Raz za razem
by Midnightesse
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego; alternatywa. Slytherin!Harry, dark!Harry, ewentualny slash HP/LV. Harry Potter znika z progu domu Dursleyów. Pojawia się krótko przed swoim pierwszym rokiem będąc raczej zimnym, trzymającym się na uboczu dzieckiem, przydzielonym do Slytherinu i będącym czymś w rodzaju geniusza. Tak wiele pytań i odpowiedź, której nikt by się nie spodziewał.
1. Rozdział 1

Przybywam z kolejnym opowiadaniem, zgodnie z zapowiedzą. Jest ono zgoła inne od "Zejścia w Mrok" - uważam, że nieco ambitniejsze i poważniejsze i będzie dla mnie sporym wyzwaniem. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się cieszyło popularnością, bo naprawdę uważam, że jest warte uwagi. Planowałam poczekać z przetłumaczeniem go do czasu, aż skończę ZwM, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Początek jest dość enigmatyczny i nie dowiemy się, o co do cholery chodzi aż do drugiego roku Harry'ego - do tego czasu opowiadanie nie będzie też pisane z jego perspektywy - jednak w opowiadaniu jest sporo przeskoków i nastąpi to naprawdę szybko.

Opowiadanie jest niezakończone, a autorka mimo swojego geniuszu na tendencję do porzucania swoich dzieł, jednak sama twierdzi, że jest do niego przywiązana i zrobi co w jej mocy, by je dokończyć. Dopóki Athey będzie pisać, ja będę tłumaczyć ;)

Ach, cytaty są tłumaczone przeze mnie. Na początku nie byłam pewna, czy je tłumaczyć, ale uznałam, że Athey umieściła je w określonych miejscach w jakimś celu, więc tam powinny być.

Zbetowała niezawodna Panna Mi ;)

Nie marudzę już więcej i... enjoy!

* * *

Autor: Athey

Tytuł oryginału: Again and Again

Link do oryginału: s/8149841/1/Again_and_Again

Zgoda: jest

Beta: Panna Mi

Parring: LV (TMR) /HP

Status: niezakończone

Rating: 13+ (ewentualnie 16+, w razie czego pojawią się ostrzeżenia)

Slytherin!Harry, Dark!Harry, ewentualny slash, intrygi polityczne, coś w rodzaju podróży w czasie?

Streszczenie: Harry Potter znika z progu domu Dursleyów. Dumbledore nie może go odnaleźć. Pojawia się krótko przed swoim pierwszym rokiem będąc raczej zimnym, trzymającym się na uboczu dzieckiem, przydzielony do Slytherinu i będącym czymś w rodzaju geniusza. Tak wiele pytań i odpowiedź, której nikt by się nie spodziewał.

* * *

_Makiaweliczny_

_ przym. _

_ 1. związany z Machiavellim _

_ 2. zgodny z zasadami rządzenia zanalizowanymi w „Księciu" Machiavellego, zgodnie z którymi ponad moralność postawiony jest polityczny oportunizm oraz używanie oszustw w celu zachowania autorytetu i politycznej władzy _

_ 3. charakteryzujący się przebiegłością, obłudą, nieszczerością i dążeniem do własnego interesu; charakteryzujący się cynizmem, brakiem skrupułów i założeniem, że "cel uświęca środki"_

* * *

_ „Dobre uczynki, tak samo jak złe, mogą skutkować nienawiścią"_

_ Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

**Raz za razem**_  
_

**Rozdział 1**

_Listopad 1981_

Nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, ale Albus Dumbledore panikował. Zostawił małego Harry'ego Pottera na progu domu Dursleyów pod miłym czarem ogrzewającym i silnym zaklęciem usypiającym, tak więc nie było możliwości, żeby malec sam mógł tak po prostu sobie wstać i odejść. Dursleyowie jednak przysięgali, że nigdy nie widzieli chłopca na oczy. Znaleźli pod drzwiami koszyk i list, ale nie było w nim ani dziecka, ani kocyka.

Założyli, że cała sytuacja była po prostu jakimś chorym dowcipem i nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, kiedy jakiś tydzień później Albus pojawił się na ich progu po tym, jak jego urządzenia śledzące oznajmiły mu, że osłony, które nałożył na ich dom nigdy nie zaczęły działać.

Najbardziej obawiał się, że mały Harry został porwany, a jego strach rósł z każdym kolejnym rzucanym bezowocnie zaklęciem śledzącym. Chłopiec musiał znajdować się w otoczeniu bardzo potężnych osłon, co oznaczało, że osoba, która go zabrała była czarownicą lub czarodziejem. Jedynym pocieszeniem, jakie mu zostało, były jego instrumenty upewniające go o tym, że gdziekolwiek Harry Potter by się nie znajdował, to wciąż żył.

* * *

_Styczeń 1982_

Otrzymał właśnie z Gringotta wiadomość od goblinów; ktoś uzyskał dostęp do skrytki Harry'ego Pottera. Natychmiast udał się do banku i zaczął zadawać goblinom dziesiątki pytań, ale otrzymane rezultaty były marne. Jedynym sposobem na to, by wpuścić do skrytki kogoś, kto nie posiada klucza, było dostarczenie próbki krwi magicznie pasującej do krwi Potterów. I jakimś cudem ta osoba to właśnie zrobiła. Tyle, że według goblinów osoba, która weszła do banku, była dorosła – albo przynajmniej wyglądała jak osoba dorosła. Gobliny odmówiły udzielenia mu dostępu do wspomnienia zawierającego wygląd nieznajomego. Oznajmiły, że następnym razem, kiedy pojawi się on w banku, zastosują jeden ze swoich testów bezpieczeństwa, ale to wszystko. _Prosił_, by poinformowały go, jeśli ten ktoś znów się pojawi, ale odmówiły.

To było całkowicie frustrujące.

* * *

_Październik 1984_

Mężczyzna pojawił się w banku jeszcze kilkakrotnie i dla Albusa Dumbledore'a był jedyną wskazówką dotyczącą istnienia Harry'ego Pottera. Jego instrumenty wciąż potwierdzały, że chłopiec żył, jednak wszystkie jego zaklęcia śledzące i lokalizujące wciąż prowadziły donikąd. Gobliny poinformowały go, że mężczyzna, który przychodził do banku i wypłacał pieniądze ze skrytki Potterów prawdopodobnie używał Eliksiru Wielosokowego, lub ewentualnie zaklęcia _Glamour._ Za każdym razem, kiedy przychodził wyglądał nieco inaczej, ale za każdym razem również wykonywał test krwi i otrzymywał dostęp do skrytki.

Nie pojawiał się często; nie częściej niż dwa razy do roku i wypłacał dość spore sumy pieniędzy; nie na tyle duże, by w jakikolwiek sposób mogło to nadwerężyć cały majątek, aczkolwiek wystarczające, by pozwolić sobie na wygodne życie bez konieczności pracowania. Kolejną ciekawą rzeczą był fakt, że zawsze po odwiedzeniu skrytki mężczyzna wymieniał większość pieniędzy na mugolską walutę.

Ilość posiadanych przez niego informacji była zdecydowanie niewystarczająca i Albus miał świadomość, że odczuwane przez niego zmartwienie i frustracja są dla wszystkich oczywiste. Minerwa wciąż nie wybaczyła mu tego, że zgubił Harry'ego Pottera i wciąż przekonywała go, że powinien udać się do Ministerstwa i je o wszystkim poinformować, dzięki czemu mogliby wszcząć oficjalne poszukiwania.

Nie zamierzał jednak tego zrobić. Minister Bagnold właściwie nie była złym przywódcą, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie dogadywali się najlepiej, a w stosunku do mężczyzny, który miał największe szansę na wygranie następnych wyborów Albus zachowywał jeszcze większą ostrożność. Ostatnią rzeczą, która była mu potrzebna, było Ministerstwo wtykające swój nos w kwestię opieki nad Harrym Potterem.

Minerwa miała jednak trochę racji – nawet Ministerstwo byłoby lepsze niż tajemnicza postać, która zajmowała się obecnie Harrym.

* * *

_Lipiec 1991_

Albus Dumbledore, Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, spotkał się ze swoim Zastępcą, Minerwą McGonagall, w małym pomieszczeniu znajdującym się na szczycie wieży, w którym każdego lata zaczarowane pióro adresowało listy wysyłane do studentów. Pióro obudziło się do życia tego ranka i, tak jak zawsze, zaczęło adresowanie od nowych pierwszorocznych. Nazwiska uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia pojawiały się napisane niebieskim atramentem, zaś czarodziejskiego – zielonym. Dzięki temu Minerwa wiedziała, którzy studenci potrzebowali wizyty w domu, a którzy niekoniecznie.

Dwójka nauczycieli stała wstrzymując oddech, podczas gdy pióro wypisywało alfabetycznie nazwiska uczniów, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do tego, na które czekali – Harry'ego Pottera.

Albus wiedział, że chłopiec gdzieś jest – a przynajmniej tak twierdziły jego zaklęcia. Przez te wszystkie lata skrytka u Gringotta była systematycznie powoli opróżniana. Osoba wypłacająca pieniądze za każdym razem używała jakiegoś przebrania – za każdym razem, kiedy przychodziła do banku wyglądała inaczej – a Albus wciąż robił wszystko, by odkryć, kim ta osoba była lub gdzie Harry Potter się znajdował. Bez rezultatu.

Na przestrzeni lat pojawiło się kilka informacji dotyczących pojawienia się Harry'ego Pottera i Albus zawsze natychmiast badał je uważnie, ale nigdy nie miał pewności, czy chłopiec rzeczywiście był widziany, czy po prostu ludzie wyobrażali sobie coś lub szukali uwagi mediów. Żaden z nich nigdy nie udzielił mu żadnych istotnych informacji.

A teraz zostały już tylko dwa miesiące do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, który powinien być pierwszym rokiem nauki Harry'ego i pióro było jego ostatnią nadzieją.

- Albus! – sapnęła Minerwa, kiedy pióro zaczęło pisać: „Pan Harry Potter, Veronica Gardens 16, Streatham Vale, Anglia".

Miał ochotę się roześmiać, tak wielką poczuł ulgę. Jeśli tylko wcześniej mógłby zmusić do współpracy to wstrętne pióro… ale była to magia, która nie podlegała nawet jemu. To był naprawdę stary i potężny artefakt, stworzony przez samą Rowenę Ravenclaw.

Albus złapał kopertę i natychmiast skierował się do wyjścia, ale został zatrzymany przez Minerwę, która nalegała na to, by pójść z nim, aby na własne oczy mogła zobaczyć, w jakich warunkach dorastał Harry Potter.

Minerwa już kiedyś była na Streatham Vale, natomiast Albus nie, tak więc aportowała ich oboje do punktu aportacyjnego znajdującego się najbliżej miejsca zamieszkania Harry'ego. Pojawili się obok stacji Streatham i ruszyli osiedlem mugolskich domów, aż w końcu dotarli do Veronica Gardens.

Numer 16 znajdował się na parterze niskiego budynku składającego się z sześciu mieszkań – trzech na parterze i trzech na pierwszym piętrze. Mieszkanie znajdowało się na samym końcu i posiadało mały, prywatny ogródek. Szybko podążyli wąską ścieżką w stronę frontowych drzwi. Albus zapukał i wstrzymując oddech czekał na to, aż za drzwiami pojawi się jakikolwiek znak życia. Minęły długie dwie minuty, po których drzwi otworzyły się na oścież ukazując młodego chłopca z zaczerwienionymi oczami i potarganymi, czarnymi włosami, w okrągłych okularach z cienkimi oprawkami. Nie miał on na sobie nic poza spodniami od piżamy. Zamrugał kilka razy, po czym wydał z siebie raczej zrezygnowane westchnienie.

- Pan Potter? – zapytał Albus.

- Zgadza się – odparł chłopiec, cofając się i zapraszając ich do środka. Albus i Minerwa wymienili krótkie spojrzenie, po czym wkroczyli do mieszkania. Harry Potter zamknął za nimi drzwi, wykonując leniwy gest ręką w stronę kanapy znajdującej się w pokoju gościnnym. Sam jednak udał się do małej kuchenki, która również była częścią pomieszczenia. Z tego, co Albus mógł stwierdzić, było to bardzo skromne, jednopokojowe mieszkanie. Zaraz obok kuchenki znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi, obie otwarte, ukazujące łazienkę i sypialnię. Albus szybko zerknął w stronę kuchni i był prawie pewny, że dostrzegł mały, czarodziejski kociołek wiszący nad kuchenką gazową.

- Panie Potter, ja...

- Zechcieliby państwo napić się herbaty? – zapytał beznamiętnie Potter, przerywając mu.

- Och... tak, poprosimy. Dziękuję – odparł Dumbledore mrugając, zaskoczony tą nagłą, dziwną sytuacją.

Potter spędził następne parę minut układając na tacy dzbanek z gorącą wodą, herbatę, mleko, cukier i ciastka, po czym wrócił do pokoju, stawiając to wszystko na małym, okrągłym stoliku znajdującym się pomiędzy dwoma fotelami, aktualnie zajętymi przez Albusa i Minerwę. Zgarnął z niego trochę śmieci i kilka otwartych listów, po czym udał się z powrotem do kuchni, kładąc listy na blacie, a śmieci wrzucając do kosza.

- Zaraz wrócę – oznajmił, po czym zniknął w sypialni, chwilę później pojawiając się ubranym w pogniecioną koszulkę i parę szarych dżinsów. Opadł na kanapę, z rezygnacją wypisaną na twarzy wpatrując się w parę profesorów.

Albus i Minerwa po raz kolejny wymienili szybkie spojrzenie, po czym przenieśli uwagę z powrotem na siedzącego przed nimi młodego człowieka. Dumbledore odchrząknął.

- Panie Potter... czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać z pańskim opiekunem?

- Nie.

Dumbledore zamrugał słysząc nieoczekiwaną odpowiedź.

- Nie?

Potter uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Ee... kiedy pański opiekun będzie osiągalny...

- Mieszkam tu sam.

- Sam?! – zawołała McGonagall.

- Jesteście tu w sprawie Hogwartu? – Potter raczej _stwierdził_, niż zapytał, ignorując widoczne na twarzach swoich towarzyszy zmieszanie i niedowierzanie spowodowane kwestią jego opiekuna.

- Tak, zgadza się – potwierdził niepewnie Dumbledore. – Ale...

- Wiem już o istnieniu szkoły. Nie potrzebuję wizyty domowej, tak jak dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia i jestem w stanie sam zrobić zakupy. Czy macie ze sobą list? – zapytał Potter, znów wtrącając mu się w słowo.

- Panie Potter – karcącym tonem zwróciła mu uwagę Minerwa. – Proszę nie przerywać.

- Szukaliśmy pana przez wiele lat, panie Potter - oświadczył Albus. – I obawiam się, że muszę nalegać na spotkanie z osobą, która przez cały ten czas się panem zajmowała.

- Nie ma z kim się spotkać._ Sam_ się sobą zajmowałem.

- Nie może pan mówić poważnie, że mieszkał pan tu sam! Jak długo?! – zawołała Minerwa.

- Wystarczająco – odparł chłodno Potter. – Czy macie list?

Dwoje profesorów wpatrywało się w niego przez moment, po czym wymienili kolejne spojrzenie. Dumbledore sięgnął do kieszeni swojej szaty, wyciągając grubą kopertę i podając ją Harry'emu. Chłopiec przełamał pieczęć, wyciągnął list i zaczął czytać go uważnie, po czym przeszedł do listy przyborów potrzebnych do szkoły.

- Czy potrzebujecie pisemnej odpowiedzi? – zapytał nieobecnym tonem, nadal skupiając się na treści listu.

- Słucham? – zapytała Minerwa.

- Według listu powinienem odpisać do 31 lipca i zdeklarować się, czy zamierzam uczęszczać do szkoły, czy nie, ale skoro oboje tu jesteście, czy moje słowo jest wystarczające, czy jednak _potrzebujecie_ pisemnej odpowiedzi?

- Twoje słowo wystarczy – odparła z wahaniem. – Ale wciąż chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z twoim opiekunem...

- Nie mam opiekuna. Mieszkam sam.

- Masz tylko dziesięć lat!

- Jak dotąd nie sprawiało to problemów – zripostował znudzonym tonem.

- Cóż, teraz sprawia. Teraz, kiedy wiemy gdzie jesteś obawiam się, że będziesz _musiał _zostać umieszczony w odpowiednim domu – oświadczył ze smutkiem Dumbledore. – Nie jesteś tu bezpieczny, zwłaszcza sam.

- Jak dotąd byłem bezpieczny – odparł Potter unosząc jedną brew. – _Wy_ nie mogliście mnie znaleźć, prawda?

- Dziesięcioletnie dziecko nie może mieszkać samo! – zaprotestowała surowo McGonagall.

- Jeśli spróbujecie zmusić mnie do mieszkania gdzieś, gdzie nie chcę mieszkać, po prostu zniknę i nigdy więcej mnie nie znajdziecie – oznajmił chłodno Potter. – Jeśli chcecie, żebym uczęszczał do waszej szkoły, przez dwa miesiące w roku, podczas których nie jestem w Hogwarcie, zostawicie mnie w spokoju. Jeśli będzie upierać się, by wtrącać się w moje prywatne życie, nie będę uczęszczał do Hogwartu i już nigdy mnie nie zobaczycie. - Nauczyciele wpatrywali się w niego, wyraźnie oniemiali. – Do końca sierpnia pozostanę _tutaj_. Zakończę wynajem i wystawię meble na sprzedaż, jako że nie widzę żadnego sensu w płaceniu czynszu za mieszkanie, które przez dziesięć miesięcy będzie stało puste. Podczas roku szkolnego będę mieszkał w Hogwarcie, po czym wynajmę tymczasowe mieszkanie na czas następnych wakacji – zakończył Harry tonem, który nie pozostawiał miejsca na żadne sprzeciwy.

- _Nie możesz_ mieszkać tu sam przez całe dwa miesiące! – zawołała Minerwa.

- Mogę i będę, chyba, że nie chcecie, abym uczęszczał do Hogwartu.

- Nie będzie nas pan szantażował, panie Potter! Pozwolenie mieszkać dziecku samemu jest nie tylko nieetyczne, ale i nielegalne. Dziesięciolatek nie może...

Potter wstał nagle, wpatrując się w nich zimno.

- Wynoście się.

- Co? – wykrztusiła Minerwa.

- Jeśli zamierzacie mówić mi, co mam robić, nie jesteście mile widziani w moim domu.

- Proszę się uspokoić, panie Potter – wtrącił Dumbledore, unosząc pokojowo dłonie. – Jestem przekonany, że jesteśmy w stanie dogadać się bez uciekania się do gróźb.

- Gdybym był kimkolwiek innym nawet by was tu nie było i nie zwrócilibyście najmniejszej uwagi na to, jak i z kim mieszkam – zauważył beznamiętnie Harry.

- Ale _nie jest_ pan kimkolwiek innym – oświadczył Dumbledore. – Czy jest pan świadomy swojego statusu w czarodziejskim świecie, panie Potter? Istnieją osoby, które chciałyby pana skrzywdzić i nie chcemy, by mieszkał pan sam, gdyż obawiamy się o pana bezpieczeństwo. Zależy nam tylko i wyłącznie na pana zdrowiu i dobrym samopoczuciu.

- Jestem całkowicie świadomy swojego „statusu" w czarodziejskim świecie i wystarczająco zabezpieczyłem się przeciwko tym, którzy pragnęliby mnie skrzywdzić. _Wy_ nie byliście w stanie znaleźć mnie mając do dyspozycji moje włosy i prawdopodobnie nawet odrobinę mojej krwi. Jeśli _wy_ nie mogliście wytropić mnie przez te wszystkie lata, mając tak znaczącą przewagę, naprawdę sądzicie, że jakiś stary śmierciożerca, który uniknął sprawiedliwości, byłby w stanie to zrobić?

Albus i Minerwa ponownie wyglądali, jakby stracili mowę.

- Może moglibyśmy dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o to lato? Mógłbym znaleźć kogoś, kto obserwowałby twoje mieszkanie i upewnił się, że jesteś wystarczająco bezpieczny?

- To nie będzie konieczne – odparł beznamiętnie Potter.

- Nawet nie wiedziałbyś, że tam są. Byliby niesamowicie dyskretni.

- Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty pozwalać kompletnie obcym osobom przez następne dwa miesiące śledzić każdy mój krok.

Dumbledore zbladł.

- To nie tak, że oni by pana śledzili, panie Potter. Byliby raczej... czymś w rodzaju _ochroniarzy_. Ich pracą byłoby obserwowanie okolicy i wychwytywanie oznak kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mieć w stosunku do ciebie złe intencje.

Harry zamknął oczy, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, jak gdyby próbował uspokoić swój temperament.

- To nie będzie konieczne.

- Proszę, panie Potter... niech pan to zrobi dla mnie. Naprawdę czułbym się _o wiele_ lepiej wiedząc, że jest pan bezpieczny.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego błagalnymi, błękitnymi oczami, przez kilka długich sekund wytrzymując utkwiony w nim zimny wzrok siedzącego naprzeciwko dziesięciolatka.

- Nie.

* * *

_Ponieważ więc książę zobowiązany jest umieć używać bestii, powinien sobie wybrać lisa i lwa, lew bowiem nie poradzi przeciw sidłom, lis nie poradzi przeciw wilkom. Należy więc być lisem, aby się poznać na sidłach, i lwem, aby odstraszać wilków. Ci, którzy poprzestają w prostocie na naturze lwa, nie sprostają zadaniom._

_Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Severus Snape z niechęcią musiał przyznać – nawet, jeśli tylko samemu sobie – że miał wiele przyjętych z góry założeń odnośnie tego, czego mógłby oczekiwać od Harry'ego Pottera. Nawet jeszcze nie poznał dzieciaka, a już był całkowicie pewien, że okaże się całkowitą kopią swojego ojca. Przez ostatnie kilka lat robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by trzymać się od Harry'ego Pottera tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Kiedy Albusowi udało się w jakiś sposób _zgubić_ Chłopca, Który Przeżył, starzec ze wszystkich sił robił wszystko, aby go odnaleźć. Severus od początku starał się nie wtrącać. Jasne, był zaangażowany w pewne elementy poszukiwań, ale jego głównym zadaniem było subtelne trzymanie oczu i uszu otwartych na wszelkie docierające do niego oznaki aktywność swoich dawnych wspólników. Jednak kiedy minęło parę lat i dalej nie pojawiała się żadna wskazówka na temat tego, gdzie chłopiec mógłby być, Severus przestał nawet próbować.

Fakt, że mężczyzna w przebraniu, ale bez wątpienia z płynącą w swoich żyłach krwią Potterów, uzyskał u Gringotta dostęp do skrytki dzieciaka wystarczył Severusowi na to, by stwierdzić, że chłopiec _z całą pewnością_ nie był w rękach śmierciożerców. Istniały szanse ku temu, że linia Pottera miała jakiegoś rodzaju nieoficjalne odgałęzienia, o których Albus po prostu _nie widział_. Najwyraźniej mieli świadomość, że Tunia Evans zawsze była paskudną, wredną suką i postanowili uratować dzieciaka od wątpliwie genialnego planu Albusa zostawienia go z mugolami.

Severus musiał przyznać, że kiedy po raz pierwszy dowiedział się o przeznaczeniu, jakie Albus przygotował dla dziecka, był zaskoczony. Jeśli wiedziałby o tym wcześniej – i jeśli wspomniane dziecko nie walczyłoby ze swoim przeznaczeniem i rzeczywiście _tam zostało_ – prawdopodobnie sam pokłóciłby się o to z dyrektorem. Bez znaczenia było to, jak bardzo gardził Jamesem Potterem, nigdy nie pozwoliłby dorastać synowi Lily z jej wstrętną siostrą.

Ale zamiast tego dzieciak został najwyraźniej w sekrecie wychowany przez jakiegoś dalekiego krewnego Potterów. To tylko wzmocniło oczekiwania Severusa na temat tego, że chłopiec pojawi się w Hogwarcie zachowując się, jakby całe to miejsce należało tylko do niego; że będzie tak samo arogancki i zadufany w sobie jak jego ojciec. Zostanie wysłany prosto do Gryffindoru, a jego przeznaczeniem będzie zostanie ulubieńcem dyrektora, który pozwoli mu unikać kary za wszystkie bzdury, jakie zrobi, ponieważ sam dzieciak z natury nie będzie miał poszanowania dla żadnych zasad.

Kiedy dowiedział się, że Minerwa i Albus w rzeczywistości _znaleźli_ Pottera i złożyli mu wizytę, utwierdziło go to tylko w przekonaniu, że ich wyolbrzymiona panika i ciągłe poszukiwania były tak naprawdę całkowitą stratą czasu i cieszył się, że on sam tak szybko przestał się w to angażować. Fakt, że Potter najwyraźniej odrzucił złożoną przez nich ich propozycję jego ochrony upewnił go w tym, co wiedział od początku – że Potter tak naprawdę był małym, aroganckim gówniarzem.

Oczywiście Albus zignorował odmowę chłopca. Zebrał kilku chętnych, starych członków Zakonu i porozstawiał ich wokół domu dzieciaka tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że ten stoi pusty. I po raz kolejny Albus spędził absurdalną ilość czasu na lamentowaniu nad dzieciakiem, tak jak poprzednim razem. Oczywiście nie odnalazł go i teraz ogarniała go już praktycznie panika i przekonanie, że Potter _nie zamierza_ pojawić się w Hogwarcie.

Severus, wręcz przeciwnie, postanowił zignorować całą tę tragedię, jaką był brak Chłopca, Który Przeżył i zamiast tego skupił się na przygotowaniu nowego roku szkolnego, _co powinien robić dyrektor. _

Kiedy więc nadszedł pierwszy września Severus był całkowicie zdeterminowany, by nie poświęcić choćby sekundy swojego czasu na myślenie o cholernym chłopcu-który-przeżył-by-uczynić-jego-życie-bardziej-skomplikowanym. Albus miał oczywiście kogoś stacjonującego na Kings Cross, kto wypatrywał jakiegokolwiek śladu chłopca i wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć z ulgi, kiedy poinformowano go, że Potter w rzeczywistości _pojawił się_ na peronie. Severus jednak wciąż nie zamierzał pozwolić bachorowi okupować swoich myśli.

Kiedy siedział przy stole prezydialnym i obserwował, jak studenci pierwszego roku wkraczają pojedynczo wraz z Minerwą do Wielkiej Sali, _nie wypatrywał_ chłopca w tłumie, ponieważ w ogóle go to _nie obchodziło_. Kiedy jego wzrok zupełnie przypadkowo natrafił na dzieciaka, natychmiast instynktownie skrzywił się, ponieważ zobaczył dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał: miniaturowego Jamesa Pottera w każdym możliwym aspekcie. Potargane, czarne włosy i okulary; te same rysy twarzy, jakie charakteryzowały Pottera, kiedy ten był na pierwszym roku; to samo... _wszystko_. Cóż, oprócz oczu, ale z miejsca, w którym Severus siedział było wystarczająco łatwo zignorować te boleśnie znajome oczy, a wszystkie pozostałe elementy aparycji chłopca wyraźnie wzbudzały w nim negatywne uczucia.

Chłopiec najwyraźniej był tak arogancki, jak oczekiwał Severus. Podczas gdy jego koledzy z podziwem i zachwytem rozglądali się po Wielkiej Sali, Potter wyglądał właściwie na_ znudzonego_. Jego twarz była beznamiętna i zimna, co, Severus musiał przyznać, nie było wyrazem, który mógłby w takim momencie gościć na twarzy Pottera. Tamten gówniarz prawdopodobnie szczerzyłby się jak zadowolony z siebie głupek lub śmiał z czegoś, co właśnie powiedział ktoś inny.

Być może próbowałby nawet nabijać się z osoby, która w celu przydzielenia do odpowiedniego domu podeszła właśnie do stołka.

Ponieważ James był właśnie tego rodzaju sukinsynem.

Ale Potter ani razu się nie zaśmiał, ani nawet nie _uśmiechnął_ do żadnego innego ucznia. Przez całą pierwszą połowę ceremonii przydziału jego twarzy pozostała znudzona i obojętna. Ani razu nie odezwał się do żadnego z czekających wraz z nim dzieci i nie wydawał się zwracać większej uwagi na przydział swoich kolegów.

Kiedy jego nazwisko zostało wywołane, salę natychmiast wypełniły podekscytowane szepty, a wszyscy studenci zaczęli wyciągać szyje i wychylać się, by rzucić okiem na słynnego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Ruszając do stołka Potter wciąż arogancko unosił wysoko głowę, nie zaszczycając choćby jednym spojrzeniem wpatrującego się w niego tłumu. Usiadł na krzesełku, a Minerwa włożyła tiarę na jego głowę. Severus czekał, spodziewając się błyskawicznego przydziału prosto do Gryffindoru. Kiedy więc kapelusz zaczął się poruszać, otwierając szew, by przemówić zaledwie parę sekund po znalezieniu się na głowie chłopca, Severus nie był ani trochę zaskoczony.

_Był_ jednak zaskoczony, gdy ten wykrzyknął „Slytherin!".

To było tak, jak gdyby cały świat nagle się zatrzymał i przewrócił do góry nogami. W sali zapadła ogłuszająca cisza, przerwana jedynie kilkoma sapnięciami pełnymi szoku. Potem nastąpił aplauz, ale_ tylko _ze strony stołu Slytherinu, i to i tak nie całego. Paru Ślizgonów wyglądało na zadowolonych i dumnych z faktu, że słynny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wylądował w ich powszechnie niezbyt lubianym domu, ale przy zielono-srebrnym stole były również jednostki, które krzywiły się mocno, a także takie, które po prostu wpatrywały się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

Reszta uczniów przy pozostałych stołach wyglądała po prostu na _oszołomioną_. Najwyraźniej nikt nie spodziewał się, że _ten_ Harry Potter może wylądować w _Slytherinie_.

A już najmniej Severus.

Potter, zupełnie nie przejęty, z gracją wstał ze stołka i wręczył kapelusz oszołomionej Minerwie, po czym spokojnie zaczął maszerować wzdłuż wciąż klaszczącego stołu Slytherinu. Usiadł obok Daphne Greengrass, naprzeciw Dracona Malfoya, po czym zaczął znacząco ignorować _wszystko i wszystkich_ dookoła. Jego postawa nie zmieniła się przez całą resztę ceremonii przydziału, a także przez całą ucztę.

Zdarzyło mu się podnieść wzrok na paru uczniów, którzy zadali mu jakieś pytanie i okazjonalnie przytakiwał. Nawet odezwał się raz czy dwa, ale były to krótkie, zdawkowe odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej nie uważał nowych współdomowników za _wartych _swojej uwagi.

Mały, arogancki dupek.

Severus z całą pewnością _nie spędził_ całego posiłku obserwując bachora Pottera, ponieważ gówniarz _nadal_ zupełnie go nie obchodził. I z całą pewnością nie obchodziło go, że to on był teraz odpowiedzialny za dzieciaka. Tak naprawdę robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by _nie myśleć_ o tym, że jest od teraz Opiekunem Domu chłopca, ponieważ myśl ta była absolutnie przerażająca.

Niektórzy mogliby sądzić, że satysfakcję sprawi mu posiadanie tak wielkiej władzy nad dzieciakiem, ale Severus brał swoje obowiązki jako opiekuna naprawdę na poważnie. Kiedy dziecko było w jego domu, był za nie odpowiedzialny. Przez dziesięć miesięcy w roku, które spędzały w Hogwarcie, był przyszywanym rodzicem tych dzieciaków i choć z pewnością ich nie_ rozpieszczał_, to i tak wciąż o nie_ dbał_. Każdemu z nich poświęcał swój czas i pracę, i nie obchodziło go to, jak wyglądało to dla reszty szkoły. A z całą pewnością _nie chciał_ poświęcać się dla Harry'ego Pottera.

Podczas posiłku Quirrell próbował parokrotnie wciągnąć go w rozmowę, ale Severusa za bardzo denerwowało jąkanie się mężczyzny, żeby mógł to długo wytrzymać. Minerwa nie odzywała się zbyt wiele – bez wątpienia była okropnie rozczarowana faktem, że nie będzie miała Pottera w swoim domu – ale wciąż była lepszym rozmówcą niż ten jąkający się idiota.

Wreszcie posiłek dobiegł końca i Albus wygłosił swoją powitalną mowę. Tym razem zawierała ona ostrzeżenie, by studenci trzymali się z daleka od korytarza na trzecim piętrze, chyba że marzy im się śmierć w straszliwych męczarniach. To z całą pewnością nie spowoduje żadnej katastrofy – _nie_, na pewno nie. Mówienie dzieciom, czego nie mogą robić nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem – zwłaszcza pod groźbą niebezpieczeństwa lub przygody. Severus byłby zaskoczony, gdyby pod koniec tygodnia jeden czy dwóch Gryfonów nie skończyło rannych.

Bardzo możliwe, że będą oni identyczni i obaj będą mieli rude włosy.

W końcu uczta zakończyła się i Severus obserwował, jak jego nowi pierwszoroczni wychodzą z sali za dwójką prefektów z piątego roku. Piętnaście minut później wszedł do znajdującego się w hogwarckich lochach Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, stając przed grupą drobnych jedenastolatków – z których większość wyglądała na całkowicie przerażonych. Ci, którzy _nie wyglądali_ na przerażonych, wciąż byli przerażeni, ale starali się tego nie okazywać. Cóż, Draco nie wyglądał na wystraszonego. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Już wiedział, że to miejsce należy do niego. Cholera, Severus już wiedział, że jego chrześniak prawdopodobnie przyniesie mu sporo problemów. Lucjusz był dumnym mężczyzną i wychował syna raczej surowo, ale Narcyza całkowicie rozpuściła chłopca. Cholera, nawet Lucjusz go rozpuścił. Nie istniała rzecz, której Draco by pragnął, a której by nie dostał.

Drugim wyjątkiem był Potter. Nie wyglądał na przerażonego; nie, żeby w zamian był podekscytowany lub onieśmielony. Wciąż wyglądał po prostu na... znudzonego. To doprowadzało Severusa do furii.

Zdecydował, że póki co może ignorować Pottera i dać sobie kilka dni na zastanowienie, w jaki sposób ma poradzić sobie z tą nagłą, nieoczekiwaną komplikacją w swoim życiu. Wygłosił swoją standardową, powitalną mowę, wraz z groźbą szlabanu polegającego na niekończącym się skrobaniu kociołków dla każdego, kto będzie wystarczająco głupi, by wystawić choć jeden palec poza linię postawioną przez któregokolwiek z innych profesorów. W końcu pozwolił im odejść i opuścił Pokój Wspólny, kierując się do azylu swoich prywatnych kwater, w których czekał na niego kieliszek mocnej brandy.

* * *

_Mądry pan nie może ani nie powinien dotrzymywać wiary, jeżeli takie dotrzymywanie przynosi mu szkodę i gdy zniknęły przyczyny, które spowodowały jego przyrzeczenie. Zapewne gdyby wszyscy ludzie byli dobrzy, ten przepis nie byłby dobry, lecz ponieważ są oni nikczemni i nie dotrzymywaliby tobie wiary, więc ty także nie jesteś obowiązany im jej dotrzymywać._

_Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Draco Malfoy obserwował, jak Potter spokojnie wchodzi do ich nowego dormitorium, kierując się prosto do swojego łóżka, przy którym stały teraz dwa identyczne kufry i wyciąga z rękawa różdżkę. Machnął nią krótko, a jeden z kufrów natychmiast wysunął się i otworzył. Potter zaczął go przeszukiwać, po czym wyciągnął z niego... kawałek pergaminu?

Oczy Dracona zwęziły się i chłopiec podszedł bliżej, zajmując miejsce, z którego lepiej mógł obserwować nową zagadkę, jaką był Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Potter odwrócił się w stronę pokoju, przez chwilę wpatrując się w swoich współlokatorów, po czym głośno odchrząknął. Theo, który wcześniej grzebał w swoim kufrze, wyprostował się, a Vince i Greg odwrócili się w jego stronę, patrząc raczej beznamiętnie. Blaise, tak jak Draco, już wcześniej z ciekawością obserwował Pottera.

- Mam dla was propozycję – oświadczył Potter chłodnym, spokojnym tonem.

- _Propozycję_? – powtórzył Blaise, a w jego głosie brzmiało zarówno niedowierzanie, jak i rozbawienie.

Potter przesunął nogą na środek pokoju swój zamknięty kufer i położył na nim kawałek pergaminu, który trzymał w dłoni.

- Proponuję by wszystko, co dzieje się w tym pokoju, _pozostawało_ w tym pokoju. To jest kontrakt magiczny. Będzie aktywny dopiero wtedy, kiedy _wszyscy_ go podpiszemy. Mój prawnik spisał go upewniając się, że nie ma w nim żadnych luk – oczywiście możecie go wszyscy przed podpisaniem przeczytać. Nie jest to nic tak poważnego jak przysięga wieczysta, czy nawet magiczne przyrzeczenie. Jeśli ją złamiecie nie umrzecie ani nie stracicie swojej magii, ale będziecie odczuwać ból przy każdej próbie wydania informacji, które uzyskaliście będąc w tym pokoju, a jeśli całkowicie złamiecie kontrakt wasza skóra stanie się zielona i pojawią się na niej bolesne bąble. Ugoda zobowiązuje nas by wszystko, co usłyszymy, zobaczymy bądź czego w jakikolwiek inny sposób dowiemy się będąc w swoim prywatnym dormitorium zostało tajemnicą i nie mogło być wyjawione komukolwiek z zewnątrz za wyjątkiem naszej piątki. Żadnego skarżenia nauczycielom, plotkowania z innymi uczniami, żadnego donoszenia prasie bądź jakimkolwiek _prawnym autorytetom_.

- I dlaczego niby którykolwiek z nas miałby chcieć podpisać _coś takiego_? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Nott.

- Ponieważ w tym momencie tylko _teoretycznie_ wiem, że wasi ojcowie mają tatuaże na swoich lewych przedramionach. Z całą pewnością nie jest to coś, co powinno zostać teraz ujawnione opinii publicznej, czyż nie? Będziemy dzielić ten pokój przez następne siedem lat. Czy naprawdę chcecie przez dziesięć miesięcy w roku przez cały ten czas żyć w nieustannym stresie i martwić się o to, że będę świadkiem czegoś, co może was pogrążyć? Albo podsłuchać, jak mówicie o czymś, czego nie powinien usłyszeć, a potem powtórzyć to niewłaściwym osobom? Chcecie spędzić następne siedem lat chowając po kątach wszelkie zakazane akcesoria? Książki o czarnej magii? Artefakty _wątpliwej natury_? Kiedy będziecie świętować Sabat lub Solstycjum*, czy chcecie ukrywać się z tym ze strachu, że któryś z nas doniesie o tym Ministerstwu? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Takie życie byłoby do dupy. To jest _nasze_ dormitorium, powinniśmy wszyscy czuć się tu bezpiecznie i komfortowo oraz wiedzieć, że kiedy jesteśmy w tym pokoju, o nic nie musimy się martwić. O żadne szpiegowanie czy obserwowanie naszych działań i donoszenie o nich osobom z zewnątrz.

- Więc jaką ty będziesz miał z tego korzyść? – zapytał Draco, wpatrując się w Harry'ego podejrzliwie. – Bo brzmi to tak, jakby chroniło nas przed tobą w razie, gdybyś chciał nas szpiegować, ale co _ty_ będziesz z tego miał? Sądzę, że ktoś, kto proponuje coś takiego, ma coś do ukrycia.

- Oczywiście, że mam – wycedził Potter, przewracając oczami. – Ale dzięki temu ja również jestem chroniony przed wami, w razie gdybyście mieli ochotę sprzedawać moje zdjęcia w samych majtkach lub podrzucać prasie plotki dotyczące mojego prywatnego życia. Nie będę musiał obawiać się, że wydacie informacje o mnie, żeby być w centrum uwagi, zarobić trochę kasy lub mnie szantażować. Oczywiście wszystkiego, co wydarzy się poza tym pokojem umowa nie będzie obowiązywała, ale przynajmniej _tutaj _będziemy mogli czuć się bezpiecznie.

Draco wciąż wpatrywał się w Pottera podejrzliwym wzrokiem, ale na jego ustach powoli zaczął pojawiać się uśmieszek.

- Wiesz, sądziłem, że Tiarze kompletnie odbiło, kiedy przydzieliła Harry'ego Pottera do Slytherinu, ale teraz myślę, że jednak wiedziała co robi.

Harry tylko uniósł wyzywająco brew, po czym wskazał na wciąż leżący na kufrze pergamin.

- Zamierzasz to przeczytać?

Malfoy wydał rozbawiony dźwięk, ale podszedł do kufra i zagłębił się w treść kontraktu. Widać było, że został sporządzony przez profesjonalistę. Draco miał już wcześniej wgląd w kontrakty przygotowywane przez prawnika jego ojca. Właściwie... uniósł pergamin pod światło i zauważył blady znak wodny w rogu pergaminu, na widok którego parsknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kolejny uśmieszek. To była ta sama firma, z której usług korzystał jego ojciec.

Potter wyraźnie wiedział co robi, kiedy ich zatrudniał. Draco jeszcze raz zaczął czytać kontrakt. Harry otworzył swój drugi kufer, wyciągając z niego jeszcze kilka kawałków pergaminu i tłumacząc reszcie, że są to dodatkowe kopie, które mogą przeczytać, chociaż nie będą one tak jak oryginał zawierały ich sygnatury. Każdy z pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów z pewną dozą ostrożności wziął po jednej z nich i w ciszy zagłębił się w treści. Greg i Vincent mamrotali coś niepewnie i poprosili Dracona, by wytłumaczył im znaczenie kilku słów, których nie mogli zrozumieć. Ostatecznie Draco zdecydował, że kontrakt jest wolny od jakichkolwiek pułapek, luk czy kruczków, tak jak Potter zapewniał na początku.

Nie był przekonany, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, by nie miał możliwości poinformowania innych – zwłaszcza swojego _ojca_ – o tym, co Potter robił w swoim dormitorium, ale naprawdę, jak wielką mogło to stanowić tak różnicę? Wciąż będzie mógł mówić o wszystkim, co Potter robił poza dormitorium, poza tym byłoby całkiem wygodnie nie musieć bez przerwy przejmować się tym, co któryś z jego współlokatorów może zobaczyć lub usłyszeć. Nie tylko Potter, ale każdy z nich.

Przez chwilę miał pewne wątpliwości co do tego, czy powinien podpisywać kontrakt bez wcześniejszej konsultacji z ojcem, ale wtedy Potter podszedł do niego mamrocząc coś o tym, że Draco jest niezależną osobą i nie musi przez całe życie w każdej sprawie biegać do swojego taty i prosić go o zgodę. Malfoy zarumienił się ze złości. Wiedział, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył najprawdopodobniej obrzydliwie nim manipuluje, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że chwilę później podpisał pergamin.

Greg i Vincent niemal natychmiast podążyli jego śladem, a zaraz po nich Theo Nott. Blaise wahał się najdłużej, ale w końcu również złożył swój podpis. Kiedy tylko skończył, Potter podpisał się jako ostatni. Pergamin zaświecił się na niebiesko i wystrzeliło z niego pięć promieni, po jednym w stronę każdego chłopców. Po chwili zarówno promienie, jak i pergamin zniknęły. Potter rozdał każdemu z nich po kopii, a także wizytówki firmy, w razie gdyby chcieli do niej napisać i uzyskać dostęp do oryginału. Najwyraźniej będzie on tam przetrzymywany ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

Kontrakt zawierał przypis, który zezwalał im na otwarte mówienie o jego istnieniu, tak więc jeśli ktokolwiek zapyta Dracona o Pottera, nie będzie mógł on zdradzić chronionych informacji, ale będzie mógł przynajmniej wyjaśnić, _dlaczego_ nie w stanie tego zrobić. Najwyraźniej nawet w sądzie powód ten był dopuszczalny w przypadku przesłuchiwania. Jedno z ministerialnych praw zabraniało zmuszania ludzi do wypowiadania się w sprawach, w których złożyli wieczystą lub jakąkolwiek inną przysięgę, która mogłaby narazić na niebezpieczeństwo ich życie, zdrowie lub magię.

To był jeden z ostatnich argumentów, który przekonał Dracona. Teraz mógł _dosłownie_ praktykować nielegalną, czarną magię pod nosem Harry'ego Pottera – tak długo, jak pozostawali w dormitorium, rzecz jasna – i nie musiał martwić się, że dowie się o tym dyrektor lub Ministerstwo. Nieważne, jak okropne rzeczy Draco wymyśli, Potter nie będzie w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Nie będzie mógł powiedzieć o nich _nikomu._

Draco właściwie sądził, że wykazał się niezłym sprytem podpisując ten kontrakt.

W tym momencie Potter sięgnął do swojego drugiego kufra i wyciągnął z niego małe terrarium, które umieścił w rogu swojego biurka, po czym wyjął z niego drobnego węża, z którym po chwili zagłębił się w konwersacji. W _wężomowie. _

Harry Potter był wężousty, a Draco nie mógł nawet pisnąć o tym słowem.

Jedynym, co pozostało Draconowi była nadzieja, że Potter odezwie się do swojego węża gdzieś poza ich dormitorium, ponieważ _wiedział_, że jego ojciec będzie wściekły, jeśli Draco nie poinformuje go o tak _ogromnym_ odkryciu.

* * *

_Drogi Ojcze, _

_Piszę do Ciebie z radością informując, że zgodnie z oczekiwaniami zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek były co do tego jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Co było największą niespodzianką, Harry Potter również wylądował w Slytherinie. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przez następne siedem lat będzie teraz moim współlokatorem. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś wyrazu twarzy Dumbledore'a, kiedy kapelusz zawołał „Slytherin!". Cała sala była oszołomiona. To było przezabawne. _

_Muszę jednak przyznać Ci się do pewnego problemu. Po powitalnej mowie wujka Severusa, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w naszym nowym dormitorium, Potter oświadczył, że ma dla nas „propozycję". Miał przy sobie profesjonalnie sporządzony kontrakt, który miał zobowiązać nas do tego, by wszystko, co działo się w dormitorium, pozostawało w dormitorium. Zabrania on nam ujawniania pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem komukolwiek z zewnątrz tego, co widzieliśmy, słyszeliśmy itp. będąc w naszym dormitorium._

_Muszę przyznać, że sposób, w jaki nam to zaprezentował był całkiem interesujący. Sprawił, że brzmiało to tak, jakby robił to tylko po to, byśmy nie byli w stanie sprzedawać o nim prywatnych informacji do prasy plotkarskiej ani rozpowiadać ich innym uczniom. Ostatecznie jest celebrytą i brzmiało to jak racjonalny powód do zmartwienia. W zamian za to, że jego półnagie zdjęcia nie będą pojawiały się na okładce Czarownicy, my mielibyśmy zapewnione bezpieczeństwo w przypadku, gdyby Potter kiedykolwiek przez te siedem lat zobaczył lub usłyszał coś nie do końca dozwolonego._

_To oznaczałoby, że mógłbym wykonywać rytuały Sabatu we własnym dormitorium bez obawy, że dowie się o tym Dumbledore, lub, co gorsza, Ministerstwo. To oznaczałoby, że nie musiałbym stresować się czytaniem potencjalnie wątpliwych książek we własnym łóżku. Posiadanie Harry'ego Pottera jako współlokatora stawiało mnie oczywiście w dość niewygodnej pozycji, na tyle, na ile w ogóle można czuć się komfortowo mieszkając z czterema innymi osobami. _

_Tak więc propozycja wydawała się raczej zachęcająca. Kilkakrotnie przeczytałem kontrakt, szukając jakichkolwiek potencjalnych luk. Był raczej dokładny i nie wydawał się dawać Potterowi jakichkolwiek dodatkowych korzyści, poza tymi oczywistymi. W równej mierze chronił każdego z nas. Firma prawnicza, która go sporządziła, to E. i E. R. Dodge – ta sama, z której usług Ty korzystasz, więc wiedziałem, że jest solidna. Możesz napisać do nich i poprosić o kopię oraz zapytać o ich opinię na ten temat. _

_Jednak w tym momencie muszę przyznać, że jestem nieco zaniepokojony. Podejrzewam, że naprawdę powinien skonsultować się z Tobą przed podpisaniem kontraktu i proszę, byś nie był za to na mnie za bardzo wściekły. Sądziłem, że będziesz dumny, że wykorzystałem taką okazję do zabezpieczenia się, ale teraz obawiam się, że możesz być nieco rozczarowany. _

_Nie mogę wiele powiedzieć – właściwie w tym momencie samo przyłożenie pióra do pergaminu powoduje u mnie ból głowy – jednak jestem pewien, że Harry Potter nie jest taką osobą, jaką sądziłem, że będzie. Po tym, jak byłem świadkiem kilku sytuacji wątpię, żeby jedynym powodem, dla którego Potter zaproponował nam ten kontrakt było zabezpieczenie się przed plotkami i reporterami. _

_On ma tajemnice, Ojcze. Ogromne tajemnice. _

_A teraz nie mogę ci powiedzieć o nich choćby jednego słowa. Jedyne, co mogę poradzić, to że powinieneś mieć oko na Harry'ego Pottera. On nie jest taką osobą, za jaką inni go uważają. Jeśli kiedyś cokolwiek godnego uwagi zdarzy się poza naszym dormitorium, natychmiast Cię o tym poinformuję. _

_Proszę, nie gniewaj się na mnie za bardzo, Ojcze. Robiłem tylko to, co uważałem, że najlepiej ochroni Ciebie, mnie i naszą rodzinę. _

_Ucałuj ode mnie Matkę. Niedługo znów napiszę. _

_Draco_

* * *

Severus Snape opuścił swoje wygodne, bezpieczne lochy i skierował się na czwarte piętro, na którym znajdowała się nauczycielska sala konferencyjna. Minął już pierwszy miesiąc nowego roku szkolnego i, tak jak zawsze, wszyscy profesorowie zbierali się, by poplotkować i pochwalić się uczniami ze swojego domów. Severus parsknął, już teraz będąc pewnym, jak bardzo trudno będzie znieść mu następne parę godzin. Zawsze gardził tymi spotkaniami.

Wolał raczej _nie rozmawiać_ z innymi nauczycielami o swoich Ślizgonach i ich problemach. Czasami, gdy odkrywał, że któryś z jego studentów okazywał jakiekolwiek oznaki przemocy domowej lub innych tego typu problemów, wolał omawiać to prywatnie z Albusem lub najlepiej nie robić tego w ogóle i poradzić sobie z tą sprawą samodzielnie, a więc udać się do określonego rodzica i grozić mu śmiercią.

Problemy Ślizgonów były rozwiązywane w domu Slytherina. Nie widział żadnego sensu w wywlekaniu brudów swoich węży wśród swoich współpracowników. Zwykle nie widział też sensu w przechwalaniu się nimi, ponieważ większość nauczycieli była do nich uprzedzona i nie wydawała się nawet zwracać uwagi na ich osiągnięcia, ilekroć próbował je wykazać.

Jednakże tym razem podejrzewał, że w tym roku ma przynajmniej _jednego_ ucznia, któremu inni poświęcą na tym spotkaniu mnóstwo uwagi.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia odkrywając, że jest już ono niemal całe wypełnione i usiadł na pustym krześle między Minerwą a Filiusem i, niestety, naprzeciw Quirrella. Odór czosnku był okropnie nieprzyjemny i sprawiał, że oczy mu łzawiły. W ciągu ostatnich dni starał się spędzać w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny jak najmniej czasu, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że coś jest z nim zdecydowanie _nie w porządku_. Jedną sprawą był oczywiście powrót z trwającego kilka lat urlopu naukowego, z jakiegoś powodu bojąc się absolutnie _wszystkiego_, ale były też inne rzeczy, które nie do końca Severusowi pasowały.

Parę minut później ostatnia osoba w końcu zajęła swoje miejsce – Tralawney zawsze najdłużej zajmowało dotarcie na ich spotkania. Wydawała się być zupełnie szczęśliwa spędzając całe życie w swojej wieży i Severus również nie miał nic przeciwko, by została tam już na zawsze.

Albus poprosił o uwagę i jak zawsze spotkanie rozpoczęło się od dyskusji czterech opiekunów domów na temat tego, jak ich nowi pierwszoroczni przystosowują się do życia w szkole. Zaczęła jak zwykle Pomona, opowiadając, którzy z nowych Puchonów spędzili najwięcej czasu wypłakując się na jej ramieniu z powodu swojej bezsensownej tęsknoty za domem. Reszta wymieniła parę spostrzeżeń na temat jej podopiecznych – większość z nich nie została nawet wspomniana, aczkolwiek ktoś zauważył, że Zachariasz Smith wydaje się mieć tendencję do znęcania się nad słabszymi i Pomona powinna mieć na niego oko.

Gryfoni ze swoim idiotyzmem kompletnie nie interesowali Severusa. Poinformował jedynie Minerwę, jak nędznie jej lwy radzą sobie na jego zajęciach i specjalnie zaznaczył, jak wiele kociołków Neville Longbottom zdołał już wysadzić w powietrze. Natomiast Weasley był zdecydowanym rozczarowaniem. Niezależnie od tego, jak Severus gardził jego braćmi bliźniakami z powodu notorycznie sprawianych przez nich kłopotów musiał przyznać, że byli irytująco dobrzy w warzeniu eliksirów. Percy Weasley, który w tym roku został prefektem, również radził sobie przyzwoicie. Severus nie powiedziałby, że chłopiec ma jakikolwiek wyjątkowy talent do eliksirów, ale starał się i uczył ciężko – być może nawet _zbyt _ciężko. Również Billius i Charlie zawsze radzili sobie przynajmniej zadowalająco na jego zajęciach, jednak wyglądało na to, że Ronald nie zamierzał włożyć w eliksiry nawet najmniejszego _wysiłku_. Chłopak był po prostu _beznadziejny._

Minerwa skrzywiła się na wspomnienie najmłodszego Weasleya i przyznała, że nie wydaje się być on najbystrzejszym spośród pierwszorocznych – delikatnie mówiąc – ale przynajmniej nie miał też tendencji do sprawiania kłopotów, tak jak jego znajdujący się na trzecim roku bracia. Oznajmiła, że obawia się, iż chłopiec może czuć się niedoceniony będąc w cieniu swojego licznego rodzeństwa i przydałaby mu się jakaś zachęta.

Jeśli chodzi o Longbottoma, to Minerwa podejrzewała, że Augusta, jego babcia, była w stosunku do chłopca raczej ostra, co poważnie wpłynęło na jego samoocenę. Neville w żadnym aspekcie nie przypominał swojego ojca, Franka. Severus nigdy do końca nie _lubił_ tego mężczyzny, ale nie był on też ostatnim idiotą.

Filius jedynie promieniał i zachwycał się swoją nową grupą Krukonów. Uważał, że wszyscy mieli wielki potencjał. Severus uważał, że byli małymi, przemądrzałymi bachorami, mającymi zawyżoną opinię o własnej inteligencji tylko dlatego, że zostali przydzieleni do domu dla „mądrych dzieciaków". Co było bzdurą i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Sam fakt bycia Krukonem zdecydowanie nie sprawiał, że dzieciak stawał się mądrzejszy niż jego rówieśnicy.

Cholera, ta wkurzająca mała Granger z Gryffindoru była prawdopodobnie mądrzejsza niż cały _drugi _rok Ravenclawu – razem wzięty!

Ale nikt nie był w stanie pobić domu Severusa i mężczyzna niechętnie musiał zgodzić się z resztą grona pedagogicznego co do faktu, że najbardziej olśniewająco oczywistym przykładem geniuszu był, rzecz jasna, Harry Potter.

Kiedy rozmowa w końcu skupiła się na Potterze, każdy przekrzykiwał się, by wtrącić swoje uwagi i podzielić się spostrzeżeniami. Albus wykazywał wielką chęć wysłuchania ich wszystkich.

Był tak spokojny. Tak grzeczny. Tak _mądry_. _Cudowne dziecko_ – oznajmił Filius. – _Naturalny geniusz!_ Nie istniało pytanie, które można by zadać chłopcu i na które ten nie znałby poprawnej odpowiedzi, a jednocześnie nigdy nie podnosił ręki, kiedy pytania padały. Severus odkrył to w miarę wcześnie – jeśli chciał, by Potter wniósł cokolwiek do lekcji, Severus musiał sam wziąć go do odpowiedzi. Nigdy się nie zgłaszał. Nigdy z własnej woli nie podniósł ręki i nigdy nie wyraził chęci zademonstrowania czegokolwiek klasie. Nie tak jak Granger, która przy każdej możliwej okazji wymachiwała rękoma w powietrzu, powodując u Severusa silny ból głowy.

Choć Severus _nienawidził_ samej idei nagradzania punktami bachora Pottera, szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to niesamowicie łatwy i efektywny sposób na to, by zapewnić Slytherinowi masę punktów. Już teraz ich prowadzenie było znaczące i nikt nie mógł oskarżyć Severusa o niesprawiedliwe faworyzowanie. Właściwie wymyślił nawet wspaniały system zadawania pytań: najpierw _Weasleyowi_ lub _Longbottomowi_ wiedząc, że nie będą mieli pojęcia, jak brzmi odpowiedź, po czym kierował to samo pytanie do Pottera. Gdy bachor odpowiedział poprawnie, Severus zadawał mu kolejne pytania, coraz trudniejsze do czasu, aż Slytherin miał jakieś pięćdziesiąt punktów więcej.

To było całkiem satysfakcjonujące i sprawiało, że twarz Weasleya przybierała odcień obrzydliwej czerwieni.

Co dziwne, Potter nie wydawał się szukać uwagi lub chociaż być dumnym ze znajdowania się w jej centrum. Nigdy nie próbował przechwalać się swoją wiedzą, jak Severus oczekiwał, że będzie robił. To właśnie _robiłby_ w takiej sytuacji jego ojciec. Zamiast tego często wyglądał na przygaszonego, a czasem również znudzonego. Severus dostrzegł jednak rozbawienie w oczach Pottera, kiedy mężczyzna po raz trzeci zastosował w klasie taktykę pytania najpierw Gryfonów, a później jego.

Wydawało się, że Potter _doskonale_ wiedział, co Severus robił i uważał to w jakiś sposób za zabawne.

Chwilowe poczucie satysfakcji Severusa natychmiast zostało zastąpione silnym pragnieniem, by _nie lubić_ tego chłopca, niezależnie od _wszystkiego_.

Inni nauczyciele również zauważyli i wspomnieli o tym, że Potter w klasie często wyglądał na znudzonego. Obawiali się, że zajęcia nie są dla niego wystarczającym wyzwaniem i że jego rezultaty na lekcjach mogą się pogorszyć, jeśli będzie on zbyt znużony i straci chęć do pracy.

Jego prace pisemne również były nienaganne i Severus uważał, że oczywiste było, iż chłopiec pisał piórem od wielu lat. Właściwie miał ładniejszy charakter pisma od większości dorosłych, których znał Severus, nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek jedenastolatku. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że został wychowany w czarodziejskim środowisku. Kilku nauczycieli zasugerowało nawet, że _musiał_ mieć wcześniej prywatnych korepetytorów, ponieważ nieważne jak genialne dziecko może być, to po prostu _nie było normalne_, żeby przy pierwszej próbie poprawnie rzucać każde zaklęcie.

Niektóre ruchy były po prostu zbyt skomplikowane, by zgrabnie je wykonać, dopóki nie wyćwiczy się w sobie pewnego odruchu – co jest możliwe tylko przy regularnym wykonywaniu ich przez wiele lat.

Potter _miał_ ten odruch. Nawet Severus, który uczył chłopca _eliksirów_, był w stanie to zauważyć. Właściwie Potter był jednym z kilku studentów, do których zaliczał się również Draco, którzy uzyskali pozwolenie na używanie różdżki podczas jego zajęć. Zwykle uważał, że sam dostęp do różdżki podczas warzenia eliksirów jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczny. Istniały jednak konkretne zaklęcia, które udoskonalały proces warzenia – zaklęcia mierzące czas, magicznie kontrolujące temperaturę itp. – a z którymi Potter był wyraźnie zaznajomiony.

Albus wyglądał na zaniepokojonego wszystkim, co nauczyciele mówili o Potterze – _głęboko zaniepokojony_. Zapytał, jak radzi sobie _socjalnie_, a nie naukowo, i całe grono potwierdziło jednomyślnie, że chłopiec jest introwertykiem. Po prostu nie odzywa się do ludzi. Na tyle, na ile nauczyciele mogli stwierdzić, nie miał choćby jednego przyjaciela, choć Severus kilkakrotnie był świadkiem, jak w dość sympatyczny sposób dyskutował ze swoimi współlokatorami. Byli oni względem siebie na tyle przyjacielscy, na ile tylko mogą być wobec siebie Ślizgoni. Nigdy nie było między nimi prawdziwego _zaufania_ – ograniczona przyjaźń lub przyjaźń pod pewnymi warunkami, owszem – ale tylko, dopóki układ ten przynosił obu stronom jakieś korzyści.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie wydawał się _gardzić_ swoimi kolegami. I, co ciekawe, oni również nie wydawali się być do niego nieprzychylnie nastawieni. Niektóre dziewczyny na początku, owszem, ale najwyraźniej Potter bardzo wcześnie zrobił coś, czym zasłużył sobie na respekt swoich współlokatorów. Severus nie miał pojęcia, co to było, a na ile to, co powiedział mu Lucjusz było prawdą, pewnie nigdy się nie dowie.

Severus zastanawiał się, czy poinformować Albusa o kontrakcie, na który Potter namówił pozostałych chłopców z pierwszego roku, ale jak na razie zdecydował się tego nie robić. To spowodowałoby tylko większe zmartwienie u starszego mężczyzny i wywołało obsesyjną kontrolę nad jego pierwszakami i ich dormitorium. Niezależnie od okoliczności Potter i jego koledzy wciąż byli pod opieką Severusa i mężczyzna nie zamierzał tak łatwo ich sobie odebrać. Z tego, co wiedział, nie było żadnych powodów do obaw. Osłony, które sam nakładał na dormitoria ostrzegłyby go, gdyby ktoś przetrzymywał w lochach cokolwiek _zbyt_ nielegalnego, a nic, co znajdowało się w którymkolwiek z dwóch kufrów Pottera nie włączyło jego alarmów.

Za to kufer Goyle'a włączył i Severus miał już za sobą rozmowę z tym chłopcem na temat większej dyskrecji związanej z tym, co przywozi ze sobą do szkoły.

Albus poprosił nauczycieli, by spróbowali zachęcić Pottera do większego integrowania się ze swoimi rówieśnikami – być może powinni organizować więcej prac w grupach i spróbować przydzielać Pottera do różnych osób w nadziei, że w końcu znajdzie się ktoś pasujący na tyle, by chłopiec zechciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Severus był całkowicie pewny, że będą to bezowocne wysiłki. Potter po prostu _nie chciał_ mieć żadnych przyjaciół.

Kiedy stało się oczywiste, że nie mogą poświęcić więcej czasu skupiając się tylko na jednym studencie, Albus został zmuszony do podjęcia kolejnych tematów, jednak kiedy niecałą godzinę później spotkanie dobiegło końca, dyrektor poprosił Severusa i Minerwę, by zostali chwilę dłużej i ich rozmowa znów wróciła do Harry'ego Pottera. Tym razem na nieco bardziej prywatnym podłożu.

Albus najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dać za wygraną w sprawie kwestii tajemniczego miejsca, w którym chłopiec spędził ostatnie dziesięć lat, choć wciąż nie udało mu się niczego znaleźć. Nie miał pojęcia, kto wychował chłopca, a co za tym idzie nie wiedział, w jakiego rodzaju ideologii został wychowany. Czy był po jasnej stronie? Czy był po _ciemnej stronie_? Kto go uczył? _Czego_ go nauczyli? W jaki sposób zdobył tak wcześnie różdżkę i dlaczego nikt nie odkrył, że jej używa? Na to pytanie nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego racjonalnego wyjaśnienia.

Poprosił dwójkę pozostałych nauczycieli, by spróbowała zdobyć zaufanie chłopca. Severus skrzywił się na samą myśl o tym, ale Albus nalegał. Snape był jego opiekunem domu i najbardziej oczywistą osobą, do której chłopiec powinien zwrócić się w razie problemów.

Minerwa nie była pewna, w jaki sposób sama mogłaby pomóc – w końcu nie była jego opiekunką – ale Albus zasugerował, że mogłaby nawiązać do tematu jego rodziców. Chłopiec prawdopodobnie będzie chciał się czegoś o nich dowiedzieć. Zaproponował to samo Severusowi, który wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Zdecydowanie był_ ostatnią _osobą, która powinna opowiadać Harry'emu Potterowi o jego ojcu.

Albus i Minerwa zgodzili się z nim, jednak wspólnie uznali, że Snape _był _dobrym źródłem informacji na temat _Lily_. W końcu znał ją nawet kilka lat przed rozpoczęciem Hogwartu.

Ta sugestia nie do końca mu odpowiadała, ale odkrył, że nie był w stanie wymyślić żadnej odpowiedniej riposty.

Wciąż nie uważał, żeby to zadziałało. Potter nie był na tyle głupi, by dać się zmanipulować w wydanie swoich delikatnych sekretów w zamian za kilka informacji o jego dawno już zmarłych rodzicach. Mimo, że Severus nienawidził się za to, musiał przyznać, że miał raczej wysokie mniemanie o inteligencji bachora.

Podobnie jak dawno już przestał kwestionować zdrowie psychiczne Tiary z powodu przydzielenia chłopaka do Slytherinu.

On_ był_ Ślizgonem. Temu po prostu nie można było zaprzeczyć. To był _fakt_.

Po wymuszeniu na Severusie i Minerwie niechętnej obietnicy, że zrobią wszystko, by wyciągnąć chłopca z jego zimnej, twardej skorupy i spróbują stworzyć coś w rodzaju relacji opartej na zaufaniu, Albus westchnął ciężko i poinformował ich, że mogą odejść, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o tym, jak to możliwe, że wszystko mogło pójść tak katastrofalnie źle.

* * *

* Solstycjum – inaczej przesilenie


	2. Rozdział 2

Wyjątkowo rozdział dodaję już teraz, ale nie liczyłabym na podobne tempo, kiedy zacznie się wrzesień i egzaminy ;) Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie jednak musieli czekać długo. Prawdopodobnie kolejny będę w stanie dodać dopiero gdzieś w połowie września, proszę więc o cierpliwość. **  
**

Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze, widzę, że opowiadanie cieszy się zainteresowaniem - bardzo mnie to cieszy.

Mogę zdradzić, że w trzecim rozdziale poznamy odpowiedzi na najbardziej męczące nas pytania, więc jest na co czekać ;)

A teraz zapraszam do czytania. Zbetowała oczywiście Panna Mi.

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

_Istnieją trzy rodzaje inteligencji: rozumienie rzeczy samych w sobie, docenianie tego, co rozumieją inni, i nie rozumienie ani jednego, ani drugiego. Pierwszy rodzaj jest doskonały, drugi dobry, zaś trzeci bezużyteczny. _

_Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Draco wraz z Theo, Blaisem, Vincentem, Gregiem i resztą swoich domowników wkroczyli do Pokoju Wspólnego, dyskutując ze sobą z mieszanką podekscytowania i niedowierzania. Niektórzy z uczniów byli wściekli i zaliczał się do nich między innymi Draco. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten stuknięty starzec kazał im wracać do Pokoi Wspólnych! Czyżby zapomniał, że Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu znajduje się w cholernych lochach? Czy Quirrell właśnie nie obwieścił, że w lochach jest _troll_?

Co za absurd! Podchodziło to wręcz pod przestępstwo zaniedbania! Bez wątpienia rano napisze o tym ojcu!

Oczywiście nie natknęli się na trolla, więc może tak naprawdę wcale nie było go w lochach. Draco niemal chciał, żeby coś się wydarzyło; może wtedy ktoś zostałby ranny – tylko _trochę_ ranny, nie jakoś zbyt poważnie. Gdyby tak się stało, wykopaliby Dumbledore'a i pozbyli się starego piernika na zawsze!

- Powiedzieli, że będziemy kontynuować ucztę w pokojach, prawda? – zapytał Vincent marszcząc brwi, wyraźnie rozczarowany, że całe jedzenie musiał zostawić w Wielkiej Sali.

Theo przewrócił oczami.

- Tak, Vince. To właśnie powiedzieli.

- Ale tu nie ma żadnego jedzenia! – narzekał dalej Crabbe. Draco skrzywił się, po czym rozejrzał dookoła.

- Czy ktoś widział Pottera?

- Nie było go na uczcie – odparł Blaise, wzruszając ramionami.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie było nic zaskakującego w tym, że Potter opuścił posiłek. Najwyraźniej pojawił się w szkole wiedząc już, gdzie znajduje się kuchnia i jak zarobić punkty u skrzatów domowych. Żeby coś zjeść teraz już nawet nie musiał schodzić na dół do kuchni, gdyż załatwił sobie, by te cholerne, małe stworzenia _przynosiły mu jedzenie_. Nawet Draco nie był w stanie ich do tego przekonać.

- Jak możesz mieć do niego pretensje? Wszyscy inni świętują i jedzą pastę dyniową, a przecież tej nocy _umarli _jego rodzice. Ja na jego miejscu nie miałabym ochoty na świętowanie – wycedziła Pansy powodując, że Draco zamrugał. Była to niesamowicie słuszna uwaga... zwłaszcza jak na nią. I miała rację.

- Sprawdzę, czy jest w dormitorium – oświadczył Draco znudzonym tonem, szybko wspinając się po schodach.

Po wkroczeniu do pokoju powitała go bardzo znajoma scena: Potter czytał. _Zawsze _czytał. W porządku, to nie była prawda. Czasem zamiast tego pisał. Miał na swoim biurku dosłownie ogromną stertę skórzanych notatników i za każdym razem, gdy wypełniał jeden z nich, oznaczał go, wrzucał do kufra i sięgał po następny.

Draco nie miał pojęcia, co Potter ciągle pisał – wiedział tylko tyle, że Potter _ciągle pisał_. A kiedy nie pisał – czytał. Dokładnie tak jak teraz. I to nie były nawet interesujące książki. Nie przez większość czasu. To nie tak, że czytał w sekrecie „Najsilniejsze eliksiry" czy „Najpaskudniejsze istniejące klątwy". Nie. Potter czytał _mugolską fikcję_. To wystarczyło, żeby Draco poczuł się zupełnie chory.

Czasem niemal zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że Potter nie skończył w Ravenclawie, ale wtedy przypominał sobie o wszystkich innych rzeczach, które wiedział o Harrym Potterze i przestawał się zastanawiać.

- Wcześnie wróciłeś – wymamrotał Potter nieobecnym tonem, przewracając stronę i nie przerywając czytania.

- Quirrell wpadł w środku uczty krzycząc coś o trollu w lochach, więc oczywiście Dumbledore wysłał nas do Pokoju Wspólnego – czyli do _lochów_. Szurnięty, stary głupiec – odparł zirytowany Draco.

Potter uniósł wzrok znad książki i zamrugał.

- Jest Halloween?

Draco musiał chwilę zastanowić się, zanim odpowiedział. To nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.

- Ee, tak? Nie wiedziałeś?

- Cholera! Chyba straciłem poczucie czasu – wymamrotał Potter marszcząc brwi i zamykając książkę.

Okej... to było dziwne.

Brunet położył książkę na drewnianym biurku, doskoczył do kufra i wysunął go spod łóżka. Używał zaklęcia, które spłaszczało kufer, dzięki czemu się tam mieścił – Draco wciążnie wiedział, jakie to było zaklęcie; kiedy byli w dormitorium, ten cholerny chłopak wszystkie czary rzucał niewerbalnie. Potter zakończył zaklęcie, przywracając kufer do jego naturalnych rozmiarów i zaczął go przeszukiwać. Wyciągnął z niego oprawioną w skórę księgę, athamé*, parę świeczek i swój przybornik do eliksirów, z którego wyjął sól i parę ziół.

- Marcy! – zawołał, a chwilę później z cichym trzaskiem na środku pokoju pojawił się cholerny skrzat, którego jakimś sposobem udało mu się zwerbować do służby, wyglądając jednocześnie na chętnego do pomocy, jak i zestresowanego.

- Tak, młody paniczu Potter?

- Czy mogłabyś przynieść mi trochę jabłek, granatów i odrobinę ziemi ze szklarni?

- Tak, już się robi. Marcy przyniesie to, czego młody panicz sobie życzy – zaświergotał radośnie skrzat, po czym zniknął.

Draco zbladł, gapiąc się na Pottera.

- Zamierzasz odprawić rytuał Samhain?

Chłopiec na chwilę przestał przeszukiwać kufer i zaczął wpatrywać się w blondyna, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Chcesz się przyłączyć?

- Przyłączyć?

- Tak. Też chcesz to zrobić? Sądzisz, że Theo lub Blaise by chcieli? Cóż, Vincent i Greg oczywiście też są zaproszeni, ale może to być nieco skomplikowane, jeśli będzie zaangażowana cała nasza szóstka.

- Jesteś poganinem?! – zawołał Draco, wciąż w głębokim szoku.

Potter zmarszczył brwi, jak gdyby Malfoy powiedział właśnie coś bardzo głupiego.

- Oczywiście. Jestem _czarodziejem_. Nie jestem żadnym zdrajcą krwi ani ignorantem. Znam swoją historię i nie zamierzam porzucić tradycji tylko dlatego, że bycie otwartym i tolerancyjnym dla bezsensownych mugolskich religii jest powszechnie uważane za takie _popularne_ i _postępowe_. To, że Ministerstwo pragnie uspokoić mugolski rząd i rzucać mu się do stóp nie oznacza, że i ja muszę zwracać uwagę na te bzdury. Ich kościół w zasadzie uważa nas wszystkich za heretyków i grzeszników. Kiedyś _palili nas na stosach_. Dlatego miałbym przywiązywać wagę do ich praktyk i świąt?

- Praktykowanie rytuałów Sabatu jest nielegalne – zauważył ostrożnie Draco. Potter prychnął.

- To, że Ministerstwo jest wypełnione przez uległych, przerażonych i słabych idiotów nie oznacza, że mają prawo dyktować mi czy mogę, czy też nie mogę praktykować swojej religii.

Draco poczuł, że jego szacunek do drugiego chłopca wzrósł o kolejny stopień. Nie, żeby to było coś nowego. Potter nieustannie zaskakiwał Dracona. Był tak otwarty tylko i wyłącznie w ich dormitorium. Na zewnątrz zawsze był cichy i zamknięty w sobie. Rozmawiał co prawda z innymi uczniami w Pokoju Wspólnym czy na terenie reszty szkoły, ale tylko na temat zajęć, nigdy o niczym prywatnym.

Draco zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym podjął decyzję. Skinął głową.

- Dołączę do ciebie. Podejrzewam, że Theo także. Vincent na pewno, ale Blaise raczej nie. Greg na pewno nie. Mogę zaprosić dziewczyny?

- Nie. Tylko wy – odparł szczerze Potter i było oczywiste, że był skłonny zrobić to tylko wśród osób, które podpisały kontrakt. Mógł mieć gdzieś Ministerstwo i fakt, że praktykowanie tych rytuałów było nielegalne, ale był też wystarczająco ostrożny, by nie ryzykować, że ktoś się o tym dowie.

- W porządku – powiedział Draco i odwrócił się, by pójść po Theo i Vincenta. Kiedy wrócili do pokoju, Potter zrobił już miejsce na samym jego środku. Ułożył ze świec krąg i klęczał właśnie, zapalając jedną po drugiej. Draco rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że Theo uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczony, chociaż w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował.

W jednym miejscu w kręgu świec Potter postawił miseczkę z wodą, najwyraźniej oczyszczoną, a naprzeciw niej małe naczynie z ziemią. Kolejna miska wyglądała na wypełnioną jakimiś ziołami, które wyjął z przybornika do eliksirów. Chłopiec przyłożył do niej jedną ze świeczek i zioła zaczęły tlić się lekko.

- Robiłeś to już wcześniej? – zapytał Theo, brzmiąc jednocześnie na zaskoczonego i sceptycznego.

Draco również musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Każdego roku od swojego urodzenia był świadkiem tego rytuału, ale to jego matka zawsze pilnowała wszystkich szczegółów. Draco wiedział mniej więcej, co było do niego potrzebne, ale nigdy nie był za to osobiście odpowiedzialny, więc nie znał tak dokładnie wszystkich kroków po kolei.

- Tak – odpowiedział nieobecnie Potter, po czym wziął pełną garść soli i zaczął wypuszczać ją ostrożnie, kontrolując linie, jakie tworzyła i pisząc nimi runy przy każdym z czterech pól. Po dwóch zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię.

- Więc jest nas czterech, tak?

- Zgadza się – przytaknął Draco, wskazując na Vincenta i Theo.

- Dobrze. Cztery to dobra liczba. Czy byliście kiedyś przynajmniej świadkami tego rytuału? – Cała trójka przytaknęła. – A czy któryś z was kiedykolwiek w nim uczestniczył? Mówiliście coś?

Tym razem wszyscy zawahali się, po czym pokręcili głowami.

- W porządku. Chcecie tylko patrzeć, czy chcecie też być zaangażowani? Mogę powiedzieć wszystko sam, jeśli tak wolicie – zaproponował Potter wracając do pisania solą run na ziemi.

- Ja, ee, tylko popatrzę – wymamrotał Vincent.

- Tak, ja też – dodał Theo.

- Ja pomogę – zaoferował Draco, robiąc krok do przodu.

Harry spojrzał przez ramię, swoimi zielonymi oczami wpatrując się przez moment w chłopca, po czym na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmieszek i przytaknął lekko. Wyglądało to niemal jak aprobata i Draco poczuł w sobie absurdalne uczucie dumy.

- Dobrze. Za chwilę wszystko będzie gotowe. Draco, weź książkę i znajdź fragment dotyczący Samhain. Będzie mniej więcej w połowie.

Draco obszedł dookoła ogromny rytualny krąg i złapał książkę. Kiedy ją otworzył odkrył, że cała zapisana była ręcznie i był całkowicie pewien, że znajdujące się w niej znajome pismo należało do samego Pottera. Cały fragment, na którym w pierwszej chwili ją otworzył, był dla niego jednak zupełnie nieczytelny. Wydawał się być napisany jakimś pełnym zawijasów językiem, którego Draco nigdy nawet nie widział na oczy.

- Co to za dziwne pismo tutaj? – zapytał po kilku chwilach przeglądania książki.

- Wężoskrypt – odpowiedział krótko Potter przesuwając południowe pole i kontynuując rozsypywanie soli.

- Wężoskrypt? – powtórzył Draco z zaskoczeniem.

Potter wciąż nie mówił zbyt wiele o swojej rzadkiej i dość unikalnej umiejętności rozmawiania z wężami. Potwierdził jedynie, że tak, rozmawiał ze swoim małym wężem w jego języku, ale nie kłopotał się z udzielaniem im większej ilości informacji. Jakiś czas później zdradził jednak Draconowi, że jego wąż nazywa się Jörmungadr i że zdrobniale mówi na niego Jörmy – brzmiąc, jakby zaczynało się na „Y", a nie na „J" – co zdecydowanie zaskoczyło Malfoya. Jego wiedza na temat magicznej historii była wystarczająca, by wiedział skąd to imię pochodziło. Było to imię Węża Świata lub Węża Śródziemia z legendy nordyckiej. Węża, który miał pożreć świat po Ragnarök– nordyckim końcu świata.

Było to dość onieśmielające imię, zwłaszcza dla takiego maleńkiego węża. Stworzenie było nieco grubsze niż ołówek i miało jedynie trochę ponad stopę długości. Nie było ani trochę tak przerażające, jak sugerowało jego imię.

- Wężomowa jest językiem pisanym? – zapytał Draco, szczerze zainteresowany. – Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

Potter tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie przerywając zapisywania solą run.

Draco z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie westchnąć z frustracji, miał bowiem świadomość, że po raz kolejny jego ciekawość nie zostanie zaspokojona. Ta tajemniczość Pottera bywała denerwująca.

Parę minut później Potter skończył przygotowywać rytualny krąg, położył athamé i swoją różdżkę w odpowiednich miejscach, po czym uklęknął na środku. Jabłka, kadzidło i zioła zostały umieszczone obok małego kociołka, który pełen był tlącego się węgla. Vincent i Theo siedzieli po turecku przy wschodnim i zachodnim polu poza kręgiem, podczas gdy Draco uklęknął przy południowym, naprzeciw Pottera. Chłopak wytłumaczył szybko Draconowi co jako aktywny uczestnik będzie musiał powiedzieć. Było to bardzo podobne do rytuału, jaki od lat odprawiała tego dnia jego rodzina, tak więc Draco nie miał problemów z przygotowaniem. Pomógł też fakt, że to Potter był osobą, która będzie wypowiadać większość kwestii.

Potter rozdrobnił kadzidło i wrzucił je do znajdującego się w kociołku węgla, a kiedy wystarczająco się rozpaliło zaczął mówić głośno w sposób, który sugerował, że wygłaszał ten tekst już wielokrotnie.

- Groźny Lordzie Cieni, Władco i Dawco Życia. Przywołuję wiedzę Twoją, wiedzę Śmierci. Modlę się do Ciebie, do szeroko otwartych wrót, przez które każdy musi przejść. Pozwól tej nocy moim bliskim, którzy odeszli przed powrotem, zjednoczyć się ze mną. A kiedy mój czas nadejdzie, bo nadejść musi, Ty, mój łaskawco i pocieszycielu, dawco pokoju i spoczynku, proszę, dopuść mnie, bym wreszcie wkroczył do Twoich królestw, a ja przyjdę szczęśliwy i pogodzony; wiem bowiem, że po wypoczynku u boku moich bliskich odrodzę się ponownie z Twojej łaski, i z łaski świętej matki. Niechaj to będzie to samo miejsce i ten sam czas, co moi bliscy, bym mógł ich znów poznać i pamiętać, i kochać.

Potter wstał i odwrócił się w stronę zachodnią.

- Zachód, będący ziemią zmarłych, do której wielu moich bliskich odeszło po odpoczynek i odnowienie. Tej nocy chcę zjednoczyć się z nimi; nosząc ich obraz w sercu i umyśle, wysyłam pozdrowienie tym, którzy przeszli na drugą stronę.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów spokojnie i z gracją przeszedł wokół kręgu odwrotnie do wskazówek zegara, spiralnie kierując się w stronę środka, po czym zatrzymał się przed Draconem, kiwając lekko głową.

- Bliscy – zaczął Draco lekko trzęsącym się głosem, który po chwili udało mu się opanować. – Jesteście szczerze mile widziani w tym kręgu. Bądźcie pozdrowieni i zaszczyćcie nas swoją obecnością.

Potter przytaknął, po czym wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji klęczącej obok kociołka. Uniósł athamé, oczyścił go w wodzie, po czym podał Draconowi, by mógł zanurzyć go w stojącej za nim miseczce z ziemią. Blondyn zrobił to i podał go z powrotem Harry'emu, który zanurzył go w stojącej koło niego misie z płonącymi ziołami, nadział na niego jedno z jabłek i przytrzymał je nad płonącym węglem.

- Wzywam tych, którzy zebrali się dziś ze mną, by uczestniczyć w tym rytuale, by nazwali tego, kogo kochali i utracili – powiedział Potter, pochylając głowę.

Draco przełknął ciężko i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie robił tego nigdy wcześniej, ale widział wielokrotnie, jak robili to jego rodzice. Głównym problemem było to, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał nikogo, kogo stracił – właściwie aż do zeszłego lata.

- Wzywam Ciebie, Abraxasie Brutusie Malfoyu. Ojcze mojego ojca. Bądź pozdrowiony, proszę, byś zaszczycił mnie wizją tej potężnej nocy – powiedział Draco, pochylając głowę. Potter uniósł głowę, biorąc głęboki oddech.

- Wzywam Was, Jamesie Charlusie Potterze oraz Lily Rose Evans Potter. Ojcze mój i Matko moja. Straceni tej nocy, wiele lat temu. Bądźcie pozdrowieni, proszę, byście opiekowali się mną i nie osądzali, nie rozpaczając nad drogą, którą wybrałem. Proszę, byście zaszczycili mnie wizją tej potężnej nocy.

Głos Pottera jeszcze przez chwilę rozbrzmiewał w niesamowitej ciszy, która zapadła w pokoju i Draco poczuł nagle, że serce bije mu w piersi tak mocno, iż przez chwilę przekonany był, że inni również je słyszą.

Potter skłonił się i pozwolił jabłku opaść do kociołka, po czym opłukał athamé w wodzie i odłożył go obok swojej różdżki.

- Teraz czekamy – wyszeptał i cała czwórka pochyliła w ciszy głowy.

* * *

Draco obudził się jakiś czas później czując przechodzący przez niego nagły wstrząs. Jego kolana i kręgosłup były okropnie obolałe od siedzenia w niewygodnej pozycji nie wiadomo jak długo. Zamrugał niepewnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że Theo i Blaise najwyraźniej wyszli – nie wiedział, jak dawno. Nie mógł ich obwiniać. Sam Draco nigdy nie czekał, aż wizja jego ojca się zakończy. Zwykle zostawał tylko do momentu, aż wypełniająca powietrze magia stawała się tak gęsta, iż obawiał się, że zemdleje – wtedy po cichu opuszczał pokój rytualny. Niektóre osoby podczas rytuału siedziały i medytowały całymi godzinami myśląc o tych, których stracili, podczas gdy uczestnicy trwali w swoich wizjach. Draco jednakże nikogo nie stracił, przynajmniej dopóki tego lata nie umarł jego dziadek.

Ta myśl wywołała dreszcz biegnący w dół jego kręgosłupa. Wizja nie była tym, czego oczekiwał. Nie było to nic konkretnego, jak na przykład rozmowa z duchem swojego niedawno zmarłego dziadka. Odczuwał ją raczej jako serię niezwiązanych ze sobą wrażeń i migawek, które prześlizgiwały się między jego palcami, zanim zdążyłby je uchwycić. Były poza jego zasięgiem. Czuł się jednocześnie ożywiony, bardzo niespokojny i przede wszystkim nieco sfrustrowany. To było tak, jak część niego przez chwilę była połączona zarówno z życiem, jak i ze śmiercią w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Zupełnie, jakby nagle _zrozumiał _– pewna część niego pogrążyła się w absolutnym spokoju i równowadze. Niczego się nie bał.

Ale teraz to zrozumienie odeszło i w żaden sposób nie mógł go sobie przypomnieć. Wiedział tylko, że było to niesamowite, ale jednocześnie bardzo smutne doświadczenie. Nie był jeszcze pewny, czy odbiera to wszystko pozytywnie, czy raczej negatywnie.

Rozejrzał się po zaciemnionym pokoju – świeczki nadal się paliły, choć już powoli dogasały. Potter wciąż siedział naprzeciw niego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i pochyloną głową. Na jego twarzy gościł spokój i Dracona uderzyła nagła świadomość, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy; Potter niemal zawsze wyglądał, jakby nosił na ramionach ciężar ogromnej tajemnicy.

Zastanawiał się, co takiego widzi Potter. Wciąż mógł wyczuć unoszącą się w powietrzu magię. Była gęsta i zimna.

Czy Potter rozmawia teraz ze swoimi zmarłymi rodzicami? I o co chodziło z tym, co powiedział wcześniej chłopak? _„Nie rozpaczajcie nad drogą, którą wybrałem."_

Tak wiele pytań. Tak wiele niedającej mu spokoju ciekawości.

Wzdychając z rezygnacją, Draco sztywno zmusił się, by wstać i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Prawdopodobnie zrobiło się już bardzo późno. Bez wątpienia Blaise i reszta wkrótce będą chcieli się położyć i Draco zastanawiał się, jak długo Potter będzie jeszcze trwał w swoim transie. Po chwili zaczął również zastanawiać się, co stało się z trollem.

Jego żołądek zaburczał cicho przypominając mu, że uczta została przerwa, a on opuścił obiecaną „ucztę w Pokoju Wspólnym", by towarzyszyć Potterowi w odprawianiu rytuału Samhain. Zastanawiał się, czy zostały jeszcze jakiekolwiek słodycze, czy może reszta pożarła już wszystko. Może uda mu się wykraść do kuchni i zmusić jakiegoś skrzata, by go nakarmił.

* * *

Dwóch chłopców stało skulonych w ciemnym korytarzu znajdującym się w odizolowanej części Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Obaj mieli trzynaście lat, rude włosy, piegi i byli praktycznie identyczni. Pochylali się nad starym kawałkiem pergaminu, który trzymali między sobą, niepewnie się w niego wpatrując.

- Znowu jest! – sapnął jeden z nich, wskazując nagle na pergamin. – Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że go tu widziałem.

Drugi bliźniak mruknął, wpatrując się w dziwną, pozbawioną podpisu kropkę, która przemierzała właśnie korytarze nie tak daleko miejsca, w którym się aktualnie znajdowali.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem kropki bez nazwiska – mruknął rudzielec.

- To nawet dziwniejsze niż profesor Quirrell, nad którego nazwiskiem zawsze znajduje się jeszcze drugie – zgodził się pierwszy bliźniak.

- O cholera! Idzie w naszą stronę!

- Cóż, może w końcu uda nam się dowiedzieć, kto to jest.

- No nie wiem... coś mi się tu wydaje nie w porządku. Nie podoba mi się to.

- Cicho. Zbliża się.

Dwójka chłopców czekała w ciszy, po czym w ostatniej chwili złożyła pergamin, szepcząc „_Koniec psot_", by go dezaktywować. Schowali się za rogiem wpatrując się w długi, mroczny i _pusty_ korytarz, w którym według mapy powinna znajdować się pozbawiona nazwiska osoba.

- Nikogo nie ma – wyszeptał pierwszy bliźniak.

- Cicho!

Przez długi moment w korytarzu nie słychać było choćby jednego dźwięku. Nagle w powietrzu niedaleko nich pojawiło się ledwo widoczne drgnięcie światła – może spowodowane przez obecność kogoś niewidzialnego?

Znikąd wystrzelił czerwony promień, a za nim następny i dwie identyczne, rudowłose sylwetki upadły bez przytomności na ziemię.

Kiedy parę chwil później bliźniacy obudzili się odkryli, że ich zaczarowany pergamin zniknął. Nigdy więcej już go nie zobaczyli.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore opadł ciężko na krzesło za swoim biurkiem, wzdychając głęboko. W tym momencie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czuł, że ciężar świata spoczywa na jego ramionach. Przed nim na biurku leżało prosto zapakowane pudełko, a on wciąż nie był pewny czy powinien je wysłać, czy też nie.

Jutro była Wigilia. Z trudem mógł uwierzyć, że czas płynął tak szybko, ale ostatnio nie było to nic nowego. Ostatnie dziesięć lat względnego spokoju wydawało się minąć w mgnieniu oka. Większość tego czasu spędził martwiąc się kwestią Harry'ego Pottera i teraz, kiedy miał już chłopca pod swoją opieką czuł, że powinno go to nieco uspokoić.

Prawdą jednak było, że czuł teraz jeszcze większezamartwienie. Chłopiec z całą pewnością nie był tym, czym Albus miał nadzieję, że będzie. Przydział do Slytherinu był niefortunny, ale wciąż istniała szansa, nawet mimo tego nienajlepszego początku, że wszystko powróci na właściwe tory. Z każdą chwilą był jednak coraz bardziej przekonany, że to nigdy nie nastąpi.

Chłopiec był chłodny i zdystansowany. Najwyraźniej również bardzo inteligentny – _zbyt_ inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Nieważne, czy inni nazywali go geniuszem, nie powinien być aż tak dobry. Nawet Tom Riddle nie był tak bystry w wieku zaledwie jedenastu lat. Kilka dobrych lat zajęło mu odnalezienie się i udowodnienie tego, jaki był wyjątkowy. I jak wyjątkowo niebezpieczny.

Albus prawdopodobnie martwiłby się, czy to nie Lord Voldemort kieruje działaniami młodego Harry'ego Pottera gdyby nie fakt, jak całkowicie ta dwójka różniła się od siebie. Harry Potter go niepokoił, ale nie przypominał mu Toma Riddle'a. Nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć z tego powodu ulgę, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby to cząstka Voldemorta pozostawiona w bliźnie chłopca wpływała na jego zachowanie, byłoby to przynajmniej racjonalne wytłumaczenie. A w tej sytuacji Albus miał wrażenie, że żadne logiczne wyjaśnienie nie istniało.

Leżące przed nim pudełko zawierało bardzo potężny artefakt, który od czasu śmierci jego ojca prawowicie należał do chłopca. Albus tylko pożyczył go krótko przed nocą, kiedy wiele lat temu biedni James i Lily zostali zaatakowani. Wiedział, że powinien go zwrócić. Nie należał do niego, a zatrzymanie go było zbyt kuszące. Był człowiekiem z zasadami, ale wiedział, że był też człowiekiem, który byłby w stanie ulec pokusie władzy. To była jedyna rzecz, do której kiedykolwiek obawiał się zbliżyć.

Nie był właścicielem peleryny – przynajmniej nie poprzez magiczne dziedziczenie. Należała do Harry'ego i to jemu powinna zostać zwrócona. Albus był już władcą jednego insygnium i w głębi serca wiedział, że nie powinien zatrzymywać następnego. Władanie dwoma z trzech insygniów przypominałoby mu o tym jednym, którego nie posiadł i kusiłoby go, by zacząć go szukać. Zostałby wtedy panem wszystkich trzech – _Panem Śmierci._

Nie. Nie mógł tego zatrzymać. To należało do Harry'ego Pottera i powinno zostać mu zwrócone. Jednak Albus obawiał się...

Obawiał się, co ten zimny, zamknięty chłopiec mógłby zrobić z tak potężnym przedmiotem.

Czy zwrócenie go dziecku przyniesie więcej szkody niż pożytku?

Miał nadzieję, że może ten artefakt obudzi w chłopcu chęć przygód – że nieco bardziej zacznie zwiedzać stary zamek. Bardziej niż na cokolwiek innego liczył, że uda mu się zwabić chłopca do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Miał genialny pomysł, jak użyć go do ochrony Kamienia, ale być może na początku mogłoby posłużyć ono innemu celowi.

Niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż wiedzieć, co Harry Potter mógłby ujrzeć w zwierciadle. To dałoby mu jakiś wgląd do umysłu chłopca. Jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, kim tak naprawdę był Harry.

Z lekkim poczuciem winy nałożył więc na pelerynę małe zaklęcie kontrolujące. Nie będzie trwało ono długo, najwyżej tydzień biorąc pod uwagę, że peleryna była potężnym artefaktem żyjącym własnym życiem. Dodatkowe zaklęcia nakładane na potężne przedmioty były bardzo słabe i nigdy permanentne. Gdyby mógł, nałożyłby na nią również zaklęcie śledzące, ale prawdopodobnie wyczerpałoby się ono już po paru godzinach.

Zaklęcie kontrolujące po prostu popchnie chłopca w określonym kierunku, we właściwą część zamku, a stamtąd przyciągnie go już sama potęga zwierciadła. Zakładając oczywiście, że w ogóle założy pelerynę i zacznie spacerować w niej po szkole.

Jedyne, co Albus mógł zrobić, to czekać i mieć nadzieję.

Napisał szybką notatkę, którą doczepił do paczki. Początkowo nie zamierzał się podpisywać, ale ostatecznie zdecydował, że żaden Ślizgon nie zaakceptowałby prezentu nie wiedząc, od kogo on pochodzi. A Harry Potter zdecydowanie był Ślizgonem, niezależnie jak bolesna była dla niego ta myśl.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stał przykryty najsilniejszym zaklęciem niewidzialności, jakie tylko był w stanie wyczarować w rogu zakurzonej, zagraconej starej klasy, wypełnionej połamanymi krzesłami, ławkami i innymi akcesoriami, a także jednym antycznym, potężnym zwierciadłem. Czekał. Nie wiedział, czy Harry Potter w ogóle założył już na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Od Świąt minęły dwa dni i jak dotąd nic nie wskazywało na to, że chłopiec w ogóle się tutaj pojawi, chociaż Albus wciąż nie tracił nadziei i czekał.

Robiło się już późno i dyrektor miał właśnie zamiar odpuścić sobie na dziś, kiedy uchylone drzwi do sali otworzyły się na oścież, skrzypiąc lekko, po czym z powrotem zatrzasnęły.

Dumbledore słyszał ciche kroki i choć nie dostrzegał nikogo widzianego, mógł wyczuć magiczną aurę peleryny, z którą doskonale zaznajomił się w ciągu ostatniej dekady i którą studiował przez wiele lat. Harry tu był.

Czekał w ciszy. Nagle głowa chłopca pojawiła się w powietrzu wraz z parą zsuwających kaptur peleryny dłoni. Harry stał na środku pokoju wpatrując się prosto w lustro znajdujące się parę stóp od niego i marszczył brwi. Jego twarz pozostała obojętna przez dłuższy czas, niż wydawałoby się to zrozumiałe w sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował, po czym chłopiec westchnął ciężko i zbliżył się do lustra, stając centralnie przed nim.

Albus nie był pewien, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry umyślnie trzymał oczy mocno zaciśnięte. W końcu otworzył je, zerkając w zwierciadło.

Chwilę później chłopiec prychnął, lekko się przy tym krzywiąc krzywiąc. Cóż, to było osobliwe. Nie była to reakcja, jaką Albus kiedykolwiek widział u _kogokolwiek,_ kto stał przed lustrem ukazującym mu najpotężniejsze pragnienie jego serca.

Chłopiec potrząsnął lekko głową, po czym naciągnął na głowę kaptur peleryny, z powrotem stając się całkowicie niewidzialny. Chwilę później drzwi ponownie otworzyły się i zamknęły, a Albus wciąż stał w miejscu, czując się bardziej rozczarowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Założył w pomieszczeniu mały alarm, który natychmiast poinformowałby go o tym, że ktoś przekroczył próg klasy z lustrem. Miał nadzieję, że może Harry wróci, choć raczej w to wątpił.

Wraz z mijającymi dniami Albus musiał wreszcie pogodzić się z faktem, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dowie się, co takiego Harry zobaczył w zwierciadle i usunął je z pomieszczenia.

Harry nigdy nie wrócił.

* * *

_Drogi profesorze Quirrell i jego Towarzyszu,_

_Sądzę, że te informacje mogą Wam się przydać: _

_Pierwsza komnata – trójgłowy pies; usypia go dźwięk muzyki. Pod nim znajduje się klapa. _

_Druga komnata – Diabelskie Sidła. Nie lubią światła ani ciepła._

_Trzecia komnata – zaczarowane latające klucze i zamknięte drzwi. Trzeba złapać prawidłowy klucz, aby je otworzyć. _

_Czwarta komnata – zaczarowana szachownica. Należy zająć miejsce Króla i wygrać grę. _

_Piąta komnata – twój troll. _

_Szósta komnata – zagadka logiczna Snape'a. Siedem eliksirów i wskazówki, który z nich pozwoli ci przejść dalej. Niektóre fiolki zawierają truciznę, jeśli więc nie masz dużej wiary w swoje zdolności logicznego myślenia, weź ze sobą bezoar lub eliksir ognioodporny Lardignera. _

_Siódma komnata – ostatnia – Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (Pragnienia). Pokazuje twoje największe pragnienie. Jeśli twoim pragnieniem jest zdobycie Kamienia – ale tylko zdobycie, nie wykorzystanie – dostaniesz go. Każde inne pragnienie będzie bezużyteczne. _

_Z pozdrowieniami, _

_Ktoś, kto nie chce być Twoim wrogiem. _

* * *

W połowie lutego profesor Quirrell zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach i nie był widziany aż do zakończenia roku szkolnego, stając się najszybciej przeklętym nauczycielem w historii posady wykładowcy Obrony. Po szkole krążyło mnóstwo teorii na temat tego, co mogło się z nim stać. Niektórzy byli przekonani, że wreszcie wytropił i zabił go wampir, którego spotkał w Albanii, zaś inni sugerowali żartobliwie, że udusił się smrodem czosnku pochodzącym z jego turbanu.

* * *

Rok szkolny zakończył się fanfarami. Slytherin zdobył Puchar Domów ze sporą przewagą punktów, a Severus nie musiał nawet karać zbyt wielu Gryfonów, aby tak się stało. Harry Potter prawdopodobnie samodzielnie zagwarantowałby im zwycięstwo i jakimś cudem Severus czuł z tego powodu satysfakcję. James Potter bez wątpienia przewracał się teraz w grobie. Ta myśl sprawiła, że na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek, który jednak zniknął sekundę później.

Zgodnie z prośbą Albusa mężczyzna próbował dotrzeć do chłopaka, aczkolwiek miał spore wątpliwości co do tego, czy mu się to udało. Za każdym razem, gdy Severus czynił tego rodzaju wysiłki, na twarzy Pottera pojawiał się ten wszechwiedzący wyraz, choć jednocześnie nie był on całkowicie wrogo nastawiony do opiekuna swojego domu. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, by byli jakoś specjalnie _blisko._

Sam również nie gardził już chłopcem tak, jak na początku roku szkolnego. To było coś, do czego niechętnie przyznawał się nawet przed samym sobą. Chłopak nie sprawiał problemów – właściwie wątpił, by Potter w ciągu całego roku stracił chociaż jeden pojedynczy punkt – nie wywyższał się i nie był przesadnie arogancki. A na tyle, na ile Severus i pozostali nauczyciele byli w stanie stwierdzić, nigdy też nie znęcał się nad żadnym z pozostałych uczniów.

Tak naprawdę w niczym nie przypominał swojego ojca.

Jednakże nie przypominał również Lily.

Severus musiał w końcu przyznać, że Harry Potter nie był kopią żadnego ze swoich rodziców – co miało sens biorąc pod uwagę, chłopiec nie został wychowany przez żadne z nich.

W końcu Severus doszedł do momentu, w którym zmęczony tymi wszystkimi podchodami po prostu _zapytał_ dzieciaka, kto go wychował. Potter jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odparł, że sam się wychował.

Severus był niemal bliski uwierzeniu, że chłopiec mówił prawdę.

Trwała właśnie uczta pożegnalna i jednocześnie jedna z niewielu uczt, na której Potter raczył się pojawić. Siedział przy swoim stole jedząc powoli, podczas gdy pozostali Ślizgoni uśmiechali się dumnie, przechwalali i spoglądali z wyższością na uczniów z innych domów, którzy wyglądali na przybitych i zirytowanych otaczającymi ich srebrno-zielonymi dekoracjami.

Severus cieszył się z zakończenia roku szkolnego. Był bardziej wykończony niż zwykle, gdyż przez ostatnie parę miesięcy zastępował również trzem rocznikom nauczyciela Obrony. Albus poradził sobie z całą resztą, od czasu do czasu prosząc o pomoc któregoś z pozostałych nauczycieli. Severus doceniał okazję nauczania swojego ulubionego przedmiotu, ale robienie tego mając na głowie również prowadzenie zajęć z eliksirów dla siedmiu roczników nie było dla niego wymarzoną sytuacją.

Nie wspominając już tego, jak trudne było wytrzymanie z Albusem od czasu, kiedy Quirrellowi udało się uciec z Kamieniem. Mężczyzna zaczął zachowywać się zupełnie irracjonalnie. To był jeden z powodów, dla których Severus wreszcie postanowił poczynić pierwsze kroki w sprawie dowiedzenia się czegoś o Potterze i zbliżenia do dzieciaka.

Parę dni wcześniej Severus zaprosił Pottera do swojego gabinetu i po prostu zapytał go, co ma zamiar robić podczas wakacji. Albus bał się zrobić to samemu przekonany, że Potter znów się wścieknie i nie wróci na drugi rok. Chłopiec z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion odparł, że na czas wakacji ma zamiar wynająć jednopokojowe mieszkanie w Londynie.

Severus był nieco oszołomiony tą odpowiedzią, ale jednocześnie podejrzewał, że była to _szczera odpowiedź_. Kiedy zapytał Pottera, jak dokładnie zamierza to zrobić, dzieciak odpowiedział, że uwarzył wystarczająco eliksiru postarzającego, by wystarczyło mu go na całe lato, dzięki czemu wynajęcie mieszkania nie będzie żadnym problemem.

Stwierdził, że robi to od lat i Snape nie musi się tym przejmować.

Severusa raczej zbiło z tropu to oświadczenie.

Albus również nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze. Wciąż był przekonany, żektoś po prostu musi zajmować się chłopcem.

Przez jedną szaloną chwilę Severus zastanawiał się, czy możliwe było, żeby osoba, która przez te wszystkie lata przychodziła w przebraniu do Gringotta, mająca w sobie _krew Potterów_, mogła być w rzeczywistości samym Harrym Potterem.

Z pewnością... z pewnością to nie było możliwe, prawda?

Po chwili przypomniał sobie jednak, że pierwsza wizyta tajemniczej postaci w skrytce chłopca miała miejsce, kiedy dzieciak miał trzy lata, więc _ta _teoriabyła po prostu absurdalna. Nie, chłopiec musiał mieć kogoś, kto się nim zajmował, przynajmniej na samym początku.

Nawet, jeśli teraz rzeczywiście był zupełnie sam.

Severus zapytał Harry'ego czy jest świadomy zakazu używania czarów poza szkołą i chłopiec w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się nieco gorzko i odparł, że jest całkowicie przygotowany na okoliczność radzenia sobie bez różdżki przez następne dwa miesiące. A do warzenia eliksirów nie jest mu potrzebna różdżka.

Gdy to zostało powiedziane, Severus niechętnie pożegnał chłopca, prosząc go wcześniej, by przynajmniej pisał do niego raz w tygodniu zapewniając, że jest bezpieczny. Czuł się niesamowicie niezręcznie, kiedy to mówił, a uczucie to jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło się przez wyraźne _rozbawienie_ w oczach dzieciaka, kiedy ten obiecał, że będzie pisał.

Albus i tak nie będzie zadowolony.

Severus wielokrotnie przekonywał go, by tym razemnie próbował obserwować chłopca, z czym dyrektor zgodził się niechętnie. Zniknięcie dzieciaka w poprzednie wakacje było po prostu zbyt doskonałe i wiedział, jak bardzo przeraziło to starca.

Severus wciąż jednak wątpił, by Albus był w stanie zostawić Pottera całkowicie w spokoju. Mężczyzna był po prostu _niezdolny_ do trzymania nosa z daleka od spraw innych ludzi.

* * *

Draco Malfoy _wiedział_, że jego ojciec coś kombinuje, ale wiedział też, że lepiej nie odzywać się ani nie zadawać pytań. Jego ojciec od kilku dni odkładał ich wizytę na ulicy Pokątnej po szkolne akcesoria, a teraz nagle uznał, że _muszą_ iść po nie właśnie dzisiaj.

Zajrzeli na chwilę na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, składając szybką wizytę Borginowi i Burkesowi. Draco desperacko pragnął dostać Rękę Glorii, w którą wpatrywał się przed dłuższą chwilę, ale, ku jego rozczarowaniu, ojciec mu odmówił.

Malfoy Senior wydawał się ostatnio dość drażliwy, ale Draco nie mógł go winić biorąc pod uwagę tę okropnie niegrzeczną wizytę, jaką na początku tygodnia złożyło im Ministerstwo. Najwyraźniej zamierzał zmusić Borgina, by przyjął część należących do ojca artefaktów, ale Draco nie przysłuchiwał się za bardzo ich rozmowie.

W końcu opuścili sklep i skierowali się na Pokątną, do Esów i Floresów. Księgarnia była zatłoczona ludźmi, których dużą część stanowiła grupa napastliwych rudzielców. Draco nie tracił swojego czasu na obrażanie Rona Weasleya, ponieważ było to po prostu zbyt _łatwe._ Wyglądało na to, że jakiś idiotyczny autor podpisywał tego dnia swoje książki, których cała kolekcja znajdowała się na liście pozycji wymaganych w tym roku w Hogwarcie. Były one również raczej drogie, a najmłodszy Weasley był wyjątkowo wyczulony na niski status majątkowy swojej rodziny w czarodziejskim świecie.

Najbardziej szokujący był jednak fakt, że jego ojciec wdał się w_ bójkę_ z ojcem Weasleya. Na środku sklepu! To było oburzające, ale jednocześnie zaskakująco zabawne. Przynajmniej to Weasley Senior zaatakował jako pierwszy. Mężczyzna naprawdę miał czelność _uderzyć_ jego ojca! Co za potwór!

W którymś momencie podczas szarpania się książki jedynej córki Weasleya wypadły jej z rąk, a kiedy bójka dobiegła końca jego ojciec zebrał je i wrzucił z powrotem do kociołka dziewczyny, cały czas szydząc z głowy rodziny Weasleyów. Zawołał Dracona, który szybko odwrócił się, by po raz ostatni skrzywić się w stronę najmłodszego Weasleya, jednak w tym momencie został nieco wytrącony z równowagi przez Harry'ego, który nagle znikąd pojawił się obok nich. Brunet wpadł na Weasleyównę, która cofnęła się i krzyknęła zszokowana, przewracając swój kociołek i po raz kolejny wysypując jego zawartość.

Harry zaczął przepraszać wszystkich wokół, po czym pozbierał książki i wręczył je dziewczynie. Ron Weasley rzucił się siostrze na ratunek, wzdymając się idiotycznie z oburzenia i kazał Potterowi się odwalić. Harry wzruszył tylko obojętnie ramionami, nie zaszczycając rudzielca choćby jednym spojrzeniem, po czym z powrotem zniknął w tłumie.

Draco usłyszał jak jego ojciec ponownie woła jego imię, odwrócił się więc i podążył w stronę wyjścia ze sklepu, w którym czekał na niego zniecierpliwiony Malfoy Senior, najwyraźniej nie chcąc spędzać w tym miejscu ani minuty dłużej.

* * *

„_Widziałem cię dzisiaj na Pokątnej."_

Draco napisał to zdanie w małym notatniku, który dostał od Harry'ego pod koniec roku szkolnego. Potter poinformował go, że podczas wakacji nie będzie w stanie odbierać normalnej poczty, ponieważ będzie znajdował się pod osłoną potężnych barier nieprzepuszczających nawet sów, a poza tym nie ma zamiaru dawać nikomu swojego adresu.

Nigdy nie miał pewności, jak długo potrwa odebranie przez Harry'ego wiadomości i odpisanie na nią. Czasem zajmowało mu to tylko jakąś godzinę, a czasem mijały dni, zanim Harry w ogóle zauważał, że Draco coś napisał.

Na szczęście tym razem zaledwie kilka minut później na stronie zaczęły pojawiać się litery pisane drobnym, pełnym zawijasów pismem Harry'ego.

„_Naprawdę? Zastanawiałem się, czy mnie zauważyłeś"_ – odpisał Potter.

„_Chciałem się przywitać, ale ojciec nalegał, żeby już iść."_

„_Nie dziwi mnie to."_

„_Sądziłem, że nie zamierzałeś tracić czasu na Pokątnej?"_

„_Nadal muszę tam zaglądać przynajmniej raz lub dwa razy do roku. Widziałeś tego palanta podpisującego książki?"_

„_Niestety."_

„_Będzie naszym nowym nauczycielem Obrony. To totalny oszust. OPMC w tym roku będzie kompletną stratą czasu."_

„_Beznadziejnie"_ – odpisał Draco, marszcząc brwi. Przez drugą połowę zeszłego roku OPCM było właściwie genialnym przedmiotem, kiedy Severus zajął miejsce tego idioty, Quirrella.

„_Draco, mógłbyś zrobić mi przysługę?"_

„_Może."_

„_Każ swojemu skrzatowi domowemu, Zgredkowi, zostawić mnie w spokoju. Jest naprawdę natrętny."_

Draco zamrugał, wpatrując się w kartkę, zaskoczony tą dziwaczną prośbą.

„_Zgredek? Skąd ty go znasz? Dlaczego miałby cię odwiedzać?"_

„_Twój ojciec 'coś kombinuje' i jest 'bardzo złym czarodziejem', przynajmniej według Zgredka, więc próbuje uratować mnie przed nieuchronną śmiercią. Jestem całkowicie zdolny samemu o siebie zadbać, dziękuję bardzo. Jeśli już, to bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że ten wariat będzie odpowiedzialny za moją śmierć, jeśli dalej będzie próbował 'chronić' mnie tak, jak do tej pory."_

Draco wciąż czuł się nieco zdezorientowany, ale to, co napisał Harry sprawiło, że zaczęła gotować się w nim również złość.

„_Natychmiast się tym zajmę. Dziękuję za poinformowanie mnie o tym" – _odpisał krótko, czując ogarniającą go wściekłość.

„_Dzięki. Muszę lecieć. Prawdopodobnie przez następny tydzień będę zajęty, więc nie sądzę, żebym miał możliwość pisać przez ten czas. Na razie."_

„_Na razie" – _napisał Draco, po czym powoli zamknął notes. Przez chwilę siedział w ciszy z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając powoli, po czym nagle wstał, otwierając je.

- ZGREDKU!

* * *

* athamé - ceremonialny, zwykle obusieczny sztylet używany przez czarownice przy ceremoniach i rytuałach do kierowania energią zawartą w kręgu.


	3. Rozdział 3

Witam serdecznie i zapraszam do przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśni on nieco tajemnic i wątpliwości ;) **  
**

Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze i Pannie Mi za zbetowanie.

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

* * *

„_Tu jest sprawiedliwość wielka, sprawiedliwą bowiem jest wojna dla tych, dla których jest konieczna, i błogosławiony jest oręż, jeśli tylko w nim cała spoczywa nadzieja." _

_Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Severus Snape aportował się w małej alejce niedaleko Zachodniej Stacji Norwood i zaczął kierować się w dół głównej drogi, następnie skręcając w ulicę Dunbar. Wyciągnął z kieszeni mały kawałek pergaminu i po raz kolejny sprawdził adres, po czym skręcił w małą ślepą uliczkę, na której zastał ciąg niemal identycznych dwupiętrowych, ceglanych budynków z ciemnobrązowymi dachami.

Odnajdując numer dwadzieścia siedem ruszył wąską ścieżką i zapukał do ciemnobrązowych drzwi. Rozejrzał się wokół zastanawiając, czy którykolwiek ze sługusów Albusa obserwuje dzisiaj okolicę. Podejrzewał, że jeśli próbowali, już ich tu nie ma. Potter nie spakował się jeszcze i nie zniknął, ale regularnie przepędzał wszystkich „ochroniarzy" Albusa, którym dyrektor kazał w tajemnicy pilnować mieszkania chłopca.

Niezależnie od tego, jakiej magii by nie użyli, by nie rzucać się w oczy – od zaklęć niewidzialności i pelerynek-niewidek, po Eliksir Wielosokowy i zaklęcia _Glamour_ - Potter za każdym razem po prostu wychodził z domu, podchodził do nich i kazał im odejść. Parę razy wezwał nawet mugolską policję i Severus musiał przyznać, że uważał to za dość zabawne.

Jeśli to, co mówił Kingsley było prawdą, to podczas jedynego razu, kiedy mężczyzna został zmuszony do pilnowania Pottera, chłopiec wyszedł przed dom, podszedł prosto do ukrywającego się pod _bardzo silnym_ zaklęciem niewidzialności Kingsleya i jakiś cudem _bez różdżki_ zdjął z niego zaklęcie. Kiedy auror oszołomionym głosem domagał się odpowiedzi na pytanie, w jaki sposób dzieciak tego dokonał, Potter odparł jedynie, że _Finite_ jest prostym zaklęciem, tłumacząc następnie, że dopóki stoi obok dorosłego czarodzieja, Ministerstwo nie jest w stanie wyczuć jego magii ani oskarżyć go o używanie jej – a skoro nie użył różdżki, nie będzie też miało żadnego dowodu. To z całą pewnością nie było odpowiedzią na _pytanie _Kingsleya, ale było jedynym wyjaśnieniem chłopca.

A teraz Severus stał przed frontowymi drzwiami mieszkania Pottera zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób zostanie powitany. Z szacunkiem? Czy jako kolejny natręt?

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle, ukazując Harry'ego Pottera odzianego w całkowicie mugolskie ubrania – parę spranych, jasnych dżinsów i białą koszulkę z szarym napisem, na które Severus nie zwrócił większej uwagi. Chłopiec stał na boso, jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej potargane niż zwykle i nie miał na sobie okularów.

- Profesorze – przywitał go Potter, kiwając krótko głową, po czym cofnął się, wpuszczając Snape'a do małego korytarzyka. Był on częścią dość zagraconego, małego mieszkania. Po jego lewej stronie znajdowała się szafa, po prawej drzwi do łazienki, a na wprost otwarty łuk prowadzący do pokoju gościnnego, do którego Severus podążył za Potterem. Znajdowały się w nim dwie kolejne pary drzwi – jedne, otwarte, prowadzące do kuchni, i drugie, zamknięte, za którymi prawdopodobnie znajdowała się sypialnia. Małe, proste, jednopokojowe mieszkanie. Skromne, może nawet nieco zaniedbane, ale Severus podejrzewał, że Potter po prostu zachowywał się ekonomicznie wiedząc, że będzie mieszkał w tym miejscu tylko przez dwa miesiące.

Meble nie pasowały do siebie i wyglądały, jakby zostały kupione z drugiej ręki. Właściwie to nic do siebie nie pasowało ani nie było nowe, choć mimo wszystko wyglądało na czyste i wygodne.

- Herbaty, profesorze? – zapytał Potter, kierując się do kuchni.

- Tak, poproszę – odparł Severus, siadając w fotelu. Nieświadomie potarł swoje lewe przedramię, marszcząc brwi, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Po niecałej minucie Potter wrócił, niosąc ze sobą dwie filiżanki herbaty.

Kiedy Severus przyjął oferowaną mu filiżankę był zaskoczony, że herbata została przygotowana dokładnie tak, jak lubił, choć przecież nigdy wcześniej nie pił z Potterem herbaty. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na chłopca, który w odpowiedzi wysłał mu znad swojej filiżanki lekki uśmieszek.

- Więc co pana tu sprowadza, sir? Z pewnością Dumbledore nie wrobił pana w „pilnowanie" mnie? – zapytał Potter chwilę później.

- Przyszedłem, ponieważ jestem... zaniepokojony – wycedził powoli Severus, wpatrując się uparcie w jeden punkt na ścianie. Potter uniósł brew.

- Zaniepokojony?

- Z całą pewnością domyślasz się, że Albus ma wystarczające powody, by z takim uporem chronić cię i chcieć zawsze wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. Przyznaję, że nie jestem dokładnie pewien… _jak wiele_ wiesz, ale podejrzewam, że więcej, niż wydawałoby się to wytłumaczalne – prychnął, wciąż mierząc Pottera podejrzliwym i oceniającym spojrzeniem.

Kącik ust Harry'ego uniósł się jeszcze wyżej, jednak większość uśmieszku wciąż była ukryta za filiżanką herbaty. Powoli odstawił ją na mały stolik.

- Ma pan na myśli, że Dumbledore chce mieć pewność, że gdy nadejdzie czas na wypełnienie przeze mnie przepowiedni, będę nadal żywy i wystarczająco zmanipulowany?

Jedno z oczu Severusa zadrgało boleśnie, ale udało mu się powstrzymać wszelkie inne reakcje zakradające się na jego twarz. Zamknął oczy, ostrożnie odstawiając filiżankę.

- A więc wiesz o tym.

- Oczywiście.

- Jesteś więc również świadomy, że Czarny Pan tak naprawdę nie umarł, chociaż większość świata zdaje się sądzić inaczej?

- Oczywiście – powtórzył Potter znudzonym tonem, opierając się w fotelu. Severus po raz kolejny zrobił dłuższą przerwę, wpatrując się w siedzącego przed nim chłopca.

- Mamy... _powody_, by sądzić, że On wrócił... albo przynajmniej próbuje wrócić. Byłbyś w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, gdyby On lub jego zwolennicy odkryli, że tu jesteś. Nie mogąc używać magii byłbyś bezbronny, a nawet z różdżką byłbyś tylko jednym chłopcem walczącym przeciw prawdopodobnie kilku dorosłym czarodziejom.

- Poradzę sobie – odparł Potter nadal brzmiąc na znudzonego, a nawet nieco zmęczonego koniecznością prowadzenia tej konwersacji.

- Nie poradzisz sobie, ty głupi dzieciaku! – Severus stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Potter parsknął, uśmiechając się lekko, jak gdyby wybuch Severusa go rozbawił.

- Poradzę sobie – powtórzył pewniejszym tonem.

Severus wpatrywał się w aroganckie, zbuntowane dziecko. Nie był pewien, czego nienawidził bardziej w tej sytuacji. Faktu, że Potter tak idiotycznie odrzucał ich propozycję ochrony, czy tego, że on sam szczerze się o niego martwił. Stał się irytująco przywiązany do tego chłopaka, z czym nadal do końca nie potrafił się pogodzić.

- Nie czuję się dobrze zostawiając cię tutaj samego na tak długo, bez żadnej ochrony – oświadczył Severus, zaciskając szczękę.

- Do mojego powrotu do Hogwartu został niecały miesiąc – westchnął Potter.

- Mnóstwo rzeczy może _zdarzyć się_ w ciągu miesiąca – warknął Severus.

Potter zastanawiał się przez chwilę, krytycznie wpatrując się w mężczyznę, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Profesorze... Czyżby pan naprawdę się o mnie _martwił_? – zapytał słodko, nawet mrugając rzęsami. Severus potrzebował całej swojej silnej woli, by powstrzymać się od przeklęcia chłopca.

- Jesteś w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie, ty głupi, arogancki dzieciaku!

Potter parsknął.

- Nie jestem_ dzieciakiem_ – wymamrotał, brzmiąc niemal na _rozgoryczonego_ z tego powodu.

- Owszem, _jesteś_. Masz zaledwie dwanaście lat, a gdzieś tam na zewnątrz grasuje świeżo przywrócony do życia szalony morderca pragnący twojej _śmierci_.

- Jest pan całkowicie pewien, że on wrócił? Wzywał już pana? – zapytał Potter takim tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Severus zamrugał, prostując się w fotelu.

- Słucham?

- Czy wzywał już pana? Czy panikujecie tak bardzo tylko dlatego, że pana znak robi się coraz ciemniejszy i zaczyna piec?

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – wychrypiał Severus.

- Wiem o wielu rzeczach, profesorze Snape.

- Nie powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

- Nie powinienem też wiedzieć o przepowiedni, a jednak wiem.

- _Skąd_ wiesz o przepowiedni?

Potter jedynie uśmiechnął się, sięgając po filiżankę i biorąc łyk herbaty.

- Nie odpowiedział pan na moje pytanie – oświadczył. – Czy śmierciożercy zostali już wezwani?

- _Ty_ nie odpowiedziałeś na moje – odbił piłeczkę Snape.

- Jeśli nie jest wystarczająco potężny, by wezwać swój Wewnętrzny Krąg, nie jest też wystarczająco potężny, by przyjść po mnie. Odzyskanie ciała oraz odbudowanie swojej potęgi i armii jest dla niego o wiele ważniejsze niż szukanie zemsty i zabicie mnie. Gdyby tak nie było, próbowałby mnie dopaść, kiedy opętał mojego nauczyciela Obrony w pierwszym semestrze zeszłego roku.

Severus zbladł, a jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe.

- Wiesz o Quirrellu?

- Oczywiście. Nie jest pan jedynym, który został naznaczony przez Czarnego Pana – odparł Potter, wskazując na swoje czoło. – Szczerze mówiąc jestem zaskoczony, że przebywanie w pobliżu niego nie wywołało jakiejś reakcji ze strony pańskiego Mrocznego Znaku, ale podejrzewam, że przez większość czasu był uśpiony, po prostu tkwiąc sobie z tyłu głowy Quirrella jak pasożyt.

Severus wciągnął powietrze na sugestię, że Potter został _naznaczony_ blizną przez Czarnego Pana. Że mogłaby działać ona jako radar, dzięki któremu Potter w jakiś sposób _wiedziałby_, że Czarny Pan jest w pobliżu. Musiał przyznać, że jego Mroczny Znak aktywował się kilkakrotnie w ciągu zeszłego roku, ale były to na tyle delikatne i sporadyczne przypadki, że Severus nie poświęcił im zbyt wiele uwagi.

- Wiedziałeś, że Czarny Pan opętał Quirrella nawet podczas zeszłego roku, kiedy wciąż był w Hogwarcie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak.

- Więc dlaczego do cholery _niczego nie powiedziałeś?!_ Ty _tępy bachorze!_ Mogłeś być w_ niebezpieczeństwie! _Miał do ciebie całkowity dostęp przez cały ten czas! Gdybyś nas ostrzegł, moglibyśmy coś z tym zrobić! Moglibyśmy przeszkodzić mu w...

Przerwał i zamknął oczy, próbując opanować wypełniającą go furię.

_Co by było, gdyby... _

- Nie chciałem – odparł krótko Potter po paru minutach ciszy. Severus powoli otworzył oczy, spoglądając z powrotem na chłopca i niedowierzając jego słowom.

- Nie chciałeś?

- Nie.

- Ty idioto!

- Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby przestał mnie pan obrażać.

- Mówię wyłącznie prawdę!

- Naprawdę nie ma pan pojęcia, co się tak właściwie dzieje – oświadczył znudzonym tonem Potter.

- Oczywiście, że nie mam! Nic mi nie mówisz! – zawołał Severus, znajdując się na granicy wytrzymałości.

- Naprawdę chce pan wiedzieć?

- Oczywiście, że chcę!

Potter przez dłuższy czas tylko siedział, beznamiętnie wpatrując się w Severusa tymi przeszywającymi, zielonymi oczami. W końcu, kiedy Severus miał już zamiar przerwać ciszę i rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, Potter otworzył usta.

- Wie pan, dlaczego nie umarłem tamtej nocy? Kiedy Voldemort rzucił na mnie zaklęcie zabijające?

Severus zbladł lekko słysząc tak niespodziewane pytanie, ale zaprzeczył, kręcąc powoli głową. Oczywiście Albus przedstawił mu kilka marnych wyjaśnień dotyczących _miłości _Lily, ale wszystkie one wydawały się Severusowi raczej absurdalne.

Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się mały, krzywy uśmieszek.

- To dzięki panu.

- Dzięki mnie? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Severus.

- Tak. Dzięki panu. Pan jest powodem, dla którego wciąż żyję. Jest to również jedyny powód, dla którego w ogóle rozważam wyjawienie panu prawdy.

- W jaki niby sposób _ja_ miałbym być powodem, dla którego przeżyłeś? – zapytał Severus, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała mieszanka niedowierzania i zaprzeczenia. Jeśli już, to jego winą było, że Lily zginęła, a Harry został sierotą. Gdyby tylko nie powiedział Czarnemu Panu o przepowiedni...

Nagle Potter wstał i Severus obserwował, jak chłopiec podchodzi do małego biurka stojącego pod ścianą, otoczonego półkami pełnymi książek. Otworzył szufladę biurka, w której grzebał przez moment, aż w końcu wyjął z niego kawałek pergaminu i zwykły mugolski długopis. Usiadł z powrotem w fotelu, podając pergamin Severusowi, który przyjrzał mu się z niechęcią.

- Kontrakt magiczny?

- Dokładnie.

Severus podniósł wzrok na Pottera, mrużąc oczy.

- Taki jak ten, do którego podpisania zmusiłeś na początku zeszłego roku swoich współlokatorów?

- Nie do końca. Ten jest prostszy. Ale również bardziej surowy – dodał poważnym tonem. – Zgodnie z nim nie może pan powtórzyć ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób przekazać żadnej informacji, której panu udzielę z intencją pozostawienia jej jedynie między nami dwoma, bez mojej wyraźnej zgody. Kiedy go pan podpisze, ilekroć będzie miał go pan zamiar złamać, jako ostrzeżenie będzie pan odczuwał nieprzyjemne pieczenie na całej skórze. Ból będzie się zwiększał, a jeśli będzie pan próbował przekazać komuś informacje chronione przez kontrakt, zacznie się pan dusić dopóki nie przestanie pan próbować lub dopóki pan nie umrze – zależnie od tego, co nadejdzie pierwsze. Kontrakt, który podpisałem z moimi współlokatorami nie ma aż tak ekstremalnych konsekwencji, ponieważ nigdy nie miałem zamiaru ujawniać im tak poufnych informacji.

- Ale jeśli to podpiszę zamierzasz ujawnić te _ekstremalnie poufne_ informacje _mnie_? – zapytał Severus unosząc brew.

- Tak. Oczywiście może pan go najpierw przeczytać. Nie oczekiwałbym niczego innego.

Severus wahał się przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi, po czym skupił całą swoją uwagę na magicznym dokumencie, czytając go dokładnie. Parę minut zajęło mu kilkakrotne przejrzenie go i upewnienie się, że zrozumiał wszystkie stawiane przez niego warunki. Widać było wyraźnie, że był to profesjonalnie sporządzony magiczny kontrakt, a więc kiedy zostanie prawnie uznany za legalny, nie będzie miejsca na żadne zażalenia.

Płonęła w nim ciekawość, by dowiedzieć się prawdy o Potterze, ale jednocześnie miał nieco wątpliwości. To z pewnością nie było coś, co można by podpisać lekkomyślnie...

- Przede wszystkim podejrzewam, że Dumbledore desperacko chciałby, żeby ktoś, komu ufa, wiedział co się ze mną dzieje, jednocześnie przyjmując rolę mojego opiekuna – zaczął leniwie Potter po kilku minutach ciszy. Severus spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy, ale nie odpowiedział. – Jasne, będzie wkurzony, że nie może pan powtórzyć mu moich sekretów, ale myślę, że nieco uspokoi jego niepokój fakt, że przynajmniej _ktokolwiek_ zna prawdę. Zwłaszcza ktoś, komu ufa.

- Próbujesz mnie przekonać? – wycedził Severus, unosząc kpiąco brew. Potter zachichotał i wzruszył ramionami.

- Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie wiem. Część mnie chyba naprawdę _chce_ powiedzieć panu prawdę. Część mnie czuje, jakbym był to panu winien.

- Niczego nie jesteś mi winien – wymamrotał Severus, odwracając głowę.

- Podobnie jak pan nie jest niczego winien mnie, a jednak wciąż jest pan w stanie _martwić_ się o mnie.

- Jesteś członkiem mojego domu. Opiekuję się swoimi uczniami – odparł Severus, prostując się. Potter znów zachichotał.

- Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie poświęcałby pan tyle wysiłku dla _któregokolwiek _innego Ślizgona. Robi to pan dlatego, że jestem synem Lily? Z powodu przysięgi, którą złożył pan Dumbledore'owi? Czy z powodu Długu Życia, który jest pan winien mojemu ojcu?

Severus wciągnął głośno powietrze przez zęby.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem.

- Ponieważ jeśli chodzi o dług w stosunku do mojego ojca, to oficjalnie zwalniam pana z niego – oświadczył Potter, kompletnie ignorując pytanie Severusa.

W powietrzu wokół nich rozbłysło jasne światło i Severus sapnął czując, jak przenika przez niego magia.

- Co zrobiłeś?! – zawołał.

- Zwolniłem pana z długu – odparł Potter, wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami, po czym wziął łyk herbaty i skrzywił się, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że była już zimna. – Obaj wiemy, że tego dnia mój ojciec nie uratował panu życia z potrzeby chronienia pana, ani z powodu jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia czy poczucia _dobra i zła_. Po prostu chronił Lupina. Może być prawdą, że jeśli by nie interweniował, zginąłby pan lub został przemieniony w wilkołaka, ale nie sądzę, żeby to wystarczyło, by stworzyć Dług Życia. Jego działania były całkowicie egoistyczne, chronił jedynie swojego przyjaciela – _nie pan_a. Nie było w tym nic szlachetnego. I to był _pana_ dług w stosunku do _niego_. Nie do _mnie._ Nie wierzę w dziedziczenie Długów Życia.

- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, czym są Długi Życia?! – zażądał odpowiedzi Severus. – Skąd dowiedziałeś się o tym dniu? Kto ci powiedział? Czy to był Lupin? To nie mógł być Black, siedzi w cholernym Azkabanie!

Potter zachichotał, kręcąc głową.

- Jeśli pragnie pan poznać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, proszę podpisać kontrakt.

- Mały, manipulacyjny gnojek – zasyczał Severus, na co Potter tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Z pewnością pogodził się już pan z tym, że Tiara wiedziała co robi, przydzielając mnie do Slytherinu.

Severus prychnął, krzywiąc się i unikając jego wzroku.

- Mogę zaoferować panu fragment informacji – zaczął ponownie Potter po paru minutach. – Wolny od kontraktu, więc może pan powtórzyć to nawet Dumbledore'owi czy komukolwiek innemu. Zainteresowany?

- Oczywiście – prychnął zirytowany Severus.

- Dobrze, w takim razie opowiem panu historię. Zaczyna się zimą 1980 roku w obskurnym pubie w Hogsmeade, w którym młody Severus Snape obserwuje, jak Albus Dumbledore i dziwna, ekscentrycznie wyglądająca czarownica wchodzą po pubu, po czym kierują się po schodach do prywatnego pokoju. Traktując bardzo poważnie swoje nowe obowiązki jako szpiega Czarnego Pana, młody Severus Snape po kryjomu podąża za nimi po schodach i podsłuchuje pod drzwiami. Wychodzi na to, że była to jedynie zwykła rozmowa kwalifikacyjna dotycząca posady nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa, jednak sprawy stają się zdecydowanie bardziej interesujące, kiedy głos ekscentrycznej czarownicy nagle zmienia się, staje się niższy i zaczyna ona wygłaszać _przepowiednię_.

- Niestety, młodemu Severusowi Snape'owi udaje się usłyszeć jedynie pierwsze trzy wersy, zanim właściciel pubu przyłapuje go na podsłuchiwaniu i wyrzuca na ulicę. Jednak te trzy wersy wystarczą i młody śmierciożerca biegnie do swojego Pana, by zdać mu raport z tego, co usłyszał. Przez ponad pół roku młody śmierciożerca nie słyszy niż więcej na ten temat, lecz w końcu nadchodzi moment, kiedy rodzi się dziecko pasujące do opisu zawartego w przepowiedni.

Severus siedział w ciszy, nienawidząc każdego kolejnego słowa i desperacko pragnąc, by chłopiec przestał mówić, a jednocześnie nie znajdując w sobie siły, by go do tego zmusić.

- Kiedy młody Severus Snape dowiaduje się, że jego Pan zidentyfikował jego przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa i jedyną prawdziwą miłość – Lily Evans, wtedy już Potter – jako matkę dziecka z przepowiedni, młody Severus jest zrozpaczony, ponieważ wie, że przepowiednia przesądziła jej przeznaczenie. Czarny Pan zabije ją i jej dziecko, i nie było nic, co Severus mógłby zrobić, by go powstrzymać.

- Mimo wszystko młody śmierciożerca udaje się do swojego Pana i błaga go, by oszczędził dziewczynę; będąc całkowicie pewnym, że jest to próżny wysiłek. Lily była w końcu szlamą i członkinią Zakonu Feniksa, organizacji założonej przez Dumbledore'a, więc Czarny Pan z całą pewnością nie pozwoliłby jej żyć.

- Jednak, ku zdumieniu młodego Snape'a, Czarny Pan się zgadza. Oznajmia swojemu słudze, iż jest bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że Severus doniósł mu o przepowiedni i że zasłużył na nagrodę za swoją lojalność. I w tym momencie Czarny Pan przesądził swój los. Ponieważ, widzi pan, jego wiara w to, że przepowiednia była tak istotna, i fakt, że dowiedział się o niej, jak gdyby była niemal jego przeznaczeniem sprawiły, iż jego słowa nabrały mocy, której on sam nie przewidział. To, wraz z pana własnym desperackim pragnieniem ocalenia Lily, połączyło waszą dwójkę w naturalnej Przysiędze Wieczystej. Tak samo potężnej, tak samo wiążącej i tak samo _zabójczej..._ jedynie pozbawionej rytuałów i błyskających świateł.

- Jednak w tym momencie Czarny Pan był szczerze wdzięczny i zadowolony z młodego Severusa Snape'a, i z tego powodu, szczerze mówiąc, zamierzał dotrzymać swojej obietnicy.

Potter przerwał na chwilę, by odetchnąć, po czym wznowił swoją „opowieść".

- Zajęło prawie rok, nim Potterowie odpuścili sobie ciągłe przenoszenie się z jednego bezpiecznego miejsca w drugie i osiedlili się w Dolinie Godryka. Wychowywanie dziecka będąc jednocześnie w ukryciu było raczej wykańczające. Zaczęło ich to męczyć i postanowili zamiast tego znaleźć sposób, dzięki któremu mogliby bezpiecznie pozostać w _jednym_ miejscu. Dumbledore zasugerował więc zaklęcie zwane Fideliusem, które miało chronić informację o ich lokalizacji w sercu osoby, której ufali – Strażnika Tajemnicy. Wydawało się to idealnym rozwiązaniem, jednak popełnili jeden dość monumentalny błąd – zaufali złej osobie.

- Uczynili swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Petera Pettigrew, ponieważ wydawał się on osobą, której nikt by o to nie podejrzewał. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że to Syriusz Black zostanie ich strażnikiem i zrobił on z siebie doskonałą przynętę, pozwalając ludziom wierzyć, że to właśnie on stoi na straży bezpieczeństwa Potterów...

- Co? Ale... mylisz się. Black _był _Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – przerwał Severus, marszcząc brwi ze zmieszaniem. – Zabił Pettigrew...

- Nie. _Pan_ się myli. Jedynym powodem, dla którego Black zaczął ścigać Pettigrew była zemsta. Black był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, że to Peter zdradził moich rodziców i był całkowicie załamany ich śmiercią, ponieważ to właśnie on zasugerował, żeby zamienić go na Pettigrew. Widzi pan... Peter był śmierciożercą i szpiegiem przez niemal cały rok, zanim moi rodzice zaufali mu i powierzyli sekret ich lokalizacji w Dolinie Godryka. Nie marnując czasu udał się prosto do Voldemorta i wyjawił mu sekret, a Czarny Pan zaczekał jeszcze trzy tygodnie, aż do wigilii Wszystkich Świętych, po czym przybył do naszego domu.

- Black jako jedyny znał tożsamość prawdziwego Strażnika Tajemnicy, ruszył więc na poszukiwanie Pettigrew, chcąc się zemścić. Jednak Peter przechytrzył Syriusza. Na zatłoczonej ulicy oskarżył go o zdradzenie moich rodziców, po czym wypalił z różdżki, którą trzymał za plecami, zabijając połowę otaczających ich mugoli i fingując własną śmierć. Następnie transformował się w swoją niezarejestrowaną formę animagiczną – szczura – i uciekł do kanałów, pozostawiając Syriusza jako oczywistego winnego, parę minut później otoczonego przez aurorów.

- Black jest niewinny? - wyszeptał zszokowany Severus.

- Owszem. Nigdy nie miał procesu – ani nie był przesłuchiwany, jeśli o to chodzi. Jednak po śmierci Voldemorta wciąż obowiązywał stan wojenny i ludzie żądali _szybkiej sprawiedliwości_. Oddalamy się jednak od głównego wątku historii. Najważniejsze jest to, co stało się, kiedy Voldemort przybył do Doliny Godryka.

Severus wzdrygnął się i skrzywił na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana, ale nie przerywał.

- Potterowie byli zupełnie nieprzygotowani na atak – zakładali, że są całkowicie bezpieczni. Kiedy przybył Voldemort, Lily zabrała małego Harry'ego na górę, podczas gdy James postanowił odwrócić uwagę Voldemorta. Nie był jednak wystarczająco szybki i po chwili poległ pod jego różdżką.

- Voldemort niespiesznie wszedł na piętro, gdzie w pokoju dziecięcym odnalazł Lily Potter, stojącą bez różdżki przed łóżeczkiem, w którym znajdował się mały Harry. Czarny Pan rozkazał, by się odsunęła. Powiedział jej, że wcale nie musi umierać. Trzykrotnie powtórzył, by się odsunęła, jednak dziewczyna cały czas odmawiała, błagając, by zabił ją zamiast jej syna.

- W końcu Voldemort skierował na nią różdżkę, mówiąc „Niech tak będzie" i w tym momencie naturalna magia przysięgi rozpoznała zmianę warunków zobowiązania. Zamiast przymusu oszczędzenia życia Lily Evans, Czarny Pan był teraz zobowiązany przysięgą, którą złożył, by oszczędzić życie jej syna. Kiedy więc skierował różdżkę na leżącego w łóżeczku małego Harry'ego Pottera i rzucił klątwę zabijającą, sam skazał się na ponad dziesięć lat cierpień. W normalnych okolicznościach po prostu umarłby z powodu niedopełnienia warunków Przysięgi Wieczystej, jednak Czarny Pan miał swoje sposoby na zapewnienie sobie nieśmiertelności. W takim wypadku magia zamiast tego zniszczyła jego ciało sprawiając, że stał się niczym więcej niż bezcielesną zjawą.

- I właśnie w ten sposób, drogi profesorze, to właśnie pan jest odpowiedzialny za to, że wciąż żyję.

Severus siedział, nie będąc w stanie wydusić słowa, i gapił się, otwierając i zamykając usta jak idiota. To było zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, a jednocześnie było to najbardziej logiczne i racjonalne wyjaśnienie, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Właściwie było to _jedyne_ racjonalne wyjaśnienie, z jakim się zetknął.

Potter pozwolił mu powtórzyć tę historię komu tylko chciał, jednak już teraz Severus był całkowicie pewien, że nigdy nikomu o tym nie wspomni, aż do dnia swojej śmierci. Z całą pewnością nie chciał, żeby Czarny Pan kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedział.

Mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej zabiłby Severusa bez najmniejszego wahania. Sama sugestia, że Severus może być winny temu, co stało się tamtej nocy sprowadziłaby na niego pewną śmierć – był o tym przekonany.

Nie był pewny, jak Albus zareagowałby na to wszystko, ale jakoś nie mógł zmusić się do podzielenia tym również z dyrektorem. Jakie to zresztą miało teraz znaczenie? Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, teraz nic już nie można było zrobić.

Severus w końcu zamknął usta, nienawidząc faktu, że były otwarte przez tak długi czas. Przełknął ciężko, zamykając oczy i przez kilka sekund oddychając głęboko, próbując uspokoić swoje szybkie bicie serca.

- Jak... to _możliwe_, że wiesz o tym wszystkim? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

Potter pochylił się lekko w jego kierunku i sięgnął w stronę stolika, przesuwając kontrakt delikatnie w jego stronę i patrząc na niego _znacząco._

Severus niemal warknął z frustracji, po czym chwycił długopis i złożył swój podpis na cholernym pergaminie.

- Masz, zadowolony? – zapytał wściekle.

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko, łapiąc długopis i również podpisując kontrakt, który zaświecił się lekko, po czym wystrzeliły z niego dwa żółte promienie, po jednym w stronę każdego z nich. Promienie zostały z powrotem wciągnięte przez pergamin, który zniknął, zostawiając po sobie smugę dymu.

- Kopia kontraktu znajduje się w archiwum Ministerstwa i firmy prawniczej E. i E. R. Dodge – oświadczył Potter profesjonalnym tonem, z powrotem opierając się w fotelu i wyglądając na niesamowicie z siebie zadowolonego. Severus skrzywił się.

- Odpowiedz na moje pytania – zażądał. Potter przytaknął kilkakrotnie, po czym westchnął.

- Tak, sądzę, że powinienem. W porządku. Jestem przeklęty.

- Przeklęty? Co to ma znaczyć? I jaki to ma z tym wszystkim związek?

- Nie jestem w stanie umrzeć, i nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

- Właśnie powiedziałeś, że klątwa zabijająca Czarnego Pana odbiła się od ciebie, ponieważ...

- Nie, nie mówię o tym – przerwał Potter zmęczonym tonem, przewracając oczami. – Mam na myśli, że nawet po przeżyciu długiego życia,_ wiele lat_ po zabiciu Voldemorta i po zrobieniu różnych innych nonsensów, za każdym razem, gdy umieram, natychmiast powracam do dnia swoich narodzin. Raz za razem. Rodziłem się już dwanaście razy. Przeżyłem swoje życie dwanaście razy – na przeróżne sposoby – po czym umierałem i znów się odradzałem zmuszony, by robić wszystko od początku.

Severus zamrugał powoli, wpatrując się w siedzącego przed nim chłopca i próbując objąć umysłem to, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Nie mówisz poważnie.

- Jestem całkowicie poważny. Wiem o tych wszystkich rzeczach, o których wiem tylko dlatego, że miałem mnóstwo żyć, by się o nich dowiedzieć. Mnóstwo żyć, podczas których różni ludzie mówili mi różne rzeczy. Żadnego przepowiadania przyszłości, żadnych sekretnych źródeł. Żadnego wewnętrznego oka ani innych bzdur, o które ludzie mogą mnie podejrzewać. Nie jestem żadnym _cudownym dzieckiem_ – nie jestem nawet jakoś wyjątkowo potężny, prawdopodobnie jedynie nieco ponadprzeciętny jak na normalnego, w pełni wyszkolonego i _cholernie starego_ czarodzieja. Problem w tym, że na tyle, na ile inni mogą stwierdzić, mamdwanaście lat, a nikt nie oczekuje od dwunastolatka mocy w pełni wyszkolonego dorosłego czarodzieja z paroma _wiekami _doświadczenia i rozwijania swoich umiejętności. Dlatego patrzą na mnie i sądzą, że jestem geniuszem.

- Na brodę Merlina... mówisz poważnie – wyszeptał oszołomiony Severus.

- Podczas mojego pierwszego życia wypełniłem przepowiednię, pokonałem Voldemorta, poślubiłem swoją szkolną miłość, mieliśmy gromadkę dzieci, mnóstwo wnuków i przeżyłem właściwie całkiem długie i całkiem fajne życie. Potem umarłem i nagle zorientowałem się, że znów jestem noworodkiem... nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego. Nie wiedziałem, co się do cholery dzieje i przede wszystkim, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Ale pomyślałem, że może to dobra szansa na to, by zrobić wszystko jeszcze raz i zrobić to lepiej. Wcześniej wypełnić przepowiednię. Ocalić więcej ludzi. Zapobiec wojnie. Więc zrobiłem to. Było po drodze parę potknięć i nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby bycie bezbronnym dzieckiem przez tyle lat było jakoś szczególnie ekscytujące. Ale sądzę, że zrobiłem wszystko „lepiej" i po raz kolejny żyłem sobie długo i szczęśliwie... tyle, że tym razem pozostałem kawalerem i w zamian adoptowałem kilka magicznych sierot.

- Po jakimś czasie znowu umarłem, będąc w raczej podeszłym wieku, i po raz_ kolejny_ odkryłem, że znów jestem dzieckiem. Musiałem więc zacząć wszystko od _początku_. Byłem zdezorientowany. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się do cholery dzieje i, szczerze powiedziawszy, _nie chciałem_ żyć po raz kolejny.

- Tym razem porozmawiałem z Albusem. Powiedziałem mu o wszystkim i latami pracowaliśmy razem próbując dowiedzieć się, co się ze mną działo. Nic z tego nie wyszło. Tym razem również pokonałem Voldemorta w miarę wcześnie, tak więc nie było żadnej wojny i niepotrzebnych śmierci. Zmusiłem się, żeby żyć dalej i zrobić _inne_ rzeczy „lepiej" w nadziei, że to już będzie ostatni raz.

- Ale nie był – wtrącił cicho Severus.

- Musiałem przeżywać swoje życie raz za razem. Próbowałem różnych rzeczy w nadziei, że kiedy następnym razem umrę, już się nie obudzę. Byłem Gryfonem, Puchonem i Krukonem. Za którymś razem wkurzyłem się i popełniłem samobójstwo, zanim jeszcze w ogóle poszedłem do Hogwartu. Właściwie to próbowałem siedmiu różnych metod popełnienia samobójstwa. Raz nawet pozwoliłem pocałować się dementorowi, ponieważ... _to oczywiste,_ że jeśli nie miałbym duszy, cały ten cykl musiałby się zakończyć.

- Ale nic z tego. Obudziłem się po raz kolejny, znów widząc zmęczoną i spoconą twarz mojej matki, uśmiechającej się do mnie – Potter przerwał, wzdychając głęboko i marszcząc brwi. – Będąc zupełnie szczerym, chce mi się już od tego rzygać. Za każdym razem próbowałem zapobiec śmierci swoich rodziców, ale nic z tego. Próbowałem zapobiec aresztowaniu Syriusza, ale_ też_ nic z tego. W moich poprzednich życiach udawało mi się wydostać go z więzienia o wiele wcześniej, po prostu tym razem nie chciało mi się już fatygować... Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przestało mi zależeć. Jestem po prostu _zmęczony_. – Znów przerwał, opierając głowę i wpatrując się w sufit. _Rzeczywiście_ wyglądał na zmęczonego.

- Ma pan pojęcie, jakie to jest cholernie przygnębiające, przeżywać każdy dzień _wiedząc_, że to wszystko na nic? – zapytał cicho Potter. – _Wiedząc_, że to nie ma sensu? Że pewnego dnia umrze pan i wszystko, co pan zrobił zniknie w mgnieniu oka, i że będzie musiał pan robić to od początku?

Severus jedynie w ciszy wpatrywał się w siedzącego przed nim chłopca. Raczej wątpił, by kiedykolwiek był w stanie choćby wyobrazić sobie, że _coś takiego_ mogło być wytłumaczeniem dziwacznego zachowania i niesamowitej wiedzy Pottera. Jednak wątpił również, by ktokolwiek był w stanie _wymyślić_ tak pokręconą historię.

Zebrał się w sobie, zamykając usta i próbują wybrać jakiś pasujący do sytuacji wyraz twarzy. Po głowie cały czas chodziła mu pewna myśl, więc ponownie otworzył usta.

- Powiedziałeś, że w niektórych twoich... poprzednich życiach pokonałeś Czarnego Pana długo przed tym, zanim odzyskał swoje ciało. Dlaczego... dlaczego tym razem tego nie zrobiłeś?

Potter wyprostował się na krześle, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Ach, ale widzi pan... na samym początku każdego swojego życia postanawiałem spróbować czegoś _nowego_ w nadziei, że może właśnie ta zmiana będzie tym, czego los ode mnie oczekuje i w zamian za co w końcu pozwoli mi umrzeć. Jednak wszystkie te życia zawsze miały pewien jeden wspólny czynnik – przerwał, chcąc nadać swoim słowom dramatycznego efektu i Severus niemal warknął na niego ze zniecierpliwienia. – Zawsze zabijałem Voldemorta – oświadczył Potter z pozbawionym radości uśmiechem na twarzy. – Więc uznałem... dlaczego by tego nie zmienić? Może tym, co muszę zrobić inaczej jest _niewypełnienie _przepowiedni. Tego jeszcze nie próbowałem. Czemu by nie pozwolić Tomowi wygrać? Jestem w takim momencie, że mam gdzieś to, co stanie się z resztą świata. Mam doskonałą świadomość, że w tej chwili jestem egoistycznym sukinsynem, ale gówno mnie to już obchodzi. Poza tym nawet, jeśli to też nie zadziała, kiedy znów się odrodzę, spróbuję po prostu czegoś innego.

- Ty... ty chyba... chyba _żartujesz!_

- Dlaczego nie? Dlaczego nie pozwolić mu wygrać?

- Ponieważ zamordował twoich rodziców! Ponieważ to szaleniec!

- Hej, to pan kiedyś przyłączył się do jego małej krucjaty, nie ja. Musi pan przyznać, że część jego ideologii nie była taka zła, zwłaszcza w czasie jego działalności politycznej w latach sześćdziesiątych. Na punkcie zabijania mugoli odbiło mu dopiero w późnych latach siedemdziesiątych, kiedy zaczął totalnie tracić zmysły.

- Ale właśnie o to chodzi! Jest _obłąkany!_

- Właściwie to mam pewną teorię, jak to naprawić.

Severus zamrugał.

- _Naprawić?_ – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

Potter mruknął potwierdzająco, kiwając głową.

- Tak. Wiem, co było powodem tego, że oszalał i znam sposób, który najprawdopodobniej mógłby to cofnąć. Prawdziwym wyzwaniem będzie przekonanie go, że leży to w jego najlepszym interesie.

- Zamierzasz _przekonać_ Czarnego Pana, by pozwolił ci się _naprawić_? – prychnął Severus, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

- Zamierzam spróbować, owszem – odparł spokojnie Potter. – Jeśli mnie zabije, po prostu zacznę od nowa, więc w czym problem?

- W czym problem! – powtórzył sarkastycznie Severus, przewracając oczami.

- Cholera, może to właśnie on powinien mnie zabić. Tego jeszcze nie próbowałem – stwierdził Potter, wzruszając ramionami.

- Jesteś zupełnie pomylony!

- Nie, mam po prostu setki lat, jestem ekstremalnie wykończony i powoli zaczynam wariować. A może już zwariowałem... Ciężko jest ocenić swoje własne zdrowie psychiczne.

Severus wydał z siebie absurdalny dźwięk, podobny do krztuszenia się, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach. To wykraczało poza wszystko, co spodziewał się usłyszeć. Nie był na to przygotowany i nie miał pojęcia, powinien zrobić z tą wiedzą.

- Naprawdę zamierzasz pozwolić Czarnemu Panu wygrać? – wymamrotał między palcami.

- To ja pomogłem mu zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny.

Głowa Severusa podskoczyła i mężczyzna odkrył, że znów gapi się na chłopaka.

Ale to miało sens... czyż nie? Quirrell zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo poradził sobie ze wszystkimi przeszkodami już przy pierwszej próbie. A Albus był absolutnie pewien, że ostatnia była nie do pokonania.

- A więc on wie, że mu pomagasz?

Potter potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. Wysłałem mu anonimowy list. Nie sądzę, żeby był gotowy na to, by dowiedzieć się, że to ja – nie chcę też zbyt wcześnie ujawniać swojego wyboru stron, mogłoby to dotrzeć do nieodpowiednich osób.

Severus znów ukrył twarz w dłoniach, myśląc nad wszystkim, co zostało powiedziane. Szczerze mówiąc, to było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele naraz.

- Dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś? – wyszeptał w końcu.

- Cóż... głównie dlatego, że powiedział pan, że chce pan wiedzieć.

Severus uniósł twarz na tyle wysoko, by móc spojrzeć na dziecko... które nie było właściwie dzieckiem.

- Poza tym... sam nie wiem... myślę, że po prostu pana lubię – dodał, chichocząc i wzruszając ramionami. – Na dodatekjest pan powodem, dla którego przeżyłem klątwę zabijającą. No i kochał pan moją mamę – Severus wzdrygnął się. Potter kontynuował: - Chciałem dać panu szansę wybrania strony. Wiem, że przysiągł pan Dumbledore'owi, że zrobi pan wszystko, co w pana mocy, by chronić syna Lily... więc... wiem, że ta sytuacja stawia pana w pewnym sensie między młotem a kowadłem, zwłaszcza, jeśli zdecyduje się pan pozostać po stronie Dumbledore'a, a ja będę stał po tej drugiej.

Severus warknął, ponownie chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Muszę to przemyśleć – oświadczył w końcu po kilku minutach ciszy.

- W porządku. Ma pan czas – odparł spokojnie Potter. – Ja nigdzie się nie wybieram... no, chyba, że ludzie z Zakonu Dumbledore'a zrobią coś wyjątkowo irytującego, ale tak czy inaczej zamierzam wrócić jesienią do Hogwartu.

* * *

Przez resztę wakacji Harry nie miał żadnych wieści od Snape'a. Członkowie Zakonu pojawiali się sporadycznie w okolicy miejsca jego zamieszkania i za każdym razem, gdy któryś z nich za bardzo się zbliżał, Potter wychodził, by ich przywitać i powiedzieć, żeby się odpieprzyli – może nie do końca tymi słowami, ale przekaz był dokładnie taki sam.

Zbliżał się koniec sierpnia, więc Harry zakończył wynajem i wstawił swoje meble do przechowania – czyli zmniejszył je i umieścił w małym pudełeczku w swojej skrytce u Gringotta. Dotarł na stację Kings Cross wcześniej, niż powinien, kupił sobie w piekarni rogalika, po czym skierował się na peron 9 i ¾, prosto do pociągu.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim dosiadło się do niego jakiekolwiek towarzystwo, a dokładniej Draco Malfoy wraz z depczącymi mu po piętach Vincentem Crabbe'em i Gregorym Goyle'em. Dołączyli do Harry'ego bez pytania, co mu nie przeszkadzało i Draco natychmiast zaczął opowiadać, jak absolutnie niesamowite były jego wakacje, podczas gdy Harry'emu nie chciało się nawet _udawać_, że go to obchodzi. Szczerze mówiąc, Dracona nie obchodziło, czy Harry'ego to obchodzi. Potter podejrzewał, że Malfoy po prostu lubił dźwięk swojego głosu.

Wreszcie dosiadło się do nich jeszcze kilku Ślizgonów z drugiego roku i kiedy grupa dwunastolatków rozmawiała wesoło, Harry siedział wygodnie w rogu przedziału z nosem wetkniętym w książkę. Pozostali zdawali się już dawno zaakceptować fakt, że taki właśnie był, i nawet nie próbowali wciągnąć go w rozmowę wiedząc, że i tak nic to nie da.

Chwilami Harry był naprawdę zaskoczony tym, jak szybko zaakceptowały go dzieciaki ze Slytherinu. Kiedy zdecydował, że tym razem nie będzie kłócił się z Tiarą i pozwoli jej przydzielić się tam, gdzie będzie chciała – a od samego _początku_ pragnęła umieścić go w Slytherinie – oczekiwał, że zostanie obiektem drwin całego domu. Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego był o tym tak przekonany. Pewnie dlatego, że w każdym jego życiu, niezależnie od tego, do którego domu trafiał, Ślizgoni zawsze go nienawidzili.

Jednak podczas tych żyć, Harry zawsze był dla nich symbolem wroga. Nawet, kiedy trafił do Ravenclawu, to było to życie, podczas którego spędził mnóstwo czasu z Dumbledore'em usiłując odnaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie na to, dlaczego utknął w tej dziwacznej, nigdy niekończącej się pętli.

Nawet, kiedy Voldemortowi nigdy nie udało się wrócić i, co za tymi idzie, nie było żadnej drugiej wojny, Harry wciąż był widziany przez Ślizgonów jako „wróg". Był po stronie Dumbledore'a – nawet, jeśli nie do końca – i był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył; dzieckiem, które pokonało Czarnego Pana.

I nawet, jeśli w tym życiu nie robił nic, co wskazywałoby, że żywi jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia w stosunku do Albusa Dumbledore'a, wciąż był całkowicie pewien, że samo bycie „Chłopcem, Który Przeżył" wystarczyło Ślizgonom, by być do niego co najmniej nieprzychylnie nastawionymi. O dziwo, wcale nie była to prawda.

Wciąż był Potterem i mimo, że jego krew była skażoną krwią jego matki, Potterowie byli nadal bardzo starą i wpływową rodziną. Żenili się z Blackami, z Longbottomami, z Brandami, z Gampami, z McMillianami... no i byli potomkami Peverelli. Mimo, że w obecnych czasach większość historycznych szczegółów nie była powszechnie znana, jego rodowód nadal był całkiem niezły. Sam fakt, że pochodził z dobrej rodziny zdawał się wystarczyć czystokrwistym dzieciakom do tego, by go zaakceptować.

Ślizgoni nie byli też nigdy zbyt znani ze swojejlojalności. Zwykle w danej sytuacji przybierali po prostu najbardziej korzystną strategię. Silniejsi Ślizgoni szukali nie tylko władzy dla siebie, ale również potężnych sprzymierzeńców; słabsi Ślizgoni szukali aprobaty silniejszych Ślizgonów. Właściwie wszyscy członkowie domu Slytherina rozumieli wartość posiadania znajomości wśród najpopularniejszych i najpotężniejszych Węży. Wszyscy zostali nauczeni przez swoje rodziny, jak ważna jest umiejętność nawiązywania kontaktów. W świecie wielu z ich rodziców chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o to, kogo znasz.

Zaprzyjaźnienie się z kimś potężnym zawsze było w oczach Ślizgonów imponującym osiągnięciem. A Harry szybko zaczął być postrzegany jako potężny. Wszyscy oczywiście wiedzieli, że przeżył klątwę zabijającą i „pokonał" Voldemorta jako dziecko, ale jeśli przybyłby do Hogwartu zachowując się jak kompletny imbecyl, ta legenda miałaby bardzo małe znaczenie dla Ślizgonów. Nie, to jego osiągnięcia naukowe, znacznie przekraczająca jego wiek znajomość zaklęć i prawdopodobnie również zdystansowana postawa zagwarantowały mu szacunek współdomowników.

Co najlepsze, Harry nie był arogancki czy zarozumiały. Wiedział, że jest znacznie potężniejszy od nich, i oni prawdopodobnie również o tym wiedzieli, ale nigdy nie pokazywał tego i wiedział, że oni doceniają ten fakt. To była umiejętność, której Draco sam jeszcze nie opanował. Z powodu wpływów politycznych swojego ojca i odziedziczonej fortuny miał więcej władzy niż większość Ślizgonów. Malfoy wykorzystywał każdą okazję, by podkreślić ten fakt i upewnić się, że wszyscy wokół są absolutnie świadomi jego wyższości nad nimi. Większość studentów po prostu nie chciała z nim zadzierać, ponieważ sądzili, że prawdopodobnie kiedyś w życiu nie wyjdzie im na dobre posiadanie w nim wroga. W końcu pewnego dnia miałzostać głową rodu Malfoyów i właścicielem jego fortuny oraz odziedziczyć sześć miejsc w Wizengamocie, a także prawdopodobnie skończyć jako wysoko postawiony polityk w Ministerstwie. Nikt nie chciał być na jegoniełasce, choć niewielu uczniów – zwłaszcza wśród starszych roczników – żywiło w stosunku do niego jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia.

Draco jednakże bardzo wcześnie zorientował się, że Harry nie był ani trochę pod wrażeniem jego siły politycznej czy rodzinnego bogactwa, musiał więc zmienić taktykę w swoich próbach zaimponowania Potterowi. Przede wszystkim próbował więc traktować go jako _równego sobie_ – z szacunkiem i okazjonalnymi, przyjacielskimi przekomarzaniami. Harry'ego nieco to zaskakiwało, ale wciąż nie zmieniał swojej zdystansowanej postawy wobec drugiego chłopca, takiej samej, jak wobec całej reszty domu. Zajęło niemal cały pierwszy rok, zanim Harry odkrył, że jego uczucia w stosunku do blondwłosego głupka nieco się ociepliły. Pozwolił mu nawet nazywać się po imieniu, co spowodowało, że na twarzy Draco pojawił się zabawny, zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. Jakby udało mu się właśnie rzucić wyjątkowo trudne zaklęcie i dostał za to nagrodę.

Pociąg dotarł na stację w Hogsmeade, a grupa Ślizgonów opuściła go i wsiadła do powozów. Harry wpatrywał się w testrale zastanawiając się, czy którekolwiek z otaczających go dzieci jest w stanie je zobaczyć. Zdecydował, że nie ma żadnego powodu, by trzymać swoją ciekawość na wodzy i po prostu o to zapytał. Parę z nich nawet nie zdawało sobie sprawy, że cokolwiek ciągnie powozy, i nigdy w życiu nie słyszało o testralach, ale Draco, Greengrass i Zabini najwyraźniej wiedzieli, o czym mówił. Zabini był jedyną osobą poza Harrym, która mogła je zobaczyć. Potter był ciekaw, czyją śmierć widział chłopiec, a potem zaczął zastanawiać się, czy był świadkiem którejś z tajemniczych śmierci swoich licznych ojczymów. Uznał, że pytanie o to nie byłoby taktowne, tak więc wstrzymał się.

Nikt też nie zapytał, czyją śmierć on widział. Prawdopodobnie z góry zakładali, że byli to jego rodzice.

Uczta przebiegła bez żadnych przygód. Harry i Ron, rzecz jasna, nie przylecieli do Hogwartu zaczarowanym samochodem i nie uderzyli w Wierzbę Bijącą. Harry zrobił to tylko za pierwszym razem, więc wspomnienie tego wydarzenia było tak mgliste, że nie poświęcił mu zbyt wielu myśli. Ze wszystkich sił próbował nie porównywać wydarzeń ze swoich poszczególnych żyć, ale i tak zawsze to robił. To był jeden z powodów, dla których upewniał się, że między jego różnymi inkarnacjami pojawiały się tak drastyczne różnice. Im mniej rzeczy wokół niego było znajomych, tym mniej przypominały mu one o tym, co już przeżył i stracił.

Podczas uczty jego oczy przez moment spotkały się z oczami Snape'a. Twarz mężczyzny była całkowicie beznamiętna i Harry zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób będzie przez niego w tym roku traktowany. Próbował wmówić sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia, ale i tak wiedział, że jakaś część niego czułaby się zraniona, gdyby nauczyciel zaczął gardzić nim całkowicie.

Podczas jednego ze swoich poprzednich żyć on i Snape stali się sobie właściwie całkiem bliscy. Sam nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jakim cudem tak się stało, a jedynie stwierdzić, że się stało. Z pewnością nie utrzymywali już względem siebie tego samego poziomu wrogości, co podczas jego pierwszego życia. Oczywiście, kiedy się do siebie zbliżyli, Harry_ zabił_ Voldemorta, a nie _przyłączył się_ do niego. Snape przeszedł na Jasną Stronę w momencie, kiedy Czarny Pan zabił Lily Potter i na tyle, na ile Harry wiedział, nigdy nie żałował tej decyzji.

Potter wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie i rozejrzał się po sali, aż w końcu jego wzrok natrafił na Gilderoya Lockharta. Z pewnościąnie czekał z niecierpliwością na tegoroczne lekcje Obrony. Wiedział, że Snape był przepracowany przez drugą połowę zeszłego roku, kiedy po odejściu Quirrella musiał zastąpić nauczyciela Obrony dla połowy roczników, ale nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, czy nie dałoby się również tym razem pozbyć jakoś Lockhearta, żeby Snape znów mógł ich uczyć.

Może mógłby nawet załatwić dla mężczyzny zmienniacz czasu, żeby się tak okropnie nie przepracowywał?

Kiedy podczas mowy powitalnej Dumbledore przedstawił Lockharta, wśród żeńskiej populacji szkoły rozległy się podekscytowane chichoty, zaś wielu chłopców przewróciło oczami. Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, czy udałoby mu się jakoś sprowokować mężczyznę do wymazania sobie pamięci już w pierwszym miesiącu zajęć, by oszczędzić im wszystkim kompletnie zmarnowanego roku.


	4. Rozdział 4

_Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało, dziękuję mojej becie, Pannie Mi i zapraszam do czytania ;)  
_

* * *

_§ Kursywa § - _wężomowa

* * *

**Rozdział 4  
**

Snape właściwie prawie w ogóle nie odzywał się do niego podczas wtorkowych eliksirów i Harry próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to nic takiego i tak naprawdę _wcale_ się tym nie przejmuje. Mężczyzna nie mógł nikomu powtórzyć tego, co latem powiedział mu Potter i nawet, jeśli Dumbledore'owi udało się wyciągnąć z niego wystarczająco informacji, by uświadomić sobie, że powinien zacząć się martwić, starzec wciąż nie mógł wiedzieć, o co powinien się martwić. Zresztą Dumbledore martwił się już _wcześniej._ A jeśli sprawy się skomplikują, Harry przecież zawsze mógł po prostu _odejść_. Miał całkiem spore doświadczenie w ulatnianiu się.

Jednakże zaraz przed zakończeniem zajęć Snape polecił Harry'emu krótko, by ten przyszedł tego wieczoru do jego gabinetu, i dopiero wtedy pozwolił mu odejść wraz z resztą jego kolegów. Takim więc sposobem parę godzin później Harry stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu swojego aktualnego Opiekuna Domu i zapukał.

Snape otworzył drzwi, zapraszając go do środka i wskazując stojące przed biurkiem krzesło, po czym sam usiadł na swoim miejscu. Jako, że Harry nie wiedział, jaki kierunek przybierze ta rozmowa, starał się, by wyraz jego twarzy pozostał beznamiętny. Minęło mnóstwo czasu, odkąd Harry Potter ostatnio trzymał serce na dłoni, zwłaszcza w obecności potencjalnego wroga. Zdolność do ukrywania swoich wewnętrznych uczuć okazała się jeszcze bardziej przydatna od kiedy stał się członkiem domu Slytherina, ponieważ Ślizgoni specjalizowali się w rozpoznawaniu emocji i używaniu ich przeciwko innym ludziom. Już dawno nauczył się tego, że ukazywanie uczuć pozwala ludziom zbliżyć się do siebie, ale wiedział też, że wtedy o wiele łatwiej mogą zranić się nawzajem, tak więc przez większość czasu utrzymywał swoją maskę na twarzy nawet wtedy, kiedy nie był otoczony przez Ślizgonów.

Jednak w tym momencie to Snape z nich dwóch wyglądał na bardziej niespokojnego, chociaż doskonale maskował swój dyskomfort. Mężczyzna zaplótł dłonie na biurku i nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, który trwał zbyt długo, by móc uznać go za naturalny. Potter nawet nie drgnął, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie. Snape powoli uniósł różdżkę, na co oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się ostrożnie, jednak chłopiec nie sięgnął po swoją własną. Obserwował, jak nauczyciel wykonuje znajomy ruch, otaczając gabinet zaklęciem prywatności. W końcu Snape przemówił.

- Spędziłem sporo czasu zastanawiając się nad tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy ostatnim razem – wycedził powolnym, pełnym ostrożności tonem. Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego było pytające uniesienie brwi. – Zdecydowałem, że chciałbym pomóc ci na tyle, na ile tylko będę w stanie. Mam... ogromną nadzieję, że rzeczywiście masz jakiś sposób, by odbudować zdrowie psychiczne Czarnego Pana, jednak muszę przyznać, że pomysł ten nie wzbudza we mnie zbyt wielkiego optymizmu.

Harry prychnął. Snape – _optymistyczny?_

Mistrz Eliksirów wahał się przez moment, po czym ciągnął dalej:

- Muszę... muszę przyznać, że raczej zaskoczyło mnie twoje zapewnienie, iż Czarny Pan rzeczywiście podjął próbę uszanowania obietnicy, którą złożył mi w kwestii oszczędzenia twojej matki. Podejrzewałem, że po prostu zignorował moją prośbę.

- To był wybór mojej mamy – potwierdził Harry miękkim tonem. – Mogła się tamtego dnia ocalić, ale nie zrobiła tego.

- Nie... nie, nie zrobiła – przytaknął Snape, spoglądając w przestrzeń i niemal ze smutkiem marszcząc brwi. Po chwili ponownie skupił się na Harrym. – Nie. W zamian ocaliła ciebie. A ja przysięgłem, że uszanuję jej decyzję i zamiast niej będę chronił ciebie. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, iż jesteś synem swojego ojca, ale na tyle, na ile mogę teraz stwierdzić, nie masz w sobie zbyt wiele z Jamesa Pottera.

Harry parsknął gorzko i uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie.

- Każda cecha Jamesa, jaka mogła pojawić się u mnie genetycznie, zniknęła dawno temu. Jestem stary, zmęczony i nieco zbyt zgorzkniały, by czerpać przyjemność z takich głupot jak _kawały._ Powiedziałbym, że młodość mojego ojca była zdecydowanie za bardzo beztroska i pod tym względem nie mam z nim zbyt wiele wspólnego.

Snape mruknął w odpowiedzi z zamyśleniem, znów skupiając się na jakimś punkcie na ścianie.

- Nie przypominasz mi również za bardzo swojej matki.

- Znów to samo... sądzę, że to najwcześniejsze lata najbardziej wpływają na to, kim dana osoba się stanie, nie umniejszając oczywiście roli późniejszego wychowania. Moje dzieciństwo było zupełnie inne niż moich rodziców... obojga z nich. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przeżyłem o wiele więcej niż oni.

- Trudno jest mi nie myśleć o tobie jako o dziecku, które trzeba chronić. _Dziecku Lily_... Ale potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że trudno mi w ogóle cię określić. Nie jesteś bachorem Pottera, nie jesteś synem Lily...

- Jestem po prostu Harry – odparł krótko Potter, wzruszając ramionami.

- Harry.

- Po prostu Harry.

Snape westchnął, przez parę chwil wpatrując się w chłopca, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na ścianę, wyglądając na zamyślonego.

- Czy zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, na czym polegają twoje plany przywrócenia zmysłów Czarnemu Panu? – zapytał po krótkiej ciszy. Potter mruknął coś pod nosem, przekrzywiając głowę.

- Hm... Może. Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę to ujawniać. Ta informacja zawiera również pewne szczegóły, które umożliwiłyby odkrycie tego, w jaki sposób można pokonać Czarnego Pana i wolałbym, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział.

- Nie, żebym mógł komukolwiek to powtórzyć – zauważył Snape, unosząc wyzywająco brew. Potter uśmiechnął się.

- To prawda, ale nic nie powstrzymywałoby pana od tego, żeby samemu skorzystać z tej wiedzy, gdyby tylko pan chciał.

- Czy w ogóle byłbym w stanie cokolwiek zrobić? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Snape.

- _Każdy_ mógłby zabić Voldemorta, jeśli tylko znałby wszystkie kroki potrzebne do zdekonstruowania jego zabezpieczeń. Przekonanie, że muszę to być ja jest zupełnie absurdalne. Dumbledore mógłby zrobić to sam, ale nie powstrzymało go to od tego, by w moim pierwszym życiu zrzucić ten ciężar na moje barki pomimo tego, że sam doskonale wiedział, co robić! I czy dał mi jakąś wskazówkę? Nie... oczywiście, że nie. To byłoby _zbyt proste_. Myślę, że był po prostu zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by zrobić to samemu i wiedział, że gdyby to on miał pokonać Voldemorta, musiałby zarazem zabić mnie własnoręcznie, tak więc zdecydował się na zrzucenie wszystkiego na mnie mając nadzieję, że sam się zabiję we _właściwy sposób. _

- _Zabić_ cię? Co za nonsensy opowiadasz tym razem?

- Jestem... jedną z rzeczy, która trzyma Voldemorta przy życiu – odparł Harry, prychając. – Właściwie po części myślałem, że to całe popełnianie samobójstwa jeszcze przed pójściem do Hogwartu i nie pokonywanie Voldemorta liczyłoby się jako „pozwolenie mu wygrać", ale podejrzewam, że moja śmierć sprawiła, że to, co utrzymuje go przy nieśmiertelności zniknęło i wszystko jeszcze bardziej się skomplikowało... W sumie nie jestem pewien. Pomyślałem jednak, że warto spróbować.

- A co, jeśli „pozwolisz mu wygrać" i cały świat skończy w ruinach, natomiast tobie uda się nie wrócić do kolejnego życia? Naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci, że przez ciebie świat pogrąży się w chaosie?

- Na tyle, na ile ja jestem w stanie stwierdzić, życie nie toczy się dalej po tym, jak umieram... ale kto wie? Może każde z żyć, które przeżyłem to alternatywny wszechświat, który istnieje równolegle z innymi, więc te, w których popełniłem samobójstwo muszą radzić sobie z konsekwencjami moich działań. W tym wypadku te światy prawdopodobnie są teraz pod panowaniem pogrążonego w szaleństwie Voldemorta, skoro nie było mnie w pobliżu, żebym mógł go powstrzymać, albo może Dumbledore w końcu zrobił coś pożytecznego i sam poradził sobie z problemem, tak jak powinien od początku, zamiast wyręczać się _dzieckiem._

- To logiczny argument – przyznał Snape, kiwając głową. – Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy rozumiem ten fragment z _tobą_ jako czymś, co trzyma Czarnego Pana przy życiu.

- Prawdopodobnie wyjaśnię to panu kiedyś, przynajmniej częściowo – stwierdził Harry, wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami w sposób, który niezmiernie irytował Snape'a.

- Podejrzewam więc, że pozostało mi tylko zapytać, co chciałbyś, żebym robił do tego czasu – odezwał się po paru chwilach ciszy. Mówiąc to wyglądał na zrezygnowanego i Harry zastanowił się, czy Snape uważa go po prostu za kolejnego posiadającego niezliczoną ilość tajemnic szefa, który jedynie wykorzystuje go do swoich celów. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu... niech pan będzie _sobą_. Nie musi pan _niczego_ robić. Niech pan traktuje mnie tak, jak traktował w zeszłym roku. Nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło... poza faktem, że teraz zna pan _prawdziwy_ powód, dla którego jestem taki, jaki jestem. Ale wciąż jestem pana uczniem, a pan wciąż jestem moim opiekunem. Być może umysłowo jestem starszy, ale fizycznie i _legalnie_ wciąż mam dwanaście lat. Nie mam nawet jakichś specjalnych planów na ten rok. Zapobiegłem już co bardziej nieprzyjemnym wydarzeniom, które miały mieć miejsce. Podejrzewam, że zawsze może zdarzyć się coś niespodziewanego i szczerze mówiąc wciąż nie wiem co planuje Voldemort, ale jakoś poradzę sobie z tym, kiedy to nadejdzie.

- Więc nie muszę... nic robić? – upewnił się Severus głosem pełnym wątpliwości. Harry po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie.

- A co, jeśli zostanę wezwany przez Czarnego Pana?

- Sam będę o tym wiedział, nie musi pan składać mi „raportów" ani niczego w tym stylu.

Snape wyglądał na bardziej sceptycznego niż zaskoczonego.

- A skąd niby będziesz to wiedział?

- Voldemort i ja jesteśmy połączeni. Pamięta pan to coś we mnie, co czyni go nieśmiertelnym? To znajduje się w mojej bliźnie, ale poza tym tworzy niewidzialne, mentalne połączenie między nami dwoma. On jeszcze o tym nie wie, nie wie też, jak go używać, ale ja miałem mnóstwo czasu, by to przebadać i zrozumieć, w jaki sposób zrobić z tego jak najlepszy użytek. Będę wiedział, kiedy was przywoła i prawdopodobnie będę też w stanie obserwować całe spotkanie.

Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się, a brwi uniosły, chociaż najwyraźniej zdecydował się tego nie komentować.

- Wie pan... sądzę, że istnieje _coś_, co mógłby pan zrobić – oświadczył nagle Potter, na skutek czego na twarzy Snape'a pojawiła się ostrożność. – Mógłby dać mi pan znać, jeśli zauważy pan, że Dumbledore w końcu zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie tylko nie jestem po jego stronie, ale mogę być również po tej drugiej? Lub jeśli zacznie poważnie myśleć nad tym, czy przypadkiem nie zaczynam być _mroczny_, czy coś w tym stylu, i zdecyduje się mnie nawrócić?

- Jesteś... „mroczny, czy coś w tym stylu"? – zapytał Snape, unosząc brew.

- Pyta mnie pan, czy znam czarną magię? – upewnił się Harry z rozbawieniem.

- Nie, ależ skąd – zaprzeczył sarkastycznie Snape. – Pytam, ponieważ jeśli rzeczywiście zamierzasz dołączyć do Czarnego Pana, będzie on oczekiwał od ciebie pewnych... mrocznych umiejętności i zaangażowania.

Harry prychnął.

- Podczas moich dwóch żyć byłem aurorem – pierwszych dwóch, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły – a nie da się walczyć z mrocznym czarodziejami bez zrozumienia tego, czym jest czarna magia. Za drugim razem _mogłem_ zagłębić się w temat nieco bardziej niż było to konieczne do pracy, głównie dlatego, że byłem po prostu znudzony. Wyznaję również pogląd, że mnóstwo rzeczy uznanych przez Ministerstwo jako „mroczne" jest zakazanych tylko z powodu politycznych bzdur i nie ma w nich _ani odrobiny_ czarnej magii. Właściwie w moim drugim życiu skończyłem dość głęboko uwikłany w politykę i legislację, i całkiem blisko zaznajomiłem się z tym, jak całkowicie popieprzone i skorumpowane jest większość naszych praw i ustaw dotyczących tego, jaka magia jest zakazana, a jaka nie.

- Czyżby? Nie pasujesz mi za bardzo na polityka.

Harry zachichotał.

- Polityka? Cholera, byłem _Ministrem_! Ale byłem też wtedy zupełnie inną osobą niż teraz. Minęło mnóstwo czasu, odkąd miałem wystarczająco dużo cierpliwości do tego, by radzić sobie z takim poziomem bredni – westchnął, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie.

Snape wyglądał, jakby miał problemy z uwierzeniem w oświadczenie Harry'ego, ale nie wyraził swoich wątpliwości na głos.

- Hm... cóż, zapamiętam sobie twoją prośbę związaną z zaniepokojeniem dyrektora. Jednak ostrzegam, że ma on tendencję do zachowywania swoich myśli na tego typu tematy dla siebie.

- Tak, wiem – odparł Harry, wzdychając z irytacją. – Tak czy inaczej, to by było właściwie tyle. Nie jestem pewny, czy zamierzam kontaktować się w tym roku z Voldemortem, czy nie. Sądzę, że będę po prostu obserwował i czekał na to, co się wydarzy. Wiem, że zajmie mu jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim wezwie do siebie z powrotem swój Wewnętrzny Krąg. Nadal jest zależny od Quirrella i jest w trakcie tworzenia sobie nieco bardziej ludzkiego ciała przy pomocy Eliksiru Życia i paru innych rzeczy. Wygląda na to, że poszło mu lepiej niż podczas mojego pierwszego życia, ciało, jakie wtedy odzyskał, wyglądało strasznie... Ale trochę czasu zajmie, zanim ono do końca się rozwinie, a nawet, kiedy jego dusza całkowicie dopasuje się do nowego ciała będzie prawdopodobnie potrzebował nieco odpoczynku, zanim wróci do pełni swojej mocy.

- Naprawdę posiadasz połączenie, które pozwala ci widzieć, co on robi? – zapytał Severus wyglądając na zaintrygowanego i jednocześnie pełnego niedowierzania.

- Tak, chociaż nie korzystam z niego zbyt często. Mógłby zauważyć, że coś jest nie w porządku.

- Ale podczas tego roku będziesz miał oko na jego działania?

- Oczywiście.

Snape przytaknął.

- Bardzo dobrze. Czy jest coś konkretnego, co chciałbyś, bym powiedział Dumbledore'owi, gdyby pytał o ciebie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Możesz pan cały czas powtarzać mu, że wciąż jestem zdystansowany i pełen tajemnic, i że nie posiada pan żadnych użytecznych informacji, jakich mógłby mu pan udzielić. Albo cokolwiek innego, co sądzi pan, że dyrektor chciałby usłyszeć, ale jeśli zamierza pan wymyślić coś, proszę dać mi znać, żebym w razie czego mógł powtórzyć pana historię.

- W porządku.

Spotkanie dobiegło końca i Harry natychmiast wrócił do swojego pełnego książek dormitorium, nie chcąc tracić czasu.

* * *

„_Zawsze tak było i zawsze będzie, że osoby o rzadkich i wyjątkowych zasługach są w czasach pokoju zaniedbywane przez państwa; w takich czasach inni obywatele, z zazdrości o sławę, którą owe osoby zdobyły swoimi osiągnięciami, chcą nie tylko być z nimi na równi, ale też stać ponad nimi."_

_Niccoló Machiavelli_

* * *

Harry siedział w odizolowanym od reszty biblioteki kącie, kończąc pisanie eseju na transmutację. Był środek października i jak dotąd rok szkolny mijał mu bez żadnych niespodzianek. Pogodził się już z tym, że ponownie musi znosić niekompetencję Lockhearta. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo miał ochotę na to, by uwolnić siebie i pozostałych uczniów od towarzystwa tego mężczyzny, nie miał za bardzo ku temu okazji.

Zajęcia były nudne jak zwykle. Snape znów zaczął odpytywać go na każdych zajęciach wykorzystując okazję do tego, by nagrodzić Slytherin nieprawdopodobną ilością punktów, jednocześnie odbierając je Gryfonom – ponieważ _zawsze_ jako pierwszemu zadawał pytanie Ronowi, a gdy ten nie znał na nie odpowiedzi prychał, odejmował punkty i w zamian pytał Harry'ego.

Potterowi szczerze mówiąc wcale to nie przeszkadzało – po części nawet bawiło go to, co robił Snape, mimo że wiedział, iż dawniej będąc w podobnej sytuacji byłby wściekły, że tak jawna niesprawiedliwość okazana została jego niegdysiejszemu przyjacielowi. Jednak w tym momencie uważał, iż była to wyłącznie wina Rona - zamiast zacząć się uczyć i przygotowywać do lekcji, by spróbować jakoś przerwać ten cykl, chłopak wciąż wolał się obijać.

Jedyne, co go irytowało to fakt, że Ron obwiniał go o to wszystko, przy każdej możliwej okazji wyładowując na nim swój gniew i frustrację podczas ostatniego roku. Harry w ogóle nie przejmował się zniewagami Weasleya i w odpowiedzi całkowicie go ignorował, z łatwością unikając kilku słabych klątw, których Ron zdołał nauczyć się pod koniec zeszłego roku i które okazjonalnie wysyłał w jego stronę.

W przeciwieństwie do Pottera, Draco wydawał się czerpać niesamowitą przyjemność z odpłacania się Weasleyowi podobnymi obelgami. Zwykle robił wszystko, by wyglądało to tak, jakby bronił honoru Harry'ego, jednak Potter wiedział, że Malfoy wykorzystałby każdą okazję do tego, by obrazić i zlekceważyć Rona, nawet gdyby ten nigdy nie znieważył Harry'ego.

Ilekroć ta dwójka rozpoczynała kolejną kłótnię, Harry po prostu ich olewał.

Harry już kilka żyć temu przestał zabiegać o względy swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Po części uważał, że byłoby to po prostu zbyt bolesne; z drugiej strony mogłoby być to również zbyt _dziwne_. Nawet, jeśli wciąż byli tymi samymi osobami, to jednak nie było tak do końca. Ponadto byli dziećmi, on natomiast był dorosły. Nie, żeby to miało całkowicie go powstrzymać, w końcu zdarzało mu się bez żadnego problemu zawierać „przyjaźnie" z innymi dziećmi. Głównie chodziło o to, że wciąż pamiętał dużo starsze wersje Rona oraz Hermiony i były to osoby, do których był najbardziej przywiązany i za którymi najbardziej tęsknił.

Przede wszystkim starał się już za niczym nie tęsknić. Był już tym zbyt zmęczony.

Nagle Harry podskoczył zaskoczony czując, że ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z młodą Hermioną Granger. Dziewczyna ze wszystkich sił starała się zachować pewność siebie, jednak jej postawa zdradzała oznaki niezręczności i wyraźnego zdenerwowania.

- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc, Granger? – zapytał krótko Harry podejrzewając, że prawdopodobnie jest w posiadaniu jakiejś książki, którą Hermiona chciała przeczytać.

- Ee... właściwie tak. Trudno jest nie zauważyć, że ilekroć pracujemy w parach na eliksirach, niemal na każdych zajęciach masz innego partnera. - Harry zamrugał, przytakując powoli. – Trudno też nie zauważyć, że za każdym razem to ty wykonujesz całą pracę, podczas gdy twój partner po prostu siedzi i nic nie robi – kontynuowała.

To nie była do końca prawda. Kiedy pracował z Draconem, chłopiec wykonywał swoją część pracy, ale to dlatego, że Malfoy był naprawdę dobry w eliksirach – jego umiejętności zdecydowanie przewyższały poziom przeciętnego drugoklasisty. To właśnie z tego powodu Snape wolał, by zarówno Draco, jak i Harry partnerowali którymś z... mniej bystrych Ślizgonów, by mogli zapobiec ewentualnym katastrofom. Nigdy nie pozwalał Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi pracować nad delikatniejszymi eliksirami bez kompetentnego partnera.

- Zmierzasz do czegoś konkretnego? – zapytał Harry, kiedy dziewczyna zamilkła na dłuższy moment.

- Cóż, tak. Chciałam zaproponować, byśmy pracowali razem na następnych eliksirach. W ten sposób będziesz miał pewność, że tym razem nie będziesz musiał robić wszystkiego sam – oświadczyła na tyle stanowczo, na ile tylko była w stanie, unosząc wysoko głowę. Harry uniósł powoli brew, co najwyraźniej sprawiło, że dziewczyna straciła całą swoją wcześniejszą pewność siebie. Kącik ust Pottera uniósł się lekko.

- Czyżbyś była już zmęczona wiecznym odwalaniem całej roboty za swojego partnera, podczas gdy ten się obija?

Policzki dziewczyny nagle pokryły się czerwienią i Harry mógł dostrzec, jak jej zęby zaciskają się. Otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć – albo raczej, żeby się _kłócić_ – ale najwyraźniej żadne słowa nie przyszły jej do głowy, tak więc w zamian odezwał się Harry:

- Spokojnie, Granger. Nie ma nic złego w przyznaniu, że zaproponowany przez ciebie układ przyniesie korzyści nam obojgu. Jednakże problem tkwi w tym, iż wątpię, by spędzanie czasu ze wstrętnym Ślizgonem na lekcjach eliksirów ułatwiło ci zyskanie jakiejkolwiek aprobaty ze strony twoich współdomowników. Właściwie to już słyszę głos Weasleya oskarżającego cię o bycie „zdrajczynią".

Jej wyraz twarzy wyostrzył się, a usta zacisnęły się, tworząc jedną linię.

- Cóż, mam gdzieś to, co Weasley o mnie pomyśli. Poza tym, tak naprawdę to żaden z Gryfonów i tak mnie nie lubi. Spędzanie czasu z tobą nie sprawi, że będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo nie może być gorzej.

- Och, nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Nigdy nie lekceważ tego, jak okrutne potrafią być dzieci.

Dziewczyna uciekła wzrokiem, przez chwilę wpatrując się z zamyśleniem w jakiś punkt na ścianie, podczas gdy wściekłość goszcząca wcześniej na jej twarzy zmieniła się w smutek.

Harry poczuł krótkie ukłucie żalu i wyrzutów sumienia, które jednak natychmiast od siebie odepchnął. To nie była jego wina, że Hermiona nie miała żadnych przyjaciół. Sytuacja była taka sama za każdym razem, gdy Harry rozpoczynał naukę w Hogwarcie, nie trafiając przy tym do Gryffindoru i nie czyniąc żadnego kroku w kierunku tego, by się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Hermiona po prostu nie potrafiła dogadać się z rówieśnikami. To _nie była_ jego wina.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i odwróciła głowę, po raz kolejny napotykając jego spojrzenie.

- Cóż, nie obchodzi mnie to. Jeśli naprawdę będą traktować mnie _jeszcze_ gorzej tylko dlatego, że zadaję się z kimś z innego domu, to proszę bardzo. Więc jesteś zainteresowany? Będziesz moim partnerem na eliksirach?

Harry oparł się o krzesło, przez chwilę się w nią wpatrując.

- Nie mogę ci obiecać, że będziemy pracować razem na każdych zajęciach – zaczął ostrożnie. – Kiedy pracujemy nad trudniejszymi eliksirami, Snape lubi przydzielać mnie do Crabbe'a lub Goyle'a, żeby upewnić się, że nie wysadzą laboratorium w powietrze. Tak samo jest w przypadku Dracona, więc on i ja nie pracujemy razem zbyt często, ale jeśli Snape na to pozwoli, to i tak Draco będzie miał pierwszeństwo, jeśli poprosi mnie o bycie jego partnerem.

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się ledwo widoczny grymas, który po chwili zamaskowała zmarszczeniem brwi i odwróceniem wzroku.

- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz z nim wytrzymać – stwierdziła cicho, po czym z powrotem spojrzała na niego przepełnionymi determinacją oczami. – Nigdy, choćby jeden raz nie widziałam, żebyś był wredny lub zachował się niemiło w stosunku do kogokolwiek. Jesteś nieco oschły, ale nie jesteś wredny. Jak to możliwe, że zadajesz się z Malfoyem, który jest takim podłym tyranem?

Harry westchnął.

- Cóż, Draco zachowuje się jak dupek w stosunku do większości ludzi – z pewnością nie będę się z tym kłócił. Jest arogancki, zepsuty i uważa, że cały świat istnieje tylko po to, by spełniać jego zachcianki. Dla niego istnieje tylko parę typów ludzi: ci, których musi szanować, albo raczej _zachowywać się_ wobec nich z szacunkiem, bo nie ma innego wyboru, takich jak sojusznicy polityczni jego ojca; ci, których naprawdę szanuje, bo na to zasłużyli; i ci, których uważa za dużo gorszych od siebie oraz niewartych nawet tego, by lizać jego buty – czyli zdecydowaną _większość._ Jeśli uważa, że ktoś jest wart jego uwagi, traktuje tę osobę zupełnie inaczej niż resztę. Przyznaję, że na samym początku jedynie go tolerowałem, ale o dziwo udało mu się mnie do siebie przekonać. Jest_ prawdziwszy_ w stosunku do mnie niż w stosunku do ciebie. Ty widzisz jedynie rozpieszczonego, snobistycznego dzieciaka, podczas gdy ja widzę chociaż po części to, jaki jest naprawdę, i nie jest wcale aż tak nie do zniesienia, jak mogłoby się to wydawać. Kiedy się postara, to jest bardzo inteligentny, błyskotliwy i zabawny, choć muszę przyznać, że zwykle ukazuje te cechy po to, by zaszkodzić innym ludziom. Poza tym jest świetny w eliksirach, przygotowuje je i modyfikuje niemal intuicyjnie. Gwarantuję ci, że kiedyś będzie prawdziwym geniuszem. Poza tym, jest moim współlokatorem. Naprawdę wolałem znaleźć jakiś sposób na to, by cieszyć się jego towarzystwem, zamiast cały czas się męczyć. To tylko sprawiłoby, że sytuacja byłaby o wiele bardziej irytująca i skomplikowana, więc po prostu nie widziałem w tym sensu.

Hermiona wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk i założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej, nie wyglądając na zbyt przekonaną.

- Tak czy inaczej wciąż jest podłym tyranem. Nie mogłabym przyjaźnić się z kimś, kto nie robi nic poza psuciem innym ludziom samopoczucia.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu stawiam wygodne, spokojne życie we własnym dormitorium ponad przestrzeganie bezsensownych i bezproduktywnych zasad. Właściwie zastanawiam się, czy to przypadkiem twoje poczucie wyższości i twoje _zasady_ nie są powodem, dla którego sama nie jesteś w stanie dogadać się ze swoimi współlokatorkami.

Hermiona zbladła.

- _Co?_

- Cóż, masz cztery współlokatorki. Patil i Brown to rozchichotane idiotki, a ich iloraz inteligencji jest sporo niższy od twojego, tak więc wyobrażam sobie, że w pewnym sensie patrzysz na nie z góry, ponieważ są tak absurdalnie dziewczyńskie i nie mają żadnego poszanowania dla wiedzy. Zarówno Dunbar jak i Matthews są fankami quidditcha, tak więc nie sądzę, żebyś i z nimi miała wiele wspólnego. Z jednej strony otaczają cię więc kretynki, a z drugiej chłopczyce i nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że sama nigdy nie myślałaś o nich w taki sposób. Żadna z nich nie ceni wysoko wiedzy czy inteligencji. Chcą albo dobrze wyglądać, albo dobrze się bawić. To ich priorytety. Zgodnie z twoimi tajemniczymi, wewnętrznymi zasadami ludzie nieposiadający zainteresowania nauką nie są warci twojego czasu ani wysiłku. Uważasz, że jesteś od nich lepsza.

- To nieprawda! – zaprotestowała natychmiast Hermiona. Harry jedynie ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Może nie całkowicie, ale założę się, że część ciebie naprawdę tak myśli, być może używając tego jako wymówki do tego, dlaczego _nie powinnaś_ przejmować się tym, że żadna z nich tak naprawdę cię nie lubi. A jednak nadal się przejmujesz. To nadal _boli._

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

- Oczywiście, że to boli.

- Więc nawet nie próbujesz zaprzyjaźnić się z kimkolwiek ze swojego domu? Nikt z twojego roku nie ma żadnego potencjału?

- Nie – odparła krótko, nadal się krzywiąc. Harry przytaknął powoli.

- Tak, podejrzewam, że masz rację. Jedyną osobą z nich wszystkich, która myślę, że nadawałaby się na twojego przyjaciela jest Longbottom, ale on jest zbyt przerażony, że ściągnie na siebie gniew Weasleya, tak więc nie robi nic, by powstrzymać innych od wyśmiewania się z ciebie i unika cię, mimo że czuje się winny z tego powodu – stwierdził Harry, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona faktem, że dostrzegł taki szczegół. – Próbowałaś zaprzyjaźnić się z którymś z Krukonów? Według mnie, jeśli już tak bardzo chcesz szukać sobie przyjaciół w innych domach, byliby oni zdecydowanie lepszą opcją niż ja. Czy może uważasz, że robiąc to po części przyznałabyś się do popełnienia błędu?

- Popełnienia błędu? O czym ty mówisz?

- O twojej kłótni z Tiarą Przydziału i naleganiu, by umieściła cię w Gryffindorze, zamiast w Ravenclawie – odparł Harry takim tonem, jakby stwierdzał fakt, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wszechwiedzący uśmieszek. Szczęka Hermiony opadła.

- Nie... nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz! – wyjąkała.

- Och, _proszę..._ to, że twoje miejsce jest w Ravenclawie jest oczywiste dla każdego, kto ma przynajmniej połowę mózgu. A nawet, gdyby twoja obsesja na punkcie nauki nie była tak niesamowicie oczywista, kolejnym dowodem jest fakt, że siedziałaś na stołku przez prawie całe cztery minuty. Jedynie przydział osób, które kwestionują początkową decyzję Tiary trwa tak długo.

- Niby dlaczego miałabym to robić? Po co miałabym kłócić się z Tiarą? – zapytała, wyglądając jednocześnie jednak na wstrząśniętą jego oskarżeniem.

- To proste. Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że należysz do Ravenclawu, ale sam fakt, że _jesteś_ taką osobą nie oznacza, że _chcesz być_ taką osobą. Chciałaś być dziewczyną, która jest odważna i ma mnóstwo przyjaciół. Dziewczyną, która nie unika ludzi, jest towarzyska, interesująca i pełna entuzjazmu. Chciałaś być _Gryfonką_ i sądziłaś, że jeśli trafisz do Gryffindoru, automatycznie się nią staniesz. Ale tak się nie stało, więc zamiast tego po prostu wykluczasz się i izolujesz od całego domu pełnego ludzi, którzy w ogóle cię nie rozumieją i nie cenią sobie twojego typu osobowości. Jeśli zaczęłabyś teraz szukać przyjaciół wśród Krukonów, to byłoby to niczym przyznanie się do błędu. Do tego, że powinnaś pozwolić Tiarze zrobić swoje.

Dolna warga dziewczyny zadrżała, a jej szczęka zacisnęła się.

- Nadal jesteś pewna, że chcesz, żebym był twoim partnerem na eliksirach? – zapytał Potter po minucie niezręcznej ciszy. – Patrzysz na mnie i wydaje ci się, że znalazłaś pokrewną duszę. Mądrą, lubiącą się uczyć, cichą i nie mającą zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Między nami jest jednak jedna ogromna różnica, Granger. Ty chcesz mieć przyjaciół, ale żadnych nie masz. Ja być może nie mam wielu przyjaciół, ale to _dlatego_, że nie chcę ich mieć.

- Nie chcesz mieć przyjaciół? – zapytała niemal z niedowierzaniem.

- Kiedy pozwalasz sobie troszczyć się o innych ludzi, to tylko powoduje, że czujesz niepotrzebny ból, kiedy ich tracisz. Jeśli nie będziesz troszczył się o ludzi, nie będziesz też cierpiał, kiedy odejdą – wyjaśnił z całkowicie beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego niemal ze _współczuciem._

- To okropne. Nie można przeżyć życia bojąc się, że ktoś cię zrani. To żadne życie.

Kącik ust Harry'ego uniósł się lekko.

- Przeżyłem już swoje. Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz, żebym był twoim partnerem?

Dziewczyna przez chwilę wyglądała na zamyśloną, po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz determinacji i przytaknęła stanowczo.

- Tak.

- W porządku.

* * *

„_Jeśli coś tracić, to wszystko naraz, żeby było to mniej odczuwalne; jeśli coś zyskiwać, to pojedynczo, żeby można było się tym bardziej rozkoszować."_

_Niccoló Machiavelli_

* * *

Podczas śniadania Harry nabił na widelec kostkę melona i leniwie włożył ją do ust, podczas gdy jego współdomownicy siedzieli wokół niego na swoich stałych miejscach. Draco jadł wymyślny omlet, który skrzaty przygotowywały dla niego każdego ranka – zmusił je do tego po tym, jak w zeszłym roku Harry powiedział mu, gdzie znajduje się kuchnia. Podczas jedzenia powoli przewracał strony swojej książki od eliksirów, która leżała otwarta obok jego talerza. Naprzeciw blondyna siedziała Pansy Parkinson z Blaisem Zabinim po swojej prawej stronie i Daphne Greengrass po lewej. Harry'ego i Dracona z jednej strony otaczał Crabbe, z drugiej zaś Goyle, skupiający całą uwagę na swoich talerzach.

- Jaki eliksir dzisiaj warzymy? – zapytał nieobecnie Harry, zerkając na Malfoya.

- Prosty Wywar Dekompresyjny – odparł Draco znudzonym tonem.

- Naprawdę? Hm.

Malfoy uniósł wzrok znad książki, mrużąc oczy.

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Po prostu możliwe, że dzisiaj na zajęciach będę pracował z Granger.

Draco prychnął i skrzywił się jednocześnie.

- _Granger?_ Dlaczego?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

- Poprosiła mnie o to.

- Ale dlaczego się zgodziłeś? – naciskał niedowierzająco Malfoy, wyglądając jednocześnie na przerażonego, jak i obrzydzonego.

- Miała dobre argumenty. Powiedziała, że jeśli będziemy partnerami, to będę miał pewność, że nie będę musiał robić wszystkiego sam – Harry zerknął szybko na Goyle'a, który wpatrywał się w nich beznamiętnie. – Było jednak oczywiste, że to ona chce uniknąć samodzielnego odwalania całej roboty za innych, ponieważ zawsze, gdy pracuje z... cóż, którymkolwiek z Gryfonów, ta osoba po prostu siedzi i pozwala jej zrobić wszystko za siebie. Przyznała też niechętnie, że sama doceniłaby pracę z kimś, kto nie wykorzystuje tylko jej pracy. Ostatecznie nie widziałem żadnych przeciwwskazań, tak więc zgodziłem się.

- _Żadnych przeciwwskazań?_ – zawołała z przerażeniem Pansy, kiedy Harry wreszcie na nią spojrzał. – Nie rozumiem, jak możesz to znieść!

- Jeśli masz na myśli, że jest „nieznośną wiem-to-wszystko", to twój argument jest zupełnie bezsensowny, ponieważ wszyscy mówią dokładnie to samo o mnie – wyjaśnił Harry oschłym tonem, unosząc wyzywająco brew, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że to nie o to jej chodziło.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparła obronnym tonem. – Mówię o tym, że zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak możesz znieść ten_ smród_ – oświadczyła, unosząc wysoko głowę. – W końcu to tylko brudna szlama, a na dodatek _gryfońska_ szlama.

- _Pansy_ – zasyczał ostrzegawczo Draco.

Harry ponownie na nią spojrzał, tym razem lodowatym, morderczym wzrokiem.

- Co ja ci mówiłem na temat używania tego słowa, Parkinson? – zapytał niskim, chłodnym tonem, a wszyscy wokół, którzy przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie zesztywniali, w ciszy oczekując na wybuch.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, po czym nagle na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie i strach.

- Moja matka była mugolskiego pochodzenia... i była Gryfonką – kontynuował Harry, wciąż lodowatym i nieobecnym głosem.

- Ja... – zaczęła Pansy, ale nagle przerwała, a z jej ust wydobył się ostry wrzask. Podskoczyła na swoim krześle, niemal z niego spadając. Dziewczyna zaczęła wpatrywać się podejrzliwie najpierw w lewą dłoń Harry'ego, która trzymała widelec, po czym jej wzrok przeskoczył na jego prawą, leżącą na stole dłoń, w której przez sekundę widoczna była różdżka, zanim chłopak schował ją z powrotem w rękawie. Pansy sapnęła

- Jak_ śmiałeś_?! – wrzasnęła.

- Ostrzegałem cię, Parkinson – odparł Harry, wracając do swojego znudzonego tonu. – Użyj tego słowa w mojej obecności, a oberwiesz klątwą. To nie moja wina, że _znowu _o tym zapomniałaś.

- Powiem profesorowi Snape'owi!

Draco parsknął.

- Och, błagam, Pansy. Chyba nie sądzisz, że zrobi on cokolwiek przeciwko _Harry'emu_. Odpuść sobie. To był twój błąd. Poza tym doskonale wiesz, że profesor Snape też nie lubi _tego_ słowa.

- Draco! – zaskomlała dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem.

Malfoy po prostu uniósł władczo brew, na co Pansy natychmiast zamilkła, choć wciąż patrzyła z zawiścią na Harry'ego. Potter, zupełnie tym nie przejęty, wrócił do swojego śniadania.

* * *

Wyglądało na to, że po pierwszej współpracy podczas warzenia eliksiru Hermiona uznała, że ona i Harry są już czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół, ponieważ kontynuowała ten układ podczas kolejnych lekcji ze Snape'em. Dziewczyna zaczęła też przysiadać się do niego w bibliotece za każdym razem, gdy akurat pracował w niej sam. Niekiedy nie zamieniali ze sobą choćby jednego słowa poza prostym przywitaniem i pożegnaniem, ale czasem Hermiona wyglądała na zdeterminowaną, by podczas nauki lub odrabiania lekcji wciągnąć go w rozmowę.

Harry był nieco rozbawiony jej determinacją. Rozmowy z nim nie były łatwe i zwykle kierował je albo na tematy egzystencjalne, albo na kwestie sposobu postrzegania różnych domów, nauczycieli i innych autorytetów, uprzedzeń i absolutnej wiary w prawdę zawartą w książkach.

A jednak dziewczyna ciągle wracała. Taka sytuacja trwała już niemal przez miesiąc, podczas gdy reszta jego normalnego, nudnego, szkolnego życia wciąż mijała bez żadnych niespodzianek.

Czasem w dormitorium dało się odczuć napięcie. Harry uznał, że najlogiczniejszym wyjaśnieniem tego zjawiska jest prawdopodobnie fakt, że Nottowi podoba się Pansy, przez co nagle zaczął on bardzo wrogo odnosić się do Pottera. Nigdy nie byli ze sobą jakoś specjalnie związani, ale nigdy się też nie kłócili, więc musiało być to spowodowane właśnie tym. Chłopak zaczął być złośliwy i agresywny.

Problem tkwił w tym, że Nott był właściwie na samym dole hierarchii w ich dormitorium – o czym doskonale wiedział i nie znosił tego faktu – i nie miałby żadnych szans w otwartym, politycznym konflikcie z Harrym wewnątrz Slytherinu. Miał wśród Ślizgonów paru sojuszników, ale żaden z nich nie stanąłby wraz z nim przeciwko Harry'emu Potterowi.

Rodzina Dracona miała wszystko, co tylko chciała, a rodziny Crabbe'a i Goyle'a podlegały właściwie rodzinie Dracona, więc mimo, że obie w ogólnej hierarchii znajdowały się raczej nisko, należały do Malfoyów, przez co były respektowane. Matka Zabiniego również cieszyła się poważaniem, głównie z powodu licznych, bogatych mężów, jakich miała, a którzy zmarli w tajemniczych okolicznościach, pozostawiając jej swoje majątki.

Rodzina Notta natomiast nie miała niczego. Jego matka zmarła, kiedy Theo był małym dzieckiem, pozostawiając go jedynie z ojcem, bez żadnej dalszej rodziny. Co gorsza na tyle, na ile Harry wiedział, ojciec Notta pracował na niskiej posadzie w jakimś magicznym przedsiębiorstwie przemysłowym. A bez wysokiej pozycji nie miał żadnych wpływów ani władzy w magicznym świecie.

Rodzina Theodora nie miała więc żadnego politycznego znaczenia ani pieniędzy; nie odznaczała się również wyjątkowymi zdolnościami magicznymi czy intelektualnymi.

Nawet inni Ślizgoni, którzy lubili cichego chłopca nie ryzykowaliby społecznego samobójstwa, stając otwarcie po stronie Notta w walce z Potterem. Ich pozostali współlokatorzy udawali, że wszystko jest w porządku, co pasowało Harry'emu. Żaden z nich nie chciał angażować się czy stawać po którejkolwiek ze stron, poza tym było dla nich oczywiste, że Harry jest w stanie doskonale poradzić sobie z Theo bez ich pomocy.

Potter właściwie również przyjął taktykę ignorowania chłopca. Na zewnątrz zachowywał się tak, jak gdyby fakt, że Nott jest na niego zły nie był nawet wart jego uwagi. Theo próbował zastanawiać pułapki na niektórych rzeczach Harry'ego, ale były to zaklęcia i klątwy na typowym poziomie drugorocznego ucznia i jak dotąd żadne nie przysporzyło Potterowi wielu problemów. Wszystkie jego rzeczy były magicznie chronione przed jakąkolwiek ingerencją jeszcze zanim postawił stopę w Hogwarcie. Pozwolił również Jörmy'emu ugryźć Notta, jeśli ten będzie próbował go drażnić.

Podejrzewał jednak, że chłopiec próbował manipulować również jego akcesoriami kąpielowymi, ponieważ jakiś tydzień temu uruchomiony został jeden z alarmów, które Harry nałożył na wszystkie swoje butelki. To wywołało u niego pewne zaskoczenie i od tej pory zaczął przywiązywać nieco większą wagę do swojej ochrony i zawsze sprawdzał podczas posiłków swoje jedzenie oraz napoje, jednak nie było to nic wielkiego. Widział, jak z tygodnia na tydzień Nott staje się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i był przekonany, że wkrótce coś się wydarzy.

Również Ron Weasley stał się w tym semestrze jeszcze bardziej wrogo nastawiony, ale Harry nie do końca mógł go za to winić biorąc pod uwagę to, z jaką częstotliwością Snape robił z niego idiotę. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie było w porządku to, że Ron wyładowywał swoją wściekłość na Harrym, ponieważ nie było winą Pottera, że Snape po każdej porażce rudzielca zadawał pytanie Harry'emu, który znał na nie odpowiedź. Jednak szukanie logiki w działaniach Rona Weasleya mogło doprowadzić go jedynie do _jeszcze większego_ szaleństwa.

* * *

„_Rzymianie, przewidując przyszłe kłopoty, zapobiegali im zawsze i nigdy nie dopuszczali do ich spotęgowania, choćby nawet chodziło o zażegnanie wojny, gdyż wiedzieli, że wojny się nie uniknie, lecz tylko odwlecze z korzyścią dla przeciwników."_

_Niccoló Machiavelli_

* * *

Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył na tablicy ogłoszeń informację o tym, że Lockheart organizuje Klub Pojedynków, niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, co spowodowało, że kilka osób zaczęło gapić się na niego szerokimi rozwartymi oczami, ponieważ Harry Potter po prostu nigdy się _nie śmiał._ Harry obrzucił ich chłodnym wzrokiem i irytujące spojrzenia natychmiast zniknęły, dzięki czemu Potter mógł z powrotem skupić się na ogłoszeniu.

Próbował sam siebie przekonać, że powinien odpuścić sobie cały ten cyrk, ale wizja Snape'a po raz kolejny powalającego tego idiotę na ziemię jedynie przy pomocy zaklęcia rozbrajającego była po prostu zbyt kusząca, by ją przegapić. W sobotnie popołudnie udał się więc wraz z pozostałymi Ślizgonami z jego roku do Wielkiej Sali, ustawiając się pod stojącym na środku pomieszczenia podestem przeznaczonym do pojedynków.

Klub był oczywiście otwarty dla całej szkoły, sala była więc wypełniona uczniami. Harry dostrzegł Hermionę stojącą nieco dalej na skraju grupy podekscytowanych i roześmianych Gryfonów. Profesor Snape wszedł na podest i kilku Gryfonów skrzywiło się w jego kierunku sądząc, że nauczyciel tego nie widzi. Lockheart pojawił się chwilę później, uśmiechając się do każdego tym swoim idiotycznym, promiennym uśmiechem. Policzki Hermiony zaczerwieniły się, kiedy z zachwytem wpatrywała się ona w nauczyciela.

Harry prychnął i przewrócił oczami. Nadal nie udało mu przekonać jej, że facet jest kompletnym idiotą, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. W wieku trzynastu lat nawet Hermionie Granger zdarzało się w kimś głupio, dziewczyńsko zauroczyć.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim Harry mógł cieszyć się widokiem Snape'a stojącego naprzeciwko Lockhearta, podczas gdy ten kretyn bredził coś o postawie podczas pojedynkowania się. Snape zaproponował znudzonym głosem małą demonstrację zaklęcia rozbrajającego, na co Lockheart zgodził się niepewnie.

Ach, to było niesamowicie satysfakcjonujące widzieć, jak blondwłosy palant przelatuje przez pomieszczenie i ląduje na swoim tyłku, mimo że Harry już wielokrotnie był świadkiem tej sceny. Oczywiście zaledwie minutę później Lockheart zawołał Harry'ego sugerując, by wziął on udział w pierwszym pokazowym pojedynku. Harry westchnął ciężko wiedząc, że było to nieuniknione, a jednocześnie wciąż mając nadzieję. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy kategorycznie nie odmówić, ale nagle Theo uniósł rękę zgłaszając się na ochotnika do bycia przeciwnikiem Harry'ego.

Potter spojrzał na stojącego parę stóp od niego chłopca, mrużąc oczy i zastanawiając się, jakiego asa ma w rękawie Nott. Chłopak był wystarczająco mądry, by wiedzieć, że nie ma szans w pojedynku z Harrym. Mimo, że Potter nie wyrywał się na zajęciach, to pokazał już wystarczająco, by uświadomić wszystkim pozostałym drugoklasistom, że jego umiejętności grubo przewyższają ich własne.

Harry wątpił, że chłopak zgłosiłby się do pojedynku wiedząc, iż zrobi z siebie tylko głupca, musiał mieć więc jakiś plan. Snape najwyraźniej pomyślał o tym samym, ponieważ zasugerował, że być może Harry powinien pojedynkować się raczej z którymś ze _starszych_ uczniów. Lockheart uznał, że to nonsens i że będzie sprawiedliwie tylko, jeśli w pojedynku będzie uczestniczyć dwóch równych sobie wiekiem uczniów, po czym podziękował Nottowi za zgłoszenie się.

Harry wahał się przez moment, po czym skinął krótko w stronę drugiego chłopca i wszedł na podest. Niezależnie od tego, jak lekceważąco zachowywał się Potter, w rzeczywistości Nott naprawdę zaczynał go już powoli irytować. Po części miał nadzieję, że może będzie to idealna okazja do tego, żeby chłopak wyładował swoją idiotyczną złość, jednak wątpił, żeby było to takie proste.

Pojedynek rozpoczął się i Harry uniósł różdżkę, postanawiając pozwolić rzucić Nottowi przynajmniej jedno zaklęcie, zanim go rozbroi. To, co nastąpiło chwilę później sprawiło, że niemal roześmiał się z powodu absurdu całej sytuacji.

Nott rzucił _Serpensortię_, wzywając ogromnego węża – a właściwie kobrę, wijącą się i syczącą wściekle. To było jak jakiś dziwaczny rodzaj déjà vu, chociaż nie do końca.

Harry natychmiast domyślił się, co Nott próbował osiągnąć. Kontrakt, który wszyscy podpisali pierwszego dnia po tym, gdy pojawili się w Hogwarcie zabraniał mu zdradzenia komukolwiek sekretów Harry'ego, a według Notta prawdopodobnie jednym z jego _większych_ była umiejętność posługiwania się wężomową. Poprzez poszczucie go wielkim, jadowitym wężem w obecności wszystkich uczniów teoretycznie zmuszał Pottera do ujawnienia całej szkole swojego niezwykłego talentu.

Oczywiście wcale nie było to prawdą. Harry z łatwością mógł pozbyć się węża bez kierowania w jego stronę choćby jednego syku, ale... cóż, czemu by po prostu nie popłynąć z prądem? Harry nie chciał, by jego umiejętność wyszła na jaw podczas pierwszego roku głównie po to, by Voldemort zbyt szybko się o niej nie dowiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bezcielesny Czarny Pan mógłby zareagować, a Potter nie miał wtedy ochoty na niespodzianki i wolał, żeby wszystko co się stanie pozostało łatwe do przewidzenia. Jednak Quirrell i Voldemort dawno już opuścili szkołę i w tym momencie Harry miał gdzieś fakt, że mężczyzna odkryje jego wyjątkowy talent.

Co do reszty uczniów, połowa z nich już wcześniej była przekonana, że Harry jest tylko kolejnym złym Ślizgonem, nawet jeśli nie zrobił nawet jednej cholernej rzeczy, by zasłużyć na takie miano. Istniała również szansa, że ujawnienie jego zdolności da Theo satysfakcję potrzebną do tego, by chłopiec wreszcie się wycofał i dał Harry'emu spokój. Chociaż to ostatnie wydawało się jednak mało prawdopodobne. Raczej będzie wręcz przeciwnie, chłopak zacznie myśleć, że wygrał, znajdując sposób na obejście kontraktu i ujawnienie jednej z tajemnic Harry'ego.

Cóż, będzie musiał być po prostu ostrożny i upewnić się, że to wszystko nie będzie tak właśnie wyglądało. Przyszło mu już do głowy parę pomysłów i zaledwie parę sekund po tym, jak centralnie przed nim na podłodze zmaterializował się wściekły wąż, na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek.

Podniósł wzrok na Theo i uniósł w rozbawieniu jedną brew. Jego spojrzenie mówiło: „Naprawdę? Ze wszystkich rzeczy postanowiłeś zrobić właśnie _to_?"

Tryumf na twarzy Notta zmienił się w złość, na co uśmiech Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył i uniósł on oczy do nieba sugerując, jakby już nic nie było w stanie uratować jego przeciwnika przed jego własną głupotą. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na węża.

_- § Och, kochanie, nie zrobiłaś sobie krzywdy? § - _zapytał Harry, opuszczając różdżkę i niemal kucając przed wężem.

Ze strony otaczających go uczniów dobiegło go głośne, zbiorowe sapnięcie, a ci stojący najbliżej wyraźnie zrobili krok do tyłu, zupełnie, jakby miało to cokolwiek zmienić.

Wąż podniósł się wyżej, ale przestał syczeć przekleństwa.

- _§ Co to za miejsce?! Muszę atakować dla swojego pana! Walczyć dla tego, który mnie stworzył! §_

- _§ Nie, nie musisz walczyć, kochanie. Uspokój się. §_

_- § Jesteś ludzkim dzieckiem. A jednak potrafisz mówić. §_

- _§ Jestem mówcą. Musisz wypełniać moje polecenia. §_

_- § Magia, która mnie stworzyła twierdzi, że muszę wypełniać polecenia innego. §_

_- § Wciąż masz wolną wolę, a ten, który cię stworzył, jest słaby i niedoświadczony. Możesz z łatwością mu się sprzeciwić. §_

_- § Tak... mogę. §_

_- §Odwróć się i spójrz na niego. § - _rozkazał Harry, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy kobra go posłuchała. Syczała teraz groźnie na przerażonego i bardzo bladego Notta, który wydał z siebie trudny do zidentyfikowania pisk. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy chłopiec zmoczył się w spodnie.

- Chyba nie poszło ci zbyt dobrze, co, Theo? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Nott poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo, a następnie w czystej panice zrobił krok do tyłu.

- _Potter_ – odezwał się ostrzegawczo Snape, robiąc krok naprzód i patrząc ostrożnie to na węża, to na Harry'ego. Uniósł różdżkę, najwyraźniej gotów, by pozbyć się gada.

- Pozwól mi się tym zająć, Severusie! – zawołał Lockheart, ruszając w ich kierunku i podnosząc swoją własną różdżkę.

- _NIE!_ – zaprotestował ostro Harry i nauczyciel niemal upuścił różdżkę, zaskoczony jego rozkazującym tonem. – Jeśli rzuci pan na nią zaklęcie, stracę nad nią kontrolę i może zaatakować któregoś z uczniów.

- A-ale panie Potter! Trzeba się jej pozbyć! – zająknął się Lockheart.

- I właśnie to zamierzam zrobić – oświadczył niecierpliwie Harry, zaciskając zęby i celując różdżką w węża. – Po prostu chciałem ją ostrzec – dodał, rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że kobra zniknęła w kłębie kolorowego dymu.

Theo odetchnął z ulgą, a jego nogi najwyraźniej odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, ponieważ upadł na kolana pod ciężarem przerażenia, którego właśnie doświadczył. Harry podszedł do niego z podniesioną głową i chłodnym, znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Zatrzymał się obok Theo, spoglądając na niego z góry.

- To nie było zbyt mądre, Theo. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że obchodzi mnie to, czy oni wiedzą?

Nott uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w Pottera szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wzdrygnął się, gdy dostrzegł chłód w tych zielonych oczach, ale szybko zamaskował to grymasem.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i skierował się w stronę małych schodków, a tłum natychmiast się przed nim rozstąpił. Nikt się nie odezwał. Najwyraźniej wszyscy byli zbyt zszokowani, by zareagować. Harry podszedł do Dracona, przewracając oczami i zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę podestu, stając tak jak cała reszta.

Pansy Parkinson, która wcześniej znajdowała się obok Draco, przesunęła się o parę kroków i teraz wpatrywała się w Harry'ego ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. Od czasu, gdy Harry przeklął ją w Wielkiej Sali szczerze go nienawidziła – wcześniej również nie za bardzo za nim przepadała – ale teraz nagle nie patrzyła już na niego z obrzydzeniem czy nienawiścią w oczach. Podobnie jak żaden z pozostałych Ślizgonów; kilku starszych uczniów, którzy wcześniej nie poświęcali mu wiele uwagi, teraz patrzyli na niego wyraźnie zaintrygowani. Inni wyglądali na nieco wystraszonych, ale nie było u nich widoczne aż takie przerażenie, jakie znajdowało się na twarzach uczniów z innych domów. Zwłaszcza z Hufflepuffu. Gryfoni w większości wyglądali na wściekłych lub zniesmaczonych, ale nie można było po nich oczekiwać niczego innego.

Snape przeszywał go swoimi czarnymi oczami, a jego twarz pozbawiona była jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Nagle najwyraźniej zaczął być świadomy otaczającej go ciszy i poprosił wszystkich o ponowną uwagę. Wybrał dwóch uczniów z piątego roku i kazał im zademonstrować zaklęcie rozbrajające. Nawet, jeśli atmosfera w pomieszczeniu nadal pozostała dość gęsta, nikt nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Klub Pojedynków nareszcie dobiegł końca i uczniowie zaczęli wysypywać się z Wielkiej Sali, wciąż rzucając Harry'emu dziwne spojrzenia i szepcząc cicho do swoich przyjaciół.

- Potter! Nott! Do mojego gabinetu. Natychmiast – wysyczał wściekle Snape, podchodząc do grupki drugoklasistów.

- Ale profesorze! Harry nic nie... – zaczął Draco, jednak ostre spojrzenie nauczyciela powstrzymało go przed dokończeniem zdania.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – warknął, przenosząc wzrok na Notta. – Natychmiast.

Theo wyglądał blado jak inferius, ale Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął. Kiedy Snape ruszył naprzód, Nott odwrócił się do niego.

- No i z czego jesteś taki zadowolony? – warknął gniewnie. – Ty też masz kłopoty.

- Nie, nie mam – odparł pewnie Harry.

Nott skrzywił się i szybko opuścił salę, a Potter leniwie podążył za nim. Im bardziej zbliżali się do lochów, tym bardziej Theo był zdenerwowany. Chwilę później dwóch drugoklasistów znajdowało się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a.

Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Nott.

- Coś ty sobie myślał? – wysyczał ze złością nauczyciel. Theo przełknął głośno ślinę, ledwo widocznie się wzdrygając.

- Sir?

- Zakładam, że wiedziałeś wcześniej o niewątpliwie rzadkim talencie pana Pottera? – warknął, spoglądając z góry na wystraszonego chłopca.

Nott przez chwilę poruszał ustami, ale chyba nie przyszła mu do głowy żadna sensowna odpowiedź.

- Wiedział – wtrącił znudzonym tonem Harry. Theo zerknął na niego szybko, po czym znów skierował wzrok na Snape'a, kiwając krótko głową.

- Co cię _opętało_, żeby zrobić coś tak głupiego, jak wyczarowywanie wielkiego, jadowitego i rozwścieczonego węża w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym uczniami?! Jestem przekonany, że kazałem waszej dwójce rzucać jedynie zaklęcie rozbrajające!

- Ee... ja... – zająknął się bezradnie Nott.

- Jest wkurzony, ponieważ przekląłem Parkinson za nazywanie Granger szlamą. Parkinson mu się podoba, więc chciał jej zaimponować – wycedził Harry, wciąż brzmiąc na znudzonego.

Snape przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Notta, wyglądając na wściekłego i rozczarowanego.

- Czy to prawda, chłopcze?

Nott ponownie się skrzywił i zerknął na Harry'ego, który uniósł wyzywająco brew na wypadek, gdyby chłopiec chciał zaprzeczyć.

- T-tak, sir – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Theo. – Ale on nie został nawet ukarany za przeklęcie Pansy! Nikt nawet nic nie powiedział na ten temat!

- Być może dlatego, że wiedzieli, iż uznałbym, że dostała to, na co zasłużyła – wysyczał cicho Snape. – Powinna być mądrzejsza i nie używać takich słów w mieszanym towarzystwie. Ma szczęście, że informacja o tym nie dotarła do dyrektora. Gdzie ta sytuacja miała miejsce?

- W Wielkiej Sali – odparł Harry.

Snape złapał się za nasadę nosa, nagle wyglądając na niesamowicie zmęczonego.

- W takim razie Parkinson miała więcej niż szczęście. Ostrzegałem was wcześniej, żeby nie omawiać tego typu rzeczy w Wielkiej Sali. Nigdy nie macie pewności, kto słucha!

Nott znów się skrzywił i w końcu spojrzał nauczycielowi w oczy, ale szybko stchórzył, ponieważ grymas Snape'a był znacznie bardziej onieśmielający niż jego własny i niósł za sobą groźbę ciężkiej kary.

- Przepraszam, profesorze – wymamrotał zjadliwie, wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Twoje przeprosiny są bezwartościowe, ty głupi chłopcze! To żałosne i obrzydliwe, że zachowałeś się w taki sposób w stosunku do własnego współlokatora, i to z tak błahego powodu jak niewielkie nieporozumienie między nim a Parkinson! Żeby przez coś takiego publicznie ujawniać coś, o czym wiedziałeś, że jest poufną informacją dotyczącą osoby z twojego domu!? Jak myślisz, jak to wygląda dla osób z zewnątrz? Jesteśmy Ślizgonami i reprezentujemy jeden front, w przeciwnym wypadku inni zjedliby nas żywcem. Jest ich dużo więcej, cała szkoła jest nastawiona przeciwko nam i jeśli dostrzegą nasze słabości, będą je wykorzystywać!

Snape przerwał, po czym skierował wzrok na Harry'ego.

- I ty! Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślałeś pozwalając, żeby tak delikatna informacja wyszła na światło dzienne, ale nie myśl sobie, że to nie przyniesie żadnych konsekwencji!

- Jestem absolutnie świadomy, jak reszta szkoły na to zareaguje, profesorze. To była przemyślana decyzja. Z łatwością mogłem pozbyć się węża nawet się do niego nie odzywając.

Nott obrócił się w jego stronę, wpatrując się w niego z mieszanką wyraźnej wściekłości i niedowierzania.

Snape prychnął.

- Jestem o tym całkowicie przekonany – wycedził ze złością. – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz w co się pakujesz, Potter. Tego nie da się cofnąć.

Harry jedynie skinął krótko głową.

Snape jeszcze przez moment karcił Notta, który kulił się i z każdą uwagą wyglądał na coraz bardziej zawstydzonego. W końcu mężczyzna rozkazał chłopcu, by wieczorem przyszedł do niego na szlaban i pomógł mu z wydłubywaniu oczu traszek, które potrzebne były na następne zajęcia, po czym pozwolił mu odejść.

Nott natychmiast ruszył w stronę wyjścia, rzucając jednak uśmieszek Harry'emu, któremu polecono jeszcze zostać, bez wątpienia uważając, że również zostanie ukarany.

Drzwi zamknęły się, przez co nauczyciel i uczeń pozostali sami w wypełnionym całkowitą ciszą pomieszczeniu. Po chwili Snape wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie, uniósł różdżkę i rzucił kilka zaklęć prywatności, po czym skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na Harry'ego.

- Jesteś wężousty – stwierdził zrezygnowanym tonem.

- Owszem.

- Jak?

- Dzięki połączeniu, które dzielę z Voldemortem – odparł beztrosko Harry.

- Uroczo – skwitował sarkastycznie Snape, krzywiąc się lekko. – Skąd twoi współlokatorzy o tym wiedzą?

- Mam węża.

Mężczyzna wyraźnie nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

- Masz węża – powtórzył powoli, jak gdyby z zaskoczeniem, że Harry może być aż taki głupi. Potter tylko uśmiechnął się i zupełnie bez skruchy wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak. Nazywa się Jörmy. Miałem go już długo przed moim pierwszym rokiem. Oczywiście ujawniłem go przed innymi dopiero po tym, jak podpisali kontrakt. Szczerze mówiąc jedną z rzeczy, z których teraz najbardziej się cieszę jest fakt, że nie będę musiał go już dłużej ukrywać.

- Jörmy – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Snape. – Masz węża, który nazywa się Jörmy.

- To zdrobnienie od Jörmungadr – wyjaśnił krótko Harry, a jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się powiększył. Dłoń Snape'a uniosła się powoli i mężczyzna oparł na niej czoło.

- Nazwałeś swojego węża po nordyckim Wężu Śródziemia, który ma pożreć ziemię, gdy nadejdzie koniec świata – podsumował, próbując zachować spokój.

- Dokładnie.

- Jak _osobliwie _– wycedził Snape, opuszczając rękę i wpatrując się w Harry'ego, który próbował ze wszystkich sił zamaskować swój uśmiech. – Czy masz pojęcie, jak Dumbledore może zareagować na coś takiego?

- Właściwie nie, ale chętnie o tym usłyszę, jeśli miałby pan ochotę się tym podzielić.

Snape ze wstrętem wykrzywił usta.

- Jak duży jest dokładnie ten twój wąż? – zapytał po paru minutach niezręcznej ciszy.

- Och, właściwie jest dość mały. Cóż, w każdym razie _teraz_ jest mały. Technicznie rzecz biorąc może być większy.

- Jak „mały" i dokładnie jak dużo „większy"? – warknął niecierpliwie Snape.

- Cóż, w tym momencie jest niewiele grubszy od przeciętnego mugolskiego ołówka i ma trochę ponad stopę długości. Jednakże, gdyby zdjąć z niego zaklęcie zmniejszające, bardzo możliwe, że mógłby mieć jakieś trzynaście stóp długości oraz trzy i jedną czwartą cala grubości.

- Trzynaście stóp! – zawołał ze zgrozą Snape, opierając się na krześle i chowając twarz w dłoniach. – I ty trzymasz to coś w szkole pełnej dzieciaków?

- Jest bardzo lojalny i niezbyt agresywny. Poza tym nie może sam zdjąć z siebie tego zaklęcia, tylko ja mogę to zrobić.

- _Każdy_ może zdjąć z niego zaklęcie zmniejszające! – warknął ze wściekłością Snape. – Każdy, komu chociażby _przyjdzie do głowy_, że może być zmniejszony, może go powiększyć!

- Nie do końca – poprawił go Harry. – Zaklęcie, którego użyłem, żeby go zmniejszyć zostało wypowiedziane w wężomowie. Z tego też powodu może zostać zdjęte tylko w tym języku, tak więc jedynymi osobami, które byłyby w stanie je cofnąć jestem ja i Voldemort.

Dłonie Snape'a opadły i przez chwilę gapił się on w przestrzeń, po czym westchnął z rezygnacją.

- W porządku.

- Tak naprawdę jest całkiem uroczy i jak na węża jest wyjątkowo ciekawym rozmówcą. Większość z nich jest raczej tępa i nie obchodzi ich nic oprócz ciepła i kolejnego posiłku. Im są większe i potężniejsze magicznie, tym wyższa jest ich inteligencja, co według mnie ma sens.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle chcę wiedzieć, skąd go wziąłeś – stwierdził Snape, brzmiąc na pokonanego.

- Mam go odkąd skończyłem cztery lata – odparł Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. – W tym życiu, oczywiście. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem w młodości węża; co prawda będąc starszy posiadałem kilka w niektórych swoich życiach, ale nigdy nie miałem nikogo takiego jak Jörmy. Zawsze to były tylko zwykłe, niezbyt zajmujące, niemagiczne węże, a nie któreś z tych wielkich, egzotycznych, magicznych gatunków, których ludzie boją się na śmierć.

- Przeciętny czarodziej boi się na śmierć _jakiegokolwiek_ węża – zauważył Snape. Harry prychnął.

- Tak, cóż, to prawda. Ale tym razem właściwie nie obchodzi mnie, czy ludzie zaczną mnie unikać i uważać za mrocznego czarodzieja.

- _Powinno_ cię obchodzić! – wysyczał Snape. – Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore już i tak się martwi, a ludzie już i tak o mnie plotkują – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – To będzie uznane za „potwierdzenie", ale co z tego? Dumbledore doskonale wie, jak zyskałem tę umiejętność i prawdopodobnie nie będzie nią wcale zaskoczony. To, co go zaskoczy to fakt, że najwyraźniej ja jestem jej świadomy i rozwinąłem ją, jednocześnie trzymając ją w sekrecie. To na pewno go nieco zdenerwuje, ale niech tak będzie.

- Niech tak będzie – powtórzył Snape sarkastycznym tonem, przewracając oczami. – Jak na kogoś tak _starego_ i _doświadczonego_ wydajesz się niezwykle nieświadomy konsekwencji własnych działań.

- Nie, po prostu już mnie one nie obchodzą – odparł Harry, wzdychając lekko. – Z każdym kolejnym życiem konsekwencje mają coraz mniejsze znaczenie. Co to za różnica, skoro i tak kiedyś umrę i będę musiał robić to jeszcze raz?

- Zaczynam to rozumieć – prychnął Snape, zaciskając usta. – Więc co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu... płynąć z prądem.

- I myślisz, że to zadziała?

- Z całą pewnością.


	5. Rozdział 5

Dziękuję ślicznie za wszystkie komentarze, cieszę się, że opowiadanie budzi zainteresowanie wśród czytelników. Wstawiam piąty rozdział, który jest nieco krótszy od poprzednich, jednak na pocieszenie dodam, iż w przyszłym rozdziale wydarzy się to, na co pewnie wielu z Was czeka (należy się domyślić, co pewnie nie będzie trudne). Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, jednak w roku akademickim trudno znaleźć wiele wolnego czasu. Postaram się z następnym rozdziałem sprężyć, jak tylko będę mogła. Wasze komentarze mnie uskrzydlają i motywują do pracy, więc byłoby dobrze, gdyby było ich jak najwięcej ;)

Dziękuję Pannie Mi za betę i zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

- Jesteś wężousty!

Harry przymknął oczy, próbując opanować złość wywołaną przeszkodzeniem mu, po czym odwrócił się, spoglądając na Hermionę.

- Owszem – potwierdził spokojnie. Pragnął nacieszyć się nieco ciszą biblioteki i nie był zachwycony perspektywą wymyślania odpowiedzi na zadawane mu bezsensowne pytania.

- Najwyraźniej wiedziałeś o tym już wcześniej – stwierdziła, unosząc pytająco brwi.

- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem,

- I twoi współlokatorzy także wiedzieli?

- Oczywiście, że wiedzieli.

- Więc jak to możliwe, że nikt inny nie wiedział?

- To, co dzieje się w dormitorium, pozostaje w dormitorium – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Hermiona spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

- To brzmi raczej szlachetnie jak na Ślizgonów.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Pierwszego dnia szkoły podpisaliśmy magiczny kontrakt. _Dosłownie_ nie możemy nikomu spoza naszej grupy ujawnić niczego, co wydarzy się w naszym dormitorium. Nie bez żadnych konsekwencji, w każdym razie.

- To okropne!

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Czego się spodziewałaś? Że będziemy ufać sobie nawzajem?

- Czy to naprawdę takie trudne? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Szczerze? Podczas gdy ja jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a rodzice trzech z moich współlokatorów byli kiedyś sojusznikami pewnego Czarnego Pana, który próbował się zabić, gdy byłem dzieckiem? Tak, to dosyć trudne. Dzięki temu przynajmniej mamy pewność, że żaden z nas nie użyje przeciwko nam prywatnych informacji, jakie zdobył na temat któregoś z nas. Jesteśmy chronieni kontraktem.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i nie odzywała się przez dłuższą chwilę, a Harry przeniósł uwagę z powrotem na notatnik, w którym pisał.

- Więc dlaczego Nott wyczarował tego węża? – zapytała w końcu.

- Szukał okazji, żeby się na mnie zemścić – odparł obojętnie Harry. – Próbował to zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu, ale nic nie działało, a nikt inny by mu w tym nie pomógł, ponieważ nikt nie chce mi podpaść, tak więc Nott zaczął być zdesperowany i zdecydował się zrobić cos głupiego. Myślał, że to mnie wkurzy, ponieważ był pewien, że umiejętność posługiwania się wężomową jest jednym z moich „największych sekretów", a ta sytuacja teoretycznie zmusiłaby mnie do ujawnienia go wbrew mojej woli.

- Ale tak nie było – zauważyła Hermiona, wyglądając na zamyśloną. – To nie było wbrew twojej woli. Mogłeś pozbyć się węża nie odzywając się do niego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

- Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. Ujawnienie tej umiejętności było wyłącznie moim wyborem. Tak naprawdę miałem gdzieś to, czy cała szkoła się o tym dowie, a to był najszybszy i najłatwiejszy sposób, który gwarantował mi, że wszyscy dowiedzą się w tym samym czasie. Wolę to, niż radzenie sobie z rozchodzącymi się powoli plotkami, przeinaczonymi z powodu wędrowania z ust do ust. Na zajęciach z Klubu Pojedynków obecna była większość szkoły, a ci, których nie było, mają mnóstwo źródeł, z których mogą dowiedzieć się wszystkich szczegółów i nie będą mieli potrzeby, by ubarwiać całą historię.

- Ale dlaczego w ogóle chciałeś, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli? – zapytała Hermiona z niedowierzaniem. Harry wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka sekund – na tyle długo, by dziewczyna poczuła się niezręcznie.

- Nie wstydzę się swojej umiejętności. Nie ma w niej niczego _złego_. To po prostu coś, co potrafię robić – dlaczego miałbym to ukrywać? Tylko dlatego, że inni mogą być wobec tego uprzedzeni? Czy ty udawałabyś, że jesteś półkrwi tylko dlatego, że bałabyś się piętna „mugolaka"?

Jej usta uchyliły się i było jasne, że nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.

- W Slytherinie przyniosło mi to już całkiem sporo szacunku – dodał po chwili Harry. – Być może reszta szkoły będzie to postrzegać negatywnie, ale w moim domu jest to bardzo wysoko ceniona umiejętność. Uczniowie poniżej trzeciego roku już wcześniej szanowali mnie z powodu moich zdolności i umiejętności panowania nad sobą pod presją publiczną. Starsze roczniki traktowały mnie z umiarkowaną ciekawością, ale nic poza tym. Teraz postrzegają mnie jako równego sobie zawodnika i traktują z o wiele większym uznaniem niż wcześniej.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego.

- Chodzi tylko o politykę wewnątrzdomową? A co z resztą szkoły? Wszyscy są przekonani, że jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem albo kimś jeszcze gorszym. W ogóle ci to nie przeszkadza?

- Nie. To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Są idiotami. Niech wierzą, w co chcą – oświadczył Harry, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Poza tym, cały Gryffindor już wcześniej uważał mnie za „złego czarnoksiężnika", jeszcze długo przed tym, jak ujawniłem, że jestem wężousty. Tak naprawdę to wiele to nie zmienia, za jakiś miesiąc wszyscy się do tego przyzwyczają i znajdą jakiś nowy temat do plotkowania.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po prostu cię to nie obchodzi!

- Tak jak powiedziałem; nie interesuje mnie, co inni o mnie myślą – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym teraz, kiedy już mleko się rozlało, nie muszę dłużej ukrywać Jörmy'ego.

- Jörmy'ego?

Harry wyszczerzył zęby i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty, wyciągając z niej drobnego węża, który natychmiast owinął się czule (jak na węża, oczywiście) wokół jego dłoni, po czym uniósł łebek i utkwił wzrok w Hermionie.

Dziewczyna zbladła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

- Masz węża?!

- Tak. Mam go od lat – oznajmił Harry, uśmiechając się do niego z czułością. – Jest naprawdę świetny. Chcesz go dotknąć?

- Jest jadowity? – zapytał niepewnie Hermiona.

- Nie ugryzie cię.

- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – zauważyła, zerkając na niego znacząca, na co Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

Zamiast tego skupił się na wężu i zaczął syczeć sprawiając, że usta Hermiony uchyliły się w szoku.

- Co powiedziałeś? – zapytała, kiedy znów przeniósł na nią wzrok.

- Powiedziałem, że jesteś Hermioną, o której mu opowiadałem, i że jeśli kiedykolwiek zauważy, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, ma moje pozwolenie, żeby cię obronić.

- Opowiadałeś o mnie swojemu wężowi? - wyszeptała, a jej wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał. Harry przytaknął.

- Mówię mu o wszystkim. Może nie rozumie wszystkiego – nawet, jeśli mówimy w tym samym języku, to nie zmienia to faktu, że jest tylko wężem – ale jest dobrym słuchaczem i rozumie wystarczająco. Kiedyś, dawno temu, miałem sowę, która była moim pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Zwykle to jej mówiłem o wszystkim, a nie mogła mi nawet odpowiedzieć. Byłem jednak przekonany, że mnie rozumie, ale to pewnie dlatego, że byłem po prostu samotny i potrzebowałem kogoś, z kim mógłbym pogadać.

- Co się z nią stało? – zapytała łagodnie Hermiona. Harry, który właśnie głaskał delikatnie wskazującym palcem łebek Jörmy'ego, spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem.

- Została zabita.

- Przykro mi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- To było dawno temu.

- Nie mogło być aż tak dawno.

- Zdziwiłabyś się – wyszeptał, spoglądając z powrotem na węża i sycząc do niego cicho. – Masz coś przeciwko, żeby zapamiętał twój zapach? – zapytał po kilku chwilach, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

- Mój zapach?

- Tak, po prostu dotknie językiem twojej skóry i od tej pory będzie mógł cię rozpoznać.

- Ee... okej – zgodziła się po chwili wahania i powoli wyciągnęła rękę w stronę węża.

Jörmy wyciągnął łebek i, tak jak powiedział Harry, musnął językiem dłoń Hermiony, po czym natychmiast wycofał się, ponownie owijając się wygodnie wokół dłoni Pottera.

Hermiona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w węża, po czym podniosła wzrok na Harry'ego.

- Więc jest jadowity, czy nie?

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tylko, kiedy chce być.

* * *

„_Gdy odbierzesz ludziom broń, zaczniesz ich obrażać i okażesz, że nie masz do nich zaufania, uważając ich albo za tchórzy, albo za niegodnych, jedna i druga opinia ściągnie na ciebie nienawiść."_

_Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Czas mijał, a tygodnie, które nastąpiły po wielkim ujawnieniu Harry'ego, okazały się o wiele ciekawsze, niż cały pozostały czas spędzony przez niego w szkole razem wzięty. Zastanawiał się, kiedy zaczął pragnąć uwagi innych ludzi, zamiast desperacko jej unikać, i nie był w stanie precyzyjnie wskazać, w którym dokładnie momencie zmieniło się jego podejście. Spoglądając w przeszłość zdał sobie sprawę, że pełne zdumienia reakcje spowodowane przydzieleniem go do Slytherinu właściwie tak naprawdę sprawiły mu przyjemność, tak samo jak szok widoczny na twarzach jego współlokatorów za każdym razem, gdy ujawniał im kolejny zaskakujący fakt na swój temat – jak Jörmy czy jego praktyki religijne.

Jego zaangażowanie w praktyki religijne było czymś, co rozwinął w sobie dopiero w ciągu kilku ostatnich żyć. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, którym nigdy w ciągu swoich pierwszych żyć nie poświęcał nadmiernej uwagi. Podczas swojego czwartego życia, kiedy był po trzydziestce zaangażował się w związek z pewnym bardzo religijnym czarodziejem, będącym oddanym zwolennikiem starych zwyczajów. Wcześniej ten aspekt życia nigdy go nie interesował, ale był ciekawy. Już pierwszy rytuał, w którym uczestniczył, niesamowicie go poruszył. To było jak otwarcie oczu na całkowicie nowy aspekt magii, o którego istnieniu dotychczas nie miał pojęcia.

To było swoiste połączenie religii i magii. Ta magia była namacalna, mógł doświadczyć jej na własnej skórze i czuł, że była prawdziwa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez tak długi czas całkowicie ignorował tak ważną część czarodziejskiej kultury – wtedy niemal już zapomniał, jak to jest być ignorantem w czymkolwiek, ponieważ na wszystko spoglądał od strony swojego dość sędziwego wieku. Od tego czasu praktyki religijne zajmowały ważne miejsce w każdym z jego żyć.

W tym roku podczas Samhain Harry po raz kolejny odprawił rytuał przywołania zmarłych i po raz kolejny towarzyszył mu w nim Draco. Zabini nie był zainteresowany – powiedział, że znał zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy umarli, a z którymi nie ma żadnej ochoty się kontaktować, co prawdopodobnie było prawdą. Babcia Grega zmarła zeszłej wiosny, tak więc tym razem usiadł on w kręgu wraz z nimi, podczas gdy Vince po raz kolejny zajął miejsce na zewnątrz, obserwując jedynie ich działania.

Listopad mijał dość szybko. Harry zabierał teraz ze sobą Jörmy'ego na wszystkie swoje zajęcia, tak samo jak inni uczniowie przynosili swoje koty, szczury czy ropuchy. Na początku wszyscy spoglądali na węża z przerażeniem i wzdrygali się, gdy Harry zaczynał z nim rozmawiać, jednak z czasem uczniowie zaczęli przyzwyczajać się do jego obecności i przestała ona wzbudzać powszechny szok.

Od czasu ujawnienia zdolności Harry'ego Theo całkowicie ignorował jego istnienie. Wciąż sporadycznie spoglądał na niego złowrogo, ale te spojrzenia nie były już tak otwarte czy natarczywe jak wcześniej. Zaprzestał również prób przeklęcia rzeczy Harry'ego albo jego samego. Prawdopodobnie miało to jakiś związek z faktem, że Pansy całkowicie zmieniła swoje podejście do Pottera. Teraz kręciła się wokół niego niczym spragniony uwagi szczeniak; obsypywała go cukierkowymi komplementami i zachwycała jego osiągnięciami na lekcjach, a także kpiła z Gryfonów, którzy próbowali grać mu na nerwach.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Pansy traktowała Harry'ego w ten sam sposób, w jaki tratowała Dracona, może jedynie odrobinę bardziej irytująco. Potter nie był tym zbyt zachwycony, Malfoy natomiast uważał całą sytuację za komiczną, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wyraźnie irytowała ona Harry'ego. Nawet Draco, choć tego nie pokazywał, uważał jej zachowanie za niesamowicie męczące.

Teraz ilekroć Nott próbował krzywo spojrzeć na Harry'ego albo go zaczepić, Pansy była jedną z pierwszych osób stających w jego obronie, co niezmiernie irytowało chudego, blondwłosego chłopca. To był jedyny aspekt nowej fascynacji Pansy, który Harry uważał za bardziej zabawny niż denerwujący. Nie po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że wiele rzeczy, które jeszcze niedawno zdegustowałyby go lub zezłościły, teraz zdecydowanie bardziej go bawiło.

Nie, żeby było w tym coś złego. Nie był w stanie nawet wyobrazić sobie, jak przerażające byłoby przeżywanie swojego życia raz za razem, nigdy się nie zmieniając. Wystarczająco złe było to, że otaczający go świat cały czas pozostawał niezmieniony, ale gdyby sam Harry również miał być bez przerwy taki sam? To byłoby po prostu… _straszne._ Nie mówiąc już o tym, że niesamowicie nudne.

Święta Bożego Narodzenia nadeszły i minęły w ciszy, jako że wszyscy współlokatorzy Harry'ego wyjechali do domów. Potter wciąż był zaskoczony tym, że Dumbledore nie wykonał jak dotąd żadnego ruchu w stronę zbliżenia się do niego. Za wyjątkiem spotkania pod peleryną-niewidką przed Zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp zeszłej zimy, dyrektor trzymał się całkowicie na dystans.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore przyjął taką samą taktykę stania z boku i obserwowania, kiedy młody Tom Riddle w latach trzydziestych wzbudził jego podejrzenia. Był ciekaw, jak wiele podobieństw mężczyzna widział teraz między nimi i, szczerze mówiąc, sam nie był pewny, jak się z tym czuje. Myśl, że z biegiem lat coraz bardziej przypominał Voldemorta wciąż była niepokojąca. Wciąż jednak mnóstwo rzeczy ich różniło. Ich historie miały tak samo wiele podobieństw, jak i różnic.

Tom Riddle wychował się w miejscu, które kompletnie niczego od niego nie oczekiwało. Nawet po tym, jak dołączył do czarodziejskiego świata i zaczął uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Był mugolakiem w Slytherinie. Kimś całkowicie obcym, pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek wartości. Harry z kolei od momentu, w którym przekroczył próg magicznego świata w wieku jedenastu lat, obciążony był masą oczekiwań i bez przerwy, nawet jeśli tylko podświadomie, robił co w jego mocy, by spełnić te oczekiwania i nie rozczarować wszystkich wokół.

Oczywiście już dawno temu przestał się tym przejmować.

A jednak istniała jeszcze sprawa dzieciństwa jego i Voldemorta. Kwestia podobieństw i różnic była raczej sporna, jednak najważniejsza według Harry'ego była analiza tego, jakimi stali się dorosłymi osobami. Czy stał się człowiekiem podobnym do człowieka, jakim stał się Tom Riddle? To pytanie niepokoiło go od czasu do czasu. Czy byłby w stanie znaleźć przyjemność w czyimś cierpieniu, tak jak Riddle?

Z całą pewnością cierpienie Notta sprawiało mu przyjemność, tak samo jak bawiło go oglądanie Rona czy Neville'a męczących się podczas lekcji eliksirów. A przecież to byli Ron i Neville! Harry ich _lubił_. Cóż… kiedyś ich lubił. Wygląda na to, że było to naprawdę dawno temu.

Wolał myśleć o sobie jako o człowieku, który nie czepie przyjemności z patrzenia na to, jak ktoś inny jest torturowany, wiedział jednak, że nie mógłby całkowicie przypisać do siebie tej cechy. W ciągu swoich wielu żyć trafił na parę jednostek, których długą i bolesną śmierć byłby w stanie obserwować z uciechą i bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Kilka z nich właściwie własnoręcznie pozbawił życia.

Wtedy zawsze udawało mu się znaleźć mnóstwo wymówek dla swoich działań – nawet teraz, patrząc w przeszłość, był wystarczająco wściekły, by wciąż podtrzymywać opinię, że sobie na to zasłużyli. Podejrzewał jednak, że większość morderców ma jakieś wytłumaczenie dla tego, co zrobili. Zawsze chodzi o motywy, punkt widzenia i okoliczności.

Harry już dawno temu nauczył się, że nic nie jest czarne ani białe. A tym bardziej proste.

Kiedy nadszedł i przeminął styczeń, Harry popadł w całkowitą monotonię. Snape wezwał go do swojego biura i oświadczył, że Dumbledore ostatnio obserwował go wyjątkowo uważnie i prosił Severusa, aby robił to samo. Chciał, by Snape dzielił się z nim obserwacjami i wszystkim, czego się dowie, nie wydawał się jednak chętny, by odwdzięczyć się tym samym, co nie było dla Mistrza Eliksirów niczym nowym.

Harry niezbyt się tym przejął. Niczego konkretnego nie planował, tak więc Dumbledore nie mógł niczego odkryć. Szkoła przestała plotkować na temat jego węża i umiejętności porozumiewania się z nim, przestał więc nawet szukać okazji do straszenia Jörmym innych uczniów.

Kontynuował swoją taktykę nie bycia agresywnym w stosunku do co bardziej natarczywych uczniów – czyli w większości Gryfonów – i choć zdarzało się, że musiał unikać skierowanych w jego stronę zaklęć czy unieszkodliwiać klątwy, nigdy nie odpowiedział podobnymi atakami.

W końcu większość napastników znudziła się i przestała nawet próbować. Wyjątkiem był Ron Weasley, którego spokój Harry'ego wydawał się jedynie jeszcze bardziej irytować, jednak rudzielec po prostu nie miał wystarczających umiejętności, by stworzyć coś, co mogłoby być dla niego rzeczywistym zagrożeniem.

Hermiona wciąż nalegała, by być jego przyjaciółką, a Potter kontynuował podważanie wszystkiego, co wydawało jej się, że wie o magicznym świecie tylko dlatego, że przeczytała kilka książek na dany temat. Próbował udowodnić, że wiedza książkowa nie jest niepodważalna, a także polecił jej kilka pozycji ze szkolnej biblioteki, które miały wpłynąć na jej punkt widzenia.

Zbladła, gdy okazało się, że większość z nich pochodziła z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, natychmiast pytając, w jaki sposób zdobył pozwolenie na czytanie ich. Zwykle dostawał zgodę od Snape'a, a czasem także od Lockhearta, którego zdumiewająco łatwo było zmanipulować, jednak Hermionie mówił jedynie, że dostawał pozwolenie od nauczyciela.

Mimo obaw dziewczyny, Harry nie skierował jej do ksiąg dotyczących czarnej magii. Jedna z pozycji, które jej polecił, była w rzeczywistości książką historyczną. Cienka książeczka opowiadała o serii procesów czarownic z North Berwick z 1590 roku, których rezultatem były tortury i egzekucje ponad siedemdziesięciu mężczyzn i kobiet. Miało to miejsce ponad sto lat przed powstaniem Zasady Tajności, kiedy nie istniało jeszcze właściwe Ministerstwo Magii, jednak już wtedy żyli czarodzieje posiadający sporą władzę i podejmujący działania mające na celu chronienie swojego społeczeństwa.

Między innymi jedną z najgłośniejszych spraw było oskarżeniu kilku czarownic o używanie „czarnej magii" do tego, by przywołać burzę i za jej pomocą, poprzez zatopienie statku, zamordować podróżującego na nim króla Szkocji, Jakuba VI. Mnóstwo słabszych i biedniejszych czarownic i czarodziejów zostało oskarżonych i zabitych za o wiele mniejsze zbrodnie, ale próbę zabójstwa króla Jakuba VI zarzucono grupie najbardziej wpływowych jednostek. Użyli oni swoich wpływów, by zawrzeć „umowę". Obiecali, że lud magiczny nie będzie używał określonych rodzajów magii, włączając w to manipulację pogodą, pod warunkiem, że procesy o używanie magii się zakończą.

Prawdopodobnie użyli magii, by „przekonać" do tego mugoli, ale to była już osobna kwestia. Ostatecznie, by przekonać lud magiczny do przestrzegania warunków umowy, stworzona została kampania propagandowa, która określała dziedziny magii zawarte w umowie „złymi" lub „mrocznymi", i tak już pozostało. Harry użył procesu jako przykładu, ponieważ był jedną z rzeczy, które najbardziej nim wstrząsnęły, kiedy sam po raz pierwszy dowiedział się o tym wiele żyć temu.

Zastanawiał się kiedyś, dlaczego pewne gałęzie magii są zabronione, podczas gdy, na tyle na ile mógł stwierdzić, nie było w nich kompletnie niczego złego. Niemal w każdym z tych przypadków stała za tym podobna historia, jak ta z North Berwick. Jednostki będące u władzy oszukały lud magiczny, by zdobyć nad nim kontrolę lub zmusić go, by przestrzegał warunków umowy, którą ci wyżej postawieni zawarli z mugolami dla własnych korzyści lub w celu uniknięcia konfliktu.

Co było jeszcze bardziej frustrujące, w większości przypadków umowy te nie były w żaden sposób zarejestrowane przez mugoli i z całą pewnością nie dowiedzieliby się oni, gdyby czarodzieje nagle wrócili do dawnych, niezgodnych z nimi praktyk. Jednak piętno pozostało, a Ministerstwo nie podejmowało żadnych działań mających na celu wyjaśnienie, jak to wszystko naprawdę się zaczęło. Nie było szansy na to, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło.

Właśnie za sprawą tego niektóre postulaty Voldemorta zaczęły brzmieć dla Harry'ego całkiem sensownie. Na samym początku, kiedy Voldemort działał bardziej politycznie, stworzył czynnie działające zgrupowanie polityczne zwane Rycerzami Walpurgii. Składało się ono głównie z młodszych członków Wizengamotu oraz politycznych lobbystów, którzy próbowali walczyć z mnóstwem bzdurnych legislacji zabraniających używania wartościowych dziedzin magii, starali się o większą ochronę dla magicznych dzieci i całego społeczeństwa oraz bardziej zróżnicowany i uniwersalny system edukacji. Dopiero w latach siedemdziesiątych, kiedy Voldemort zaczął całkowicie wariować, grupa rozpadła się i na jej miejscu pojawili się śmierciożercy.

Z tego, co Harry się dowiedział, mężczyzna stracił w końcu resztki swojego człowieczeństwa, bez którego przestał uświadamiać sobie, że zabijanie kogoś tylko dlatego, że nie zgadza się z jego poglądami politycznymi nie jest w porządku. Wszystkie początkowe ofiary śmierciożerców były najbardziej zagorzałymi przeciwnikami politycznymi Voldemorta, których ten nie był w stanie przekonać do swoich postulatów.

Mimo, że Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż historia Czarnego Pana to o wiele więcej niż tylko śmierć i zniszczenie, nie był gotowy, by wyjaśniać takie rzeczy Hermionie, zwłaszcza w szkolnej bibliotece, w której każdy mógłby ich podsłuchać. Sam jednak uczynił drobny wysiłek i zdobył parę broszur oraz informatorów opisujących działalności Rycerzy Walpurgii w latach sześćdziesiątych. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ ich posiadacze zwykle nie byli chętni do przyznawania się do tego, że je mają. W obecnych czasach niewielu ludzi wiedziało nawet o istnieniu Rycerzy Walpurgii, a tym bardziej o ich powiązaniu z osobą, która teraz znana była jako Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, chociaż wciąż żyło mnóstwo czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy pamiętali te czasy.

Jednak tym razem Harry był Ślizgonem i tkwił głęboko w gnieździe węży. Wiedział dokładnie, kto wciąż posiadał takie rzeczy, i bez problemu mógł skontaktować się z dziećmi tych osób, które mógł o to poprosić. Draco był jednym z oczywistych wyborów. W zamian za załatwienie tych broszur, Harry dał mu zgodę na podzielenie się z jego ojcem pewnymi informacjami o Potterze, których w innym wypadku kontrakt nie pozwoliłby mu ujawnić. Młody blondyn był zachwycony, a jego ojciec bez wahania wysłał po jednej kopii każdego informatora, jaki posiadał.

Poza tym, przez cały luty, marzec i kwiecień czas mijał dość nudno. Jedynymi wyjątkami w tym czasie były dla niego sporadyczne mentalne połączenia, które Harry nawiązywał z Voldemortem, by sprawdzić, jak mu idzie odzyskiwanie ciała. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku i Harry był pewien, że tylko kwestią czasu jest, aż mężczyzna zrobi jakiś ruch.

* * *

Pierwszy maja wypadał w piątek. Tego dnia było również Beltane; letni odpowiednik Samhain i jeden z dwóch dni, podczas których granica między dwoma światami była najcieńsza. Jednakże, podczas gdy Samhain sławiło śmierć, Beltane czciło życie i odrodzenie. Wydawało się zatem adekwatne, iż Voldemort wybrał właśnie ten dzień, by wreszcie odzyskać swoje ciało.

Ostatnio Harry częściej niż zwykle zaczął wślizgiwać się do umysłu mężczyzny, tak więc był całkowicie świadomy jego planów i sam powoli się do nich przygotowywał. Nocą poprzedzająca Beltane, krótko przed ciszą nocną wymknął się ze swojego dormitorium i już chwilę później stał przed drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a, pukając cicho. Nauczyciel długo nie podchodził do drzwi, jednak Harry wiedział, że jest w środku, gdyż wcześniej sprawdził jego lokalizację na Mapie Huncwotów. W końcu drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując zirytowanego Severusa Snape'a, którego wyraz twarzy na widok Harry'ego natychmiast zmienił się na niepewny i ostrożny.

- O co chodzi?

- Mamy parę rzeczy do przedyskutowania – odparł krótko Harry, wskazując głową w stronę gabinetu znajdującego się za plecami nauczyciela. Snape wahał się przez chwilę, po czym skinął krótko, wpuszczając ucznia do środka. Kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się, mężczyzna rzucił na nie zaklęcia blokujące i wyciszające, po czym obaj usiedli po dwóch stronach biurka.

- Czy to ma związek z Czarnym Panem? – zapytał, brzmiąc tak, jak gdyby już znał odpowiedź.

- Zakładam, że pański znak się uaktywnił?

- Owszem – potwierdził, krzywiąc się lekko i zaciskając lewą pięść.

- Zamierza odprawić jutro rytuał, który w pełni przywiąże jego duszę do ciała, które tworzył przez ostatni rok. Pojutrze będzie już ponownie w pełni swoich mocy.

Twarz Snape'a pozostała beznamiętna, jednak Harry wciąż był w stanie dostrzec na niej zdenerwowanie, nawet jeśli było tak tylko dlatego, że znał tego mężczyznę na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, czego szukać.

- A co z twoim planem przywrócenia go do zdrowych zmysłów?

- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy rozpocząć wcielać go w życie i choć na początku zamierzałem poczekać nieco dłużej, by osobiście się z nim spotkać, zmieniłem zdanie. Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli skontaktuję się z nim tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe i w tym celu będę musiał opuścił jutro szkołę.

Brwi Severusa uniosły się lekko.

- Jak dokładnie zamierzasz tego dokonać?

- Znam kilka sposobów wydostania się z terenu szkoły, z których mogę skorzystać. Problem polega na tym, by upewnić się, że nikt nie zauważy, a co najważniejsze, nie _zgłosi_ mojej nieobecności.

- Chcesz, żebym cię krył.

- Byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny – potwierdził Harry, przytakując i uśmiechając się lekko. – Przez większość tego popołudnia narzekałem na złe samopoczucie i dałem wszystkim do zrozumienia, że nie zamierzam się jutro ruszać z łóżka. Oznajmiłem również, że nie mam zaufania do profesjonalnych uzdrowicieli i nie zamierzam udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Powiedziałem Draconowi, że zamiast tego przyjdę do pana po zwykły eliksir pieprzowy.

- To brzmi rozsądnie, ale co, jeśli któryś z twoich współlokatorów zorientuje się, że tak naprawdę nie jesteś w łóżku?

- Nie będą w stanie nikomu o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ będzie to coś, czego dowiedzą się będąc w naszym _dormitorium_ – wyjaśnił Harry, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Zamierzam jednak zaciągnąć zasłony na cały dzień i nałożyć na nie proste zaklęcie dekoncentrujące, które będzie powstrzymywać ich od sprawdzania, jak się czuję.

- Sądzę, że to powinno wystarczyć. Kiedy powinienem oczekiwać twojego powrotu?

- Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł Harry, wzdychając i wzruszając ramionami. Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- A co powinienem zrobić, jeśli w ogóle nie wrócisz?

Harry przekrzywił głowę i wydał zamyślony dźwięk.

- Niech pan udaje, że nic pan nie wie; nie miał pan pojęcia, że wymknąłem się ze szkoły i dokąd się udałem. Magia kontraktu, który zawarliśmy, nie pozwoli panu wyjawić prawdy nawet pod wpływem Veritaserum czy legilimencji.

Snape wciąż nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale nie protestował.

Następnego rana krótko po piątej Harry zarzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę, a na swoje buty rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Do jednej kieszeni schował Jörmy'ego, zaś do drugiej Mapę Huncwotów wraz z księgą, która miała być mu dzisiaj potrzebna. Zarzucił torbę na ramię, zaciągnął zasłony i nałożył na łóżko parę zaklęć osłaniających, które gwarantowały, że każdy, kto miałby ochotę sprawdzić, jak Potter się czuje, przypomni sobie nagle, iż miał coś ważnego do zrobienia. Następnie cicho wymknął się z pokoju.

Dzięki mapie i pelerynie nie miał żadnego problemu z pokonaniem drogi prowadzącej przez zamek i błonia, aż w końcu dotarł do Wierzby Bijącej. Szybkim zaklęciem unieruchomił mordercze gałęzie drzewa i wślizgnął się do ukrytego pod pniem przejścia. Jakiś czas później, kiedy znalazł się już we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

Pojawił się przy drodze znajdującej się kawałek za Little Hangleton, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie rozpoczynała się wąska, kręta ścieżka, która prowadziła prosto do starego, porzuconego Dworu Riddle'ów. Oczywiście nie był on wcale tak porzucony, jak w to wszyscy wierzyli, jednak mało kto o tym wiedział. Podążył ścieżką w stronę znajdującej się na skraju wzgórza starej chaty, którą niegdyś zamieszkiwał stary ogrodnik, zanim spotkał go rychły koniec, po czym skrył się w jej cieniu i czekał.

* * *

Wrzask bólu wydobywający się z gardła Quirrella wreszcie ucichł, kiedy mężczyzna opadł na ziemię, dysząc z agonii i skrajnego wycieńczenia. Wreszcie był wolny… chociaż nie do końca. Wciąż był niewolnikiem tego potwora, niezależnie od tego, czy Czarny Pan żył w jego ciele, czy też nie. Jednak teraz przynajmniej nie musiał już doświadczać tego paraliżującego bólu za każdym razem, gdy jego pan przejmował pełną kontrolę nad jego ciałem, by wprowadzić w życie jakąś część swoich planów.

Całe jego ciało drżało i raczej wątpił, by był teraz w stanie choćby przekręcić się na drugi bok, a co dopiero wstać.

Nowe ciało jego Pana również przestało krzyczeć i teraz Quirrell widział jedynie jego klatkę piersiową, która unosiła się i opadała z każdym chrapliwym oddechem. Ciało znajdowało się na niskim stole, na którym zostało umieszczone na czas trwania rytuału, jednak Quirrell leżąc na podłodze był w stanie zobaczyć tylko niewielką jego część. Nie, żeby w tym momencie nadmiernie zależało mu na zobaczeniu go. Widział je niemal bez przerwy przez ostatni rok, jak dorastało i dojrzewało. Teraz był po prostu wdzięczny za chwilę wytchnienia i możliwość leżenia bezczynnie na podłodze.

Pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść, kiedy nagle poczuł jakąś zmianę w pomieszczeniu i usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie dobiegające od strony drzwi. Zbierając w sobie resztki sił udało mu się otworzyć oczy i przekręcić głowę wystarczająco, by zobaczyć, jak drzwi powoli się uchylają. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się sylwetka i zaczęła z gracją zmierzać w stronę środka pomieszczenia. Miejsce, w którym się znajdował nie pozwalało mu dostrzec twarzy przybysza, jednak z jego perspektywy osoba ta wydawała się raczej… niska.

- Kto…? – próbował zapytać, jednak jego głos okazał się zbyt zachrypnięty od krzyku.

- Ciii… - usłyszał jedynie ciszy głos, kiedy cień padł na jego twarz, a przy głowie znikąd pojawił się koniec różdżki. Następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował Quirrell, była ciemność.


	6. Rozdział 6

Mała niespodzianka - znalazłam wolną chwilę (a raczej parę wolnych chwil) i dodaję kolejny rozdział. Jednak nie ma to jak parę dni wolnego. Nie wiem, kiedy następnym razem będę miała więcej wolnego czasu, ale postaram się nie przeciągać i opublikować kolejny rozdział jak najszybciej.

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, cieszę się, że opowiadanie cieszy się zainteresowaniem. To właśnie komentarze motywują mnie do dalszej pracy, więc zależy mi, by było ich jak najwięcej. Jak człowiek jest zapracowany to każda, nawet najmniejsza motywacja jest mu potrzebna ;)

**Ariana** - co do nawiązania do Toma Riddle'a jako mugolaka w Slytherinie to chodziło o to, że kiedy Tom zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie, nie znał swojego pochodzenia. Nie wiedział, czy jego rodzice byli czarodziejami, czy mugolami - w końcu wychował się w sierocińcu. Jednak nazwisko miał typowo mugolskie, zakładam więc, że na początku Ślizgoni mogli nie traktować go najlepiej - pewnie uważali go za szlamę. Być może z czasem pochodzenie Toma wyszło na jaw, być może nie, ale na samym początku był traktowany jak mugolak. Mam nadzieję, że takie wyjaśnienie wystarczy.

Zapraszam serdecznie do czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

* * *

„_Żadne przedsięwzięcie nie ma większej szansy na powodzenie niż to, które jest ukryte przed wrogiem do czasu, aż będzie gotowe do realizacji." _

_ Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Bolała go niemal każda część ciała, ale to był _jego_ ból i to sprawiało, że był dobry. Był dowodem życia. Jego płuca piekły, nieprzyzwyczajone do bycia używanymi. Właściwie to samo można było powiedzieć o całej reszcie jego ciała.

Jego świadomość odchodziła i powracała na zmianę; czuł się w tym stanie okropnie bezbronny i z jakiegoś powodu niepokoiło go to. Wiedział jednak, że nie powinno być żadnych problemów. Quirrell nie ośmieliłby się próbować czegokolwiek – w przeciwnym wypadku Nagini by go zjadła – poza tym był zbyt słaby, by być w stanie wyrządzić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Nikt inny nie wiedział, że tu byli, ani że rytuał miał być odprawiany właśnie dzisiaj. A jednak już od kilku tygodni dręczył go niepokój i instynktownie czuł, że coś się wydarzy. Coś niespodziewanego. Coś, nad czym nie będzie miał kontroli.

Odsunął pulsujący ból gdzieś na skraj swojej świadomości i z trudem uchylił powieki. Natychmiast zorientował się, że coś poszło bardzo, bardzo źle.

Nie znajdował się tam, gdzie powinien. Nie leżał już na plecach na niskim stole, na którym jego ciało spoczywało przed i w trakcie rytuału, a nie było możliwości, by Quirrell odzyskał siły na tyle szybko, by go stamtąd przetransportować. W każdym razie nie powinno być to możliwe – nie wierzył, że mógłby spać ażtak długo.

W zamian najwyraźniej był magicznie przywiązany do czegoś w rodzaju płyty wyścielanej materiałem. Powierzchnia była miękka, o wiele wygodniejsza od stołu, na którym leżał wcześniej, i jakaś mała część niego była wdzięczna za ten drobny komfort. Jednakże była to bardzo mała część. Spróbował się poruszyć i odkrył, że jego ręce oraz nogi są przymocowane do powierzchni, za co zdecydowanie _nie był_ wdzięczny.

Zasyczał wściekle, a jego zawroty głowy natychmiast zniknęły. Musiał zlokalizować swoją różdżkę, natychmiast!

_- § Przestań walczyć z więzami. Twoje ciało wciąż jest zbyt słabe. Możesz zrobić sobie krzywdę. § - _usłyszał dochodzący zza niego syczący głos, na którego dźwięk zamarł zszokowany. Ostatnią osobą, którą słyszał mówiącą w wężomowie, za wyjątkiem niego i samych węży, był jego odrażający wuj. Było to lata temu i wiedział, że mężczyzna nie żył już od dłuższego czasu.

- _§ Kim jesteś? §_ - warknął gniewnie.

- Kimś, kto nie chce być twoim wrogiem – odparł cicho głos, tym razem po angielsku.

Natychmiast rozpoznał znajomą frazę, przypominając sobie napisany starannym pismem list, który opisywał, co dokładnie znajduje się w poszczególnych pomieszczeniach prowadzących do komnaty z Kamieniem Filozoficznym, a który otrzymał ponad rok temu.

- List… - wyszeptał do siebie.

- Pierwsza komnata zawiera trójgłowego psa, którego usypia dźwięk muzyki. Druga komnata jest wypełniona Diabelskimi Sidłami. Trzecia – latające klucze. Tak. To ja – powiedział głos, wciąż cichy i miękki. Nie dało się również nie zauważyć, że brzmiał dość _młodo._

- Kim jesteś? – wysyczał ponownie. – I co robisz? – dodał, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk przewracanych stron i szuranie. – Żądam, żebyś natychmiast mnie uwolnił!

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Początkowo planowałem dać ci w tym wszystkim wybór, ale nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli pozwolić sobie na ten luksus. Nie mogę ci ufać, że podejmiesz właściwą decyzję.

- WYPUŚĆ MNIE! - wrzasnął Voldemort.

- Przysięgam, że robię to tylko dla twojego własnego dobra. Pomagam ci, ale nie jestem pewien, czy zgodziłbyś się z tym stwierdzeniem nawet gdybym wszystko ci wyjaśnił.

- Dlaczego nie spróbujesz? – warknął Voldemort przez zaciśnięte zęby, dyskretnie badając krępujące go magiczne więzy.

Głos westchnął ciężko, a szuranie ustało. Próbował wyciągnąć szyję, by móc objąć wzrokiem otoczenie i swojego porywacza, ale niewiele to dało. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że wciąż znajdował się w swoim dworze. Nagini prawdopodobnie schowała się gdzieś, by wkrótce z zaskoczenia zaatakować i zjeść tego zuchwałego głupca. Zastanawiał się, co robił ten idiota Quirrell i obiecał sobie, że jeśli tylko mężczyzna nadal żył, to zapłaci za swoją niekompetencję, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

- W porządku, ale spróbuj nie wściekać się od razu, bo potem będziesz zbyt zdenerwowany, by wysłuchać najważniejszej części.

Voldemort parsknął gniewnie, ale nie odpowiedział.

- Popełniłeś fatalny błąd, kiedy byłeś młody. Zdecydowałeś się użyć horkruksów, by zagwarantować sobie nieśmiertelność, jednocześnie nie rozumiejąc ich najsłabszego punktu – oświadczył głos, już nie tak cicho i spokojnie jak wcześniej. Był niepokojąco znajomy, jednak nie potrafił go zidentyfikować – być może dlatego, że był zbyt oszołomiony tym, co usłyszał.

Ta osoba – kimkolwiek była – wiedziała o jego horkruksach.

- Nie mogłeś znaleźć nikogo, kto w przeszłości pokusiłby się o stworzenie więcej niż jednego horkruksa nie dlatego, że twoi poprzednicy byli zbyt tchórzliwi lub zbyt słabi, by tego spróbować, ale dlatego, iż nigdy nie zrobiliby czegoś tak idiotycznego.

- Jak śmiesz?! – wysyczał Voldemort, a pomieszana z furią magia zawrzała wokół niego.

- Powiedziałem, żebyś nie przerywał, dopóki nie skończę! – warknął głos, wciąż brzmiąc młodo, a jednocześnie niesłychanie rozkazująco. Voldemort był tak oszołomiony faktem, że ktokolwiek ośmielił się odezwać do niego takim tonem, że posłusznie zamilkł.

- Problem tkwi w tym, że stworzenie horkruksa nie odrywa od duszy małego kawałka, tak jak zakładałeś. Dzieli ją na pół. Kiedy stworzyłeś pierwszego horkruksa, oderwałeś połowę swojej duszy i umieściłeś ją w dzienniku. Nie odłamek. _Połowę._

Voldemort wciągnął głośno powietrze na wspomnienie o dzienniku. Kim do cholery był ten chłopak?

- I to, szczerze mówiąc, dla większości ludzi byłoby całkowicie wystarczające. Z połową swojej pierwotnej duszy w aktualnym ciele można żyć bez żadnych komplikacji tak długo, jak długo pozostałe fragmenty znajdujące się poza ciałem wciąż pozostają nietknięte. Ale kiedy w ciele znajduje się zbyt mała ilość duszy, wszystko zaczyna się pieprzyć. Miałeś jej więc połowę, kiedy zmieniłeś pierścień w horkruksa, _znów _dzieląc ją na pół. To pozostawiło cię jedynie z ćwiartką pierwotnej duszy. Po stworzeniu horkruksa z medalionu zostało w tobie jedynie dwanaście i pół procenta. Po wykorzystaniu pucharu – nieco ponad sześć procent. Po diademie pozostało w tobie jedynie trzy procent całej twojej duszy. Jestem ciekaw… ile miałeś lat, kiedy w końcu zmieniłeś diadem w horkruksa? Wiem, że miałeś go już w wieku dwudziestu paru lat i zastanawiam się, czy zrobiłeś to od razu, czy może zostawiłeś na później.

Voldemort czuł, jakby serce miało wyrwać mu się z jego nowej klatki piersiowej. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. W jaki sposób ktokolwiek mógł to wszystko rozgryźć? _Nikt_ nie mógł wiedzieć tego, co wiedział ten chłopiec! To nie było możliwe!

Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny niż wcześniej, kiedy obudził się niemal całkiem nagi i przywiązany do stołu. To było o wiele, wiele gorsze. Ta osoba wiedziała, jak go zniszczyć – całkowicie i nieodwracalnie…

- Czy zrozumiałeś cokolwiek z tego, co ci powiedziałem, czy przez cały czas panikowałeś z powodu tego, że wiem o twoich horkruksach? – zapytał z irytacją głos.

- Skąd…?

- To nieważne, skąd wiem! W ogóle nie słuchałeś? Masz w sobie aktualnie nie więcej niż półtora procenta ludzkiej duszy!

Voldemort czuł się, jakby jego mózg został przepuszczony przez wyżymaczkę, ale w końcu udało mu się zrozumieć to, co zostało powiedziane i to sprawiło, że jego myśli na moment się zatrzymały. Czy chłopiec mógł mieć rację?

- Jak to możliwe, że wiesz o horkruksach? I co masz na myśli mówiąc „półtora procenta"? Z twoich własnych obliczeń wynika, że po diademie pozostałoby trzy procent.

- Stworzyłeś po nim jeszcze jednego horkruksa – odparł cicho głos.

- Przysięgam, chłopcze, że raczej wiedziałbym, gdybym stworzył jeszcze jednego horkruksa - prychnął.

- Nie. Nie wiedziałbyś. To był przypadek. Nie jestem nawet pewny, czy liczy się to jako prawdziwy horkruks, ale z całą pewnością istnieje jeszcze jeden fragment twojej duszy, który znajduje się gdzie indziej, niż w twoim ciele.

- I skąd niby o tym wiesz? – warknął gniewnie.

- Ponieważ znajduje się we mnie.

- Co? – wyszeptał z niedowierzeniem Voldemort, po czym wykręcił głowę, dostrzegając kątem oka ruch. Powoli w zasięgu jego wzroku zaczęła pojawiać się sylwetka i jego oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku, gdy rozpoznał, do kogo ona należy.

- Harry Potter – wydyszał.

Potter skinął głową, wpatrując się w Voldemorta nieufnym wzrokiem i zatrzymał parę stóp przed nim.

- Tej nocy, kiedy próbowałeś mnie zabić i kiedy klątwa zabijająca połączyła nas ze sobą, twoja dusza podzieliła się i jej fragment utknął… we mnie – uniósł dłoń, wskazując na swoją bliznę.

- Jak to możliwe… skąd wiesz, że… - zdołał wyszeptać Voldemort, zanim głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Po chwili wziął się w garść i skrzywił wściekle. – Uwolnij mnie!

- Nie mogę, wybacz. Nie, dopóki nie skończę.

- Co dokładnie zamierzasz zrobić? – warknął.

Potter sięgnął gdzieś za siebie, najwyraźniej wyciągając coś z tylnej kieszeni. Na widok trzymanego przez niego przedmiotu Voldemort znów głośno wciągnął powietrze, a jego serce zaczęło bić w przyspieszonym tempie.

W dłoni chłopca znajdował się jego stary dziennik.

- Zamierzam umieścić ten fragment twojej duszy w powrotem tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Kiedy skończę, znów będziesz miał ponad połowę swojej duszy w stanie nienaruszonym. To powinno naprawić większość problemów spowodowanych twoim ciągłym rozdzieraniem jej na kawałki. Jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowisz, to genialne obejście zasad. Wciąż będziesz miał kilka horkruksów, które zapewnią ci ochronę, tak jak chciałeś, a jednocześnie nie będziesz osłabiony przez praktycznie całkowity brak ludzkiej duszy w twoim ciele.

- Osłabiony! – warknął gniewnie. – Nie mam żadnych słabości! Jestem najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie!

- Doprawdy? – Potter uniósł brew. – I właśnie dlatego dwunastoletni chłopiec przywiązał cię do stołu, a ty nie jesteś w stanie się uwolnić? Widzisz? O to mi chodzi. Nawet nie dostrzegasz, jak cię to zniszczyło. Tego, jak słaby jesteś teraz w porównaniu z tym, jaki byłeś kiedyś. Jak bardzo osłabiło to twój umysł. Nie zrobiłbyś tego, gdybyś wiedział, czym to grozi, prawda? Właśnie dlatego zamierzam ci pomóc.

- Masz mnie natychmiast uwolnić!

- Albo co? Zabijesz mnie? Jestem jednym z twoich horkruksów, naprawdę nie polecałbym tej opcji.

- Ty tak twierdzisz! Wciąż odmawiam uwierzeniu, że mógłbym _przypadkowo_ stworzyć horkruksa!

- _§ Jak inaczej wytłumaczysz tę umiejętność? Z pewnością nie odziedziczyłem jej po Potterach §_ - wysyczał Harry, unosząc wyzywająco brew. Voldemort zasyczał wściekle.

- To niczego nie dowodzi!

- Nieważne. Cała ta rozmowa jest tylko stratą czasu. Mój harmonogram jest dość napięty, więc muszę brać się do roboty, jeśli rzeczywiście chcę to dzisiaj zrobić.

- TY BEZCZELNY BACHORZE! NATYCHMIAST MNIE UWOLNIJ! – wrzasnął Voldemort, kiedy chłopiec okrążył stół i skierował się na tyły pomieszczenia, skąd poprzednio się pojawił, znikając z pola widzenia. _Gdzie do diabła była Nagini? _Powinna być gdzieś w domu, niemożliwe, żeby Potter zdołał ją sobie w jakiś sposób podporządkować, nawet jeśli Quirrell był wystarczającym idiotą, by dać się pokonać chłopcu.

Oczywiście fakt, że Potter był wężousty nieco komplikował sytuację, ale Nagini była lojalna jedynie wobec niego i nie pozwoliłaby nikomu skrzywdzić swojego pana.

Wciąż wrzeszczał i warczał gniewnie, wykrzykując groźby i obelgi, podczas gdy chłopiec niewzruszony kontynuował swoją pracę. W końcu Voldemort zdecydował, że do niczego go to nie doprowadzi i postanowił zmienić taktykę. Jego umysł wciąż był nieco zamglony – wcześniej miał nadzieję, że był to rezultat braku ciała, który minie, gdy zdobędzie nowe, jednak wciąż miał problemy ze skupieniem. Z pewnością wszystko stanie się bardziej klarowne, kiedy nieco wypocznie. Jego gniew był tak silny, że trudno było mu zmusić się do myślenia o czymkolwiek innym poza pragnieniem torturowania chłopca i sprawienia mu cierpienia. Powinien myśleć o tym, jak się uwolnić. Spróbował skupić swoją magię i skierować ją na zaklęcie, którego użył chłopiec i cofnąć je bezróżdżkowo. Kiedy był młodszy nie było to dla niego żadne wyzwanie, ale minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy był w stanie skupić się na tyle, by kontrolować swoją magię bez użycia różdżki.

- W porządku, wszystko gotowe – dobiegł go głos chłopca z głębi pomieszczenia i poczuł, że jego ciało tężeje. Jakiejś części jego umysłu udało się przyćmić płonący w nim gniew i zastanowić nad tym, co Potter zamierzał zrobić. Czy było w ogóle możliwe, by chłopiec usunął fragment duszy z jego starego dziennika i umieścił go z powrotem w jego ciele bez konieczności odczuwania przez niego skruchy za popełnienie morderstwa? Co jeśli chłopiec miał rację? Jeśli stworzenie horkruksa rzeczywiście dzieliło duszę na pół, zamiast zwyczajnie odrywać od niej mały fragment?

Ta chwila skupienia nie trwała jednak długo i już chwilę później znów warczał gniewnie, gdy tylko zauważył, że chłopiec ponownie pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

- Wybacz, Voldemort, ale myślę, że pójdzie to o wiele łatwiej, jeśli nie będziesz przytomny – powiedział Potter, unosząc różdżkę i celując nią w jego pierś.

Furia wypełniła go całkowicie i mógł poczuć, jak jego magia szaleje po pomieszczeniu, jednak znajdowała się ona poza jego kontrolą. Przedmioty i szyby w oknach zatrzęsły się, ale zanim wydarzyło się cokolwiek, co mogłoby mu pomóc, wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

* * *

„_Każdy rozumie, że byłoby rzeczą dla księcia chwalebną dotrzymywać wiary i postępować w życiu szczerze, a nie podstępnie. Jednak doświadczenie naszych czasów uczy, że tacy książęta dokonali wielkich rzeczy, którzy mało przywiązywali wagi do dotrzymywania wiary, i którzy chytrze potrafili usidłać umysły ludzkie, aż w końcu zdobywali przewagę nad tymi, którzy zaufali ich lojalności. Musicie bowiem wiedzieć, że dwa są sposoby prowadzenia walki: jeden - prawem, drugi - siłą; pierwszy sposób jest ludzki, drugi zwierzęcy, lecz ponieważ częstokroć pierwszy nie wystarcza, wypada uciekać się do drugiego."_

_Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Harry usiadł na jednym z miękkich foteli znajdujących się w rogu pomieszczenia, w którym odbywał się rytuał. Musiał rzucić na niego potężne zaklęcie czyszczące, zanim odważył się go dotknąć, ale teraz był wdzięczny za chwilę relaksu.

Był wykończony.

Z własnego doświadczenia zdobytego podczas kilku poprzednich żyć wiedział, jak usunąć horkruksa i przenieść go w inne miejsce. Sam wybrał tę metodę, by pozbyć się tkwiącego w nim fragmentu duszy, kiedy zdecydował, że nie przepada za obrywaniem klątwą zabijającą. Oczywiście w poprzednich życiach przenosił znajdujący się w nim fragment duszy do innego przedmiotu, by następnie go zniszczyć. Kolejną ogromną różnicą był fakt, że wcześniej miał okazję przenosić jedynie mały skrawek duszy. Męcząc się z całą połową odkrył, że było to o wiele bardziej wycieńczające, niż się spodziewał.

Ledwo mógł się ruszyć i miał jedynie nadzieję, że Voldemort nie zaatakuje go natychmiast, gdy tylko się obudzi, bo _naprawdę_ nie był teraz w nastroju na pojedynkowanie się.

Obrócił głowę, wpatrując się w efekt swojej pracy. Musiał namalować na torsie Voldemorta serię runów za pomocą eliksiru, który zawierał zarówno odrobinę krwi Harry'ego, jak i jadu Nagini. Zdobycie go nie było łatwe, jednak po jakimś czasie w końcu udało mu się uspokoić węża. Przesunął wzrok na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem na widok naturalnej wielkości Jörmy'ego zwiniętego na dywanie razem z wężem Voldemorta. Uznał, że wyglądają razem całkiem słodko. Na tyle, na ile dwa gigantyczne, mordercze węże mogą wyglądać słodko, oczywiście. Harry wiedział, że w tym czasie Voldemort nie zmienił jeszcze Nagini w horkruksa i miał nadzieję, że po tym, co się dzisiaj stało, mężczyzna już się na to nie zdecyduje. Nagini wydawała się wystarczająco satysfakcjonującym towarzyszem bez fragmentu duszy swojego pana w sobie.

W pierwszym życiu Harry'ego wąż stał się horkruksem w wyniku śmieci Berty Jorkins, po tym jak Voldemort i Glizdogon torturowali ją do utraty zmysłów, by wydobyć z niej informacje o Turnieju Trójmagicznym i Bartym Crouchu Juniorze. W tym czasie to się oczywiście nie wydarzyło, ale Voldemort wciąż mógł zamiast tego użyć śmierci ogrodnika. Na szczęście mężczyzna nie chciał podejmować takiego ryzyka, będąc uzależnionym od ciała Quirrella i Eliksiru Życia.

I oczywiście Harry nie dał mu wiele czasu na to, by mógł ponownie podzielić swoją duszę, dlatego przyszedł do niego od razu po rytuale. Na tę myśl oczy Pottera znowu skierowały się na nowe ciało Voldemorta. Wyglądało o wiele lepiej niż te, które tworzył podczas tych poprzednich wcieleń Harry'ego, w których chłopiec pozwalał mu żyć wystarczająco długo, by w ogóle mógł zdobyć dla siebie nowe ciało. Wszystkie pozostałe powstawały za pomocą tego samego rytuału, wykorzystującego kości ojca, ciało sługi i tak dalej. Oczywiście we wszystkich swoich życiach - poza pierwszym - Harry nie pozwalał na użycie w rytuale swojej krwi, co nie robiło jednak wielkiej różnicy.

Nie – to ciało wyglądało naprawdę _ludzko_. To była replika tego, jak Voldemort powinien wyglądać, gdyby nie okaleczył się w sposób, w jaki to zrobił. Harry miał problem ze sprecyzowaniem, ile dokładnie lat może mieć to nowe ciało. Strzelałby, że trzydzieści parę, ale mężczyzna równie dobrze mógł już dobiegać czterdziestki i po prostu wyglądać młodo, co nie byłoby wcale dziwne.

Był tak samo przystojny, jak jego nastoletnie wcielenie, które Harry dawno temu widział w dzienniku i w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Był jedynie nieco starszy, dojrzalszy i bardziej dystyngowany, co do niego pasowało. Harry cieszył się, że skoro już zdecydował się sprzymierzyć z Voldemortem, a co za tym idzie, spędzać sporo czasu w jego towarzystwie, udało mu się chociaż sprawić, że nie będzie on w tym czasie wyglądać absolutnie odrażająco.

Nagle usta pogrążonej we śnie postaci uchyliły się, wciągając głośno powietrze. Powieki zamrugały i powoli się otworzyły. Harry obserwował w ciszy, jak mężczyzna leżał bez ruchu przez kilka minut. Jego spojrzenie błądziło po suficie, jednak wydawało się zamglone i odległe. W końcu dłonie mężczyzny poruszyły się, zginając i rozprostowując ostrożnie palce, a następnie uniosły się do twarzy, by ich właściciel mógł zbadać je wzrokiem – najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, że w końcu jest w stanie się poruszać.

Chwilę później zmusił się, by podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, przy czym zachwiał się lekko, najwyraźniej wciąż nieco zamroczony. Obrócił głowę, a jego spojrzenie natychmiast powędrowało do różdżki leżącej obok niego na stoliku. Wyciągnął rękę i pochwycił ją błyskawicznie, przyciskając obiema dłońmi do piersi, jakby od niej zależało jego życie.

Harry wyprostował się mając nadzieję, że oddanie mężczyźnie różdżki nie było ogromnym błędem. Sądził, że zostanie to zrozumiane jako propozycja pokoju i być może po części przeprosiny. Voldemort z pewnością nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby pozostawał odseparowany od swojej różdżki wbrew własnej woli choćby przez chwilę dłużej.

- Zwróciłeś ją – zauważył cicho mężczyzna, wciąż nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście. Należy do ciebie.

- Mógłbym cię teraz zabić.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

- Mógłbyś spróbować. Jednak nie polecałbym tego. Mogę być dla ciebie o wiele bardziej przydatny żywy niż martwy.

Harry sięgnął do znajdującego się za nim stolika i przyłożył kubek do swoich ust, wypijając jego zawartość i odstawiając go z ciężkim westchnieniem. To był bardzo długi dzień.

Voldemort nie odzywał się i kiedy Potter znów na niego spojrzał odkrył, że mężczyzna przygląda mu się ostrożnym, oceniającym wzrokiem.

Harry siedział zrelaksowany, nie poruszając się nawet wtedy, gdy Voldemort uniósł różdżkę i wycelował nią prosto w niego.

Uznał, że nawet nie obchodzi go za bardzo to, czy mężczyzna go zabije – choć pierwsze parę lat po śmierci jego rodziców zawsze było dość kłopotliwe.

- _Seola idente_ – zaintonował cicho Voldemort, a z końca jego różdżki wystrzelił w stronę Harry'ego niebieskawy promień. Wydawał się być niemal magnetycznie przyciągany do blizny chłopca, którego pole widzenia zamgliło się, gdy gęsta, niebieska chmura skupiła się wokół jego czoła. Po chwili zmieniła kolor na fioletowy i pojawił się w niej czerwony promień, wyglądający niemal jak mugolski laser, który prowadził prosto do blizny Harry'ego. Chmura rozwiała się i znów zobaczył wnętrze pokoju, a także drobny, czerwony promień łączący go z Voldemortem, który był jedynym pozostałym skutkiem zaklęcia.

- Naprawdę masz w sobie cząstkę mojej duszy – wyszeptał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem.

- Tylko mały fragment – odparł Harry, kiedy wszystkie efekty zaklęcia zniknęły. – Właściwie najmniejszy. Wystarczający, by stworzyć między nami coś w rodzaju połączenia, ale nie na tyle duży, by wpływać na mnie w jakikolwiek sposób.

- Jeśli to nie moja dusza na ciebie wpłynęła, to w jaki sposób wytłumaczysz _to_? – zapytał Voldemort, wskazując na siebie, a następnie na Harry'ego, bez wątpienia mając na myśli wydarzenia, które miały właśnie miejsce, a prawdopodobnie także Harry'ego pomagającego mu zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny rok wcześniej. – I co masz na myśli mówiąc o „połączeniu"? – zawahał się nagle, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu jego wzrok natrafił na śpiące przed kominkiem węże. – Nagini! – Zwrócił oskarżycielskie spojrzenie z powrotem na Harry'ego. – Co jej zrobiłeś?!

Potter uśmiechnął się, przewracając oczami.

- Nic takiego. Cóż, na początku musiałem użyć dość potężnego oszałamiacza, żeby ją uśpić, ale potem wyjaśniłem jej, że zamierzam ci pomóc i pozwoliłem swojemu wężowi wytłumaczyć jej resztę, podczas gdy ja przygotowywałem się do rytuału. Najwyraźniej była w stanie wyczuć, że jestem szczery i naprawdę nie zamierzam wyrządzić ci krzywdy, bo przestała protestować. Powiedziała też, że moja magia pachnie podobnie do twojej – myślę, że to może mieć jakiś związek z horkruksem. Co dziwne, Jörmy też stwierdził, że pachniemy podobnie.

- Czym do diabła jest Jörmy?

- Moim towarzyszem. To ten drugi wąż, leżący obok Nagini.

Spojrzenie Voldemorta ponownie przeniosło się na dwa splątane ze sobą gady, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaciekawienie, po czym znów spojrzał oceniająco na Harry'ego – ale tym razem wyglądał również na zaintrygowanego.

- Odpowiedz na moje pozostałe pytania – zażądał. Harry parsknął.

- Naprawdę jesteś aroganckim, niecierpliwym sukinsynem, co?

- Chcesz przeżyć ten dzień, czy nie?

- Czasem nie jestem tego taki pewien… ale nie tym razem. Pozwól, że opowiem ci historię. Myślę, że odpowie ona na część twoich pytań. Widzisz, na tyle, na ile sam mogę stwierdzić, jestem przeklęty. Przez Los, Śmieć, Bogów… nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem, dlaczego utknąłem w taki sposób, wiem tylko, że utknąłem. Widzisz, problem tkwi w tym, że nie jestem w stanie umrzeć.

I Harry zaczął opowiadać o swoim niekończącym się cyklu przeżywania życia na nowo, raz za razem. Na początku Voldemort wydawał się zwyczajnie podważać jego zdrowie psychiczne, ale z czasem jego wyraz twarzy stawał się mniej niedowierzający, a coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

Mężczyzna wydawał się być głęboko urażony samą sugestią, że chłopak pokonał go wielokrotnie w swoich poprzednich życiach – zwłaszcza, kiedy dowiedział się, iż w paru przypadkach Potter zrobił to będąc zaledwie kilkuletnim dzieckiem. Na swoją obronę Harry zauważył, że posiadanie jedynie skrawka ludzkiej duszy jako fundamentu całej swojej egzystencji sprawiło, iż mężczyzna stał się tak mentalnie niestabilny, że pokonanie go nie stanowiło zbyt dużego wyzwania. Zamiast wybuchu gniewu, którego Harry z całą pewnością oczekiwał, Voldemort wydawał się być raczej zamyślony i zatroskany tą uwagą.

- Ale widzisz – w końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że wszystkie te życia miały jedną rzecz wspólną – oświadczył Harry, głęboko pogrążony w konwersacji. – W każdym z nich byłem po przeciwnej stronie niż ty. Albo cię zabijałem, albo świadomie się poddawałem i popełniałem samobójstwo. Teraz można założyć, że nawet w tych życiach, w których umarłem młodo, teoretycznie wciążmogłeś zostać pokonany przez Dumbledore'a, choć nie ma na to żadnej gwarancji. Ale nawet jeśli w tych życiach rzeczywiście wygrałeś, nie byłeś _cały._ Wciąż brakowało ci jednego kawałka duszy – kawałka, który ja zabrałem ze sobą, popełniając samobójstwo – a według moich badań nad horkruksami zniszczenie choćby jednego fragmentu całkowicie destabilizuje cały system. Więc w żadnym z tych żyć tak naprawdę nie _wygrałeś._

- Za każdym razem przegrywałeś. Więc stwierdziłem – co, jeśli upewnię się, że tym razem wygrasz? Uznałem, że warto spróbować. W tym momencie jestem tak zmęczony, że mam gdzieś to, co stanie się z resztą świata… albo przynajmniej próbuję to sobie wmówić. Myślę, że zawsze będzie we mnie ta część, która będzie szukała najlepszego wyjścia każdej z sytuacji, ale z drugiej strony moje pojęcie tego, co jest „najlepsze" drastycznie się zmieniło od czasów mojej młodości.

- W każdym razie, pod koniec mojego poprzedniego życia postanowiłem, że jeśli znów obudzę się jako niemowlę w ramionach Lily Potter, to tym razem upewnię się, że wygrasz, i że wygrasz żywy i cały. Każdy horkruks nienaruszony albo przywrócony do twojej głównej duszy.

- Sugerujesz, że mam z powrotem połączyć_ wszystkie_ cząstki swojej duszy? – zapytał sceptycznie Voldemort. Harry wydawał się przez chwilę zastanawiać, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Spróbuję tego następnym razem, jeśli mój aktualny plan nie zadziała. Zobaczymy, jak będziesz sobie radził z połową duszy i resztą podzieloną na horkruksy. Jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, przynajmniej będę wiedział, czego spróbować następnym razem.

Voldemort wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Naprawdę nie jesteś normalny.

Potter wyszczerzył zęby.

- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem.

- Jest oczywiście pewien błąd w twoim rozumowaniu. Kiedy ty umrzesz i będziesz cierpiał, przeżywając po raz kolejny swoje życie, horkruks, który znajduje się w tobie i tak zostanie zniszczony.

- Prawdopodobnie przeniosę go do jakiegoś bardziej wytrzymałego przedmiotu – wyjaśnił Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

- Dlaczego do tej pory tego nie zrobiłeś, skoro najwyraźniej wiesz jak?

- Bywa przydatny.

- Przydatny? W jaki sposób? – zapytał podejrzliwie Voldemort.

- To połączenie między nami? Miałem wiele lat, by nauczyć się, jak je kontrolować i zrobić z niego użytek. Czasem wykorzystywałem je do szpiegowania cię. Jak myślisz, skąd wiedziałem, że to właśnie dzisiaj zamierzasz odprawić rytuał?

Voldemort zbladł, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość.

- Szpiegowania mnie?! – warknął.

Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się, po czym zamknął oczy i wyrównał swój oddech. Mężczyzna wyprostował się, nie przestając wpatrywać się w niego podejrzliwie. Ciało chłopca rozluźniło się, a chwilę później Voldemort poczuł coś w rodzaju ukłucia z tyłu swojej głowy. Kłucie stało się intensywniejsze, aż w końcu Voldemort sapnął, czując w sobie czyjąś obecność, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy przejmował kontrolę nad ciałem Quirrella, spychając go w głąb jego umysłu.

_- Potter?_

_- Ach, więc możesz to teraz wyczuć? Tym razem nie próbowałem być zbyt dyskretny, ale wciąż nie byłem pewien, czy to poczujesz. _

_- Wynoś się z mojej głowy, ty nieznośny bachorze!_

_- Nie bądź taki drażliwy! W porządku, już sobie idę. _

Voldemort znów sapnął, kiedy wrażenie zniknęło gwałtownie, pozostawiając go z dziwnym poczuciem straty, odczuwalnym niemal jak ból. Szybko odepchnął od siebie wszelkie myśli o tym dziwacznym uczuciu i zobaczył, jak Harry prostuje się w fotelu, mrugając z roztargnieniem.

- Jak trochę poćwiczysz, będziesz mógł wchodzić do mojego umysłu w taki sam sposób – oświadczył rzeczowo chłopiec, zupełnie, jak gdyby jeszcze przed chwilą wcale nie był nieprzytomny.

Voldemort zacisnął usta, wciąż niezadowolony z powodu nagłego pojawienia się intruza, ale po chwili przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy i skinął powoli głową, raczej zaintrygowany perspektywą bliższego zbadania tego „połączenia".

- Więc postanowiłeś upewnić się, że tym razem uda mi się przetrwać? – zapytał Voldemort, brzmiąc niemal na rozbawionego.

- Cóż, zawsze myślałem, że powodem, dla którego muszę cały czas żyć od nowa jest to, że w jakiś sposób nie udało mi się całkowicie wypełnić przepowiedni – to przynajmniej wydawałoby się sensownym wyjaśnieniem - ale zrobiłem wszystko, co tylko mogłem na wszelkie możliwe sposoby w związku z tą cholerną przepowiednią i nigdy nie przyniosło mi to nic dobrego. Więc pomyślałem – co się stanie, jeśli _nie wypełnię_ przepowiedni? Co, jeśli świadomie zignoruję ten cały cyrk?

Voldemort wyprostował się na wspomnienie o przepowiedni, a jego twarz stężała.

- Zakładam więc, że znasz jej treść w całości?

Harry przewrócił oczami i przytaknął, kładąc łokieć na fotelu i opierając podbródek na dłoni.

- Tak, znam jej treść. Podejrzewam, że też chcesz ją poznać, mimo iż już przyznałem, że _nie zamierzam_ jej wypełniać?

- Oczywiście, że chcę! – warknął Voldemort.

Harry monotonnym głosem powtórzył przepowiednię siedzącemu naprzeciw niego mężczyźnie. Podczas swoich żyć miał okazję usłyszeć ją przy kilku różnych okazjach. Zetknął się z nią w znajdującym się w myślodsiewni wspomnieniu Dumbledore'a, a także usłyszał ją z kuli znajdującej się w Departamencie Tajemnic, kiedy podczas jednego ze swoich żyć zastanawiał się nad tym, czy mogła istnieje możliwość, iż Dumbledore go oszukał. Nie zrobił tego – przynajmniej nie w tej kwestii. Słowa ze wspomnienia i ze szklanej kuli brzmiały dokładnie tak samo. Chyba, że przy kuli ktoś majstrował zanim jeszcze znalazła się w ministerstwie – to wciąż było możliwe, nie miał jednak żadnej możliwości, by potwierdzić lub wykluczyć tę teorię.

Wyjaśnił Voldemortowi, że zdarzało mu się kwestionować wiarygodność przepowiedni i mężczyzna w ciszy pokiwał głową, przez chwilę wyglądając na zamyślonego. Po chwili uznał, że owszem, nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, iż przepowiednia jest prawdziwa, ale jedyną osobą, która mogłaby rozwiać ich wątpliwości, był Dumbledore.

Tak czy inaczej było to coś, do czego Harry nie przykładał już zbyt wielkiej wagi, skoro i tak zamierzał całkowicie zignorować jej istnienie.

Następnie Voldemort zaczął domagać się, by Harry wytłumaczył mu jak dokładnie udało mu się dowiedzieć o istnieniu poszczególnych horkruksów i ich lokalizacji, by mógł upewnić się, że Dumbledore nie zrobi tego w taki sam sposób.

Harry niechętnie poinformował go, że nie musi się tym martwić, ponieważ przeniósł już medalion i diadem do swojej drugiej, sekretnej skrytki w Banku Gringotta, którą otworzył, gdy był młodszy, a pierścień aktualnie znajdował się w jego kufrze w Hogwarcie.

To spowodowało spory wybuch gniewu Voldemorta, który oskarżył Harry'ego o spiskowanie przeciwko niemu, a następnie zażądał, by horkruksy zostały mu natychmiast zwrócone. Potter poinformował go, że medalion nie znajdował się w jaskini strzeżonej przez inferiusy już od ponad dekady, a Dumbledore był świadomy, nawet jeśli tylko częściowo, istnienia Pokoju Życzeń, przez co pozostawienie tam diademu wiązało się z dużym ryzykiem.  
W ten sposób Harry tak naprawdę wyświadczył mu przysługę, przenosząc horkruksy w bezpieczniejsze miejsce, podczas gdy Voldemort utknął w postaci bezcielesnej zjawy.

Pierścień również nie był trudny do znalezienia, jako że dyrektor wiedział o koneksji Voldemorta z Gauntami – a skoro już byli przy tym temacie, to Harry musiał nalegać, by mężczyzna postarał się opuścić dwór Riddle'ów jak najszybciej, ponieważ istniała możliwość, że Dumbledore może się tu pojawić i zacząć węszyć.

To jedynie częściowo uspokoiło gniew Voldemorta, który mimo wszystko nalegał, by Harry natychmiast zwrócił mu horkruksy, na co ten zgodził się z westchnieniem. Zapytał jednak, czy istniałaby możliwość, aby mógł zatrzymać pierścień, o ile przeniósłby tkwiący w nim kawałek duszy do innego przedmiotu. To oczywiście rozbudziło ciekawość mężczyzny i chłopiec musiał wyjaśnić, że nie był to_ tylko_ pierścień, ale także potężny magiczny artefakt. Znajdujący się w nim kamień tak naprawdę był maleńkim, skrystalizowanym fragmentem serca dementora i był znany jako Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Dzięki niemu pierścień miał moc przywoływania zmarłych zza grobu.

Voldemort wyglądał na zaskoczonego i nieco zaintrygowanego tym odkryciem, jednak jego entuzjazm opadł, gdy Harry poinformował go, że nie, nie da się użyć kamienia, by stworzyć armię inferiusów, ani nic w tym stylu – po prostu pozwala on rozmawiać z umarłymi. Voldemort nie miał żadnego interesu w kontaktowaniu się ze zmarłymi, tak więc natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie pierścieniem.

Wyraził jednak na głos swoje zaciekawienie tym, z kim też Harry mógłby chcieć skontaktować się za jego pomocą, na co chłopiec odparł, że nie zamierza się z _nikim _kontaktować, dziękuję bardzo, po prostu chciałby zatrzymać pierścień. Voldemort przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem, aż w końcu stwierdził, że jeszcze zastanowi się nad pozwoleniem Harry'emu na zatrzymanie go, zależnie od tego, jak sytuacja się rozwinie i czy uzna, że pierścień jest bezpieczny.

Szczerze powiedziawszy Harry był nieco zaskoczony jego zaniepokojeniem.

- Nie miałem jeszcze tak naprawdę okazji zapytać – zaczął Potter jakiś czas później. – Jak się czujesz? Widzisz jakąś różnicę?

- Podejrzewam, że nawiązujesz do kawałka duszy, który jeszcze niedawno znajdował się w moim dzienniku z dzieciństwa? – wycedził Voldemort, wpatrując się w chłopca ze złością, na co ten jedynie skinął głową, nie wyglądając na ani trochę skruszonego.

Spojrzenie mężczyzny przesunęło się na pusty już dziennik, który leżał obok nich na stoliku. Voldemort siedział aktualnie na jednym ze znajdujących się naprzeciw Harry'ego foteli, na który przeniósł się, kiedy Harry był w trakcie opowiadania o swoich wielu życiach.

- Czuję się… lepiej – przyznał niechętnie.

- Och? – odparł Harry, zaskoczony tym wyznaniem.

- Czuję… jakbym miał większą kontrolę nad sobą, niż miałem od bardzo długiego czasu. Łatwiej jest mi się skupić. Mogę… - przerwał, po czym zerknął z zaciekawieniem na swoją dłoń. Przez chwilę trzymał ją w górze, jedynie się w nią wpatrując. Nagle pojawiła się nad nią mała kula ognia, wirując i trzaskając wściekle.

Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się i chłopiec zagwizdał z uznaniem. To była uproszczona i zminiaturyzowana wersja Diabelskiej Pożogi, ale nie była łatwa do wyczarowania, nawet _za pomo_cą różdżki.

- Nieźle.

Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, a jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią.

- Merlinie, musisz mieć naprawdę ogromne pokłady magicznej energii, żeby być w stanie kontrolować to bez różdżki – wyszeptał z podziwem Harry. Nie dziwił się już, że wszyscy Ślizgoni gromadzili się wokół tego mężczyzny. Taka moc… - Od jak dawna potrafisz to robić?

- Od wielu dekad – odparł cicho Voldemort, poruszając delikatnie palcami i subtelnie manipulując ogniem tańczącym nad jego dłonią, po czym wykonał gest, jakby coś z niej strząsał, wysyłając kulę w stronę paleniska, które zaskwierczało i wybuchło płomieniami.

Voldemort nie spuszczał wzroku z kominka przez parę długich minut, do czasu, aż ogień wrócił do swoich normalnych rozmiarów, a Harry pozwolił mu rozmyślać w spokoju.

- Poświęciłem tak wiele i nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy – wyszeptał w końcu. Obrócił głowę, wbijając w Pottera przeszywające spojrzenia, które sprawiało, że chłopiec z trudem opanował chęć wzdrygnięcia się. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że połączenie horkruksa znajdującego się w dzienniku z moją główną duszą da taki efekt?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, w ogóle nie wiedziałem. To była tylko teoria. Jednak byłem dość pewny. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, czego nauczyłem się o horkruksach i tym, jak naprawdę działają… ale mimo wszystko, to była tylko teoria.

Voldemort nie wydawał się w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na słowa Harry'ego. Jego oczy wciąż były zwężone i wciąż wydawał się podejrzliwy wobec młodszego czarodzieja, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądał na wściekłego. Zniknęła ta irracjonalna, szaleńcza furia, którą Harry widział w jego oczach przez rytuałem, i nawet w chwilach, gdy Voldemort był rozgniewany, tak jak wtedy, kiedy Harry przyznał, że zabrał część jego horkruksów, wcale nie tracił nad sobą panowania. Potter traktował to jako dobry znak.

- Pewnie uważasz, że powinienem być ci wdzięczny – prychnął w końcu, wyglądając na zniesmaczonego samym pomysłem. Potter uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

- Tak uważam.

- Jesteś arogancki i pozbawiony szacunku.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- To przychodzi z czasem. Już dawno temu straciłem umiejętność przejmowania się tym, co myślą o mnie inni ludzie. Mogę ci jednak zagwarantować, że dalej będę przydatny. Nie mam żadnych konkretnych planów na najbliższą przyszłość. Pomogę ci jak tylko będę mógł, kiedy będziesz tego potrzebował, ale właściwie mam w planach pozostawienie wszystkiego w twoich rękach.

- Więc co z ciebie dobrego?

- W moim najdłuższym życiu przeżyłem sto czterdzieści trzy lata. Widziałem, jak będzie rozwijał się mugolski świat i mogę powiedzieć, że nie przyniesie nam on nic dobrego. _Zostaniemy_ odkryci. Widziałem to i nie było to miłe. To kolejne z „ważnych wydarzeń", co do których myślę, że mogą mieć związek z moim nieskończonym przeżywaniem życia od nowa. Pomyślałem, że może muszę zrobić coś, co uchroni nas przed tym wszystkim, ale nic, co zrobiłem do tej pory, nie przyniosło żadnej różnicy. Świat jest po prostu zbyt duży, a my zostaniemy odkryci na zbyt wielką skalę. To nie tak, że istnieje jedna rzecz, którą wystarczy zrobić inaczej, by zapobiec wszelkim nieszczęściom. Nie mam nad tym absolutnie żadnej kontroli i w końcu spisałem to wszystko na straty. Ale pomyślałem, że może jeśli uda nam się uzyskać większą kontrolą nad samym ujawnieniem… Sam nie wiem.

- Więc mówisz o szerszej perspektywie – rzekł z zastanowieniem Voldemort. – Nie tylko o zyskaniu władzy nad czarodziejską Anglią, ale o długoterminowych planach rządzenia nią i chronienia nas przed mugolami?

- Dokładnie – przytaknął Harry. – Myślę, że po prostu przez następne parę lat będę dalej bawił się w ucznia Hogwartu, podczas gdy ty będziesz robił to, co zdecydujesz robić, i pomogę ci, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował. Oczywiście mogę też udzielić ci potrzebnych informacji. O cokolwiek byś mnie nie zapytał, raczej mogę zagwarantować, że będę _coś_ wiedział na ten temat. Przez kilka setek lat można dowiedzieć się naprawdę mnóstwa rzeczy. Wiem też wszystko o możliwych kierunkach działania Zakonu Feniksa, które ten obierał, gdy pozwoliłem sobie żyć wystarczająco długo, by do niego dołączyć.

Voldemort mruknął coś pod nosem, kiwając powoli głową.

- A co z Dumbledore'em?

- Cóż, zamierzam spróbować utrzymać go w niewiedzy na temat moich prawdziwych planów tak długo, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Jeśli stanie się zbyt podejrzliwy, zawsze mogę po prostu prysnąć ze szkoły i nie wrócić. Jeśli uda ci się przejąć kontrolę nad ministerstwem, nie będzie już miało większego znaczenia, czy skończę szkołę.

- Nie, nie będzie – zgodził się Voldemort z uśmieszkiem. – Zastanawiam się, po co w ogóle fatygowałeś się z powrotem do szkoły. Wydawałoby się, że nie masz problemu z prześlizgiwaniem się niezauważonym.

- Cóż, głównym powodem jest fakt, że mimo tego, iż tutaj, pod osłonami otaczającymi ten dom, mogę bez problemu używać magii, wciąż mam na sobie ministerialny Namiar. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, i legalnie, nie mogę zatrzymać różdżki, jeśli nie będę uczęszczał do szkoły albo nie będę miał zaliczonych minimum pięciu SUM-ów. Gdybym spróbował zniknąć, to chociażby z tego powodu i tak by po mnie przyszli. Prawdopodobnie byłbym w stanie zwiać, ale niezbyt mi się widzi życie osoby wyjętej spod prawa. To po prostu męczące. Poza tym, teraz Dumbledore jest nieufny, ale tylko dlatego, że obawia się, iż ma nade mną zbyt małą kontrolę, przez co trudniej będzie mu wmanipulować mnie w wypełnienie przepowiedni, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, iż wciąż sądzi, że jest to możliwe. Gdybym zniknął, zniknęłoby również to minimum kontroli, które uważa, że nade mną ma i zacząłby panikować. Kiedy panikuje, jest mniej przewidywalny, a nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolałbym nie mieć do czynienia z nieprzewidywalnym Dumbledore'em. Jeśli przeżywanie swojego życia tak wiele razy nauczyło mnie czegokolwiek, to cierpliwości.

- Tak, cóż, ja niestety nie mam tego samego luksusu – prychnął drwiąco Voldemort.

- Nie potrzebujesz mnie tutaj do niczego, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Więc jakie ma znaczenie to, czy wrócę do Hogwartu, czy nie? Poza tym zawsze mogę spróbować zakumplować się z Dumbledore'em i zdobyć jakieś informacje. Nie mam może specjalnie na to _ochoty_, ale mógłbym.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę ryzykować, byś był tak blisko Dumbledore'a, kiedy on najwyraźniej wie, że masz w sobie cząstkę mojej duszy.

Harry roześmiał się cicho.

- Naprawdę boisz się o moje bezpieczeństwo w pobliżu Dumbledore'a? On nie jest dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem. Poza tym on wciąż wierzy w przepowiednię i w jego mniemaniu moim przeznaczeniem jest pokonanie cię.

- Tak, ale nie mam pewności, że starzec nie zdoła w jakiś sposób przekonać cię, iż świat jest jednak wart ocalenia – prychnął Voldemort.

Chłopiec znów się roześmiał, tym razem głośniej.

- Och, jasne, jakby była na to jakakolwiek szansa. Słuchaj, przeżyłem już w tym życiu dwanaście lat. To całkiem spora inwestycja. Robię to, żeby potwierdzić lub wykluczyć swoją obecną teorię. Zawsze lubię mieć _nadzieję_, że mam rację i kiedy tym razem w końcu umrę, umrę na dobre, ale szczerze mówiąc nie pozostało mi już wiele tej nadziei. Po prostu jestem zdeterminowany. Nie zamierzam zmienić zdania. Miałem wiele lat na to, żeby się wycofać.

- I mam po prostu uwierzyć ci na słowo? Po tym, jak beztrosko przyznałeś, że zabiłeś mnie już wielokrotnie? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że za chwilę nie będziesz miał jakiejś innej teorii, którą postanowisz sprawdzić?

Harry prychnął, przewracając oczami.

- Widzę, że odzyskanie duszy nie sprawiło, iż stałeś się chociaż trochę mniej paranoidalny. Więc co – chcesz trzymać mnie tu pod kluczem, żeby móc mieć na mnie oko i mieć pewność, że twój horkruks jest bezpieczny, i że w tajemnicy nie spiskuję przeciwko tobie?

W odpowiedzi Voldemort jedynie uniósł wyzywająco brew. Harry zachichotał, po czym westchnął.

- Słuchaj, mógłbym odwiedzać cię w czasie wakacji, jeśli bardzo chcesz. Mógłbyś się wtedy upewniać, że horkruks jest nienaruszony. Chociaż sądzę, że to zależy od tego, gdzie będziesz przebywał… Jeśli skończysz w dworze Malfoyów, mógłbym prawdopodobnie użyć wymówki, że odwiedzam Dracona.

- W dworze Malfoyów?

- Tak… podczas moich poprzednich żyć okazjonalnie używałeś ich domu jako kwatery. Myślę, że tam odbywało się też większość spotkań śmierciożerców.

- Hm – mruknął Voldemort, kiedy nagle jego oczy zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej. – Skoro już mówimy o Malfoyach… czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób mój dziennik dostał się w twoje ręce?

Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Powinieneś zadać to pytanie Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi. Po tym, jak spanikuje i zacznie wymyślać wymówki, zapytaj mnie ponownie.

- Pytam teraz.

- Technicznie rzecz biorąc Lucjusz wymyślił całkiem niezły plan – taki, który z pewnością nawet ty byś zaaprobował, poza jednym, małym szczegółem, jakim było użycie _twojego horkruksa_ do jego realizacji. Ale nie wiedział, czym dziennik był naprawdę, a ty zniknąłeś niemal na całą dekadę, więc trudno go o to obwiniać…

- Co on zrobił? – zapytał niecierpliwie Voldemort.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale zaczął opowiadać:

- Malfoy toczył ciągłą wojnę z innym pracownikiem ministerstwa, Arturem Weasleyem. Artur pracuje w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, ale w tamtym czasie jego biuro było także odpowiedzialne za wiele nalotów na domy różnych czarodziejów w celu znalezienia przeklętych przedmiotów, które mogły zostać oddane mugolom w ramach żartu lub z jakimkolwiek złymi intencjami. Weasley już od jakiegoś czasu próbował udowodnić, że Malfoy ma w domu piwnicę pełną mrocznych artefaktów i ostatniego lata w końcu udało mu się zdobyć pozwolenie na przeszukanie dworu Malfoyów. Nie udało im się znaleźć pokoju ukrytego za salonem, w którym Malfoyowie rzeczywiście przetrzymują wszystkie wątpliwe artefakty, ale było wystarczająco blisko i Malfoy oczywiście wściekł się z tego powodu. Zabrał więc część przedmiotów ze swojego domu i zaniósł je na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się zmusić Borgina, by je dla niego ukrył. Wśród tych przedmiotów był twój stary dziennik.

Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się i mężczyzna wydał z siebie wściekły syk, który Harry całkowicie zignorował, nie przerywając swojej historii.

- Borginowi wystarczyło oczywiście jedno spojrzenie na dziennik, żeby zobaczyć na okładce twoje nazwisko, rozpoznać je i odmówić choćby dotknięcia go. Tak więc Lucjusz opuścił Nokturn wciąż będąc w jego posiadaniu. Później udał się do Esów i Floresów, by kupić Draconowi nowe książki do szkoły, i tam wpadł na nikogo innego, jak na rodzinę Weasleyów. Lucjusz oczywiście nie wiedział, czym dziennik byłw rzeczywistości, ale pamiętał, że powiedziałeś mu, co by się stało, gdyby dziennik kiedykolwiek znalazł się z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Wiedział, że opęta on ucznia, który będzie w jego posiadaniu, zmusi go do otworzenia Komnaty Tajemnic i w końcu doprowadzi do śmierci studentów mugolskiego pochodzenia. To właśnie mu powiedziałeś, kiedy dziennik był jeszcze w twoim posiadaniu.

- Korzystając z okazji, by splamić honor rodziny Weasleyów i zatrzymać promugolską ustawę, którą Artur popierał w tamtym czasie w ministerstwie, Lucjusz wrzucił dziennik do kociołka młodej Ginny Weasley, przyszłej pierwszorocznej. W moim pierwszym życiu dziennik rzeczywiście opętał Ginny, co doprowadziło do uwolnienia bazyliszka i spetryfikowania kilkorga uczniów, ducha i kota – nie spowodował jednak żadnej śmierci. Dziennik został ostatecznie zniszczony pod koniec roku szkolnego.

- I jak _dokładnie_ do tego doszło?!

- Ee… możliwe, że dźgnąłem go kłem bazyliszka po tym, jak go zabiłem.

- Po tym, jak zabiłeś bazyliszka – powtórzył Voldemort, mrugając z niedowierzaniem.

- No tak.

- Dźgnąłeś go kłem.

- Tak.

Voldemort wydał z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk, opierając czoło na dłoni.

- Cóż, w każdym razie – zaczął znowu pod dłuższej chwili milczenia Harry, wstając i przechodząc przez pokój w stronę biurka, na którym znajdowały przyrządy użyte podczas rytuału. Voldemort obserwował każdy jego ruch zmrużonymi oczami. Harry przez chwilę grzebał w swojej małej torbie, na którą najwyraźniej nałożone zostało zaklęcie zwiększająco-zmniejszające, aż w końcu wyciągnął z niej prosty, oprawiony w skórę notes.

- Jest połączony zaklęciem z drugim, takim samym. Wszystko, co tu napiszesz, pojawi się w moim odpowiedniku. Wszystko, co napiszę w moim, pojawi się w twoim. Radziłbym obłożyć go kilka zaklęciami ochronnymi, ale tobie pozostawiam ich wybór. W ten sposób będziemy mogli bezpiecznie się ze sobą skontaktować. Myślę też, że bez problemu możemy użyć połączenia, żeby w razie nagłego wypadku zwrócić swoją uwagę.

- Owszem, jednak wciąż nie wiem, jak używać tego „połączenia" – prychnął z irytacją Voldemort.

- Jestem pewien, że szybko je rozpracujesz. Z pewnością jesteś wystarczająco bystry - odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

Voldemort wstał, a czarne szaty rozprostowały się wokół niego. Zaczął w ciszy obserwować, jak Harry zbiera swoje rzeczy.

- Więc wracasz do szkoły?

- Tak. Snape miał mnie kryć, ale może mu się to nie udać, jeśli zbyt długo mnie nie będzie. Och, on wie, swoją drogą. O mnie i o tym, że teraz jestem po twojej stronie. Powiedział, że też jest po twojej stronie, ale kto go tam wie. Mógł po prostu kłamać, żeby zbliżyć się do mnie albo chronić własny tyłek. Mam go związanego magicznym kontraktem, więc nie może niczego wyjawić Dumbledore'owi, ale cokolwiek ty mu o mnie powiesz, nie będzie to chronione w ten sam sposób.

- Nie jestem idiotą, Potter.

Harry jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi.

- Tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Quirrell?

- Och, śpi. Nawet mnie nie widział, więc nie będzie miał pojęcia, że tu byłem. Zostawiłem go pod zaklęciem usypiającym w jedynej czystej sypialni. Nie powinieneś mieć żadnego kłopotu z obudzeniem go.

Voldemort skinął z roztargnieniem głową. Harry zarzucił na siebie szkolną szatę, wrzucił zmniejszoną torbę do jej wewnętrznej kieszeni i zawołał Jörmy'ego, który zasyczał z niezadowoleniem i niechętnie zaczął odplątywać swoje ciało od ciała Nagini. Harry zachichotał, szczerząc zęby.

- Merlinie, wygląda na to, że _mój _wąż naprawdę lubi _twojego_ węża.

Voldemort skrzywił się, ale po chwili jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na zaciekawiony, kiedy obserwował gigantycznego gada pełznącego po podłodze w stronę Harry'ego.

- W jaki sposób udaje ci się trzymać go ze sobą w szkole?

Potter jedynie uśmiechnął się, wyciągając różdżkę, wskazując nią na węża i sycząc zaklęcie zmniejszające, które sprawiło, że Jörmy natychmiast wrócił do swojego poprzedniego rozmiaru.

- Możesz używać wężomagii – stwierdził Voldemort, wyglądając na nieco zaskoczonego.

- Tylko dzięki temu wziąłem w ogóle pod uwagę możliwość zabrania go ze sobą do szkoły. Ryzyko, że ktoś mógłby rzucić na niego _Finite Incantatum_ było zbyt duże, żebym mógł polegać na zwykłym zaklęciu zmniejszającym – odparł Harry, na co Voldemort skinął głową.

Potter schylił się i teraz długi na zaledwie stopę wąż wślizgnął się na jego dłoń i owinął wokół nadgarstka, z którego Harry ściągnął go i włożył ostrożnie do swojej wewnętrznej kieszeni.

- Cóż, myślę, że to tyle. Powodzenia i w ogóle. Och, byłbym zapomniał! Potrzebujesz jakichś pieniędzy?

- _Słucham?_ – prychnął Voldemort, wyglądając na urażonego.

- Tylko pytam – wyjaśnił obronnie Harry, przewracając oczami. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy masz dostęp do jakichkolwiek funduszy? Chociaż… właściwie teraz nic nie powstrzymuje cię od pojawienia się na ulicy Pokątnej i pójścia do Gringotta. I tak nikt by cię nie rozpoznał - zamyślił się Harry. Wyobraził sobie Voldemorta z czasów pierwszej wojny, który już w latach siedemdziesiątych nie wyglądał zbyt ludzko przez te wszystkie magiczne eksperymenty i pokręcone rytuały. Krótko mówiąc, to całe głupie, autodestrukcyjne gówno, które zrobił w czasach, gdy był zbyt niepoczytalny, by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, iż to bardzo zły pomysł.

- Nie potrzebuję twoich pieniędzy, Potter.

- To tylko propozycja – odparł Harry, kręcąc głową. – W porządku, muszę lecieć. Będę w kontakcie.

Voldemort tylko skinął krótko w odpowiedzi, wyglądając na nieco zirytowanego, a Harry odwrócił się i opuścił pokój, żegnając się cicho z Nagini.


	7. Rozdział 7

Witam, witam i od razu przepraszam, że przetłumaczenie kolejnego rozdziału tak długo mi zajęło. W przyszłości postaram się skracać te przerwy między rozdziałami do minimum. Dziękuję uprzejmie za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam do przeczytania rozdziału siódmego, który mam nadzieję, że usatysfakcjonuje wszystkich czytelników.**  
**

Rozdział zbetowała Panna Mi, za co serdecznie dziękuję. Zapraszam do czytania :)

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

Następnego ranka Harry był zmęczony i obolały, wykorzystał więc fakt, iż jego współlokatorzy wciąż myśleli, że jest chory, i pozostał w łóżku do południa. Kiedy w końcu udał się na lunch, większość posiłku spędził próbując pozbyć się Pansy, która bez przerwy zamartwiała się jego domniemaną chorobą i faktem, że poprzedniego dnia opuścił lekcje. Zaoferowała mu nawet pożyczenie swoich notatek, na co Harry zmierzył ją tylko niedowierzającym spojrzeniem, a kilku innych Ślizgonów prychnęło drwiąco. Sam pomysł, że _genialny Harry Potter_ mógłby potrzebować czyichś notatek – zwłaszcza notatek _Pansy Parkinson _– był absurdalny.

Zanim Harry opuścił Wielką Salę, złapał kontakt wzrokowy ze Snape'em, który wpatrywał się w niego znacząco, co chłopiec zinterpretował jako żądanie, by pojawił się w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów najszybciej, jak tylko będzie mógł. A właściwie, by pojawił się tam nawet, jeśli nie będzie mógł.

Jako że Harry nigdy nie był znany z zaspokajania ciekawości swoich współdomowników, nikt nie był zaskoczony, gdy niedługo po lunchu opuścił Pokój Wspólny, nawet nie wyjaśniając, dokąd się udaje. Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu opiekuna swojego domu i wszedł do środka, natychmiast zajmując miejsce i rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Rozumiem, że Czarny Pan powrócił? – zaczął Snape, nie marnując czasu.

- Zgadza się. I dobre wieści – myślę, że mój plan zadziałał. Wydawał się zdecydowanie mniej obłąkany po tym, jak zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem.

- Po tym, jak zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś? – powtórzył Snape z drwiącym prychnięciem.

- Wspominałem o tym, że mam pomysł, jak przywrócić mu zdrowe zmysły, prawda? Zrobiłem to i wygląda na to, że się udało. Nie spędziłem co prawda w jego towarzystwie zbyt wiele czasu, ale spodziewałem się, że gdy się obudzi, to zacznie wariować i rzucać na mnie klątwy, a wcale tak nie było. Właściwie rozmawiał ze mną całkiem uprzejmie i nawet nie stracił panowania nad sobą, gdy powiedziałem coś, co go wkurzyło. To było całkiem ciekawe doświadczenie.

- Co _dokładnie_ mu zrobiłeś? – zapytał podejrzliwie Snape.

- Cóż, kiedy tam dotarłem był zupełnie nieświadomy i bezbronny po wykonaniu rytuału, który pozwolił mu odzyskać ciało. Po prostu wykorzystałem jego osłabiony stan, przywiązałem go do stołu rytualnego, schowałem jego różdżkę, oszołomiłem jego węża i Quirrella, pozwoliłem mu obudzić się na chwilę, żeby pomiędzy jego krzykami wyjaśnić, co zamierzam zrobić, znowu pozbawiłem go przytomności i odprawiłem na nim rytuał wbrew jego woli.

Twarz Snape'a była jeszcze bardziej blada niż zwykle, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym pokręcił powoli głową.

- I po tym wszystkim jeszcze żyjesz? – wymamrotał.

- Szokujące, co? – zapytał Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. – Myślę, iż pomógł fakt, że kiedy się obudził, to po raz pierwszy od kilku dekad był w stanie jasno myśleć, a do tego prawdopodobnie nie odczuwał swojej magii tak intensywnie od czasu, kiedy był dzieckiem. Miał świadomość, że to, co zrobiłem, mu pomogło i prawdopodobnie wiedział też, że nigdy nie zgodziłby się na to, gdybym zapytał go o zdanie. Oczywiście nie przyznał tego na głos, ale nie musiał. Dodatkowo przedstawiłem mu jeszcze jeden drobny powód, dla którego zabijanie mnie nie jest dobrym pomysłem. No i wyjaśniłem mu kwestię moich wielu żyć.

Głowa Snape'a poderwała się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby ten całkowicie zwariował.

- Powiedziałeś mu o tym? Czy to oznacza, że powiedziałeś mu także, że _zabiłeś go_ jedenaście razy?

- Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc zabiłem go tylko siedem razy. W pozostałych czterech życiach popełniłem samobójstwo, nie fatygując się zabijaniem go.

- Och, więc popełniłeś samobójstwo tylko cztery razy? – prychnął sarkastycznie Snape.

- Nie do końca – popełniłem samobójstwo siedem razy. Podczas pierwszych trzech przypadków najpierw zabiłem Voldemorta, a dopiero później siebie.

- Merlinie, jesteś niemożliwy – wymamrotał Snape, opierając czoło na dłoni.

- Cóż, to prawda.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – odparł zirytowanym głosem Mistrz Eliksirów, prostując się na krześle. – Więc wierzysz, że po tym, co zrobiłeś, Czarny Pan będzie mniej obłąkany?

Harry przekrzywił głowę, wzruszając ramionami.

- Sądzę, że to możliwe, a nawet prawdopodobne. Mam na myśli… zaczął robić to, co ostatecznie pozbawiło go zdrowych zmysłów, już będąc nastolatkiem, a jednak gdzieś do czterdziestki udawało mu się zachować przynajmniej po części stabilność umysłową… Dopiero pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych odprawił o jeden rytuał za dużo i cała ta równowaga się zachwiała. Wie pan, to… to coś, co robił, co sprawiło, że zwariował… Kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, miał piętnaście albo szesnaście lat. Naprawdę robił to od bardzo długiego czasu. Większość ludzi prawdopodobnie kompletnie oszalałaby po trzech razach, a to, że jemu udało się zachować jakąś część kontroli po aż pięciu świadczy tylko o tym, jak bardzo jest potężny… - tłumaczył Harry.

- Czy zamierzasz wyjaśnić cokolwiek z tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Snape z irytacją.

- Być może kiedyś… chociaż pewnie nie. Zabiłby pana, gdyby dowiedział się, że pan wie.

Snape zbladł, kiwając szybko głową.

- To rzeczywiście dobry powód, aby mi nie mówić. Więc co zamierzasz teraz robić?

Harry po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami.

- Iść na zajęcia. Odrabiać prace domowe. Pracować nad swoimi książkami. To, co zawsze.

Z jakiegoś powodu to, co powiedział chłopiec, wzbudziło ciekawość Severusa.

- Pracować nad swoimi książkami? – upewnił się. Wiedział, że Harry bez przerwy pisał coś w którymś ze swoich skórzanych notatników i wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, po co to robił.

- Piszę aktualnie kilka książek – odparł krótko Harry, ku irytacji Snape'a jak zawsze niczego nie tłumacząc.

- Dotyczących?

Harry westchnął i oparł się na krześle.

- Różnych rzeczy. Kilka z nich to jedynie refleksje dotyczące zmian zachodzących na świecie i mojej ogólnej filozofii. Jedna jest zbiorem esejów skupiających się wokół polityki. O tym, co jest nie tak z poszczególnymi ustrojami politycznymi, dlaczego zawodzą, w jaki sposób według mnie można by je naprawić. Jeszcze inna jest historycznym traktatem dotyczącym zakazanych gałęzi magii, które nie powinny być zakazane oraz tego, jakie wydarzenia historyczne do tego doprowadziły. Jest też kilka, które już skończyłem, ale aktualnie pracuję nad tymi, które wymieniłem.

Snape wyglądał na zaskoczonego tą odpowiedzią.

- To… Nie tego się spodziewałem. Aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że nie wiem, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałem.

Harry mruknął obojętnie.

- Pomagają mi uporządkować myśli i wyrazić siebie w jakiś sposób, nawet jeśli nie pokazuję ich na razie innym ludziom. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś kilka z nich opublikuję.

- Myślę, że chciałbym rzucić na nie okiem – oświadczył po chwili Snape.

- Myślę, że dałoby się to załatwić – odparł z uśmiechem Harry.

- Zatem… nie masz żadnych innych planów poza powrotem do szkolnego życia? – upewnił się Snape, wracając do poprzedniego tematu.

- Voldemort będzie robił to, na co tylko ma ochotę. Ja będę obserwować i czekać, co się stanie – odparł prosto Harry.

- Myślisz, że wezwie niedługo swoich zwolenników?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział chłopiec, kręcąc głową. – Powiedziałem mu, że znasz mój sekret, jednak nie sądzę, by używał cię do tego, by się ze mną skontaktować. Ma na to inne sposoby.

- Bardzo dobrze. Wolałbym nie zostać chłopcem na posyłki – wycedził Snape.

- Cóż, myślę, że to wszystko – chyba, że ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania? – zapytał Harry, wstając i spoglądając wyczekująco na nauczyciela, który potrząsnął głową.

Harry przytaknął, po czym szybko opuścił gabinet.

* * *

„_Szanuje się również takiego księcia, który jest prawdziwym przyjacielem lub jawnym wrogiem, to znaczy, kiedy bezwzględnie i otwarcie staje po stronie jednego przeciw drugiemu; takie postępowanie jest zawsze korzystniejsze niż neutralność."_

_Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Harry'emu czas znów zaczął płynąć szybko. Chłopak wyrobił w sobie nawyk pisania Voldemortowi o przypadkowych sprawach w swoim zaczarowanym zeszycie. Nie były to typowe rzeczy, o których można by poinformować Czarnego Pana, a jednak były potencjalnie przydatne. W większości były to anegdotki dotyczące doświadczeń Harry'ego z jego poprzednich żyć, które przychodziły mu akurat do głowy, gdy miał pod ręką zeszyt. Czasem pisał o rzeczach, które dopiero miały się wydarzyć – lub, być może, już nigdy się nie wydarzą – o dużym znaczeniu politycznym lub społecznym.

Pisał o powolnym odizolowywaniu się europejskich czarodziejów od reszty świata, a także o tym, jak zawodzić zaczęły wszystkie ich sposoby na utrzymanie swojego istnienia w tajemnicy. Opisał dokładnie, co wydarzyło się, gdy ich świat został ujawniony. Opowiadał Voldemortowi o wszystkich najnowszych osiągnięciach technologicznych mugoli, które sprawiały, że czarodzieje nie mieli z nimi szans.

Opisał mu wiele wynalezionych w przyszłości zaklęć, które ułatwiały czarodziejom ukrycie się, gdy mugole z ciekawości, strachu lub nadziei na naprawienie wszystkiego zaczynali ich szukać. Opowiedział mu o wszystkich możliwych reakcjach osób niemagicznych – zarówno tych złych, jak i absurdalnych oraz zabawnych. O przemocy i próbie unieszkodliwienia ich; o ogromnych oczekiwaniach, że czarodzieje naprawią całe zło tego świata, i o nienawiści, kiedy nie byli w stanie tego zrobić.

Opisał to, jak różne kraje radziły sobie z tym problemem – różne kultury, różne rządy, różne strategie. Opisał bezowocne próby zawarcia pokoju. W końcu opisał również ostateczny upadek poszczególnych magicznych społeczeństw.

Harry rzadko pisał cokolwiek o bliskiej przyszłości Wielkiej Brytanii, ponieważ uważał, że zależy ona w dużej mierze od działań Voldemorta i ten sam sobie z tym poradzi.

Tak więc Harry pisał i pisał, bez żadnego konkretnego celu. Okazało się, że było to dla niego bardzo oczyszczające.

Voldemort rzadko cokolwiek odpisywał, jednak Harry wiedział, że czyta, ponieważ od czasu do czasu Czarnemu Panu zdarzało się kazać mu wyjaśnić jakiś mugolski termin, którego, ku własnej frustracji, nie rozumiał. Jednak poza tym rzadko zadawał jakiekolwiek pytania.

Mimo tego nigdy nie zasugerował w żaden sposób, że to go irytuje, tak więc Harry pisał dalej.

Jedynym, czego mężczyzna zażądał od Harry'ego, było zwrócenie mu jego horkruksów, co okazało się nieco problematyczne. Potter musiał ponownie wymknąć się ze szkoły i udać co Londynu, nie będąc przy tym zauważonym. Wyciągnął horkruksy ze swojej dodatkowej skrytki w Banku Gringotta, po czym aportował się na znajdujący się w Little Hangleton cmentarz, na którym został powitany przez Nagini. Zostawił horkruksy wężowi, po czym wrócił spokojnie do szkoły, nawet nie musząc spotykać się ponownie z Voldemortem, co właściwie mu odpowiadało.

Harry tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co Czarny Pan robił przez cały ten czas. Ze względu na szacunek do cudzej prywatności przestał szpiegować Voldemorta, zwłaszcza, że zawarty przez nich sojusz wydawał się w tym momencie dość delikatną kwestią i nie chciał wystawiać go na próbę. O dziwo na tyle, na ile mógł stwierdzić, a był całkiem pewny, że wiedziałby, gdyby było inaczej, czarnoksiężnik również nie podjął żadnej próby dostania się do umysłu Harry'ego. Nie dotarła do niego żadna wieść o zwiększonej aktywności śmierciożerców, a Snape powtarzał za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, że wciąż nie został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana, podobnie jak żaden inny jego „kolega po fachu".

Ciekawość Harry'ego rosła z każdym dniem, ale uznawał fakt, że Voldemort najwyraźniej zdecydował się poświęcić nieco czasu na planowanie i formowanie strategii, za dobry znak.

* * *

- Muszę ci powiedzieć, Harry, że to całkowicie frustrujące – oświadczyła pewnego dnia, zupełnie niespodziewanie, Hermiona, kiedy we dwoje siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików w bibliotece, który już właściwie sobie przywłaszczyli. Był kiepsko oświetlony, ale za to jako jedyny nie chybotał się na boki.

Harry uniósł wzrok znad skórzanego notesu, mrugając bezmyślnie.

- Słucham? – zapytał.

- Zaklęcia ukrywające, które rzucasz na swoje książki – wyjaśniła, wyglądając na urażoną. – Doprowadzają mnie do szału. Praktycznie bez przerwy coś w nich piszesz, ale kiedy do nich zerkam, widzę tylko bazgroły.

Kącik ust Harry'ego uniósł się w rozbawieniu, kiedy skupił się ponownie na notesie, kończąc pisanie zaczętego zdania.

- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła – oświadczył, uśmiechając się szerzej.

Dziewczyna warknęła z frustracji, ale kiedy stało się jasne, że Harry całą swoją uwagę ponownie poświęcił pisaniu, sama niechętnie wróciła do swoich notatek.

- Czy to pamiętniki? – zapytała parę minut później. – Tyle, że wydaje mi się, że tych zeszytów jest kilka, w innym wypadku uznałabym, że po prostu piszesz dziennik lub coś w tym stylu.

Potter zachichotał, nie przerywając pisania. Po kolejnej minucie ciszy Hermiona najwyraźniej nie mogła już wytrzymać.

- Haaaaaarry! – wyjęczała, na co Potter parsknął śmiechem. – Prooooszę? Ta ciekawość mnie wykańcza!

- Od jak dawna właściwie się nad tym zastanawiasz? – zapytał w końcu Harry, podnosząc wzrok na dziewczynę i wyglądając na rozbawionego.

- Hm, pomyślmy, może… odkąd tylko się poznaliśmy? Na początku myślałam, że po prostu dużo czytasz, ale szybko zauważyłam, że w tych książkach właściwie częściej piszesz niż je czytasz. I wiem, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z pracami domowymi, bo zawsze odrabiasz je błyskawicznie, chociaż czasem to wygląda tak, jakbyś szukał czegoś w innych książkach i na podstawie tego pisał... Ja tu umieram z ciekawości! Właściwie nigdy nie odzywasz się do innych ludzi, więc fascynujące jest dla mnie to, że w twojej głowie dzieje się na tyle dużo, byś zawsze miał o czym pisać! Myślę, że gdybym wiedziała o czym… o czym cały czas piszesz, łatwiej mogłabym cię zrozumieć lub coś w tym rodzaju… Wiesz, jesteś jak zagadka do rozwiązania, a te książki wydają się sporą podpowiedzią.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią przeszywająco, aż Hermiona zadrżała z powodu intensywności jego spojrzenia. W końcu odłożył pióro, sięgając do swojej torby i wyciągając z niej kilka notesów, z których wybrał jeden. Otworzył go na przypadkowej stronie, jakby się czegoś upewniając, po czym położył go na stole, machając nad nim krótko różdżką.

- W porządku, możesz przeczytać ten.

Oczy Hermiony zalśniły, jak gdyby Gwiazdka nadeszła wcześniej, a Harry nie mógł nie zachichotać widząc entuzjazm, z jakim sięgnęła po książkę. Natychmiast zagłębiła się w pierwszych kilku stronach, a Harry zamoczył pióro w atramencie i bez słowa wrócił do swojej pracy. Minęło parę minut, zanim Hermiona wyprostowała się na krześle ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- To książka.

Harry uniósł kpiąco brew, na co dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- To znaczy, mam na myśli… to wygląda dokładnie jak książka! Z rozdziałami, przypisami i wszystkim innym!

- To zbiór esejów dotyczących poszczególnych rządów magicznych, ich wad i zalet oraz moich pomysłów, w jaki sposób niektóre ich rozwiązania mogłyby poprawić nasz własny system i uczynić go efektywniejszym – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Czy wszystkie twoje książki są o tym? – zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona Hermiona.

- Niektóre, ale nie wszystkie. Parę z nich to fikcyjne opowiadania, ale jestem beznadziejny w kończeniu tego typu rzeczy. Nie potrafię efektownie doprowadzić wszystkich wątków do sensownej konkluzji. Zawsze po prostu piszę i piszę, aż w końcu historia zamiera w martwym punkcie i wszystko traci sens.

- Piszesz _fikcję_?! – zawołała Hermiona, wyglądając na zaskoczoną tym jeszcze bardziej niż esejami politycznymi.

- Mhm. Nie wiem jednak, czy jest dobra. Chociaż większość z tego to i tak prace naukowe. Niektóre, jak widać, rozrosły się bardziej niż planowałem.

Hermiona po raz kolejny przejrzała notatnik, wyglądając na zszokowaną.

- To jest naprawdę profesjonalnie napisane, Harry – zauważyła, gapiąc się na książkę. – Nigdy bym nie uwierzyła, że napisał to dwunastolatek! – Spojrzała na niego szerokimi oczami. – Zamierzasz coś z tego opublikować?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Może kiedyś. Ale, tak jak powiedziałaś – ludzie nigdy nie uwierzyliby, że dziecko mogło napisać coś takiego. Nikt nie potraktowałby tego poważnie.

- Potraktowaliby poważnie, gdyby to przeczytali – zaprotestowała dziewczyna, jakby to było oczywiste.

- Hermiono, przeczytałaś ile? Pięć stron? – zapytał Harry z rozbawieniem.

- Właściwie, przeczytałam trzynaście – odparł, unosząc dumnie podbródek i sprawiając, że Harry zachichotał.

- W porządku. Trzynaście. To wciąż nie wystarczy, żeby stwierdzić, czy to jest cokolwiek warte.

- W porządku – poddała się, wyglądając na zirytowaną. – Ale to i tak nic nie znaczy. Jeżeli obawiasz się, że nikt nie zechciałby opublikować czegoś, co napisał dwunastolatek, zawsze możesz spróbować opublikować to pod pseudonimem.

Harry mruknął, wzruszając ramionami.

- Cóż, być może mógłbym wysłać któryś z krótszych esejów do jakiegoś magicznego czasopisma pod pseudonimem.

- Dokładnie! Widzisz? To doskonałe wyjście!

- Niektóre tematy, które podejmuję, są jednak dość kontrowersyjne. To, co przeczytałaś, na przykład, miesza z błotem działania praktycznie wszystkich czarodziejskich rządów na świecie, zwłaszcza naszego własnego ministerstwa. Z pewnością znajdą się osoby, którym niezbyt się to spodoba.

- To nie powinno cię powstrzymać przed opublikowaniem tego! – zaprotestowała natychmiast Hermiona. - Wręcz przeciwnie, dlatego właśnie ludzie powinni to przeczytać! Jeśli coś ma wady, należy je wytknąć, zwłaszcza, jeśli masz jakiś pomysł, jak je naprawić!

Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

- I to właśnie czyni z ciebie Gryfonkę, pomimo krukońskiej powłoki. Twoje przywiązanie do wyznawanych przez ciebie wartości. Odróżnianie dobra od zła jest dla Gryfonów tak proste. Jeśli tylko coś jest słuszne, warto poświęcić wszystko i walczyć o to, czyż nie?

- To bardzo uproszczona generalizacja – zaprotestowała urażona Hermiona, marszcząc brwi i rumieniąc się lekko.

- Być może, ale żyjemy w świecie opartym na stereotypach i żadne z nas nie jest w stanie przed nimi uciec.

- Ty wiesz o tym więcej niż ktokolwiek inny – odparła dziewczyna, wzdychając z frustracji. Już od jakiegoś czasu martwiło ją to, jak bardzo jej współdomownicy byli zdeterminowani, by nienawidzić Harry'ego. Potter kilkakrotnie był świadkiem tego, jak Hermiona broniła go przed Gryfonami wyrażającymi się o nim w sposób pogardliwy. Próbowała wyjaśnić, że Harry nigdy nie zaczepia osób z innych domów ani nawet nie podnosi ręki na zajęciach – jedynie odpowiada na pytania zadawane przez nauczycieli - więc oskarżanie go o to, że próbuje się popisać, jest po prostu idiotyczne. Próbowała udowodnić, że jest po prostu inteligentny, skromny i uprzejmy, i że wcale nie jest takim samym dupkiem jak Malfoy czy pozostali Ślizgoni. Harry kiedyś słyszał nawet, jak dziewczyna opowiadała Ronowi Weasleyowi o tym, że Potter przeklął Pansy Parkinson za użycie słowa „szlama", ale rudzielec najwyraźniej nie chciał jej wierzyć.

Harry'ego naprawdę to nie obchodziło, ale Hermiona bardzo się tym przejmowała. Nie uważała takiego oceniania kogoś z góry za „słuszne". Sądziła, że pogardzanie kimś podczas gdy ta osoba nie zrobiła niczego, by sobie na to zasłużyć, było zupełnie niesprawiedliwe.

To była po prostu kolejna z jej z góry skazanych na porażkę krucjat i Harry uśmiechał się z sentymentem za każdym razem, gdy ten temat wychodził na wierzch, choć wiedział, że dziewczyna nie ma żadnych szans w walce z ludzką naturą.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie odkryła jeszcze kwestii skrzatów domowych. Nie był pewien, czy był na to gotowy.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas dyskutowali o książkach Harry'ego, a Hermiona wciąż nalegała, by pozwolił przeczytać je komuś innemu i poważnie przemyślał kwestię ich publikacji, co Harry zbył obiecującym: „pomyślę nad tym". Pozwolił jej pożyczyć jeden ze swoich notesów, co absolutnie ją rozradowało i obiecała dbać o niego, a także oddać natychmiast, jak tylko przeczyta, jako że za dwa tygodnie kończył się semestr.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry był zaskoczony, że zamierzała poświęcić swój czas i energię na cokolwiek, co nie dotyczyło egzaminów, ale nie wyraził swoich myśli za głos w obawie, że w ten sposób przypomni jej o nauce i dziewczyna znów zacznie panikować.

Kiedy opuścili bibliotekę, Harry udał się prosto do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

- Potter. – Głos Snape'a zatrzymał go, więc chłopiec odwrócił się w stronę wychodzącego zza roku Mistrza Eliksirów. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Harry przytaknął, podążając za nauczycielem w stronę jego gabinetu. Kiedy już się w nim znaleźli, szybko rzucili osłony wyciszające i zajęli miejsca. Harry cierpliwie czekał, aż starszy czarodziej zacznie.

- Dyrektor wezwie cię jutro do swojego gabinetu – zaczął Snape. Harry początkowo nie odpowiedział. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się tego.

- Czy wie pan, o czym dyrektor pragnie ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał.

- Przede wszystkim o tym, gdzie spędzisz wakacje. Dowiedział się również od jednego z aurorów stacjonujących w Azkabanie, który najwyraźniej dla niego pracuje, że przetrzymywani tam śmierciożercy są ostatnio bardziej… aktywni. Kiedy auror przesłuchiwał kilku z nich, zauważył, że ich mroczne znaki stały się wyraźniejsze, podobnie jak mój własny. Kiedy dyrektor rozmawiał ze mną, wydawał się bardzo zaciekawiony, dlaczego go o tym nie poinformowałem.

Harry westchnął ze współczuciem.

- To musiała być niezręczna rozmowa.

- Jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z tego typu sytuacjami – prychnął Snape, brzmiąc na urażonego, zupełnie jakby Harry zasugerował coś odwrotnego. Potter uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Oczywiście zgodnie z prawdą powiedziałem mu, że nie zostałem wezwany przez Czarnego Pana i nie dostrzegłem żadnych oznak aktywności za wyjątkiem rosnącego w siłę znaku. To go jednak nie uspokoiło. Jest przekonany, że Czarny Pan powrócił i postanowił odbudować swoje siły, zanim wezwie do siebie śmierciożerców. Dumbledore zamartwia się o twoje bezpieczeństwo podczas wakacji i wyraźnie nie zamierza pozwolić ci samemu sobie radzić, jak to było w zeszłym roku. Co gorsza, zaczyna poważnie obawiać się, że nie zamierzasz nic zrobić, kiedy Czarny Pan ogłosi swój powrót. Nie wyjawił mi żadnych konkretnych planów, ale jestem przekonany, że ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie.

Harry pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

- Cóż… to nie jest coś, czego bym się po nim nie spodziewał. Muszę zastanowić się, jak to rozegrać. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

Snape skinął głową, a chwilę później Potter opuścił jego biuro.

* * *

„_To podwójna przyjemność, oszukiwać oszusta."_

_Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Tak jak przewidział Snape, następnego popołudnia Puchon z czwartego roku przekazał Harry'emu krótką notatkę. Była to prośba, by pojawił się w gabinecie dyrektora tego samego dnia o siódmej wraz z dopiskiem, jak bardzo Dumbledore uwielbia lukrowe pałeczki. Harry pojawił się w gabinecie punktualnie, podając gargulcowi hasło i wspinając się po spiralnych schodach, aż w końcu stanął przed masywnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do biura dyrektora.

Nie musiał pukać. W momencie, kiedy pokonał ostatni stopień, Dumbledore sam zawołał go do środka. Utrzymując neutralny wyraz twarzy, Harry przekroczył próg gabinetu. Nie marnował czasu na przyglądanie się leżącym na półkach delikatnym instrumentom, nawet raz nie rzucił również okiem na siedzącego na żerdzi feniksa. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział czego spodziewać się po Faweksie. Podczas jego dwóch ostatnich żyć ptak zdecydowanie nie pałał do niego taką sympatią, jak na samym początku. Harry nie wiedział, jaki był jego powód, ale przyjmował do wiadomości możliwość, że tym razem feniks może go nawet nie znosić.

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, dyrektorze? – zapytał spokojnie, stając przed biurkiem mężczyzny.

- Tak, proszę, usiądź, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując mu miękki fotel stojący przed biurkiem, samemu zajmując swój własny. – Cytrynowego dropsa? – zaproponował, wyciągając przed siebie pudełko kwaśnych cukierków.

- Nie, dziękuję, sir – odparł Harry, nawet nie zerkając na słodycze i zajmując miejsce.

- Szkoda – stwierdził z uśmiechem Dumbledore, odkładając pudełko. – Jak mija twój drugi rok w Hogwarcie, Harry? Mam nadzieję, że nie nudzisz się za bardzo podczas lekcji.

- Staram się cały czas pracować, nawet jeśli nie wymagają tego ode mnie moje zajęcia – odparł znudzonym tonem Harry.

- Zauważyłem, że w tym roku zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Hermioną Granger – zagadnął Dumbledore, wyglądając na zadowolonego z tego faktu, o ile błysk nadziei w jego oczach można było uznać za jakąś wskazówkę.

- Zaproponowała, żebyśmy zostali partnerami na eliksirach, ponieważ zwykle, gdy którekolwiek z nas pracowało z kimś innym, to właśnie my wykonywaliśmy całą robotę. Uznałem, że wspólna praca może przynieść korzyści nam obojgu.

- Ach, tak, tak się zdarza, kiedy poszczególni uczniowie wykazują wyjątkowe zdolności w jakimś kierunku. Inni traktują to jako okazję, by uniknąć odpowiedzialności, przekazując ją komuś bardziej kompetentnemu.

- Ale to nie jest zbyt sprawiedliwe, czyż nie? – zapytał Harry. – To tylko sprawia, iż ludziom wydaje się, że ich lenistwo i uciekanie od odpowiedzialności jest w jakiś sposób usprawiedliwione. Pozwalanie im na zrzucenie odpowiedzialności na kogoś innego sprawia, że przestają oni zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że są tak samo odpowiedzialni jak cała reszta. Jeśli wszyscy będą tylko stać i myśleć sobie: „niech ktoś bardziej kompetentny zajmie się problemem, ja nie muszę", wtedy nikt nie kiwnie palcem i nic się nie zmieni. A co, jeśli ta „bardziej kompetentna" osoba również wierzy, że istnieją osoby „bardziej kompetentne" od niej? Albo jeśli nikt nie jest do końca kompetentny? Każdy wskaże palcem na kogoś innego, a ostatecznie nic nie zostanie zrobione tylko dlatego, że ludzie zawsze wolą wybierać łatwiejsze wyjście.

- Myślę, że nieco oddaliliśmy się od pierwotnego tematu – zauważył ostrożnie Dumbledore.

- Tak naprawdę to zależy od pana, dyrektorze. Czy wie pan, czym jest Efekt Widza?

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym był zaznajomiony z tym terminem.

- Nie jest to dokładnie to, o czym rozmawialiśmy, ale bezpośrednio tego dotyczy. Mugolscy psychologowie nazywają to również Rozproszeniem Odpowiedzialności. To pewne zjawisko psychologiczne polegające na tym, że kiedy większa ilość osób jest obecna w jakiejś kryzysowej sytuacji, na przykład podczas wypadku, ludzie nie oferują osobie poszkodowanej żadnej pomocy. Właściwie im więcej osób jest obecnych, tym mniejszą czują odpowiedzialność i tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktokolwiek z nich udzieli pomocy. Jest to spowodowane tym, że każdy z obecnych zakłada, iż ktoś inny powinien pomóc, więc on nie musi; albo że to po prostu nie ich sprawa. „W końcu wokół jest mnóstwo ludzi – na pewno ktoś z nich jest do tego lepiej wykwalifikowany niż ja". Ale kiedy wszyscy zaczynają tak myśleć, nikt nie podejmuje działania. Nie wiem, jaki jest tego powód, ponieważ większość ludzi zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to niewłaściwe i straszne, a jednak nikt nic z tym nie robi. Wszyscy zakładają, że istnieje ktoś, kto powinien coś z tym zrobić, ktoś, kto nadaje się do tego lepiej niż oni. I z jakiegoś powodu to właśnie ten ktoś jest odpowiedzialny za naprawienie całego zła tego świata, a nie oni, ponieważ wychodzą z założenia, że to nie ich sprawa, albo że po prostu nie są w stanie temu przeciwdziałać. Główny problem tkwi w tym, że tak naprawdę ten tajemniczy ktoś nie istnieje. Nie pojawi się żaden wybawca, który wyjdzie przed szereg. Każdy z nas jest równie odpowiedzialny.

Podczas tyrady Harry'ego w oczach Dumbledore'a zaczęła pojawiać się nadzieja.

- Ach, tak, to rzeczywiście przerażająca tendencja – zgodził się dyrektor, kiwając smutno głową.

- Czy jest pan widzem, dyrektorze? – zapytał prosto z mostu Harry, na co Dumbledore zmieszał się.

- Słucham? Nie jestem pewien, co masz…

- Oczekuje pan, że rozwiążę problem, a jednocześnie nie robi pan niczego, by zrobić to samemu. Jeśli chce pan pokonać Voldemorta, musi pan sam się za to zabrać. Nie może pan obciążać dwunastolatka wszystkimi pana nadziejami i oczekiwaniami. To nieodpowiedzialne i zupełnie nie w porządku. Naprawdę sądzi pan, że jestem bardziej kompetentny, by walczyć z Voldemortem niż pan? Dlaczego? Ponieważ jakaś oszustka próbowała panu zaimponować, by zdobyć posadę nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa? Naprawdę pan w to wierzy? Miał pan ponad dziesięć lat, żeby poznać się na Sybilli Trelawney. Czy chociaż raz, _raz_, od czasu tej pamiętnej rozmowy o pracę, wygłosiła jakąkolwiek prawdziwą przepowiednię? Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo była przekonująca, ani jak niektóre fragmenty przepowiedni wydają się mieć sens, ponieważ reszta z nich wciąż brzmi bezsensownie. Ja. na pana miejscu nie opierałbym wszystkich swoich planów na tak słabych i wątpliwych fundamentach.

Dumbledore jedynie wpatrywał się w niego w szoku.

- Niech mi pan powie, dyrektorze – kontynuował Harry, nie dając mężczyźnie czasu na zebranie myśli – co wydaje się panu sensowniejszym działaniem? Przygotowywanie się do wojny, która, jak najwyraźniej pan wierzy, wkrótce nadejdzie, czy uganianie się za dwunastolatkiem, który, poza faktem, że wydaje się geniuszem, jak dotąd w żaden sposób nie wyraził chęci stania się pana sekretną bronią? Ponieważ nie wyrażam chęci. Nie będę niczyją bronią. I nie będę tolerował tego, że wysyła pan swoich ludzi, by mnie śledzili.

- Harry, Harry, zaczekaj. Najwyraźniej zaszło tu jakieś nieporozumienie. Nie wiem skąd wziąłeś swoje informacje, ale…

- Niech pan mnie nie okłamuje, dyrektorze, to naprawdę niskie zagranie. Nie ufam ludziom, którzy mnie okłamują – przerwał mu ostro Harry.

Przez chwilę Dumbledore wpatrywał się ostrożnie w siedzącego naprzeciw niego chłopca, po raz pierwszy myśląc, że _może_, może Harry naprawdę jest w stanie rozpoznać, że mężczyzna kłamie. Jego białe, gęste brwi były zmarszczone ze zmartwienia.

- Jak dowiedziałeś się o przepowiedni profesor Trelawney? – zapytał w końcu.

- Znajduje się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Jest tam umieszczona pod moim nazwiskiem, mam więc do niej pełny dostęp.

Brwi Dumbledore'a uniosły się.

- Znasz zatem treść przepowiedni?

- Znam. Sądzę też, że to jedna wielka bzdura. W przypadku każdej przepowiedni możliwe jest dopasowanie jej fragmentów do rzeczywistości, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by uważać ją za głos przeznaczenia! To po prostu pana interpretacja. Zawsze można znaleźć jakieś odniesienie do rzeczywistych wydarzeń, a wymyślanie wymówek, że coś jeszcze się nie spełniło, albo że nie znamy całego kontekstu, to zwyczajne oszukiwanie samego siebie.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – oświadczył Dumbledore, kręcąc głową. – Przepowiednia mówi, że posiadasz moc pokonania Lorda Voldemorta. Wnioskuję z twoich słów, iż jesteś świadomy, że on tak naprawdę nie umarł?

- Sądząc po tym, jak bardzo był pan zdesperowany, żeby mnie znaleźć i kontrolować, wydaje mi się oczywiste, że wciąż czegoś pan ode mnie oczekuje.

Dumbledore przytaknął niechętnie.

- Jesteś wyraźnie bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, Harry. Jesteś geniuszem pośród swoich kolegów z klasy. Jesteś…

- Ale nie sądzi pan, żeby właśnie to było tu ważne, prawda? – przerwał mu znów Harry. – Voldemort też był geniuszem. Podejrzewam nawet, że był nieco potężniejszy magicznie ode mnie, nawet będąc w moim wieku. To, że jestem inteligentny i dość potężny nie daje mi przewagi. Jeśli chodziłoby tylko o inteligencję i moc magiczną, nic nie zatrzymywałoby pana przed samodzielnym pokonaniem Voldemorta, a jednak wydaje się pan sądzić, że to niemożliwe.

- Wierzę, że chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko inteligencja i potęga, zgadza się – przyznał Dumbledore.

- Więc może najpierw niech pan dowie się, co to takiego – wycedził zimno Harry. – Każdy, kto tylko ma motyw i chęć, mógłby to zrobić. Naprawdę sądzi pan, że moim przeznaczeniem jest odkrycie, jakiego rodzaju czarnej magii użył Voldemort, by zapewnić sobie ochronę przed śmiercią? Naprawdę taka ma być moja rola? Mam odkryć jego słabość? Ponieważ – naprawdę – każdy może to zrobić. Dlaczego właśnie ja?

Harry pozwolił, by pytanie przez chwilę wisiało w powietrzu.

- Cóż, jeśli ująć to w ten sposób – odparł ostrożnie Dumbledore. – Możliwe, że miałbyś do tego większe predyspozycje niż ktokolwiek inny, biorąc pod uwagę twoje zamiłowanie do naukowych poszukiwań, jednak osobiście wolałbym, żebyś trzymał się z daleka od tak ohydnych dziedzin magii, zatem nie – nie oczekuję tego od ciebie, Harry.

- To dobrze, bo nie zamierzam tego robić – odparł krótko Harry, unosząc wyzywająco brew na wypadek, gdyby mężczyzna chciał protestować.

- Czy to cię w ogóle nie obchodzi, Harry? Że Lord Voldemort może gdzieś tam być? Że może wrócić i znów zacząć siać terror w magicznym świecie? Że może pozbawić inne dzieci ich rodziców?

- Nie – odparł obojętnie Potter, na co Dumbledore zamrugał z zaskoczenia.

- Harry…

- Dyrektorze. Rozumiem, że ma pan już swoje lata i że już pokonał pan jednego czarnoksiężnika – powiedział Harry, tym razem o wiele łagodniejszym tonem. – I miał pan nadzieję przekazać pałeczkę swojemu następcy – kolejnemu bohaterowi, który zostanie ikoną nadziei i będzie chronił bezmyślne masy, które wolą chować się w swoich domach, zrzucając odpowiedzialność na kogoś innego. Miał pan nadzieję, że tą ikoną będę ja. Nie będę. Mówię to panu teraz, szczerze, prosto z mostu. To nie będę ja. Niech pan znajdzie kogoś innego, na kogo będzie pan mógł zrzucić ten obowiązek. Jeśli będzie pan trzymał się nadziei, że uda się panu zmienić moje zdanie, skończy się to dla pana tylko rozczarowaniem.

- Ale Harry, proszę… wysłuchaj mnie…

- Nie zna mnie pan. Nie wie pan, co przeżyłem, nie rozumie pan motywów, które mną kierują. I nie zrozumie ich pan, ponieważ ja nie mam ochoty się nimi z panem dzielić. Z pewnością nie teraz. Podjąłem swoją decyzję. Powody, które mną kierowały są na tyle solidne, że bardzo mało prawdopodobne jest, iż kiedykolwiek zmienię zdanie. Wiem, że wezwał mnie pan tutaj w nadziei, iż uda się panu mnie przekonać, bym zgodził się na pana ochronę tego lata. Żeby mógł mnie pan obserwować, być może trenować? Nie mam pojęcia. Może miał pan zamiar przekonać mnie, bym spędził wakacje z jakąś rodziną, której pan ufa. Rodzina ta uświadomiłaby mi wartość uczuć, dzięki czemu byłbym w stanie stworzyć jakiś rodzaj emocjonalnego przywiązania i w końcu zrozumiał, czym jest _miłość._ Wtedy gdzieś wgłębi serca odnalazłbym nagłą, przytłaczającą potrzebę, by własną piersią chronić ten nowy, cudowny aspekt życia, z którego istnienia dotąd nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. – Harry zachichotał i potrząsnął głową. – To się nie wydarzy.

- Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego nie możesz chociaż spróbować, Harry? – zapytał Dumbledore, pochylając się nad biurkiem. W jego głosie słychać było desperację.

- Ponieważ nie chcę tego – odparł prosto Harry. – To moje życie i mogę robić z nim co mi się podoba. Jeśli zdecyduję się przeprowadzić do Nowej Zelandii i zająć się tworzeniem nowych zaklęć, to będzie mój cel życiowy. Zamartwia się pan na śmierć, ponieważ uważa pan, że Voldemort _może _wrócić, a kiedy to zrobi, że _może _zacząć znów siać terror i że _może _znów wybuchnąć wojna, a wtedy magiczna Wielka Brytania _może_ potrzebować kogoś, kto ją ocali. Ale nawet, jeśli tak się stanie, wojna nigdy nie zostanie wygrana przez jedną osobę. Po prostu dojście do wniosku, że losy potencjalnej przyszłej wojny, która być może kiedyś wybuchnie, powinny spoczywać na barkach jednego młodego chłopca, jest zupełnie irracjonalne. To głupie, nieodpowiedzialne, a dla mnie wręcz obraźliwe, ponieważ cały pański plan opiera się na tym, że ja zgodzę się poświęcić siebie w imię sprawy. Cóż, nie zgadzam się. Niech pan wymyśli nowy plan. Skończyliśmy?

Teraz Dumbledore wydawał się bardziej wściekły niż zmartwiony czy zdezorientowany. Harry poczuł przebiegający mu po plecach deszcz. Czy mężczyzna spróbuje czegokolwiek? Wątpił w to, ale kto wie? Miał niemal cichą nadzieję, że to zrobi.

- Jeśli taki jest twój wybór, Harry, przypuszczam, że muszę go zaakceptować – oświadczył neutralnym tonem Dumbledore, podnosząc się z krzesła. Harry również wstał, a kiedy upewnił się, że dyrektor nie zamierza sięgnąć po różdżkę, skinął krótko głową i szybko opuścił gabinet.


	8. Rozdział 8

Witam i od razu przepraszam za tak długą przerwę w aktualizacjach. Chciałabym częściej dodawać nowe rozdziały, jednak niestety studia i pisanie pracy pochłaniają mnóstwo mojego czasu. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział ósmy przypadnie Wam do gustu i będzie wystarczającą nagrodą po tak długim oczekiwaniu. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, tym razem naprawdę się postaraliście ;) To właśnie one motywują mnie do dalszej pracy i cieszę się, że są osoby zainteresowane tym opowiadaniem.  
Nie przeciągam i zapraszam do czytania. Zbetowała, jak zawsze, Panna Mi.

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

Harry do końca roku szkolnego nie otrzymał żadnych wieści od Dumbledore'a. Egzaminy był banalne, rzecz jasna, i nim się obejrzał, już pakował swój kufer i wraz ze swoimi kolegami z klasy jechał ciągniętym przez testrale powozem w stronę Hogsmeade, by następnie wsiąść do pociągu.

Po raz kolejny udało mu się wynająć na wakacje mugolskie mieszkanie. Użył zaczarowanego notatnika, żeby poinformować Voldemorta o swoich planach dotyczących zamieszkania w Londynie i zapytać, czy czegokolwiek potrzebuje, jednak czarnoksiężnik w ogóle mu nie odpisał, więc Harry postanowił nie przejmować się i zająć własnymi sprawami.

Przez ostatni tydzień czerwca i trzy pierwsze tygodnie lipca Harry był błogo odizolowany od reszty świata. Spał długo, leniwie kręcił się po domu, dyskutował z Jörmym lub z sąsiadami; głównie z właścicielką sklepu znajdującego się na ten samej ulicy, co jego mieszkanie. Czasem chodził również na spacery do pobliskiego parku. Nie zauważył żadnych oznak tego, że ktoś próbuje go pilnować ani żadnego próbującego go namierzyć członka Zakonu Feniksa. Nie miał nawet żadnych wieści od Snape'a… do czasu, kiedy tydzień przed jego urodzinami pojawił się list zawierający wycinek z gazety, który informował o ucieczce z Azkabanu masowego mordercy, Syriusza Blacka.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy, po czym westchnął ciężko, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść na stół, obok leżącego na nim listu i szklanki soku pomarańczowego.

To było naprawdę niesamowite, jak wiele rzeczy mógł zmienić, a jednak niektóre wydarzenia wciąż pozostawały niezmienne. Musiał jednak przyznać, że jego działania prawdopodobnie nie miały zbyt dużego wpływu na decyzję państwa Weasleyów o wzięciu udziału w loterii, tym bardziej nie zmieniły ich szans na wygraną. Weasleyowie pojechali więc do Egiptu, a ich zdjęcie znalazło się w Proroku, łącznie z Parszywkiem na ramieniu Rona. Knot miał ze sobą właśnie tą gazetę, podczas swojej inspekcji w Azkabanie.

Zatem Syriusz znów uciekł z zamiarem wytropienia Petera Pettigrew i pomszczenia śmierci swoich przyjaciół. Jeśli Harry miał być szczery, nie miał pojęcia, co z tym faktem zrobić. Był już zmęczony ratowaniem Syriusza za każdym razem. Zmęczony łapaniem Pettigrew i oczyszczaniem Syriusza z zarzutów. Zmęczony zabijaniem Petera. Zmęczony _przejmowaniem się_ którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy. Wiedział, że w momencie podjęcia przez niego decyzji o sprzymierzeniu się z Voldemortem, szansa na znalezienie się po tej samej stronie, co Syriusz, bezpowrotnie zniknęła. Wystarczył prosty fakt, że Syriusz nigdy, ale to _nigdy_ by się z tym nie pogodził. Postanowił więc po prostu nie przejmować się. Będzie trzymał się z daleka od sprawy Syriusza. Lub przynajmniej spróbuje.

To nie ucieczka Syriusza była jednak rzeczą, która martwiła go najbardziej – wciąż mógł w końcu po prostu się _nie angażować. _Głównym problemem było to, że dementorzy prawdopodobnie znów będą latać wokół Hogwartu przez cały, cholerny rok, a to w całej tej sytuacji wkurzało go najbardziej.

Zaczął się również zastanawiać, czy Knot znów nagle zainteresuje się nim podczas tego lata, a przez to dowie się, że Harry tak naprawdę nie stoi po niczyjej stronie. Wiedział, że Dumbledore nie zamierzał poinformować Ministra o tym fakcie, jednak w tej sytuacji Dumbledore prawdopodobnie całkowicie przestanie pomagać Harry'emu. Nie, żeby robił to wcześniej; jeśli już, to tylko po to, by utrzymać pozory, że ma całkowitą kontrolę nad jego życiem. Gdyby przyznał, że Harry mieszka sam, musiałby również przyznać, że zgubił Chłopca, Który Przeżył na całe dziesięć lat, a to było coś, czego dyrektor nigdy nie wyjawiłby Ministerstwu.

Być może więc Dumbledore wciąż będzie trzymał to wszystko w sekrecie. Czas pokaże.

* * *

Na urodziny dostał prezenty od Hermiony, Dracona i Pansy. Fakt, że Pansy wysłała mu prezent – co prawda było to tylko pudełko kociołkowych piegusków, ale jednak – był dość zabawny, a nawet nieco niepokojący. Draco uważał, że to komiczne. Hermiona dała mu przewodnik dotyczący publikacji, zawierający długą listę różnych czarodziejskich wydawnictw.

Wciąż nie przestała nagabywać go o to, że powinien coś opublikować, a także poprosiła go o możliwość przeczytania kilku innych jego książek. Jak dotąd nie zgodził się na to, chociaż to rozważał.

Sierpień minął spokojnie. Minister nie pojawił się na jego progu, by upewnić się, że jest dobrze chroniony przed złym Syriuszem Blackiem, zatem Harry zakładał, iż Dumbledore wciąż zapewniał, że Harry jest bezpieczny, a jego miejsce zamieszkania powinno pozostać tajemnicą.

Przez całe wakacje Harry wciąż od czasu do czasu pisał w zaczarowanym notatniku i gdyby nie dwa czy trzy zadane przez Voldemorta krótkie pytania, uznałby, że mężczyzna w ogóle nie zagląda do swojego zeszytu. Harry tylko raz przerwał swoje zwyczajne, chaotyczne opowieści, gdy tydzień po ucieczce Syriusza z więzienia przyszło mu do głowy, że Pettigrew jest naznaczonym śmierciożercą, który nie wylądował w więzieniu ani nie jest publicznie znaną postacią, dzięki czemu jego zniknięcie nie wzbudziłoby żadnych podejrzeń. Poinformował więc Voldemorta o tym, gdzie znajduje się Pettigrew na wypadek, gdyby ten potrzebował sługi lub chłopca na posyłki – lub szpiega. Zamienianie się w szczura było cholernie przydatnym talentem. Przy okazji napomknął Voldemortowi o Bartym Crouchu Juniorze, który znajdował się w piwnicy swojego ojca pod Imperiusem. Voldemort nie skomentował tej sytuacji w żaden sposób, zatem Harry uznał sprawę za zamkniętą.

Sierpień wreszcie dobiegł końca, a Harry już tęsknił za swoimi beztroskimi wakacjami, kiedy kończył umowę wynajmu, przenosił swoje rzeczy do magazynu, a rankiem pierwszego października udawał się na stację Kings Cross.

Wspiął się po metalowych schodkach do pociągu i zaczął przemierzać korytarz, zaglądając po kolei do wszystkich przedziałów. Pełno, pełno, pełno… Lupin. Harry zamarł na chwilę, wpatrując się w pogrążonego w głębokim śnie w rogu przedziału Remusa Lupina, i wbrew własnemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi, wszedł do środka.

Jeden z jego kufrów został zmniejszony i umieszczony w drugim, więc Harry miał ze sobą tylko jeden bagaż. Za pomocą zaklęcia lewitującego przeniósł go na półkę, po czym zajął miejsce centralnie naprzeciwko Lupina, wyciągnął książkę i podjął pisanie w momencie, w którym uprzednio je zakończył.

* * *

- Tutaj jesteś! - Harry podniósł wzrok znad notatnika i zobaczył Dracona, opierającego się o framugę drzwi ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Szukałem cię w całym cholernym pociągu!

- Byłem tu cały czas – odparł lekko Harry, na co Draco z jeszcze większą złością zmarszczył brwi.

- Znalazłeś go? – dobiegł go znajomy głos z wnętrza korytarza. Harry jęknął cicho, co Draco najwyraźniej usłyszał, gdyż posłał mu triumfalny, rozbawiony uśmieszek, po czym krzyknął przez ramię:

- Znalazłem go, Pansy! Jest tutaj!

Chwilę później ponad ramieniem Dracona pojawiła się twarz Pansy, która przecisnęła się koło niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Harry, kochanie! Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam! Jak ci minęły wakacje? Robiłeś coś ciekawego? – Dziewczyna zaczęła trajkotać wylewnie, odpychając Dracona, by móc usiąść obok Pottera.

Draco przewrócił oczami, również wchodząc do przedziału. Niepewnie zajął miejsce obok Lupina, podejrzliwie wpatrując się w mężczyznę i krzywiąc z obrzydzeniem na jego zaniedbane ubrania.

- Kto to? – zapytał, wskazując głową na śpiącego mężczyznę.

- Nowy nauczyciel obrony – odparł Harry nieobecnym tonem. – Nazywa się Lupin. Był w Hogwarcie na tym samym roku, co Snape. W innym domu, oczywiście.

Harry mógł przysiąc, że wyraz twarzy Lupina zmienił się nieco i musiał zwalczyć ochotę parsknięcia śmiechem.

- W innym domu? – powtórzył Draco, tym razem drwiąco. – W jakim, w takim razie?

- W Gryffindorze – odparł krótko Harry.

Draco prychnął, marszcząc nos w sposób, który sugerował, że poczuł jakiś przykry zapach.

- Dlaczego więc nie wrócimy do mojego przedziału? Powinniśmy pozwolić, ee… _profesorowi…_ odpocząć.

- Tak, Harry, kochanie! Cała reszta jest już w przedziale Dracona! – zajęczała Pansy.

- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym nie – odparł spokojnie Harry, znów pochylając głowę nad swoim notesem. – Właściwie jestem dość zajęty, przydałoby mi się trochę ciszy i spokoju. Niepotrzebny mi teraz tłum i hałas.

Pansy natychmiast przygryzła wargę i już miała zacząć się dąsać, jednak w tym samym momencie pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Draco zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się.

- Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy już byli na miejscu. Jest za wcześnie.

Harry zamknął książkę, odkładając ją na półkę, po czym powoli wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Pociąg całkowicie się zatrzymał, na co Draco wstał i uchylił drzwi do przedziału, wyglądając na zewnątrz.

- Co jest, do cholery, nie tak z tym głupim pociągiem? – wymamrotał z irytacją.

- Draco, wróć do środka i zamknij drzwi - polecił Harry cichym głosem, który jednak wciąż brzmiał dość rozkazująco. Draco odwrócił się ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy, mrugając z niedowierzeniem, po czym niechętnie zrobił jak mu kazano.

Pansy zaczęła ogrzewać dłońmi ramiona, a kiedy wypuściła powietrze, jej oddech zmienił się w parę.

- Dlaczego jest tak zimno? – zajęczała wystraszona Pansy.

- Harry, co się dzieje? – zapytał Draco, próbując opanować drżenie w głosie.

- Dementorzy – odparł szeptem chłopak, wstając powoli i odwracając się w stronę drzwi.

- D-d-d… - zająknął się Draco, otwierając szeroko oczy. Przerwał, kiedy usłyszał szelest za drzwiami, wyciągając głowę, by cokolwiek dostrzec. Harry wystąpił naprzód, wyciągając rękę, by zasłonić Dracona i Pansy. Po chwili cała trójka zobaczyła otwierającą drzwi oślizgłą dłoń.

Draco wydał z siebie zarazem przerażony i obrzydzony dźwięk, wciągając głośno powietrze. Pansy krzyknęła, kiedy zakapturzona postać przekroczyła próg przedziału. Harry natychmiast uniósł różdżkę.

Nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa, ale nagle w powietrzu pojawiła się biała mgiełka, rozszerzając się i formując w swego rodzaju tarczę. Niewidzialna siła wypchnęła dementora z przedziału na przeciwległą ścianę. Dementor wydał z siebie wściekły skrzek, po czym odwrócił się i odpłynął wzdłuż korytarza.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, pewnym ruchem zamykając drzwi, po czym odwrócił się i usiadł spokojnie na swoim miejscu.

Lupin był już całkowicie rozbudzony, siedział sztywno, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z szokiem.

- To był niewerbalny Patronus – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

W odpowiedzi Harry jedynie uniósł lekko brew.

- Och, Harry, to było niesamowite! – zawołała Pansy z ulgą, choć wciąż wyglądała na nieco przerażoną.

Draco był wyraźnie roztrzęsiony, ale najwyraźniej wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z bliskości nowego nauczyciela i ostrożnie odsunął się na drugi koniec przedziału, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

- Czy to naprawdę był dementor? Co on tutaj, do cholery, robił?! Czy oni kompletnie zwariowali?! To coś mogło nas zabić! Mogło… mogło nas pocałować! Mogliśmy stracić dusze! - Pansy znów zbladła, wydając z siebie przerażony pisk. – Mój ojciec dowie się o tym! – oświadczył dramatycznie Draco, ukrywając swój strach za maską wściekłości. Przez całą jego tyradę Lupin ani na moment nie przeniósł swojego przenikliwego spojrzenia z Harry'ego, a Harry nie odezwał się ani słowem.

* * *

_"Człowiek zamienia jedną ambicję w drugą; najpierw chce bronić się przed atakami, później sam zaczyna atakować innych." _

_ Niccoló Machiavelli_

* * *

Kilka dni później Lucjusz Malfoy zrobił ogromną awanturę za dopuszczenie dementorów w pobliże uczniów – a co gorsza, jego własnego _syna_. Fakt, że autoryzowani przez Ministerstwo dementorzy zaatakowali nie tylko Dracona Malfoya, ale również Harry'ego Pottera w pociągu do Hogwartu, został uznany za potworne okrucieństwo i wkrótce był na językach całego czarodziejskiego świata. Doprowadziło to do tego, że Minister natychmiast zaczął wycofywać się ze swoich desperackich prób odnalezienia Syriusza Blacka i praktycznie zabronił dementorom postawienia stopy – _czy cokolwiek oni mieli_ – na terenie Hogwartu.

Knot został również zmuszony do publicznego wystąpienia – czego nigdy nie lubił – i oświadczenia, że zorganizowanie tego wszystkiego miało na celu ochronę uczniów, a _przede wszystkim_ Harry'ego Pottera, przed Syriuszem Blackiem, oraz że jego intencją nigdy nie było narażenie ich na niebezpieczeństwo.

Niemal natychmiast, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w Hogwarcie, Draco wziął Harry'ego na stronę i ze zmartwieniem zapytał, czy ten _wie_ o Syriuszu Blacku. Harry był niemal wzruszony troską drugiego chłopca – lecz w znacznie większym stopniu uważał to za zabawne, a nawet odrobinę ironiczne. Tak czy inaczej zapewnił Dracona, że owszem, wie wszystko o Syriuszu Blacku oraz o tym, co podobno zrobił on dwanaście lat temu, i nie, nie zamierza zrobić niczego głupiego, jak na przykład ścigać Blacka i szukać zemsty. „Z pewnością znasz mnie lepiej, Draco" – powiedział, a w jego oczach zabłyszczało rozbawienie, kiedy drugi chłopiec zaczerwienił się.

Dni mijały szybko, tak jak każdego roku. Harry wciąż zabierał ze sobą Jörmy'ego na wszystkie zajęcia i nikt już się tym za bardzo nie przejmował – choć pierwszoroczni wyglądali na przerażonych, gdy mijali go na korytarzach, a Remus Lupin nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, gdy po raz pierwszy był świadkiem rozmowy Harry'ego z jego maleńkim wężem.

Hermiona znów dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa w bibliotece tak często, jak tylko udawało jej się natrafić na siedzącego w samotności Harry'ego, oraz była jego partnerką na praktycznie wszystkich lekcjach eliksirów.

Na tyle, na ile Harry mógł stwierdzić, spowodowało to, że Gryfoni byli do nie jeszcze bardziej negatywnie nastawieni, jednak dziewczyna jedynie unosiła dumnie podbródek i odwracała się do nich plecami, przekonana, że postępowała całkowicie słusznie broniąc Ślizgona, który niczym nie zasłużył na niechęć jej współdomowników. Ze względu na jej zaskakującą lojalność, Harry zdecydował się pożyczyć jej do przeczytania kolejne swoje książki dotyczące zakazanych dziedzin magii, które, jak ją poinformował, były rozwinięciem jego argumentów przeciwko nadmiernej korupcji w czarodziejskim świecie.

Dziewczyna uznała to za fascynujące i po raz kolejny zaczęła przekonywać go, że powinien wreszcie coś opublikować.

Harry zapisał się jedynie na Numerologię i Starożytne Runy, przez co nie było go w pobliżu podczas wypadku Dracona z hipogryfem. Był nieco zaskoczony, że w ogóle się on wydarzył, biorąc pod uwagę, że wcześniej to właśnie on sprowokował blondyna, by zaczął się popisywać i obraził Hardodzioba, jednak najwyraźniej wkurzenie bestii było przeznaczeniem Dracona, bo i bez tego udało mu się zostać zranionym przez hipogryfa.

Draco dostał się do drużyny quidditcha dopiero teraz, na trzecim roku, zamiast na drugim, jak podczas pierwszych trzech żyć Harry'ego. Oczywiście podczas tych żyć Harry zostawał szukającym na swoim pierwszym roku, niezależnie od tego, do jakiego domu należał, a Draco cały czas był jego rywalem, więc prawdopodobnie wtedy główną motywacją blondyna było pokonanie go. Oczywiście była to po części wina Harry'ego, ponieważ przez te pierwsze parę żyć wciąż był dość nieprzychylnie nastawiony do Malfoya.

W kolejnych życiach Harry stracił swoją pasję do quidditcha – wciąż lubił latać od czasu do czasu, ale nie na tyle, by chcieć należeć do szkolnej drużyny – więc w ogóle przestał grać. Bez inspiracji, jaką był Harry Potter dostający się do drużyny swojego domu, Draconowi również przestało tak bardzo na tym zależeć.

Przez ich pierwsze dwa lata w Hogwarcie, Higgs był szukającym, jednak w tym roku ukończył szkołę, pozostawiając po sobie wolną pozycję, z której skorzystał Draco.

Jednak teraz, rzecz jasna, był „ranny" i użalał się nad sobą przez cały czas, gdy tylko nie znajdował się w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Gdy nadszedł dzień pierwszego meczu quidditcha w tym sezonie, Ślizgoni zauważyli kolejną korzyść, jaką mogli uzyskać dzięki „zranieniu" Dracona. Pogoda była absolutnie koszmarna, wręcz trudno było sobie wyobrazić gorszy dzień na granie w quidditcha. Drużyna Ślizgonów nalegała więc, że nie może grać z powodu kontuzji swojego szukającego i zamieniła się z Hufflepuffem.

Harry oczywiście nie poszedł na mecz. W ogóle nie chodził już na mecze quidditcha, choć martwił się, że teraz, kiedy Draco był w drużynie, chłopak zacznie wyciągać go na mecze Slytherinu. Draco i pozostali Ślizgoni poszli na boisko, by, po rzuceniu na siebie odpychającego wodę i ogrzewającego zaklęcia, pośmiać się z cierpiących Gryfonów i Puchonów.

Kiedy wrócili do Pokoju Wspólnego, byli podekscytowani, zszokowani i z trudem ukrywali przerażenie. Wyglądało na to, że dementorzy pojawili się na boisku nawet pomimo faktu, że Harry'ego tam nie było.

Ostatecznie jeden ze ścigających Hufflepuffu spadł z miotły i skończył ze złamaną nogą. Kilku starszych członków drużyny wyraziło subtelne uznanie dla wymówki Dracona, by nie brać udziału w meczu. Sam Draco wyglądał na nieco roztrzęsionego.

Harry po prostu wrócił do dormitorium i do swojej pracy.

* * *

„_Humanitarność i dobrodziejstwo ma z pewnością większy wpływ na ludzkie umysły niż przemoc i okrucieństwo."_

_ Niccoló Machiavelli_

* * *

Minął październik i nim Harry się zorientował, znów nadeszło Samhain – oraz Halloween. Jak zwykle opuścił ucztę i pozostał w swoim dormitorium, by odprawić rytuał przywołania zmarłych. Tym razem towarzyszył mu w nim tylko Draco, podczas gdy reszta jego współlokatorów zdecydowała się wziąć udział w uroczystej kolacji i opychać słodyczami. Następnego dnia wszyscy uczniowie szeptali między sobą gorączkowo, ponieważ podczas uczty Syriusz Black zakradł się do szkoły i zaatakował portret strzegący wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, kiedy ten nie chciał wpuścić go do środka.

Wydarzenie to wprawiło wielu uczniów w niedowierzanie i niektórzy zastanawiali się, czy to możliwe, iż Syriusz Black z jakiegoś powodu nie był świadomy tego, że Harry Potter był Ślizgonem, a nie Gryfonem.

W odpowiedzi na podobne spekulacje zgromadzonej w Pokoju Wspólnym grupy Ślizgonów, Harry jedynie prychnął i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad znajdującej się na jego kolanach książki. To, oczywiście, zwróciło ich uwagę.

- Uważasz to, iż Black z góry założył, że jesteś Gryfonem, za zabawne? – zapytał go uczeń czwartego roku, na co Harry uniósł wreszcie wzrok.

- Nie, uważam, że jest absolutnie świadomy tego, że jestem Ślizgonem – albo po prostu go to _nie obchodzi_. Nawet po tym, jak Black zaatakował strażnika _Gryffindoru_, próbując dostać się do Pokoju Wspólnego _Gryffindoru_, wszyscy zakładają, że najwyraźniej nie wiedział o tym, że jestem Ślizgonem i popełnił błąd. Nikt nawet nie wpadł na to, że być może to _nie mnie chce dorwać_.

Grupa uczniów wpatrywała się w Harry'ego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem, ponieważ rzeczywiście nikt z nich nie wziął pod uwagę takiej możliwości.

- Ale jeśli nie ciebie… to kogo chce dorwać? – zapytał z ciekawością jeden z piątoklasistów.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami, ponownie skupiając uwagę na książce. Reszta uczniów ostatecznie dała mu spokój, wiedząc, że jeśli Harry postanowił kogoś ignorować, to nic tego nie zmieni, jednak Draco cały czas wpatrywał się w niego przyszywająco.

Następnego dnia odbywała się wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Harry dostał od Snape'a pozwolenie na wzięcie w niej udziału, ponieważ nie miał żadnego opiekuna, który mógłby podpisać mu formularz. McGonagall nie była tym zachwycona, ale skoro Harry nie należał do jej domu, nie miała w tej sprawie wiele do powiedzenia. Snape poinformował Harry'ego, że pozostali nauczyciele – zwłaszcza McGonagall i Lupin – byli zaniepokojeni jego bezpieczeństwem poza terenem szkoły. Snape wytknął im, że pozostanie w zamku nie wydaje się ani trochę bezpieczniejsze, skoro Blackowi i tak udało się przedostać przez wszystkie zabezpieczenia i osłony.

Harry nawet przed samym sobą nie chciał przyznać się do tego, że przez ostatnie dwa miesiące obserwował Rona, a zwłaszcza Parszywka, baczniej niż zwykle. Nie chciał się w to mieszać i nie chciał, żeby go to obchodziło, ale nie mógł zmusić się, by przestać myśleć o tym głupim szczurze.

Harry wraz z grupą trzeciorocznych Ślizgonów zwiedzał Hogsmeade już od kilku godzin, kiedy jego wzrok padł na Rona stojącego przed sklepem z akcesoriami dla zwierząt, trzymającego w jednej ręce Parszywka i spoglądającego na sklepową wystawę. Harry domyślił się, że „szczur" wyglądał ostatnio na chorego – a raczej zestresowanego faktem, że Syriusz był na wolności. Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się gapi, dopóki Draco nie trącił go łokciem, patrząc na niego pytająco.

Przez chwilę Harry w milczeniu wpatrywał się w blondyna, po czym, podejmując decyzję, ruszył w kierunku Weasleya.

- Chyba kompletnie zwariowałem – wymamrotał, krzywiąc się na swoje zdradzieckie emocje, które zawsze musiały dawać o sobie znać w najgorszym momencie. Draco, wyglądający na całkowicie zdumionego, ruszył za nim.

- Harry… co…? – zaczął blondyn, jednak Harry jedynie uniósł dłoń, uciszając go. Gdy tylko Ron dostrzegł dwóch nadchodzących chłopców, natychmiast przyjął bardziej obronną postawę, mierząc ich nieufnym wzrokiem.

- Czego chcesz, Potter? – zapytał rudzielec, robiąc krok w tył i przylegając plecami do ściany sklepu.

- Chcę kupić twojego szczura – odparł sztywno Harry.

Ron zbladł, natychmiast ukrywając Parszywka w obu dłoniach i przyciskając je do piersi. Harry właściwie był mu za to wdzięczny, ponieważ szczur nagle zaczął wyglądać na _bardzo zestresowanego_.

- Co? Niby po co? – zapytał Ron defensywnie.

- To moja sprawa, czyż nie? – odparł krótko Harry. – Dam ci za niego piętnaście galeonów. Wystarczą ci, żebyś kupił sobie i nową różdżkę, i sowę.

Ron, o ile to możliwe, zbladł jeszcze bardziej. Był w stanie jedynie gapić się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Harry, czyś ty zwariował? – zawołał zza jego pleców Draco. – Piętnaście galeonów za starego, brudnego szczura, który wygląda, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć?

Harry zerknął przez ramię, rzucając blondynowi znaczące spojrzenie, które spowodowało, że ten natychmiast się zamknął. Zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na Rona, unosząc brew.

- Więc? To jednorazowa oferta. Decydujesz się, czy nie? On i tak wygląda, jakby miał nie dożyć końca roku szkolnego. Możesz równie dobrze coś za niego dostać, zanim zdechnie ze starości.

Teraz Ron wyglądał, jakby prowadził ze sobą wewnętrzny konflikt, wpatrując się nieufnie to w Harry'ego, to w Parszywka.

- Zamierzasz zrobić mu krzywdę? Nie będziesz odprawiał na nim jakichś mrocznych rytuałów, ani niczego w tym stylu? – zapytał niepewnie.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Nie, Weasley. Nie zamierzam odprawiać mrocznych rytuałów na twoim szczurze.

- W takim razie po co ci on?

- To _nie_ twoja sprawa – odparł zimno Harry, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

- Szukasz… szukasz jakiegoś sposobu, żeby mnie przekląć, tak? – zapytał oskarżająco Ron. – Potrzebujesz czegoś… czegoś, co jest dla mnie ważne, do jakiegoś mrocznego eliksiru, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, dlatego chcesz mojego szczura?

Harry zamknął oczy, próbując zapanować nad irytacją i zachować cierpliwość. Westchnął, ponownie je otwierając.

- Nie, Weasley. Przysięgam, że nie zamierzam użyć twojego szczura jako składnika do eliksirów, ani wykorzystać go w zaklęciu czy rytuale mającym na celu zaatakowanie cię.

- W takim razie nie rozumiem! Dlaczego chcesz akurat Parszywka?

- Moja oferta trwa tylko przez następne trzydzieści sekund, Weasley. Jeden szczur w zamian za piętnaście galeonów. _Jesteś. Zainteresowany?_

Usta Rona otworzyły się i zamknęły parokrotnie, a jego wzrok znów zaczął wędrować między szczurem, którego przyciskał do piersi, a stojącym przed nim zimnym, obojętnym chłopcem.

- Trzy… dwa… jeden…

- W porządku! – zawołał Ron, niemal w panice. Skrzywił się, spoglądając ponownie na szczura. – Obiecujesz, że go nie skrzywdzisz?

- Obiecuję, że_ ja_ go nie skrzywdzę – potwierdził Harry, na co Draco uniósł brew, z zaciekawionym uśmieszkiem zerkając na swojego przyjaciela i wyraźnie zastanawiając się, co ten knuje.

Ron w tym czasie przeprosił swojego szczura i pożegnał się z nim, wyglądając przy tym na bardzo nieszczęśliwego, po czym wyciągnął go w stronę Harry'ego. Dokładnie w tym momencie Parszywek ugryzł go, na co rudzielec wrzasnął, upuszczając go na ziemię. Szczur natychmiast rzucił się do ucieczki.

Harry, który spodziewał się tego, natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i oszołomił gryzonia, zanim ten zdołał oddalić się na więcej niż trzy stopy.

- Hej! – zawołał Ron. – Powiedziałeś, że go nie skrzywdzisz!

- I nie zrobiłem tego, jedynie go oszołomiłem. Gdyby uciekł, na pewno bym ci nie zapłacił.

Ron znów się skrzywił, ale przytaknął i podszedł, by podnieść nieprzytomnego szczura.

Harry zaczął przeszukiwać swoją torbę, po czym odliczył piętnaście złotych, błyszczących galeonów. Ron spojrzał na pieniądze z zachwytem i, po kolejnym żałosnym westchnieniu, po raz ostatni pożegnał się ze swoim szczurem. Kiedy już zamierzał odwrócić się i odejść, zatrzymał się, marszcząc brwi i z powrotem spoglądając na Harry'ego.

- Dlaczego zasugerowałeś, że powinienem kupić nową różdżkę? – zapytał niepewnie. Harry wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając na znudzonego.

- Ta, którą masz, jest z drugiej ręki, prawda? Nie za bardzo do ciebie pasuje. Jestem pewien, że to główny powód, dla którego tak kiepsko idą ci ćwiczenia praktyczne z zaklęć czy transmutacji. Jesteś dość potężny i masz potencjał, żeby być całkiem niezłym czarodziejem. Problemem jest to, że używasz różdżki, która cię nie wybrała i walczy z tobą za każdym razem, gdy próbujesz rzucić zaklęcie. Cóż, oczywiście to tylko jeden z powodów, ponieważ poza tym jesteś leniwy i wolisz grać w szachy, zamiast przeczytać cokolwiek, by przygotować się do lekcji. Można by sądzić, że ciągłe publiczne ośmieszanie się będzie dla ciebie wystarczającą motywacją, by w końcu zajrzeć do książki do eliksirów przed zajęciami, ale najwyraźniej tak nie jest.

Ron zaczerwienił się z oburzenia, podczas gdy Draco wybuchnął śmiechem. Harry odwrócił się, trzymając w dłoni nowo nabytego szczura, i odszedł bez słowa. Draco dogonił go chwilę później i przez chwilę w ciszy szli obok siebie. Po minięciu kilku sklepów, Malfoy w końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Więc… co to, do cholery, było? Dlaczego, na Merlina, właśnie wydałeś piętnaście galeonów na starego, obrzydliwego szczura?

- Obawiam się, że tobie też nie mogę tego powiedzieć, Draco – odparł spokojnie Harry, skręcając w jedną z wąskich uliczek.

- Co?! Dlaczego?! – zawołał blondyn, podążając za nim i obserwując, jak Harry za pomocą różdżki wyczarowuje małą klatkę i zamyka w niej szczura. Następnie Potter odpiął od swojego paska małą sakiewkę, otworzył ją i zaczął przeszukiwać, zagłębiając w niej całe ramię, choć biorąc pod uwagę jej rozmiar nie powinno się ono w niej zmieścić.

Chwilę później Harry wyciągnął z sakiewki srebrzysty, błyszczący kawałek materiału. Przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, ponownie przyczepiając sakiewkę do paska.

- Co robisz? – zapytał Draco, unosząc ze zdumieniem brwi.

Harry westchnął, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając w niebo.

- Coś niesamowicie głupiego, czego obiecałem sobie, że nie zrobię – odparł w końcu, rozkładając błyszczący materiał i zarzucając go sobie na ramiona. Draco wciągnął głośno powietrze, gdy ciało jego przyjaciela od szyi w dół zniknęło na jego oczach.

- Masz pelerynę-niewidkę!

Harry przytaknął nieobecnie, sięgając po klatkę i wciągając ją pod pelerynę, dzięki czemu również stała się niewidoczna.

- Nawet po całym tym czasie jestem tylko głupim, sentymentalnym idiotą – wymamrotał pod nosem z irytacją. - Powinienem już wiedzieć lepiej. To fatalny pomysł. Całkowicie idiotyczny. Nie powinienem tego robić.

- Harry, co zamierzasz zrobić?! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Draco.

Harry naciągnął kaptur peleryny na głowę, kompletnie znikając z pola widzenia.

- Harry? Harry!

- Nic się nie martw, Draco. Kryj mnie, dobrze?

- Chyba oszalałeś! Nie ma mowy, żebym cię krył, kiedy nawet nie zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje!

Harry zachichotał, a jako że był niewidzialny, dla blondyna zabrzmiało to dość upiornie. Rozglądał się gorączkowo po uliczce, próbując domyślić się, gdzie Potter się znajduje.

- Zależnie od tego, czy wszystko pójdzie gładko, być może powiem ci, co się dzieje, kiedy wrócę. Może być? - Draco podskoczył, słysząc głos zza swoich pleców.

- To nie wystarczy, Potter! – odparł wyniośle, co rzadko mu się zdarzało w stosunku do Harry'ego. – Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje!

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- Harry? Harry! – zawołał ze złością. – Cholera!

* * *

Harry nie był ani trochę zaskoczony, gdy znalazł wyraźne ślady zamieszkania wokół jaskini, którą Syriusz sporadycznie okupował podczas czwartego roku Harry'ego w jego pierwszym życiu. Prawdopodobnie większość ludzi widząc jaskinię założyłaby, że mieszka w niej jakieś dzikie zwierzę, więc nie było to aż tak oczywiste. Mimo wszystko… to było oczywiste.

Zbliżył się do jaskini, zakryty peleryną-niewidką oraz pod działaniem zaklęcia wyciszającego, trzymając w ramionach klatkę z nieprzytomnym szczurem. Wślizgnął się do środka, natychmiast dostrzegając wielkiego, czarnego psa śpiącego w głębi jaskini. Był przeraźliwie chudy, brudny i strasznie śmierdział. Harry przerwał zaklęcie wyciszające i postawił klatkę na ziemi. Pies natychmiast przebudził się, unosząc uszy i warcząc ostrzegawczo. Harry cofnął się, pozwalając pelerynie opaść z klatki, wystawiając ją na widok. Warczenie psa natychmiast ucichło i Harry mógł dostrzec, jak jego nos zaczyna poruszać się, gdy wyczuł w jaskini nowy zapach. Harry uniósł rękę i powoli zrzucił kaptur, ukazując swoją twarz.

Nawet w psiej formie Syriusz wyglądał na oszołomionego. Harry, nie spuszczając z oczu psa, wskazał podbródkiem w stronę klatki, przesuwając ją stopą w jego kierunku. Uwaga psa natychmiast zwróciła się na Parszywka.

- Jest nieprzytomny. Oszołomiłem go – odezwał się Harry, przerywając ciszę. Zdjął resztę peleryny, czyniąc się już całkowicie widzialnym, i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Sięgnął do swojego paska, znów wyciągając sakiewkę i zaczął czegoś w niej szukać.

Pies wyglądał na rozdartego, nie wiedząc, czy powinien ruszyć naprzód, czy trzymać się z daleka. W końcu zaczął ostrożnie zbliżać się do klatki, warcząc groźnie, gdy wyczuł Petera.

- Masz różdżkę? – zapytał Harry, ignorując warczenie i jakby nigdy nic przeszukując sakiewkę. Chwilę później wyciągnął rękę, trzymając w niej naraz cztery różdżki. - Możesz sprawdzić, czy któraś z tych będzie ci wystarczająco pasować.

Głowa psa uniosła się i znów zaczął wpatrywać się on z niedowierzaniem w chłopca. Harry przewrócił oczami, rzucając niecierpliwie:

- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale żeby to zrobić, musisz przemienić się z powrotem w człowieka.

Przez moment pies mierzył go nieufnym wzrokiem, po czym przytaknął krótko i po chwili na jego miejscu pojawił się mężczyzna. Bardzo wychudzony, brudny i wyglądający na chorego mężczyzna.

- Ty… wiesz…? – zapytał ochryple Syriusz.

- Wiem – odparł Harry chłodnym, obojętnym tonem.

- J-jak wiele?

- Wszystko.

- Jak?

Harry jedynie wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego. Gdy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, niechętnie spojrzał na trzymającą różdżki dłoń.

- Skąd je masz?

- W Hogwarcie jest sekretny pokój, pełen zagubionych i odnalezionych rzeczy. Przeszukałem go na pierwszym roku i znalazłem kilka różdżek, które sobie zatrzymałem.

- Pokój z zagubionymi rzeczami? – powtórzył Syriusz, brzmiąc na coraz bardziej zmieszanego. – Nigdy nie znaleźliśmy pokoju z zagubionymi rzeczami…

- Huncwoci odkryli wiele tajemnic Hogwartu, ale nie wszystkie.

Wzrok Syriusza skupił się na twarzy Harry'ego i przez chwilę mężczyzna milczał, jakby usiłował coś w niej odszukać.

- Nie jesteś Jamesem.

- Nie.

- Jesteś Harrym.

Harry nie odpowiedział.

- Masz pelerynę Jamesa – zauważył Syriusz, stwierdzając oczywisty fakt, na co Harry jedynie przytaknął. – I wiesz… wiesz, że ich nie zdradziłem. Wiesz, że to był Peter. – Głos Blacka nagle stał się ostrzejszy i można było usłyszeć w nim wściekłość, a jego uwaga natychmiast powędrowała do znajdującego się w klatce szczura.

- Tak. Wiem. Jednak nikt poza mną nie wie. Cóż… powiedziałem Snape'owi, że jesteś niewinny, ale jakąś wątpię, żeby zamierzał kiedykolwiek ci pomóc.

- Smarkerusowi? - prychnął Syriusz z widocznym na twarzy obrzydzeniem. Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Możesz zrobić z Pettigrew co chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to. Postanowiłem sobie, że nie będę się w to mieszał, co, jak widać, mi się nie udało. Jednak to jedyna rzecz, jaką zrobiłem – przyniosłem ci szczura. Możesz go zabić, możesz go nie zabijać, twoja decyzja. Jeśli go zabijesz, nigdy nie będziesz wolny. Nigdy nie dadzą ci spokoju. Najlepiej, jeśli wyniesiesz się z kraju, im dalej, tym bezpieczniej. Jedź do Nowej Zelandii czy gdziekolwiek, jak najdalej stąd. Jeśli go nie zabijesz… cóż, będziesz musiał uważać z tym, do kogo się zwrócisz, ponieważ są w Ministerstwie osoby, które nie chcą słyszeć, iż masz dowód na to, że jesteś niewinny. Sam Minister jest jedną z tych osób. On wie, że nigdy nie miałeś procesu, dlatego jest tak zdesperowany, żebyś został jak najszybciej złapany i pocałowany przez dementora. Nie chce, żeby wyszło na światło dzienne to, że zostałeś zamknięty w więzieniu bez prawa do procesu. Habeus Corpus jest główną zasadą naszego systemu prawnego, a w twoim przypadku została ona całkowicie zignorowana, podobnie jak w przypadku kilku innych aresztowanych zaraz po upadku Voldemorta. Został ogłoszony stan wojenny, który Crouch wykorzystał do wymierzenia szybkiej sprawiedliwości wobec części oskarżonych, zwłaszcza tych posiadających potężne koneksje rodzinne. Teraz Knot boi się, że jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że przydarzyło się to tobie, opinia publiczna domyśli się, że to samo miało miejsce w przypadku pozostałych, którzy należą do starych, czystokrwistych rodów, bardzo bogatych i bardzo wpływowych. Czystokrwiści będą wściekli, kiedy odkryją ten brak sprawiedliwości skierowany przeciwko członkom ich rodzin, a pozycja Knota w dużej mierze zależy właśnie od ich poparcia, już nie mówiąc o ich wkładzie w jego kampanie. Co za tym idzie, jest przerażony. Poza tym uważa, że skoro ty i tak jesteś winny, nic się nie stanie, jeśli zatai ten drobny fakt, że nie miałeś procesu. Ale oczywiście… nie jesteś.

- Co w takim razie sugerujesz? – zapytał niepewnie Syriusz.

Harry westchnął, wzruszając ramionami.

- Amelia Bones byłaby dobrym wyborem. Jest teraz szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Rufus Scrimgeour jest szefem aurorów i prawdopodobnie on również by cię wysłuchał, ponieważ poluje na posadę Ministra i chętnie zdyskredytuje Knota, więc ma ukryty motyw.

Syriusz otworzył usta, po czym zmienił zdanie, zamknął je i przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Jak mogę się z nimi skontaktować?

- Nie wiem. Spróbuj nawiązać kontakt z Remusem i poproś go o pomoc. Wytłumacz mu całą sytuację i powiedz, że schwytałeś Petera. Na pewno będzie bardziej niż chętny, by błagać cię o wybaczenie za to, że ci nie uwierzył i pewnie nawet uda mu się skłonić Dumbledore'a do pomocy. Albo możesz po prostu spróbować napisać do Scrimgeoura lub Bones, używając jakiejś sowy z Hogsmeade. Wiem, że przez ponad dekadę byłeś zamknięty z dementorami, ale na pewno pozostało ci na tyle rozumu, żeby jakoś sobie z tym poradzić.

- Ja… ja po prostu…

- …nie sądziłeś, że szczur zostanie ci dostarczony pod sam nos? – skończył za niego Harry.

- Tak. I myślałem… myślałem, że kiedy go złapię, po prostu…

- … po prostu go zabijesz.

Syriusz skrzywił się, a jego oczy wypełniły się pogardą.

- Tak – wysyczał.

- Więc zrób to. To zależy od ciebie, Syriuszu. Ja naprawdę mam to gdzieś. Muszę już iść.

- Co? Musisz iść? – powtórzył z zaskoczeniem Black.

- Tak. Masz różdżkę?

- Co?

- Różdżkę. Czy masz różdżkę?

- Och… nie, nie mam.

- Więc wypróbuj jedną z tych i sprawdź, czy działają – polecił niecierpliwie Harry.

Ruchy Syriusza były niepewne i ostrożne, ale sięgnął powoli po różdżki i wypróbował każdą z nich.

- Ta pasuje – wychrypiał, trzymając w ręce nieco wykrzywioną, prawie czarną różdżkę. Harry przytaknął, zbierając pozostałe i wrzucając je z powrotem do sakiewki.

- W porządku. Muszę lecieć.

Wstał, przypinając sakiewkę do pasa i zarzucając na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę tak, że tylko jego głowa pozostała widzialna.

- Zaczekaj! – zawołał Syriusz, kiedy Harry zamierzał zarzucić na głowę kaptur. Zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, spoglądając niecierpliwie na mężczyznę. – Jestem… jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

- Wiem – odparł Harry, po czym całkowicie rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

* * *

_„Każdy przewrót tworzy podścielisko dla następnego przewrotu."_

_ Niccoló Machiavelli_

* * *

- Wróciłeś! – zawołał Draco, kiedy jakiś czas później Harry wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Blondyn natychmiast zerwał się z czarnej, skórzanej sofy, na której siedział i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem. – Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, gdzie byłeś – rozkazał.

Przez chwilę Harry wpatrywał się w niego beznamiętnie, aż w końcu na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozbawienie i parsknął śmiechem. Potrząsnął głową i westchnął, patrząc na Draco niemal z sympatią, po czym minął go bez słowa.

- Harryyy! – wyjęczał Draco, podążając za nim w stronę ich dormitorium. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, blondyn prawie błagał, by Harry powiedział mu, co się dzieje, podczas gdy brunet spokojnie przeszukiwał swój kufer, z którego po chwili wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu. Otworzył go, przytknął do niego koniec swojej różdżki i wymruczał coś pod nosem.

- Harry, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – zapytał Draco, teraz już naprawdę zirytowany.

- Jeśli zamkniesz się chociaż na chwilę, to powiem ci, gdzie byłem – odparł spokojnie Potter.

Draco natychmiast się uciszył, podchodząc do Harry'ego i zaglądając mu przez ramię, jednak ten w tym samym momencie zwinął pergamin i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Gdzie tym razem idziesz? – zapytał zniecierpliwionym tonem Malfoy.

- Po prostu chodź za mną.

Draco wydał z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk, ale szybko podążył za nim przez Pokój Wspólny, lochy, a następnie kilka kondygnacji schodów. Zaczął jęczeć, gdy dotarli do głównych schodów i zaczęli się po nich wspinać, jednak Harry przez całą drogę nie odezwał się ani słowem. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, zerknął ponownie na pergamin, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę. Nagle Harry skręcił i wślizgnął się za wielki gobelin, gdzie, ku zdumieniu Dracona, mieścił się korytarz, o którym wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, ciągnąc blondyna za sobą.

Harry po raz kolejny sprawdził pergamin, a Draconowi po raz kolejny nie udało się dostrzec, co się na nim znajduje. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że coś się na nim poruszyło, jednak dokładnie w tym samym momencie Harry przytknął do niego koniec różdżki, mrucząc: „Koniec Psot". Jeśli wcześniej cokolwiek znajdowało się na pergaminie, teraz zniknęło i jedyne, co pozostało Draconowi, to wpatrywanie się w niego podejrzliwie.

- Co…?

- Chciałeś usłyszeć o szczurze Weasleya, tak? – zapytał Harry, a jego głos wydawał się nieco głośniejszy niż byłoby to w tej sytuacji konieczne. Choć Draco wciąż był podejrzliwy, jego ciekawość wygrała.

- Tak. Chcę wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Dlaczego, w imię Merlina, kupiłeś starego, chorego, brudnego szczura za piętnaście galeonów? I co z nim w ogóle zrobiłeś?

- To nie był tak naprawdę szczur, to był czarodziej. Animag, który zamienia się w szczura.

Draco zbladł.

- Co? To chore!

- Nie, to prawda. Ma na imię Peter Pettigrew i chodził do szkoły z moim ojcem, profesorem Lupinem i Syriuszem Blackiem. Cała ich czwórka była Gryfonami i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Po szkole dołączyli do Dumbledore'a, by walczyć przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Po jakimś czasie stało się oczywiste, że ktoś z ich grupy jest szpiegiem, bo zbyt dużo informacji wyciekało. Zgodnie podejrzewali, że to Lupin, ale tak naprawdę był to Pettigrew.

- Poczekaj… myślałem, że Black! – zawołał Draco, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi. – Zaraz… czy Peter Pettigrew to nie był ten czarodziej, którego zabił Black?

- Właśnie o to chodzi. Peter Pettigrew żyje, a Black tak naprawdę nie był tym, który ich zdradził. Wszyscy uważali, że to on, ponieważ myśleli, że był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy moich rodziców, ale tak nie było. Był przynętą. Peter był prawdziwym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – Syriusz nalegał na to, ponieważ uważał, że on będzie zbyt oczywistym wyborem. Nie powiedzieli Lupinowi prawdy, ponieważ wtedy jeszcze podejrzewali, że to on jest szpiegiem. Jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały o zmianie Strażnika, byli moi rodzice, Peter Pettigrew i Syriusz Black. Po tym, jak moi rodzice zostali zamordowani przez Czarnego Pana, Syriusz był wściekły wiedząc, że to Peter ich zdradził, a więc to on był szpiegiem. Dlatego Syriusz Black ruszył w pogoń za Pettigrew. Problem w tym, że kiedy go znalazł, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Peter zaczął wrzeszczeć, że Syriusz zdradził Lily i Jamesa, przed tłumem mugoli oskarżył go o bycie szpiegiem, po czym odciął sobie palec. Syriusz był tak wściekły i zszokowany, że po prostu stał tam jak idiota. Pettigrew wystrzelił zza pleców _bombardę _w stronę mugoli, po czym zmienił się w szczura i zwiał go kanałów. Zaklęcie Petera trafiło w gazociąg, który wybuchł, zabijając przy tym kilku mugoli. Black pozostał sam, klęcząc na środku mugolskiej ulicy, na zmianę śmiejąc się, płacząc i mamrocząc do siebie, że to wszystko jego wina. Uważał, że to była jego wina, ponieważ to był jego pomysł, żeby zamienić Strażników, i dlatego, że nie ufał Lupinowi. To było zaraz po zniknięciu Voldemorta, kiedy wprowadzili stan wojenny, a Bartemiusz Crouch, który był wtedy szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, polował na posadę Ministra, więc wykorzystał sytuację, by wtrącić Syriusza i jeszcze kilka innych osób oskarżonych o bycie śmierciożercami, do Azkabanu bez żadnego procesu. Kompletnie przy tym ignorując Habeus Corpus i ich fundamentalne prawo do obrony. Kiedy Peter zorientował się, że Czarny Pan został pokonany, był przerażony tym, że zostanie zdemaskowany, więc pozostał w swojej formie animagicznej i znalazł sobie czarodziejską rodzinę, z którą zamieszkał – czyli Weasleyów. Jeden z ich synów, Percy, znalazł szczura w ogrodzie i postanowił zatrzymać go sobie jako zwierzątko, ponieważ Weasleyowie byli biedni, a najwyraźniej nawet szczur wydaje ci się sensownym zwierzątkiem, kiedy jesteś biedny.

Draco zachichotał słabo, jednak przede wszystkim wyglądał na oszołomionego.

- To dlatego Black próbował włamać się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Tak naprawdę nie szukał ciebie. Szukał szczura Weasleya.

- Dokładnie.

- Zaraz… co właściwie z nim zrobiłeś?

- Oddałem go Blackowi – odparł beztrosko Harry.

- Co?! – zawołał Draco. – Zwariowałeś?

- Black jest tu tylko dlatego, że chciał dorwać Pettigrew i go zabić. Lub oddać Ministerstwu, żeby udowodnić, że jest niewinny. Wszystko jedno. Ale teraz, kiedy ma już Pettigrew, nie będzie miał żadnego powodu, żeby kręcić się w okolicy, a kiedy on się wyniesie, dementorzy pójdą za nim.

Przez moment Draco z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Harry'ego.

- Zaraz… to wszystko? Złapałeś Pettigrew tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się dementorów?

- Czego się spodziewałeś? Że planuję okrutną zemstę?

- Cóż… to wydawałoby się mieć sens… dla większości ludzi.

- Ale nie dla mnie.

- Nie… nie sądzę - odparł powoli Draco. – Naprawdę cię to nie obchodzi? – zapytał sceptycznie. – To znaczy… to on jest powodem, dla którego Czarny Pan zabił twoich rodziców. Zdradził twoją rodzinę. To cię… nie wkurza? – W głosie blondyna słychać było ciekawość.

Harry westchnął, zerkając szybko przez ramię w stronę gobelinu zakrywającego widok na korytarz.

- Nie będziemy o tym tutaj rozmawiać. Choć, wracamy do dormitorium.

Draco zamrugał, zmieszany. Kiedy jego przyjaciel obrócił się, odchylił gobelin i wyszedł na korytarz, usłyszał nagle, że Harry z kimś rozmawia.

- Och, profesorze, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że pan tu jest – przywitał się Harry swoim typowym, znudzonym tonem. Draco ruszył za nim, dostrzegając bladego profesora Lupina, stojącego za gobelinem.

- Dobry wieczór. – Skinął grzecznie głową, po czym obaj ruszyli korytarzem, jakby nic niezwykłego się nie wydarzyło. Gdy Draco obejrzał się przez ramię, zobaczył, że Lupin wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń.

Po paru minutach marszu, gdy odeszli wystarczająco daleko, Draco wysyczał oskarżająco:

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie!

- Hmm?

- Lupin. Wiedziałeś, że tam będzie. Chciałeś, żeby podsłuchał naszą rozmowę!

- Być może.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam będzie? I co jest na tym pergaminie, na który ciągle zerkasz?

- Tajemnica.

- Harryyy!


End file.
